Un poquito de ayuda
by Drakarys Black
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Loki de Jötunheim se desposo con el principe Balder de Asgard y sin embargo, no han podido dar un heredero a la corona que sea capaz de unir a ambos reinos. Tal vez sea hora de que su hermano Thor les brinde un poco de ayuda.
1. La unificación de los reinos

La unificación de los reinos

Gigantes, elfos, enanos y humanos.

Hace muchos años las cuatro razas convivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando Ymir murió.

Faltos de la protección y guía del gigante primigenio, las tierras de Yggdrasil se vieron manchadas con la sangre de sus hijos. Siglos enteros sumados en guerras, hambrunas, sufrimiento y devastación. Hasta la llegada de Buri, "el pacificador", quien se dio a la tarea de unificar los pueblos y establecer los que, a partir de entonces, serian conocidos como "los nueve reinos", cuya capital, Asgard, regiría por sobre todos ellos ... todos, excepto Jötunheim.

Luego del aparente asesinato de Ymir, sus descendientes huyeron de las ruinas de Ginnungagap hacia las tierras heladas del norte, donde, contra todo pronóstico, se estableció su capital; En el medio de un panorama se muestra un mensaje de advertencia en la parte de los enemigos.

Fueron los resultados de los sangrientos eventos que se presentan por parte de dos ejércitos, aguerridos y temibles, causando mucho dolor por todas las vidas inocentes que se perdieron en el camino.

Fue hasta que Odín, "padre de todo", ascendió al trono, que todo ese horror. Una base de un gran trabajo de negociación y de un convencimiento, una relación de firmeza, un tratado de paz que se sellaría con la unión de ambas descendencias.

Fue un gran momento para los habitantes de los nueve reinos. Y pronto, se dio inicio a los preparativos para una boda cuyo festejo se extienda por casi un mes. Por fin los horrores, la destrucción y la muerte parecían haber terminado con el matrimonio de los príncipes y por el que nadie prestó importancia a los triviales nimiedades, cuentos como el hecho de que eran las razas distintas, o que no había amor del medio, por no Más allá de todas: que ambos eran hombres.

Lo cierto es que poco se sabía de la raza Jötunn, así como, cuando la ceremonia se presentó como un lugar de ser un gigante, tenía la estatura de uno, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Después de todo Asgard era un país de guerreros y por lo tanto tener el mayor número de descendientes antes de una muerte prematura era sinónimo de virilidad, algo que iba a ser muy difícil presumir al heredero de Odín con un consorte masculino.

Pero en Jötunheim no existían las hembras, todos sus habitantes eran machos.

Acostumbrados a las inclemencias de un lugar donde solo podías sobrevivir a la sangre de Ymir, la naturaleza, la vida de un solo sexo, el género masculino con la capacidad para la vida y el femenino con la habilidad de sembrarla . Aunque claro, esto se supo luego y luego se realizó el enlace frente a los dignatarios de los nueve reinos; exactamente en el momento en que Balder, príncipe heredero de Asgard, se negara a consumar su matrimonio con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Pasaron los años y el rumor de que Loki, el joven príncipe consorte, aún permanezca tan impoluto como el día en que nació, comenzó a regar por las calles. Luego de una década después de un matrimonio más aclamado en los nueve reinos, el heredero tiene que llegar al mundo.

Fue en una cacería, donde todo se vende abajo.

Laufey, el actual gobernante de Jötunheim, fue herido de muerte por bilgesnipe, criatura salvaje con una fuerza brutal y de enorme estatura.

El rey conocía perfectamente a sus hijos, orillando a lo largo de la vida. La incertidumbre de quien será el más indicado para ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, le impedía irse con tranquilidad.

Helblindi, el alcalde de ellos y por lo tanto hereditario, había declinado a la corona optando por el culto a la Diosa Nerthus, dadora de vida. Loki, era un "agricultor", es decir, un gesto gestante, alguien que se considera importante e imprescindible, por lo que no se le ha permitido gobernar mientras está en edad fértil. El último de los tres años, así como el de su juventud, es mucho más rápido que nunca. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna duda ni siquiera en el momento. Tomaré posesión del trono. Afortunadamente, luego de haber decido su pareja, se ha puesto en marcha nuevamente para participar en los ritos de Disablót, dedicados a la fertilidad,

Así pues, ya que ninguno de los tres era adecuado para el puesto, en su lecho de muerte, la monarca de Jötunheim decretó que solo ocuparía su lugar el primero de sus niños, quedando Farbauti como regente hasta que Býleistr, Loki o Helblindi cumplieran la Última voluntad del soberano.

* * *

Esta historia es una adaptación, con el permiso de la autora, de la historia "Con un poco de ayuda" de Lycoris Blackk

Cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original les dejo el link.

s/12116133/1/CON-UN-POCO-DE-AYUDA


	2. La solución al problema

La solución al problema

Música, risas y discusiones con fuertes voces, era lo que reinaba en aquella taberna. Las jarras de vino iban y venían embriagando a los parroquianos que disfrutaban de las lindas camareras que se desvivían por atenderlos. Ahí se encontraba Thor junto a sus grandes amigos: Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, que reían y se burlaban a costa de cualquiera que se les pusiera a la vista.

— ¿Supieron la nueva? —Espetó Fandral mientras tomaba su copa descuidadamente- El imbécil de Býleistr se casa con Lady Heid la próxima luna.

— ¿Estás seguro? —cuestiono Hogun con un deje de preocupación impregnado en su voz. Al parecer, la alianza con Asgard le había dado a Jötunheim la idea de hacerlo también con otros reinos. Pero no era esa la razón de su preocupación.

Durante la época de guerra la reina Gullveig había sido una guerrera terriblemente implacable que. Cuando por fin el ejército Aesir logró capturarla, fue asesinada cruelmente. Por órdenes del comandante en jefe, su cuerpo fue bañado en brea, muriendo al ser calcinada en carne viva delante de todos sus súbditos.

Su hija Heid juró hacer pagar a los Aesir el dolor de ver morir a su madre delante de sus ojos y prometió que tarde o temprano cobraría venganza; pero en ese entonces nadie le prestó atención al tratarse tan solo de una niña. Sin embargo los años pasaron y ahora Lady Heid era la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, luego de su abuelo Frey, y no había olvidado su promesa. El que fuera a desposarse con Býleistr de Jötunheim no auguraba nada bueno

—Sí, mi padre me habló algo de eso —respondió el joven príncipe, mientras miraba coqueto el trasero de una de las bellas meseras.

—Nunca creí que fuera de esos gustos tan exóticos —rio Volstagg causando las carcajadas de dos de sus amigos

— ¿Cómo es posible que bromeen con algo tan delicado? —expresó Hogun visiblemente molesto—. ¿Es que no entienden la gravedad de esto? ¿Todo lo que puede significar?

— ¿Qué tiene de delicado una boda, Hogun? No seas ridículo y bájale a tu histeria.

—Parece que ya olvidaron la última voluntad del rey Laufey —les espetó indignado por la falta de seriedad de sus compinches—. Solo ocupará el trono de Jötunheim, aquel de sus hijos que le dé a la casa Gastropnir un heredero.

—En eso te equivocas mi querido Hogun —lo interrumpió Fandral—, quien ocupará el trono será su primer nieto.

— ¡Que para el caso es lo mismo! ¿Acaso crees que un recién nacido va a poder gobernar? Será el padre de esta criatura quien ocupe la regencia mientras alcanza la mayoría de edad. Eso es precisamente lo que está buscando Býleistr ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! Ese infeliz busca asirse con el trono de Jötunheim al desposarse con la princesa de Vanaheim.

—Bueno, es bien sabido que las mujeres de Vanaheim son altamente fértiles —agregó Volstagg mientras engullía un pedazo de jabalí—. Si alguien le va a dar nietos pronto al viejo Laufey esa será una bella vanir y no un ergi jötnar —agregó haciendo clara referencia a la aparente esterilidad del príncipe consorte de Asgard.

—En todo caso ¿Eso en que te afecta? —rio Fandral.

— ¡Nos afecta! Esto tiene repercusiones que nos alcanzaran a todos. Ustedes más que nadie saben lo que costó esta paz que ahora vivimos y, si ese infeliz asciende al trono, vamos a tener que olvidarnos de ella. Les aseguro, que lo primero que hará siendo monarca, será declararle la guerra a Asgard, con Vanaheim respaldándolo.

—Creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua mi querido amigo ¿Quién te dice a ti que el buen Balder no ha cumplido ya con su tarea y, en este momento, no tenga preñado ya al bello principito de Jötunheim?

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros sin atreverse a poner en palabras lo que todos pensaban.

Era un secreto a voces entre los miembros de la corte que, luego del escándalo que Balder armara en el lecho nupcial, en el cual habían intervenido hasta los del consejo para convencerlo de que consumara el matrimonio, este no había vuelto a tocar a su consorte.

Y no era debido a que fuera azul, ya que para asombro de todo Asgard, Loki había demostrado ser poseedor de una magia asombrosa que lo dotaba de innumerables virtudes, entre ellas, el poder cambiar de apariencia a voluntad. Delante de todo el consejo, los reyes de Asgard, su cuñado y su esposo, Loki se transformó en un chico de piel pálida y tersa, borrando así los tatuajes ancestrales que surcaban su cuerpo.

Tampoco fue debido a su apariencia física, porque a diferencia de los demás gigantes de hielo, que se caracterizaban por ser toscos y poco agraciados, el jötnar poseía unos rasgos afilados y armoniosos que lo dotaban de un atractivo muy singular.

No, era el hecho de que Loki fuera varón, algo que a Balder le desagradaba a tal grado que, para poder yacer con él y dar por valido el matrimonio, se tuvo que convencer a Loki de que se transformase en mujer; algo que por cierto hizo a regañadientes, pues era sumamente indignante.

—Está claro que ese matrimonio no tendrá descendencia —dijo Hogun, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban—. Y, siendo Helblindi sacerdote de la Gran Diosa Nerthus, tiene prohibido casarse. El camino está servido para que Býleistr ocupe el trono.

—Pues no lo había visto desde ese punto —medito Fandral acariciando su fuerte barbilla—. Thor, es imperioso que incites a tu hermano a que cumpla con su deber y de un heredero que una a ambos reinos; porque si ese infeliz llega a ser rey podremos despedirnos de todo por lo que hemos sangrado.

Thor, que hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra, se limitó a analizar las palabras dichas por sus amigos. Jamás creyó que algo tan burdo y común como un embarazo pudiera tener repercusión en la vida de tanta gente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Por lo que más quieras Thor, azuza a tu hermano para que le siembre de una puta vez un crio al Jötnar ese"._

No era la primera vez que Thor escuchaba frases como esa, ni entre sus amigos, ni entre sus compañeros de ejército. Al parecer la preocupación de Hogun se había propagado rápidamente entre las tropas.

Y no es que ellos le huyeran a un buen combate ¡Por las Nornas sagradas que no! Si había algo que interesara a los Aesir más que unas buenas curvas, era una gran batalla ¡Y vaya que los Jötunn daban batalla! No, el problema realmente feo consistía en la región que habían decidido ocupar: rodeado por ríos y mares helados y tempestuosos, repletos de gigantescas y voraces criaturas. Con tormentas de nieve en la cual te podías perder con solo parpadear. Bosques tan siniestros y cerrados que parecían hechos de acero por la forma en que cortaba la piel cuando lograbas atravesarlo, cuya sangre derramada por estos solo servía para atraer terribles depredadores como se había visto pocos en los nueve reinos. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba el horrible clima que azotaba la región, con temperaturas de hasta menos ochenta y nueve grados.

Habían sido varias las excursiones que se hicieron a sus tierras con el fin de tomar la capital de Utgar y ganar la guerra, pero dado que esta se encontraba en el centro mismo de aquellos glaciares, aquella fue una tarea prácticamente imposible. Cualquier táctica de guerra aprendida a lo largo de años de entrenamientos y combates, no servía de nada contra el inminente frío que se cobraba más vidas incluso que los propios Jötunn; no era una experiencia que quisieran repetir. Y, como si Balder lo supiera, se había aplicado en la tarea de preñar a su consorte.

Fue entonces que descubrió que no iba a ser una labor sencilla.

El primer obstáculo al que se enfrento fue a la magia. Los Jötunn en su estado natural no necesitaban cambiar su aspecto para aparearse. El que Loki tuviera no solo que hacerlo sino, además, cambiar de sexo, no facilitaba mucho las cosas. Su cuerpo se llenaba tanto de magia que prácticamente impedía la procreación por el bien del niño. Así que, sí, Balder tuvo que tragarse sus escrúpulos y yacer con un hombre.

El segundo obstáculo era la temporada. Los Jötunn solo eran fértiles en una determinada época del año, los únicos cuatro meses de sol en Jötunheim. Así que tuvieron que esperar, pues no importaba cuanto calor hiciera en Asgard, la naturaleza no cambia solo porque cambies de residencia.

Pero la parte buena era que el "celo" del joven príncipe había comenzado un mes atrás, y desde entonces Balder yacía con él un día sí y otro también. Thor lo supo por los comentarios de las doncellas de alcoba al servicio de los príncipes, quienes les pedían a las Diosas por la llegada del nuevo heredero.

Así que entonces... ¿Por qué no encargaba?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frigga caminaba nerviosa por la elegante estancia en espera de que su buena amiga Eira terminara la revisión de Loki. Un mes entero habían pasado y la pareja no había logrado concebir. Y, dadas las nuevas condiciones, era de vital importancia que el pequeño zwitter cumpliera con sus obligaciones y diera un hijo que uniera a ambos reinos para siempre.

El enlace entre la heredera de Vanaheim y Býleistr se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo, luego de eso, el embarazarla, le llevaría cuestión de nada al jötnar. Solo rogaba porque Heid no tuviera demasiada suerte con eso.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse sacó de sus pensamientos a la dama, cuando su buena amiga apareció. Aunque por la expresión de su cara, imaginó que nada bueno saldría de esa platica.

— ¿Qué ocurre Erida? ¿Tan grave es?

—Siéntate amiga mía —dijo la sanadora, señalando el cómodo sillón blanco de piel de oso—. Frigga, lo que tengo que decirte no sé cómo lo puedas tomar.

— ¡Por todos los dioses Erida! ¡Habla ya! ¡¿Tan grave es?! ¡¿Qué tiene Loki?!

La reina vio como la gran sanadora parecida meditar la manera de soltarle la noticia y, con voz firme y clara, simplemente declaró:

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Así es, nada.

— ¡¿Cómo que nada?! —preguntó desconcertada levantándose del mullido sillón, encarando a la mujer. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Así de simple Frigga, nada. El joven príncipe consorte goza de una estupenda salud, no hay nada de manera física o biológica que impida la concepción. De hecho, su celo se está desarrollando con total normalidad. Es más, puedo asegurarte que no hay joven más fértil en este momento en Asgard.

— ¿Entonces porque no han podido procrear?

Por un momento Frigga llego a creer que todo ese asunto de la fecundidad en los Jötunn había sido una broma para tomarle el pelo a Asgard, un insulto o hasta una venganza. Al parecer, todo era producto de los nervios de la situación, todo estaba en orden con Loki.

—Me temo, amiga mía, que el problema puede ser el príncipe Balder. Pero, hasta que no se le haga una revisión, no puedo determinar bien las causas.

— ¡¿Balder?! —exclamó sorprendida. No, tenía que haber un error.

En toda la historia de Asgard, ningún varón había tenido un problema como ese. Conocía a damas que llegaban a presentarlo, pero eran, de cierta forma, repudiadas por la sociedad. No quería ni pensar en lo que eso podía significar en un hombre ¡Por Nerthus! Era el heredero de Asgard de quien hablaban, el futuro rey.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que esto puede significar?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Odín?! ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga para que Balder acepte tal revisión?! Eso sería un insulto a su virilidad.

—Primero que nada cálmate —sentenció la sanadora, tomando a su buena amiga de las manos y obligándola a sentarse—. En segundo, es necesario que el príncipe se haga la revisión porque, de otro modo, no podremos determinar las causas. Y en tercera, hasta no saber el porqué, tu marido no se tiene que enterar.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —dijo regalándole una triste sonrisa.

Sin embargo, con todas las mañas y artilugios, Frigga logro manipular a su hijo para que fuera a hacerse la revisión, alegando que era un requisito de la milicia a la que él pertenecía. Sus miedos más grandes fueron materializados al descubrir que el heredero al trono padecía de oligospermia.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Erida? —dijo una llorosa reina, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Cálmate Frigga. Sé que es duro y más estando las cosas como están, pero debemos ser optimistas. La oligospermia de Balder no es tan severa y hay que tener esperanza de que, con un tratamiento, ambos príncipes logren concebir pronto, ya lo verás.

Frigga sabía qué ese tipo de tratamientos no siempre eran efectivos y, estando la situación en un punto donde una crisis podría desatarse en cualquier momento, no auguraba muchas esperanzas. No podía creer que la paz de los reinos dependiera del seno de un simple muchacho con el que, a pesar de todo, se había encariñado. Tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto y pronto, el tiempo se les venía encima. No tenía opción, debía comunicárselo al rey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frigga se encontraba en uno de los pequeños salones que daban a los jardines de palacio. Le gustaba tomar su te de la tarde en aquel lugar, rodeada de las hermosas fragancias que sus rosas le regalaban. Aquello era en verdad relajante para la reina madre y, dado el problema que se le avecinaba, lo necesitaba.

Había comunicado a Padre de Todo la condición de su hijo, de esta manera, podía tomar las medidas necesarias para la inminente guerra que seguro surgiría. Se sentía frustrada y molesta. Nada de todo lo que se había hecho habido servido en absoluto, ni siquiera el sacrificio de Balder de unir su vida a alguien que no era de su agrado.

—Buenas tardes madre —irrumpió en sus pensamientos su pequeño Thor, dándole un amoroso beso en su frente.

—Hola mi cielo —dijo sonriendo tristemente. El rubio no pudo menos que darse cuenta la preocupación que su madre reflejaba en su rostro y se sentó a su lado.

—Te veo preocupada ¿Se trata del matrimonio de Býleistr y las repercusiones que este puede tener para el pueblo de Asgard? —le preguntó a quemarropa, después de todo, era algo que también a él quitaba el sueño—. ¿Ya hablaste con padre sobre esto? ¿Qué tienen pensado? —agregó ante el asentimiento de su madre.

—Thor… hijo… —dijo tomando sus manos—. Tengo algo muy importante y delicado que decirte. Y te pido, te suplico por todos los dioses, por el amor que me tienes, que no repitas a nadie esto que te voy a decir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —aquello empezó a inquietar al rubio, pocas veces su madre le pedía tal cosa.

—Tu hermano Balder es infértil —sentenció acongojada, como si con esas simples palabras sellara el ataúd que contenía la paz de los reinos.

—Debes estar bromeando —respondió el rubio alzando una de sus cejas. Al ver que su madre seguía con esa cara de seriedad, estalló en una estruendosa carcajada nerviosa.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, "Balder el perfecto" no servía para algo tan sencillo como dar hijos y con eso se los llevaria a todos entre las patas.

— ¡Thor! —le llamó la atención la reina, golpeando su hombro. Si esa era la reacción de su propio hermano ¿Qué podía esperar del pueblo?

Asgard era un reino conquistador, no producía ni cultivaba casi nada. Su hegemonía se basaba en un poderío militar apabullante. Desde pequeños, los niños aesir eran adiestrados en el arte del combate hasta volverlos fuertes y poderosos.

Como era de esperarse, ese tipo de entrenamiento no podía ser completado por cualquiera, por lo que los "ulfhednar", como eran llamados ese tipo de guerreros, contaban con gran prestigio y una posición social mucho más elevada que cualquier otra.

Este era pues uno de los principales motivos por los que se exhortaba a las jóvenes doncellas a involucrarse con los guerreros más fuertes, consiguiendo, de esta manera, traer al mundo hijos sanos y saludables que estuvieran al servicio de su reino. Una persona infértil, simplemente no tenía cabida en su sociedad.

—Perdón madre —dijo Thor mientras trataba de calmarse, limpiando las lágrimas de risa que corrían por sus mejillas—. Pero es que me parece hilarante.

Por años había escuchado a su padre poner a Balder como ejemplo para todo. Aun siendo criados con los mismo valores y costumbres, ambos eran como el día y la noche. Mientras Balder era serio y formal, a Thor se le conocía por las juergas y peleas en las que a menudo se le veía envuelto.

"_Deberías ser más como tu hermano"_ —solía reprenderlo constantemente su padre. Pero lo cierto era que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, él nunca sería tan bueno como Balder ante los ojos del rey.

Daria lo que fuera por estar presente y ver qué cara ponía su padre al saber que, su glorioso heredero, le había salido "defectuoso".

— ¿Entonces? —Le pregunto a su madre— ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Ya lo sabe el rey?

—Estoy perfectamente enterado —interrumpió la voz de Odín en la estancia.

Thor se levantó de un salto, como si lo hubiesen sorprendido en una travesura, apresurándose a hacer la respectiva inclinación.

—Mi amada Frigga —dijo llegando hasta donde su esposa se encontraba sentada, tomándole de la mano que esta le ofrecía y depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió la reina.

Llevaba muchos años de casada, sabía que esa actitud tan dulce solo significaba una cosa: estaba a punto de hacer algo que la iba a disgustar mucho.

Odín sonrió. Definitivamente no había nadie que lo conociera mejor que ella.

—Me gustaría unas palabras con mi hijo, si no es molestia para ambos.

—Y supongo que querrás hacerlo a solas.

—Hay cosas sobre mi gobierno que preferiría mantener al margen de tu moral —fue toda su respuesta.

Y eso bastó para la reina, quien, con gesto severo, se levantó elegantemente despidiéndose con un cariñoso beso de ambos hombres, luego se retiró.

Por unos minutos padre e hijo permanecieron en absoluto silencio, ambos sabían de qué trataría esa conversación. Al final, fue Odín quien decidió romperlo.

—Me parece que tu madre te ha puesto al tanto de la situación –Thor simplemente inclino la cabeza asintiendo, eso le basto al rey para continuar —. Creo que no hace falta explicarte lo que pasara cuando Býleistr se haga con trono de Jötunheim, las repercusiones que eso traería a los nueve reinos —el ojo azul de su padre se clavó en los suyos con intensidad, permitiéndole a Thor intuir, que la resolución a la que había llegado el rey, no le iba a gustar para nada—. Es tu deber, como príncipe de Asgard, el brindarle a tu hermano la ayuda que requiera.

— ¿La ayuda? —preguntó inseguro ¿Qué clase de ayuda le estaba solicitando para hacerlo con ese tono de voz tan lúgubre?

—Es vital que el matrimonio de Balder y Loki de un heredero que una a los reinos. Y, estando incapacitado tu hermano para hacerlo, es tu obligación ocupar su puesto.

— ¡¿En su propio lecho?! —Exclamó perplejo— ¡¿Acaso ha perdido la razón padre?! ¡¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir tal cosa?!

—Me doy perfecta cuenta que, tal vez, en esta ocasión te estoy exigiendo demasiado…

— ¡Demasiado es poco!

—Aun así, como príncipe de Asgard es tu deber anteponer las necesidades del reino antes que las propias.

— ¡Por favor! —dijo con sarcasmo. Siempre que su padre ordenaba algo que iba en contra todos los principios inculcados, salía con ese discurso y a Thor no le quedaba más que obedecer—. Además ¿Cómo pretende que haga que el consorte de mi hermano y logre romper sus votos de fidelidad? ¿Acaso quiere que lo enamore?

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. Existen pócimas que pueden ayudar con ese propósito.

— ¡¿Pretende que lo viole?! —Eso sí era demasiado.

—De ninguna manera. Lo que pretendo, es hacer pasar a la criatura por hijo de tu hermano. Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Exclamó más como un lamento que como una pregunta en sí.

—Según tu madre, tanto Loki como tú son aptos para procrear.

— ¡¿Mi madre está al tanto de esto?! —Aquello en verdad lo sorprendió. No podía imaginar a su madre estar de acuerdo con semejante locura.

—No, solo está al tanto de la condición de tu hermano y espero que entiendas porque esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

—Por supuesto –gruñó indignado.

—Lo he pensado detenidamente y es la única solución —dijo el rey tajantemente—. Tu hijo será el heredero al trono de Asgard y Jötunheim, quien traerá la paz y la prosperidad a los nueve reinos, y tu deberás sentirte orgulloso de eso.


	3. Un poquito de ayuda

Un poquito de ayuda

Odín lo había dejado muy claro desde pequeños: ambos nacieron para ser príncipes, pero solo uno se sentaría en el trono de Valaskjálf.

Thor siempre tuvo claro que ese sería Balder al ser el primogénito, así que él se enfocó en la vida militar. Si Balder sería el rey de Asgard, Thor seria su guardián y, como guardián, debía estar dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio de su rey. Lo había hecho en Vanaheim al quemar viva a la reina tal como había ordenado su padre, y, en ese momento, pensó que no podía pedirle algo más bajo… se equivocó.

Así que sin más, ahí estaba, en los límites de Asgard, en la ciudad ambulante de Nornheim.

Los Norn eran personas particularmente extrañas, de costumbres nómadas y adoradores de Dioses paganos. Temibles guerreros si se les provocaba. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los Norn, era su dominio de la brujería. Su conocimiento de filtros, brebajes y venenos, hacía que los reinos más "civilizados" recurrieran a ellos en busca de ayuda. Por no hablar de las increíbles predicciones que realizaban como si fueran capaces de leer el entramado del destino de las Nornas… aunque posiblemente así era.

Por eso padre de todo lo había enviado ahí, con un solo propósito que ni siquiera tuvo que revelar, pues, la reina Karnilla, apenas lo vio abriéndose paso entre las tiendas, lo supo de inmediato y lo guió hacia la suya. En ella arrancó un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo comenzó a mezclar con una serie de viales de líquidos de consistencia viscosa, además de diversos tipos de hojas secas que despedían un aroma picante. Mientras, Thor se entretenía admirando el lugar.

Nunca había estado en una tienda Norn, por lo tanto aquella serie de cosas colgando por todos lados: animales disecados, frascos con diversas sustancias y un sinfín de objetos de diferente manufactura y antigüedad, se le hacía interesante. El aroma a hiervas secas, aceites e infusiones, cubrían la tienda como la niebla cobijaba al reino al llegar el alba.

Sabía que los Norn no manejaban monedas. Según sus creencias el dinero solo corrompía a los hombres, su necesidad de poseerlo y atesorarlo disecaba el alma. Ellos preferían el trueque. Creían que cada cosa era hecha para una función y, cuando a una persona dejaba de serle útil, debía pasar a la siguiente para seguir haciendo la labor para la que fue creada. Por eso no era extraño verlos cargar con un sinfín de cachivaches en el cinto.

— ¿Hay algo que te perturbe Asgardiano? —inquirió Karnilla, al tiempo que preparaba el vial por el cual había pagado con uno de sus más preciados corceles.

—Aesir —la corrigió con un gruñido. Odiaba el término "asgardiano", cuando la forma correcta de llamarlos era Aesir—. Todo está en orden —dijo tajante, aunque su voz salió en un tono un tanto acido que hizo sonreír a Karnilla.

—En mi cultura, cuando un hombre no puede preñar a su mujer, es obligación del padre o del varón más cercano a la familia hacerlo; de este modo el clan se consolida y se fortalece.

—Esas son costumbres bárbaras —espetó casi ofendido, acarreando una fuerte carcajada por parte de la mujer.

—Es así como algunos nos llaman, "barbaros", pero no somos tan diferente ¿No es así? —le dijo haciendo clara referencia a la tarea que el príncipe se disponía a realizar.

—Hay diferencias.

—Claro, ustedes lo tienen que hacer a escondidas —se burló de él—. Tome —le tendió un frasco con una poción carmesí—, asegúrese que lo ingiera antes de ir a dormir.

— ¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó a su vez, mientras lo examinaba a contra luz.

—Simple. Limítese a ordenarle lo que quiera que haga y él lo hará.

— ¿Pensara que se trata de un sueño?

—Si así se lo ordena. No necesita recordar nada en lo absoluto. Haga que se unte esto en su cuerpo —le ofreció un pote con algo parecido a una crema—, hará que toda marca que le deje desaparezca a la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Dioses! ¿Acaso cree que me pondré pasional con un hombre?

—Mejor tomar precauciones —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y extendiéndole un frasco aún más pequeño de color azul—. Esto es para usted, cortesía de la casa —agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Era un afrodisiaco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquella cena fue por demás incomoda.

Su padre se había asegurado de que Balder no estorbara mandándolo a una misión diplomática en Nidavellir, algo que hizo que por primera vez su hermano se opusiera a las órdenes de su padre.

— ¿No puedes mandar a alguien más? Loki está en su periodo de fertilidad. —Le inquirió al monarca, pasando por alto la incomodidad que ese tema le causaba a su consorte—. De extenderse las negociaciones tendríamos que esperar hasta el año entrante para encargar.

—Entonces deberás darte prisa —fue toda la respuesta de su padre y Thor casi lo compadeció.

—Una semana —fue el ultimátum del mayor—. Si ese asunto no se arregla al término de una, entonces volveré y tendrás que mandar a alguien más.

Y con eso se dio por zanjado el tema y se continuó con la cena, todos en silencio, cada uno con la cabeza en sus propias preocupaciones. La suya se encontraba sentado justo frente a él.

Era increíble como en todos esos años casi no le había prestado atención a ese chiquillo que solía sentarse en silencio a un costado de su madre. Llevaba el cabello largo y negro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Insistía en vestir ropa verde, pues le recordaba a la vegetación que en su nación no existía. Solía usar aquella que cubría su cuerpo en toda su totalidad, dejando al descubierto solo su pálido rostro y, algunas veces, sus manos. Tenía entendido que su piel era muy frágil y se quemaba con facilidad, después de todo, venia de una región cuya noche duraba más de seis meses y cuyo verano a penas si calentaba. Los fuertes rayos de Asgard debían resultar para él un suplicio.

No podía negar que el chico era atractivo, pero nada del otro mundo tomando en cuenta los estándares de belleza masculina de su reino: le faltaban volumen a sus músculos y que su piel se curtiera con cicatrices de batalla. Para él, Loki lucia más como una chica, sin los voluptuosos atractivos que llamaban la atención en una mujer. Por más que tratara, no se vislumbraba follando con su cuñado, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de tener una erección con él. Era ridículo darse cuenta que tanto el futuro de su país, como de los nueve reinos dependían del culo de aquel frágil chiquillo.

Furioso con la situación, tomo su copa de un solo trago y, excusándose con su familia, se dirigió a la salida. Quisiera o no tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso significara tener que drogarse él mismo para poder cumplirle a su "querido" cuñado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Balder partió aquella mañana a Nidavellir junto con un sequito de ulfhednar bien armados, por si se necesitaba extender las negociaciones hacia lo militar. Se había excusado a Thor de la misión pretextando la futura boda de Býleistr donde, por su puesto, debía asistir el segundo príncipe de Jötunheim, escoltado por la mejor protección que se le pudiera brindar. Además, debía ir acompañado de un representante de la familia real de Asgard y, para ese puesto, no había nadie mejor que el segundo en la línea de sucesión y general del temido ejercito Aesir.

La misma noche de su llegada a Vanaheim daría comienzo a la titánica tarea de preñar a su cuñado.

Una criada se había encargado de encontrar la manera de suminístrale la poción que le ayudaría a facilitarle las cosas para entrar en su cama, o más concretamente para entrar entre sus piernas… _¡Por Tyr!_ Solo de pensarlo le daban calosfríos. Ese muchachito era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba en alguien con quien quisiera tener una buena noche de sexo, pero no había más remedio.

Thor se encontraba esa noche en la habitación que le fue asignada, ataviado con una elegante bata de seda negra y recostado en la gran cama de dosel. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, se hallaba nervioso. Truddy, la doncella de Loki, le había informado que su amo había ingerido su "té de cada noche", así que solo le quedaba esperar a que hiciera efecto.

Cuando considero que había pasado el tiempo pertinente, se tomó la poción afrodisiaca y se encamino hacia a la alcoba de su cuñado. Al llegar toco dos veces esperando no recibir contestación y, al no haberla, ingreso en el cuarto.

Loki se encontraba profundamente dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, mientras su cabello negro se esparcía por las almohadas. Lo observó solo por un momento, mentalizándose que, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, era lo correcto.

—Loki, levántate —le ordenó y, como activado por un mecanismo, el chico abrió los ojos incorporándose—. Escucha bien lo que tienes que hacer: de ahora en adelante, después de beber tú, té iras a la ducha donde te asearas correctamente. Después untaras esta crema en todo tu cuerpo —le dijo entregándole el frasco que le diera Karnilla—, te prepararas y te acostaras a dormir. Cuando el reloj dé la última campanada marcando la media noche, te desnudaras y solo te cubrirás con una bata e iras con cuidado de no ser visto hasta mi habitación. Lo que ahí suceda será borrado de tu mente y al día siguiente al despertar no recordaras absolutamente nada ¿está claro?

—Completamente —contestó el jötnar de manera autómata.

—Bien —suspiró resignado—. Entonces desnúdate y sígueme.

El chico acató la orden en el acto despojándose de su ropa de dormir, para, posteriormente cubrir su desnudez con una delgada bata y encaminarse ambos a la alcoba del rubio.

La habitación del mayor estaba justo al lado, para suerte de Thor, iluminada solo por una tenue luz que parecía darle al lugar una pizca de intimidad.

Loki dejó caer la prenda que llevaba puesta para luego recostarse sobre la enorme cama, por orden del rubio. Thor se detuvo un momento a repasar detenidamente las formas de su cuñado. Jamás creyó que ese insípido chiquillo fuera poseedor de un cuerpo como aquel. Su piel era suave y perfumada, tan blanca que contrastaba contra las oscuras sabanas que cubrían la cama. Su cintura era estrecha y su vientre plano pero, lo que más atrajo su atención, fueron sus finos músculos. No toscos o voluminosos como el de cualquier Aesir, como los de él mismo por ejemplo; eran más bien estilizados y perfectamente definidos pero sin llegar a la exageración, dotados de una aparente elasticidad que probablemente lo haría muy ágil durante un enfrentamiento. Aunque, el enfrentamiento que ahora les concernía, estaba por completo alejado de cualquiera que hubiera tenido con algún contrincante.

La sexualidad en Asgard era disfrutada sin tabúes por personas de todas las edades: que lo mismo daba si eras joven, viejo, hombre o mujer, si te relacionabas solo con una pareja o con muchas, si esta te doblaba la edad o si era demasiado joven. Sin embargo, nunca se había visto yacer a dos varones juntos. Esto era algo tan nuevo para los aesir como extraño y, por lo tanto, Thor jamás en su vida había tenido sexo con un varón.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer a continuación, aunque con toda probabilidad el procedimiento fuera el mismo que con una chica, pero con sus variantes por supuesto. Por ejemplo, aquel delgado cuerpo carecía de hermosos y voluminosos pechos, con los cuales el pudiera entretenerse devorando sus exquisitos pezones. No había clítoris con el cual jugar un rato y deleitarse con las suplicas de su pareja para que la follara. En lugar de eso, había un pene de tamaño nada despreciable durmiendo flácido entre sus piernas. Un pene que además no pensaba tocar por nada del mundo.

Suspirando con resignación, apuró la bebida que había estado bebiendo mientras hacia el minucioso análisis y se dispuso a cumplir con su deber.

Le ordenó que se girara y se pusiera en cuatro, alegrándose al darse cuenta que, visto desde atrás y con ayuda de la escasa luz, bien podía pasar por una chica. Separo las suaves y tornaderas piernas de su cuñado colocándose entre ellas, adentrándose lentamente en su cuerpo y sintiendo de inmediato como la calidez de su interior acogía la punta de su miembro.

Loki profirió un alarido ante la intempestiva invasión, que Thor pronto se aprestó a callar.

—No hagas ruido —gimió en el oído del jötnar mientras lo silenciaba colocando su diestra sobre su boca.

Esto no evito que se quejara y que lágrimas de dolor resbalaran por su rostro, humedecieran la mano del rubio.

La poción afrodisiaca había hecho un efecto inmediato en Thor, proporcionándole una erección punzante que solo sería aliviada con el cuerpo de su cuñado. Pero estaba tan jodidamente estrecho, que casi era doloroso. Aunque probablemente lo era más para Loki, quien gemía y se removía tratando de liberarse de su invasor.

— ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Maldición! —gruñó el rubio.

Cuando este se detuvo obedeciendo a su mandato, empezó un nuevo intento por entrar en aquel estrecho lugar. Pero el esfuerzo era demasiado grande.

—Aguarda —le pidió volviendo a salir y notando al hacerlo un pequeño rastro de sangre. Lo había lastimado y eso le hizo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Ahora entendía la insistencia de Karnilla por el uso de la mentada crema, de otra forma Loki se daría cuenta de lo sucedido a la mañana siguiente, cuando encontrara los estragos en su cuerpo.

Se dirigió hacia un hermoso tocador labrado en finas maderas con motivos de uvas y parras, en busca de un pote de aceites aromáticos que había visto a su arribo. Eso serviría de lubricante a falta de uno mejor. Untó de forma generosa en su miembro y se dispuso a realizar un intento más.

—Relájate —ordenó, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata, consiguiendo con esto deslizarse con mayor facilidad hasta hallarse por completo en el interior del pelinegro. — ¡Por Tyr! —exclamó. Nada lo había preparado para lo que sintió.

Se relamió los labios embriagado por una serie de sensaciones que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Era adictivo, caliente y estrecho. El jodido Jötnar se sentía delicioso y quería seguir degustándolo hasta acabar con él poco a poco.

Pero no estaba ahí para deleitarse, sino para realizar una ardua tarea. Así que, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en el objetivo, comenzó a embestirlo a un ritmo constante, luchando por contener la lujuria que comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Joder! —Luchaba una y otra vez porque el instinto animal no se apoderara de él, causa de las sensaciones que ese cuerpo le estaba produciendo—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! —Su mente trataba de convencerlo de que ese acto era su deber, una obligación, que no debía disfrutarlo, que no debía sentir placer en el cuerpo del consorte de su hermano. Pero le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil contenerse—. ¡Joder, que rico aprietas! —gimió acelerando sus embestidas como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Sintió como el pelinegro acompañaba cada arremetida acompasadamente. Como, por instinto, iba a su encuentro tratando de que la penetración fuera mucho más intensa. Y como sus jadeos se iban convirtiendo en sensuales gemidos que inundaban la habitación.

— ¡Shhh! —le ordenó en un intento por controlar la situación.

Sin que él lo previera y, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, el interior del pelinegro atrapó su miembro aprisionándolo y comprimiéndolo cuando el orgasmo del jötnar explotó bajo de él. Se derramó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abriendo su boca sin que de esta surgiera ningún sonido.

Fue entonces que Thor no pudo contenerse más. Aferrado fuertemente a sus caderas comenzó a embestirlo con rudeza, con movimientos feroces y empalándolo sin piedad. Hasta que, con un agónico alarido, se dejó ir en una extraordinaria explosión de placer, logrando así depositar, en el interior de aquel muchacho, su semilla.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre el colchón, aplastando al jötnar con su pesado cuerpo, completamente relajado y satisfecho… Había cumplido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki se levantó esa mañana con mucha energía y de muy buen humor. Hacia muchos días que no dormía tan bien como esa noche, específicamente desde que iniciara su celo. Por lo general, luego de que su marido se aprestara a cumplir rápidamente con "su deber", daba vueltas por horas en esa gran cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño, levantándose al día siguiente cansado y somnoliento.

Pero esa mañana era diferente. Pareciera que el sol brillaba con un gran resplandor, que los trinos de los pájaros eran más melodiosos y que la fragancia de las rosas cultivadas en los jardines olían mucho mejor. En definitiva su día pintaba bien desde el comienzo.

Por primera vez en días no se sentía tan excitado, como si la necesidad de sexo hubiera menguado y eso lo hacía sentir feliz. Al menos podría disfrutar de la boda de su hermano sin querer arrojarse encima de cuanto semental pasara frente a él. Así que, después de darse una reparadora ducha, se vistió y arregló de manera discreta, pero elegante, para bajar a desayunar y luego asistir a la tan esperada celebración.


	4. El enlace anunciado

El enlace anunciado

Era increíble que aun después de diez años apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras con su cuñado. Tal vez porque, ante sus ojos o los de cualquiera, era un chico extraño. Prefería los libros en lugar de las armas, solía hablar con los arboles como si estos le pudieran contestar y rara vez entablaba conversación con alguien que no fuera la reina Frigga.

Tal vez era que no lo veían como a un hombre, pues un varón que se dejaba joder por otro raramente podía llamársele así. Sin embargo, tampoco era una mujer, ya que tenía verga en lugar de coño. Más bien lo veían como al bicho raro que había adquirido Asgard, una excentricidad, algo exótico. Pero nunca un igual.

Tal vez era eso lo que hacía sentir a Thor tan incómodo estando a lado de su cuñado. El estar con un total desconocido al que apenas hacia unas horas se había jodido. Aunque también la incertidumbre de saber que tanto recordaba el pelinegro, le carcomía las entrañas.

¿Que sucedía si, por ejemplo, la poción no hubiera surtido efecto? Que por algún motivo, hubiera dado mal la indicación y él lo recordara absolutamente todo ¿Esperaría hasta estar nuevamente en Asgard para reclamarle, o aprovecharía que se encontraba junto a su familia para exponerlo frente a los nueve reinos? Esa situación lo tenía con los pelos de punta.

En esto y mucho más pensaba Thor, mientras esperaba que Loki saliera de su dormitorio para asistir a la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en corto tiempo. Se sentía ansioso, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él y eso lo enfurecía. Pero debía asirse al temple que sus años de arduo entrenamiento le habían dejado, e interpretar su papel como príncipe de Asgard.

Pocas veces Thor solía actuar como el príncipe que era. Desde muy pequeño su madre lo instruyo en todo lo referente a protocolo y etiqueta, todo cuanto se esperaba de él en una reunión de tanta magnitud. Y Thor, obediente, había aprendido lo referente a ese tema, hasta manejarse con total naturalidad y porte conforme su estatus lo requería. Sin embargo, eran pocas las veces que tenía que actuar como tal. Una vez que entro a la academia militar, dejo de ser el príncipe de Asgard para pasar a ser un soldado, un guerrero ulfhednar. Se sentía mucho más cómodo entre sus camaradas, haciendo bromas que para la realeza parecerían de mal gusto y bebiendo directamente de una gran pipa de cerveza; alrededor de una fogata, mientras se contaban historias heroicas de antiguas batallas. Era más feliz así, más natural, mucho más honesto. La verdad nunca supo cómo manejarse bien entre la vida de la corte, siempre le pareció demasiado hipócrita y pretenciosa, mientras que en el ejército cada uno valía por lo que era y nada más.

Pero desgraciadamente era el príncipe de Asgard y aquella misión no consistía en blandir su martillo con todas sus fuerzas invocando al trueno, aunque igualmente lo llevaba atado al cinturón de su traje de gala. Portaba una armadura, finamente confeccionada por los mejores herreros, con los emblemas de la corona de Asgard sobre el pecho y decorado con rubíes y diamantes; muy poco funcional si de una batalla se tratase, pero muy impresionante en eventos como ese.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron dando paso al príncipe consorte de Asgard.

Thor no pudo dejar de aceptar que se veía bastante bien, muy diferente a lo que habitualmente vestía. Había abandonado su tradicional túnica verde, para portar un atuendo en color negro. No era el ropaje tradicional de Asgard, que consistía en una armadura militar de gala como la que él usaba, pues Loki no había pertenecido a la milicia ni siquiera en Jötunheim. Sin embargo, las costureras de su madre se las habían ingeniado para darle un aspecto muy similar a la coraza de un dragón, con incrustaciones de láminas hechas en oro blanco, símbolo de su ascendencia Jötunn, pero portando una pechera donde resaltaba elegantemente el escudo de la casa real a la que ahora pertenecía.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, con algunas trenzas al estilo de Asgard, pero adornado con oro como en su país natal; donde iban, en mayor parte, desnudos, pero ricamente ataviados con joyería de este metal. La forma en que iba peinado hacia atrás hacia ver su anguloso rostro más delicado y atractivo, sus verdes ojos resaltaban como un par de hermosas esmeraldas.

—Thor —saludó el pelinegro.

—Loki —correspondió el rubio con la debida reverencia. El pelinegro no hacía más que retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo—. ¿Preparado? —le preguntó .Loki suspiro dejando salir su ansiedad para luego obsequiarle una sonrisa encantadora.

—Por supuesto —le contestó más compuesto—. Encaminémonos a esta pantomima real —le soltó con un cinismo del que no lo creía capaz, para luego dirigirse, escoltado por sus leales guerreros, hacia los jardines donde se llevarían a cabo las nupcias.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo primero que enamoró a Loki en su llegada a Asgard fueron los exuberantes jardines del palacio, cuidados y cultivados para agradar a los ojos de la reina madre. En ellos toda clase de hermosas plantas con brillantes flores tenían su hogar. La fragancia que despedían y que el viento arrastraba aromatizando las estancias del palacio, era exquisita. Sin embargo, al llegar a los jardines sagrados se quedó perplejo, jamás se imaginó que pudiera existir un lugar con tanta belleza. Acostumbrado a la helada tundra de su hogar, aquella fuente inagotable de vegetación parecía sacada de un sueño. Si bien había leído sobre la diversidad de la fauna y flora oriunda de Vanaheim, su imaginación se quedó corta ante lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo bajo la sombra del enorme árbol sagrado de los vanir. Tan grande, que su copa se perdía entre las nubes y tan ancho, que cincuenta hombres tomados de la mano apenas alcanzaban para rodearlo. Entre sus hojas habitaban una serie de insectos de colores vistosos, parecidos en su hermosura a las mariposas de Manaheim; mientras el trinar de las aves llenaba el ambiente con su dulce melodía.

A los pies, entre las raíces, se encontraba un altar y frente a este, ataviado con el traje nupcial tradicional de Jötunheim, se hallaba su hermano. Vestía un atuendo a base de placas de oro y un quitón de piel, pero, para esta ocasión, se había sustituido la pesada capa de felpuda piel de lobo Vargr, por una vaporosa confeccionada en seda que se mecía con el viento.

Frente a él, en semicírculo, se situaron los asientos donde la realeza y los dignatarios serian testigos de tan magnánimo evento. A su izquierda, Loki pudo ver a los príncipes elfos, vestidos con sus etéreas túnicas plateadas y tiaras de cristal coronando sus albos cabellos. A una distancia prudente, su contraparte, los elfos oscuros también hacían acto de presencia y entre ellos, los señores enanos lucían sus largas barbas acicaladas y sus hachas ceremoniales.

Loki se colocó en el lugar que le correspondía como consorte de Asgard, a un costado de los miembros de la familia real de Jötunheim, a los cuales no veía desde los funerales de su padre.

Su farmor lo saludó con un gélido beso en su frente que tal vez para los demás parecería algo impersonal, pero para ellos era un gran gesto de ternura y cariño, el único que se tenían permitido mostrar en público. Mientras que su hermano mayor, Helblindi, le otorgó las bendiciones de la diosa Nerthus para su futuro. Thor se situó a su diestra en representación de su marido y como único miembro de la familia real de Asgard y, más allá, los gigantes de muspell y los nómadas Norn conversaban animadamente con la nobleza de Manaheim.

Las trompetas sonaron dando paso al cortejo nupcial. La princesa Heid encabezaba la comitiva del brazo de su abuelo, el rey, y siendo escoltada por la familia real de Vanaheim.

La belleza de la princesa Heid era deslumbrante, una joya entre las maravillas de aquel país. Lucía un hermoso atuendo elaborado en finas telas de hilos de oro, mostrando sus bellos atributos más de lo que los cubría. El faldón era una serie de gajos de tela semitransparente, prensados de un cinturón de oro trenzado. Una gargantilla de fina filigrana en el mismo material, sostenía un corpiño bordado con pedrería de cristal.

El rey de Vanaheim llego hasta el altar, entregando la mano de la princesa a su futuro esposo, quien le sacaba al menos cuerpo y medio de estatura. El rostro de la chica lucía una expresión de fría indiferencia, como si se tratase todo de un simple trámite, y en cierta forma lo era. Loki sabía que esta no era más que la llave a una alianza que traería desgracias sobre los nueve reinos.

Su hermano en cambio tenía una mirada desafiante clavada en Thor. Y es que el rencor de Býleistr hacia Asgard era tan grande, que incluso llegó a tacharlo a él de traidor solo por haber sido obligado a desposarse con Balder, como si hubiese tenido opción. Aun le sorprendía el haber sido invitado a la boda. La última vez que se habían visto le había dicho que prefería verlo muerto que siendo la puta de Asgard.

Aquello nunca fue motivo de preocupación para Loki. Técnicamente, su hermano y el eran completos desconocidos.

Cuando un jötnar cumplía los seis años, se realizaba una ceremonia donde la Diosa revelaba si había sido elegido para ser un farmor. Si resultaba serlo, eran separados de su familia y llevados al templo de Nerthus, donde eran criados y educados en el conocimiento de las antiguas enseñanzas. Podían ser visitados únicamente por su propio farmor una vez al mes y se les permitía salir solo en una ocasión al año, para gozar junto con su familia de las festividades de Disablót. Así que podría decirse que solo había visto a Býleistr contadas veces en su vida, mientras que, con Helblindi, había convivido una mayor cantidad de tiempo, cuando este había llegado a dedicarle su servicio a la diosa.

Justo en ese momento se dio por concluida la ceremonia, arrancando aplausos de los presentes y extrayendo a Loki de sus pensamientos, solo para presenciar como oficialmente quedaban unidos Býleistr de Jötunheim y Heid de Vanaheim. Estos lo celebraron con un particular beso carente de todo sentimiento parecido al amor, algo que le recordó el suyo compartido con Balder.

Posteriormente se dio paso al banquete en los jardines del palacio.

Describir aquella celebración como opulenta seria quedarse cortos, pues había abundancia de todo tipo. Flores y música alegraban el lugar, mientras la comida y bebida no dejaba de circular entre los comensales. Se inició con una entrada de aperitivos provenientes del mar, para continuar con un Confit de pato con peras y, posteriormente, seguir con un bife de Langosta al vapor con mantequilla, acompañada de espárragos con vinagreta de mostaza, un filete mignon con salsa sernesa con guarnición de papas duquesa y, para terminar, profiteroles bañados con salsa de chocolate. Todo esto acompañado del mejor vino que se haya podido probar.

—No comas mucho o cuando llegue la comida ya no tendrás hambre —le recomendó el rubio, tras un guiño de ojo.

—¿Qué esta no es la comida? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Que va! Esto es solo la entrada. Lo mejor está por venir.

Y es que en un reino tan bendecido por los Dioses como el reino Vanir, la opulencia era el pan de cada día. Los excesos eran la forma en que los habitantes se congraciaban con los dioses y escatimar en gastos era considerado un insulto.

Luego de que los juglares terminaran con la armoniosa melodía que en ese momento interpretaban, el sonar de los tambores inundo el lugar. Dos hileras serpenteantes de danzantes tomaron la pista amenizando la celebración. Sus cuerpos semidesnudos brillaban a la luz del sol debido a los aceites aromáticos con que fueron cubiertos, mientras se contoneaban unos con otros en eróticas danzas que simulaban el acto sexual.

La mirada de Thor fue atraída hacia las parejas masculinas. Mientras que en Asgard aquello era un tema tabú, ahí, en Vanaheim, era de lo más natural. La forma en que sus cuerpos se restregaban, las aparentes caricias, la sensualidad que despedían y las expresiones de intenso placer plasmadas en sus rostros, lo hicieron rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior, en su cuerpo se había unido al del chico que se encontraba sentado elegantemente junto a él.

—Se por lo que estás pasando —escuchó la aterciopelada voz a su lado, sintiendo que se le salía el corazón.

—¿Co… cómo? —tartamudeó nervioso como nunca antes había estado. ¿Acaso era tan evidente o es que tenía la habilidad de leer los pensamientos? De ser así estaba jodido, porque no había hecho más que pensar en todo aquello desde que amaneció.

—El calor —fue su simple respuesta, al tiempo que le regalaba una tímida sonrisa—. Vanaheim es el reino más caluroso de los nueve… a excepción tal vez de Muspelheim; pero es entendible con todos los volcanes que posee.

Por un momento no supo de qué le estaba hablando, sus palabras parecían tan confusas a su parecer, eso debió reflejarse en su rostro pues Loki agregó:

—Estas sudando.

—Si —contestó de manera autómata, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba bañado en sudor.

—Entiendo porque mi hermano decidió realizar la boda en este reino y no en el nuestro, pero ¡Dioses! Porque no esperar al invierno —agregó mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

Thor entendió que él debía estar pasándola peor dada su naturaleza de hielo, además de toda esa cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima. Entonces la imagen de su cuerpo pálido y desnudo retorciéndose entre sus sabanas invadió su mente. El recuerdo tan real de sus excitantes gemidos le hizo sentir que ardía por dentro.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, de pronto sintió la boca seca y bebió un sorbo de vino para humedecerla.

—¿Cómo va tu celo? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin. Tenía que saber si la poción había funcionado en su totalidad, le pareció un buen comienzo.

—¿Mi celo? —se extrañó el pelinegro. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo como eso, a excepción de la reina por supuesto. Que fuera precisamente su cuñado quien lo hiciera lo incomodaba por alguna razón—. Bien… creo —fue toda su respuesta.

—Debe ser duro, ya sabes, pasar esta temporada sin tu pareja, no debe ser fácil.

—No sería la primera vez —soltó con un tinte de reproche, logrando con esto que su cuñado se incomodara también.

Loki lo entendía que su esposo lo encontrara desagradable para sus estándares. Toleraba que, en lugar de su lecho, visitara el de cuanta doncella se le ofreciera; aun cuando esto iba en contra de su misma naturaleza. A diferencia de los Aesir, los Jötnar escogían una pareja para toda la vida, y, en su cultura, aquello podrá ser tomado como una gran ofensa.

Pero Loki prefería hacia oídos sordos de todas aquellas críticas que lo culpaban por la ausencia del nuevo integrante de la familia real, de los rumores que le llegaban sobre nuevos bastardos de su esposo y de los insultos que lo llamaban Ergi o mula a sus espaldas

—Sé que lo sabes —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba resignación ante su situación—. Sé que todo el mundo lo sabe: Que Balder nunca ha visitado mi lecho en una temporada de celo hasta este año y ambos sabemos por qué —agregó señalando a la pareja que se encontraba en la mesa principal.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –inquirió Thor.

—Me he hecho a la idea —comentó al descuido—. Después de todo, ahora soy oficialmente un Aesir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —respingó molesto el rubio, aquello que había dicho parecía cercano a una ofensa.

—Digamos que ustedes tienen una forma de ser muy diferente a las nuestras.

—¡Por supuesto, ustedes yacen entre hombres! –exclamó a la defensiva.

—Bueno, a nosotros la naturaleza no nos proveyó de dos generos.

—Los proveyó de zwitters.

—¿Acaso mi naturaleza te incomoda príncipe Thor?

¿Lo hacía? Thor no estaba tan seguro. Aquella particularidad andrógina realmente lo confundía y no sabía cómo proceder.

—Simplemente no concibo la idea de que un hombre pueda dar a luz a un niño. Eso es todo.

—¿En verdad? Dime ¿Cómo te hiciste esta cicatriz? —le preguntó cambiando aparentemente de tema, algo que desconcertó ciertamente a Thor. Y más al sentir corrientes eléctricas correr por su piel cuando su tacto suave recorrió la longitud de una vieja herida en su brazo.

—Fue al enfrentarme a una bestia, estuvo a punto de arrancarme la extremidad —contó con orgullo, para un Aesir, cada cicatriz era una medalla al valor.

—Y supongo que un guerrero, como tú, debe tener muchas como estas cincelando su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto.

—Así que no comprendo cómo puede alguien tan fuerte y curtido en el dolor, dejar la tarea de dar a luz a un ser tan frágil como una mujer.

—Las mujeres de Asgard no tienen nada de frágil —refutó.

—Nosotros tampoco, no te confundas. El poder concebir vida en nuestro vientre no nos hace menos hombres.

Si, ciertamente aquel chico era diferente. Tenía una mente aguda y analítica, además de una lengua tan afilada como una espada y eso, en lugar de molestarlo, por alguna razón lo impresionó.

Como era de esperarse, la celebración se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche, momento el cual los invitados perdieron por completo las formas y el protocolo debido al alcohol ingerido durante la jornada.

Los Vanir eran muy parecidos a los Aesir. Con estos compartían su tendencia a los excesos y al amor a la guerra. Aunque estos, valoraban más la vida y todo lo que esta conllevaba, motivo por el cual, la sexualidad era una parte importante en su cultura; solo que a diferencia de Asgard, cuyo acto era una forma de demostrar poder y contribuir al aumento del numeroso ejército, en Vanaheim lo hacían como una forma de honrar a sus dioses celebrando, así la vida y la prosperidad. Tal vez fue por eso que a ningún Vanir le pareció extraño que el consorte de Asgard haya sido un varón, como de hecho si pasó con otros reinos.

Para los Vanir la heterosexualidad no existía, encontrándose entre los invitados numerosas familias conformadas por parejas de ambos sexos. Sin embargo, los dioses solo le habían otorgado el don de dar vida a las mujeres y a los farmors, en el caso de Jötunheim, y esto último los maravillaba.

Y es que, una de las cosas que tenían en común con los Jötunn aparte de su amor y respeto por la naturaleza y los animales, era su hambre por el saber. Pero incluso en Vanaheim, que era famoso por su gran biblioteca, se desconocía completamente todo lo referente a los farmors. Era tal vez ese el motivo por el que Loki y Farbauti causaron un gran revuelo entre los asistentes; además, claro, de su exótico atractivo que no pasó desapercibido por ningún vanir para rabia de Thor.

Pero independientemente de su belleza estaba su vasto conocimiento, el cual parecía ser ilimitado. Había que recordar que, los Jötunn, fueron la primera raza nacida en Yggdrasil y bajo los muros de su biblioteca yacían resguardados tablillas que databan de la formación del reino, escritos de puño y letra de Ymir "el grande".

Así pues, Loki fue capaz de hablar con soltura con los elfos de astronomía, con los midgardianos de tecnología, con los enanos de arquitectura e incluso se dio el lujo de comentar sobre tácticas de guerra y armamento. En ese punto, Thor empezaba a entender que hacia ese niño en la biblioteca, ya que, desde su llegada a Asgard, esta se convirtió en su segundo hogar.

Quiso unirse a la plática queriendo presumir su conocimiento en cuanto a la milicia, después de todo, su pueblo era un guerreo nato y él, un general condecorado. Sin embargo nada tenía que hacer junto al conocimiento de Loki quien, sin proponérselo, lo había dejado en ridículo, demostrando así que, aunque los Aesir solían contar leyendas sobre el salvajismo de los Jötunn, solo se debía a la ignorancia sobre todo lo referente a su raza. En cambio los Jötunn creían que los Aesir solo eran una bola de barbaros peludos, cosa en la que parecían coincidir los demás reinos, arrancando risas de todos a costa del rubio.

Thor tuvo que tragarse el orgullo ante la burla de los demás reinos y, además, soportar con temple las miradas altaneras y maliciosas que le obsequiaba su cuñado. Parecía disfrutar con su humillación, demostrando su superioridad con esas sonrisas irónicas mientras se relamía de los labios los residuos de vino venir. Entonces no pudo soportarlo más y se separó furioso del grupo con rumbo de sus camaradas militares.

Para él, los Aesir no eran los barbaros que su cuñado había dejado entrever, lo que sucedía es que su esperanza de vida era muy corta. Ya fuera muertos en batalla, en riñas o durante un parto, sus habitantes no solían superar los cuarenta años. De hecho, era muy raro ver ansíanos en su ciudad y eso se debía a dos circunstancias: o habían sido excelentes guerreros que ahora eran honrados o auténticos cobardes en cuyo caso se les repudiaba. Fuera de cualquier forma, la vida era demasiado corta para vivirla con las narices metidas en un libro ¿Para qué? Al momento de la verdad, no iba a ganarle a su enemigo con palabras. Era por eso que pasaban más de la mitad de su vida tratando de ser los mejores guerreros y el resto del tiempo… bueno la vida era para disfrutarse ¿Qué no?

Y con eso en la cabeza, Thor se marchó rumbo a los barriles de vino Vanir, un vino afrutado que no hacía ni cosquillas a los rudos paladares Asir, quienes estaban acostumbrados a bebidas mucho más fuertes. Así que, si necesitaba vaciar media bodega para sentir el dulce estupor del alcohol, pues qué remedio.

—¿Qué pasa mi amigo? —le palmeó Fandral al verlo tomar una jarra entera de un solo trago— ¿Algo que te moleste?

—El idiota de ese Jötnar —espetó malhumorado.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—¿Quién va a ser? ¡Mi cuñado! el grandísimo imbécil.

—Bueno, eso sí que es una novedad —exclamó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Thor hablar de él y más en esos términos—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada, simplemente existir. —Se volvió hacia donde Loki se encontraba conversando amenamente con un elfo oscuro, riéndose y pavoneándose con altivez, haciendo sus tripas retorcerse de rabia.

—Parece que ese elfito ya le hecho el ojo a su alteza —comentó su amigo como si nada, mirando en la misma dirección que Thor—. Según he oído, no es el único. Escuche por ahí que el ministro de Svalbard, piensa invitarlo a que lo acompañe en la cacería de mañana, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Imposible! —Exclamó furioso—. Él es el príncipe consorte de Asgard y la pareja de mi hermano. Tal vez él no esté presente pero para eso estoy yo, para velar sus intereses y hacerlo respetar.

—¡Tranquilo! Yo solo te cuento lo que se rumora. —Retrocedió con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Le desconcertaba la forma en que su amigo estaba reaccionando, demasiado arrebatado para las costumbres del lugar—. Te recuerdo que, para ellos, revolcarse con otros es como comer y dormir, no importa si están casados o no. Ven el sexo como una necesidad que hay que saciar y a los esposos no les molesta si sus parejas una noche se les antoja pato en lugar de antílope, no es algo que los Vanir vean con malos ojos.

—¡Me importa un carajo como lo vean los vanir! ¡Es el consorte de Asgard!

—Pues si te vas a poner frenético cada que alguien le vea el culo a tu cuñado, ya podémonos ir preparando las armas.

Thor simplemente gruñó, mientras le daba un largo trago a su cerveza.

Era verdad, si había una sociedad más promiscua que los Asir era los Vanir; algo que escandalizaba terriblemente a los elfos y desconcertaba a los Jötunn, cuya pareja era para toda la vida. Esto le trajo a la mente las palabras que su cuñado dijera hacia poco:

"_Nosotros vemos el sexo como un acto de amor, en ese sentido creo que no somos tan primitivos como ustedes"._

La sangre de Thor hirvió una vez más al recordarlo ¿Cómo osaba llamarlos primitivos? Pues bien, él le iba a enseñar que tan primitivo podía llegar a ser él en una cama y cuanto amor le demostraría a su hermano abriendo las piernas para él.

Siguió bebiendo el resto de la noche, prestando apenas atención a lo que Fandral decía, hasta llegar a un punto en que se sintió realmente mareado; no podía creer que ese vino tan dulce lo hubiera embriagado tanto. Podía ver a Fandral mover los labios, diciendo algo que para él carecía de todo sentido, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura de Loki, acechándolo por donde quiera que fuera.

Se conducía con felinos y elegantes movimientos, desenvolviéndose con soltura y algo parecido a la coquetería. Reía de los chistes sin sentido de sus interlocutores y alagaba sus ocurrencias. No podía creer que no se diera cuenta de las lujuriosas miradas que le regalaban y de los "inocentes" roces que ejercían al descuido sobre su cuerpo. Aquella falta de respeto hacia la casa real a la que Loki representaba lo estaba enfureciendo. Más allá de la burla hacia su reino, más allá de los comentarios maliciosos hacia su raza, él era el esposo de su hermano y absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a verlo como si se tratara de un pedazo suculento de carne al cual follar. ¡Nadie! Él era el consorte real de Asgard y debía hacerse respetar.

Así que realmente rabioso y fuera de sí, decidió poner fin a esa burla.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras que su amigo le decía, se abrió paso entre la multitud plantándose frente a Loki, quien lo vio desafiante, con ese brillo de soberbia reflejado en sus ojos verdes que parecían provocarlo.

Thor se apoderó posesivamente de esos delgados labios, escuchándolo gemir mientras las manos del pelinegro trataban de empujarlo para poner distancia entre ambos. La lengua del rubio profanó la intimidad de su boca, al tiempo que tomaba sus caderas y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir su erección, una erección que se había vuelto permanente desde la noche anterior.

Cuando los pulmones le ardieron por la falta de aire, soltó sus labios solo para hundir su nariz en su cuello y aspirar la deliciosa fragancia de su piel. Mordió y chupó con furia la fineza de su piel hasta casi lastimarlo, arrancando de su boca un sensual jadeo que no hizo más que encenderlo por completo.

Con salvajismo, lo tomo del pelo y lo arrastró estampándolo bocabajo contra la mesa principal donde los novios se encontraban. Estos se paralizaron mientras de manera violenta desgarraba las finas prendas del jötnar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –exclamaron los ahí presentes.

Loki se resistía tratando de liberarse de su atacante, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía frenar los avances de su agresor. El rubio lo torturó penetrando profundamente con sus dedos la intimidad de su presa, empujando tan adentro que un gemido agónico emergió de su boca, mientras una marea de murmullos indignados fue creciendo en intensidad. Pero para Thor nada de eso parecía tener importancia.

Sin sacar los dedos de su interior ni siquiera para desatarse el pantalón, el rubio agarró su miembro y lo acomodó entre las piernas de su cuñado, moviéndose entre sus muslos simulando la penetración, torturando el perineo del chico de tal forma que ahora comenzaba a gemir.

-¡Basta! –Escuchó que alguien decía, -¿Pero que preten…?

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, en un rápido movimiento saco sus dedos y, tomándolo por las caderas, se hundió violentamente en su interior haciéndolo gritar.

Podía sentir como cada milímetro de su carne caliente abría de manera bestial aquel apretado culo, haciendo sentir su miembro grande y duro como el hierro. Se quedó dentro sin moverse mientras mordía la tierna piel de su nuca. Podía oírlo jadear y respirar aceleradamente bajo él, mientras que sus caderas empezaban a tener vida propia moviéndose lentamente.

—¿Quieres más verdad ergi? ¿Quieres que te folle? —le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

El chico mordía sus labios negándose a contestar, negándose a suplicar, mientras notaba como su natural lubricación mojaba ya el miembro de su invasor.

Bajo su mano por delante apresando el hinchado pene, percibiendo la necesidad del pelinegro de ser follado por él.

—Pídemelo Loki. Suplícale al salvaje de tu cuñado que te folle. ¡Anda hazlo!

—¡Fóllame Thor, por favor, fóllame hasta que no puedas más! —gritó ya sin que le importara que los presentes lo escucharan rogar.

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta cuando lo oyó suplicar y empezó a moverse brutalmente aferrándose a sus caderas, entrando y saliendo completamente, dilatando así la estrechez de su ano que goteaba de excitación.

—Estas chorreando pequeño ergi… voy hacer que te corras como el skide que eres.

Loki jadeaba casi al borde de perder el sentido, cuando un poderoso orgasmo lo golpeo. Pero Thor siguió penetrándolo con rabia, encadenándole con esto un nuevo orgasmo, dejando al chico completamente lánguido como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

El rubio salió de su interior y jalándolo del cabello lo hinco frente a él para que un potente chorro de su semiente se estrellara en su cara.

—Thor ¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Fandral lo sacó abruptamente de su fantasía, volviéndolo a la realidad de esa bulliciosa celebración, una donde Loki seguía sonriendo ahora con otros embajadores.

—Disculpa pero me siento un poco indispuesto —dijo levantándose trabajosamente. Al parecer aquel alcohol le había pegado más de lo que imagino—. Sera mejor que me retire ¿Te molestaría escoltar a Loki a sus habitaciones?

—No hay problema —le contestó confundido el guerrero. El cambio de actitud de su querido amigo era notorio.

—Gracias —balbuceó dirigiéndose a la salida, tratando de disimular trabajosamente su erección.

Como pudo llegó a sus aposentos, dejándose caer pesadamente en uno de los divanes y respirando agitadamente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse cuanto antes o perdería la cabeza. Se levantó para tomar una garrafa de Veig que había traído consigo desde Asgard, dándole un gran trago directamente de la botella.

Definitivamente ya estaba demente ¿Cómo había podido fantasear con su cuñado en medio de los esponsales de Vanaheim? ¡A él ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres! Pero el solo tenerlo cerca lo enardecía.

Por alguna razón, aquella experiencia compartida con él lo había trastornado por completo. Porque era precisamente eso lo que le ocasionaba el pelinegro cada que su cuerpo rozaba accidentalmente al suyo. Se estaba volviendo una enfermedad que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, metiéndose en su mente y enardeciendo su sangre al grado de no existir ningún otro pensamiento más que no fuera tomarlo.

¿Cómo demonios se había metido en este lio? ¿Por qué no dejo que Balder se encargara del problema?

Podría muy bien haber vivido el tiempo que le restase de vida tranquilamente, siendo indiferente a ese maldito chiquillo. En cambio ahora, vivía en una agonía constante, sintiendo la necesidad de estar al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, contando las horas para que llegara la noche y poder adentrarse nuevamente en el calor de ese joven cuerpo que lo había embrujado.

Era inútil, por más esfuerzos que hacía, no podía contener ni un segundo más el torrencial deseo que amenazaba con inundarlo. Estaba cansado de luchar todo el maldito día contra él mismo, tratando de evitar abrirles la puerta completamente a los demonios que ese maldito jötnar había despertado dentro de él y que le estaba trastornando la vida.

¡Por Tyr que ya no podía más! y que Balder y Asgard lo perdonaran, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.


	5. Fuego en la piel

Fuego en la piel

_Bien entrada la noche, Loki se presentó obediente en la habitación. _

_Cubría su desnudez con una delgada bata que dejaba pasar el frio de la madrugada hasta su piel. Se quedó ahí, de pie, junto a la cama, como si esperase que alguien le diese su siguiente orden. Ese alguien estaba frente a él, acariciando su cuerpo con una lujuriosa mirada, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros para deslizar lentamente la bata y dejarlo desnudo. Apartó su pelo con la misma parsimonia y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ocasionando que el pelinegro emitiera un excitante gemido de placer, haciendo, con esto, que el rubio sonriera orgulloso. _

_Sus manos le acariciaban mientras besaba y lamia suavemente sus orejas, susurrándole con aquella voz profunda y cargada de deseo:_

—_Eres mío Loki… me perteneces… hare contigo lo que me plazca y tú no opondrás resistencia. Al contrario, disfrutaras hasta la locura cada cosa que te haga y que te diga. _

_Pero el jötnar nunca había sido un ser dócil, así que intento ir en su contra y resistirse, solo para darse cuenta que, aunque lo deseara, le era imposible hacerlo. Aquel, que lo tenía rodeado entre sus fuertes brazos, era dueño de su voluntad. _

—_Tienes una boca exquisita —le dijo él, acariciando lentamente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos—. Me he dado cuenta que tienes unos labios muy suaves. Dime ¿Alguna vez se la has chupado a alguien?_

—_No —contestó automáticamente sin poderse contener._

—_Pues hoy es un buen día para intentarlo —sonrió su captor—. Hoy eres mi tispe personal y vas a mamarlo como el mejor Loki_

—_No. —Esta vez ni siquiera intento retener la respuesta._

—_¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes capaz de hacerlo? O… Tienes miedo. —El otro parecía burlarse de él._

—_No._

—_¿Entonces? ¿Es que Balder no te lo ha pedido nunca?_

—_No —le dijo temblando, pues aquel enorme rubio seguía lamiendo su cuello. Tenía una mano acariciando sus nalgas, mientras la otra pellizcaba sus tetillas._

—_Que desperdicio —rio contra su piel y su aliento lo erizó por completo—. Dime ¿Has follado con alguien más?_

—_No, Balder es mi única pareja. —Aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecer a su atacante haciéndolo separarse bruscamente de él._

—_¡¿Balder te folla como yo?! —gritó mientras jalaba de su pelo para que lo viera a la cara, pero por más que Loki se esforzaba en reconocerlo, su identidad se la escapaba de la memoria como arena entre las manos. _

—_No —gimió adolorido. —El jamás me lo ha hecho como tú._

—_Entonces digame din høyhet —le dijo volviendo a pegarse a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su exitacion—. ¿Quieres que yo te folle?_

—_Si —contestó con voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza de la revelación que acababa de hacer._

—_¿En verdad quieres que te folle este bárbaro primitivo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó divertido, hundiendo lentamente un dedo en su interior._

—_Porque me gustó mucho como lo hicimos la otra vez —soltó casi en un susurro._

—_Pues hoy vas a sentir lo que es ser verdaderamente follado y te sorprenderá lo mucho que disfrutaras de ser poseído por un verdadero Aesir. —Un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al escucharle susurrar esas palabras en su oído—. Ahora arrodíllate y abre esa linda boquita para mí._

Loki despertó sobresaltado, completamente empapado en sudor y otros fluidos diversos. ¿Acaso todo se había tratado de un sueño? Pero había sido tan real que su cuerpo aun parecía retener el olor a sexo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Las hormonas, producto de su celo, estaban actuando no solo en su cuerpo, si no que ahora se apropiaban de su mente haciéndolo sentir terriblemente excitado y deseoso del cuerpo de una pareja.

En temporadas como estas, antes de dormir, tenía que auto complacerse para calmar un poco el ansia que lo invadía al caer el sol; también servía pasar horas hundido en aguas heladas. Sin embargo, parecía que esto ya no era suficiente y su mente estaba en tal tención, que había creado en esos sueños un escape.

Podía recordar a detalle las sensaciones que su amante producía en su cuerpo, excitándolo de nueva cuenta. Al principio supuso seria Balder el protagonista de aquellos sueños húmedos, después de todo nunca había estado con nadie más, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Su amante imaginario era toda virilidad y lujuria, nada que ver con las prisas y el desagrado con que su consorte lo tomaba

Decidió no darle mayor importancia, al fin de cuentas solo habían sido un sueño más. Así que, obligando a su cabeza a pensar en otra cosa, se encamino al baño para iniciar su día.

Pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo cuando sintió un pequeño dolor al llegar al final de su columna. Podía sentir la entrada de su ano hinchada y demasiado sensible. Salió apresurado de la extravagante tina que había en su baño y se envolvió en una toalla mientras se dirigía rumbo al gran espejo que tenía el vestidor. Dejo que la toalla callera quedando completamente desnudo y revisó minuciosamente en busca de algún moretón. Pero no había nada. Su piel pálida se hallaba sin ninguna imperfección.

Exploró entonces su trasero y, salvo un pequeño enrojecimiento y una leve hinchazón en su entrada, estaba igual que siempre. Paso los dedos entre sus nalgas como una leve caricia pero, al llegar al esfínter, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de lo hipersensible que lo tenía.

"_Seguramente esto también es producto del maldito celo_" —se dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

Así que sin más, solicitó a sus damas que le buscaran ropa cómoda y holgada, de textiles suaves y frescos. Y una vez estuvo bellamente ataviado, se dirigió al encuentro de su cuñado para asistir a un día más de celebración.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

—¡Esta debe ser una jodida broma! —exclamó Loki, feliz ante el enorme lobo vargr plantado frente a él.

Fenrir se acercó receloso al jötnar mostrándole sus afilados dientes, parecía no poder reconocerlo con su apariencia de aesir. Sin embargo, luego de olfatearlo un poco, comprendió que se trataba de su antiguo amo y relajó la postura moviendo alegremente la cola. Comenzó a trotar en torno a él, aullando y alzándose en sus poderosas patas traseras para tratar de derribarlo, algo que no le costó demasiado al parecer.

—Hola amigo —Lo saludó el joven príncipe, tumbado sobre el heno del establo, con Fenrir cubriéndolo por completo. La pegajosa saliva de su áspera lengua limpiaba su rostro, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por hacer a un lado su enorme y peludo cuerpo.

—Veo que se recuerdan —dijo la alegre voz de un joven jötnar, de una estatura superior a la de Loki, con la piel azul y surcada con tatuajes, como todos los de su raza, pero con el cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.

—Helblindi —lo saludó su pequeño hermano aun bajo el lobo, quien parecía no tener intenciones de dejarlo respirar.

—Parece que te extrañó.

—Y yo a él, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esta aquí para la cacería que se llevara a cabo al atardecer.

Era una antigua costumbre que, cada que había una boda de la realeza en cualquiera de los nueve reinos, los demás debían celebrar esa unión con un evento que representara las costumbres de dicho lugar. Así pues, en la boda de Loki con Balder, Asgard había hecho una celebración parecida a la que realizaron los Vanir la noche anterior; esto debido a que eran el país anfitrión. Al día siguiente, Jötunheim los deleito con una serie de deportes que solo podían llevarse a cabo en la nieve; por suerte se había casado en invierno. Posteriormente, uno a uno, los reinos fueron honrándolos con celebraciones que iban desde sorprendentes espectáculos de fuego, por parte de los Musphell, hasta lecturas del destino por parte de los Norns.

En esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción. Siendo el novio originario de Jötunheim, era su turno de deleitar a los asistentes con algunas de las prácticas más representativas de su hogar y su hermano había elegido hacer un torneo de cacería.

—¿Van a competir lobos gigantes contra pequeños caballos? —Cuestionó Loki la equidad del evento—. ¿Qué cazaran, conejos? Fenrir se los tragara sin darse cuenta.

—Para eso han traído bestias de los nueve reinos. Además, cada quien cabalgara su propia montura. Los muspell trajeron unas salamandras que se encienden si las haces enojar.

—¿Y eso te parece justo?

—¡Por favor, Loki! No pensaras que un pony, como los que vienen con los enanos, podría soportarnos.

—Tal vez a él si —se aunó una tercer voz.

—Býleistr —saludó Helblindi.

—Hermano —le devolvió este el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, luego se volvió hacia Loki con una sonrisa despectiva—. ¿Y tú, que? ¿Tan mal te cumple el asgardiano, como para intentar aparearte con tu lobo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido. Luego se percató de que su gigante mascota estaba olisqueandole en la entrepierna—. Fenrir, quítate de encima. Helblindi, ayúdame —le pidió a su hermano.

—Aunque yo preferiría mil veces tener un sobrino con sangre de vargr, que del idiota que te toco por marido. Aunque claro, si los rumores son ciertos, no te quedaría más remedio que joder con un lobo si deseas alguna vez parir —dijo sarcástico.

—Býleistr, basta —lo reprendió el mayor, ayudando al pequeño farmor a desprenderse de su insistente mascota.

—Te advierto que no quiero verte con esa horrorosa apariencia el día de hoy —le advirtió el novio a Loki—. Esta es la celebración de Jötunheim y ningún Jötunn lucirá como un estúpido aesir, no importa que ahora te creas uno de ellos.

—¡Yo no me creo…! —pero Helblindi lo detuvo de continuar con su oración, sabía que Býleistr era muy testarudo y, de debatirle, jamás terminarían con la discusión.

—Pues entonces ya lo sabes —agregó riendo burlonamente de los cariños sexuales con los que el lobo pretendía llamar la atención de Loki- Como ves el vargr estaría muy contento de ocupar el lugar de tu… hubby — y luego de una fuerte y burlona carcajada, finalmente se fue.

—¡Por la gran diosa! ¿Cuándo dejara de atacarme cada que me ve? ¡No fue mi culpa enlazarme con un aesir!

—No debes tomarlo personal mi pequeño yngre bror, ya conoces como es Býleistr.

—¡Fenrir, basta! —le gritó el farmor tratando de alejar a la bestia, cuyas intenciones claramente eran montarlo.

—Me parece que alguien aqui está en celo —le celebró su hermano mayor. Loki simplemente gruñó empujando una vez más al lobo—. Bien, ya oíste al novio. Sera mejor que te alistes como es debido.

—¿Es necesario? —En verdad no le apetecía para nada ir de cacería.

—Creí que el más entusiasmado serias tú, amas cazar ¿Existe algún problema?

Existía. Pero por nada del mundo iba a decirle a su hermano, el clérigo, que tenía terriblemente dolorido el trasero producto de su jodido celo. Porque era eso ¿O no?

A menos, claro, que el semental que aparecía en sus sueños, de alguna manera hubiera podido salir de ellos para ensartarlo como lo había hecho la pasada noche. Porque de ser así, era completamente justificado el malestar con el que se había topado en la ducha. Pero no era así, tan solo había sido un estúpido, caliente y excitante sueño.

—¿Loki? —lo llamó su hermano, sacándolo de su monologo interno.

—No pasa nada, Helblindi. Ahí estaré —prometió en contra de sus deseos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cacería estaba programada para el atardecer, de esta manera la delicada piel de los Jötunn no se vería afectada por los fuertes rayos del sol. Se podía decir que cada reino poseía sus ventajas respecto a los otros, así que nadie se quejó. Los elfos, eran agiles y veloces, podían ver en la noche como si fuese a medio día, mientras que los humanos poseían armas sofisticadas que podían alcanzar largas distancias. Los Jötunn eran excelentes cazando y, a pesar de tener una estatura por encima del más alto guerrero aesir, también podían ser muy sigilosos como los elfos. Los enanos eran los únicos que iban perdiendo.

Cuando Thor vio llegar a Loki en su apariencia real, montado a lomo de un gigantesco lobo negro, sencillamente se había quedado sin habla. Estaba casi semidesnudo, luciendo orgullosamente las marcas ancestrales que surcaban su deliciosa piel. Un taparrabos a base de piel era su única vestimenta, tan largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los cuales estaban elegantemente adornados en oro.

Lucia mucho más sencillo que aquel día de sus esponsales, la primera vez que lo viera bajo esa exótica apariencia. Traía menos ornamentos de oro al tratarse, en esta ocasión, de una cacería. Sin embargo, Thor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Era la cosa más delicada y letal que había visto en su jodida vida y para su desgracia parecía que no era el único al que había impactado esa visión.

Loki como cazador era ágil, astuto y certero. La forma en que acechaba a su presa era casi seductora. Sorprendía verlo emplear algunas de las antiguas técnicas que advirtiera en batalla contra los de su raza, al tiempo que se valía de la magia para atraer a sus víctimas.

Al final, los elfos consiguieron la mayor cantidad de presas, pero los Jötunn fueron quienes se quedaron con las más grandes de ellas. Asgard tuvo un honroso tercer lugar, empatando con los humanos y los norns. Los muspell y los enanos quedaron de último.

Durante la noche, bajo la luz de las fogatas y cubiertos por un cielo salpicado de estrellas, los diferentes participantes rememoraban los mejores momentos de aquella entretenida tarde. Acompañados de fuerte vino, servido por los pajes que habían montado el campamento, se deleitaban con la carne asada de alguna de sus presas. Entonces los tambores sonaron y la danza comenzó alrededor del fuego, para disfrute de los espectadores.

Thor no prestaba atención en esta ocasión a los bailarines vanir. Sus ojos, certeros como los de un halcón, habían encontrado a Loki al otro lado del campamento. Pero no habían sido los únicos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Karnilla había llegado hasta el rubio y se había dejado caer a un costado de él.

—Y…. ¿Cómo va la inseminación de su cuñado? - La pregunta desinhibida logró tensar por completo el cuerpo del príncipe, para deleite suyo.

—Bien, todo va bien —contestó de manera escueta, centrando su vista en otro lado que no fuera los ojos dorados de la hechicera, mientras daba un largo trago a su ánfora de licor.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo? ¡Vamos su alteza! Disfrute de los placeres de esta celebración. Por cierto, gran revuelo que causo su cuñado al presentarse como todo un príncipe jötnar. Su belleza dejo impactado a más de uno, incluso escuche que muchos han apostado sobre quien contribuirá a "ponerle los cuernos a su hermano", como dicen los de Manaheim. Yo por supuesto aposte por usted. —Thor se giró hacia la reina tan rápido, que poco falto para que se dislocara el cuello. Esto consiguió que ella se echara a reír—. Relájese —le palmeo el hombro—, solo estaba bromeando. Excepto en lo de la apuesta, eso sí es verdad.

—Eso no pasará —Thor fue tajante—. Nadie ocupara el lugar de mi hermano en su lecho

—Excepto usted, por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa que incomodo notoriamente al rubio—. Dígame ¿Cómo le está yendo con la poción?

—¿Cómo quiere que me vaya? —se quejó—. La poción es perfecta, Loki no sospecha nada.

—¿Pero…? —Karnilla pudo intuir por el tono de su voz, que había algo que molestaba al príncipe.

—Pero… no me gusta follar con un mueble —espetó disgustado.

—¡Ah! ya veo —exclamó divertida.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia? —preguntó molesto.

—Su alteza, si usted quiere que su cuñado sea más… ¿Cómo podríamos llamarlo? ¿Participativo, tal vez? solo tiene que ordenárselo y asunto arreglado —le dijo entregándole un nuevo vial que había sacado de sus enaguas.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple —concluyó con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su gente disfrutando con el espectáculo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en la madrugada, Loki se presentó puntual a la cita. Y como las veces anteriores, Thor ya lo estaba esperando para cumplir con su deber.

Aquella labor se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Era imposible no sentir, no desear más cada que ese cuerpo intentaba responderle. Se hallaba totalmente trastornado. Cada que el pelinegro abandonaba su habitación lo dejaba con ansias de más, de mucho más. No entendía como al estúpido de su hermano no le ocurría igual.

Sabía que estaba mal, que todo este lio en el que lo había metido su bendito padre, era únicamente con fines de inseminació no podía parar la lujuria que poco a poco se estaba desbordando en su interior, no podía controlar el deseo de oír gritar al consorte de su hermano, producto de un arrebato de éxtasis. Deseaba terriblemente follarlo en toda regla, oírlo gemir y pedir por más. No solo inseminar aquel culo por mero deber, si no follárselo hasta el delirio.

Sin embargo, sabía que esos pensamientos estaban mal, su madre jamás aceptaría ese comportamiento si se llegara a enterar. Loki era su cuñado y su conciencia le gritaba que parara, que ya le había hecho mucho daño al chico metiéndose a escondidas en su lecho sin que el jötnar tuviera elección.

Karnilla le había dado la opción, tenía el poder de hacer con él lo que se le antojara y, aunque estaba seguro que el permitirse eso que tanto deseaba no era la mejor decisión, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Todos estos pensamientos se aglutinaban en su cabeza mientras observaba como Loki se desnudaba frente a él, acostándose luego en la gran cama, a la espera de recibirlo en su interior. Thor se acomodó entre sus piernas, adentrándose lentamente en aquel cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

Quería tocarlo, chuparlo, morderlo, saborearlo, marcar esa tierna piel como suya. Porque a pesar de lo que dijeran, Loki le pertenecía, aun a costa de su hermano.

Podía sentir como el cuerpo del pelinegro respondía aun sin ordenárselo, como ese caliente culo se contraía más y más con cada arremetida y… y simplemente ya no pudo más. Sin ser consiente del todo se acercó a su oído embriagándose con el adictivo aroma de su cabello.

—Loki —le dijo en un sensual susurro—. Esto es un sueño, así que puedes participar con moderación de lo que estamos haciendo, si es que lo deseas.

El chico pestañeo un par de veces, como asimilando las palabras dichas por el rubio. Respondió colocando sus manos alrededor de la fuerte espalda de Thor, rasguñándola casi con desespero; para luego bajar a sus nalgas, tomándolas posesivamente, incitándolo a empujar más profundo en su interior.

Un concierto de gemidos endulzaba el oído de Thor, exorbitando su excitación e alentándolo a acelerar sus penetraciones. Salía casi por completo de Loki, para luego arremeter con fuerza hasta el fondo; sintiendo por la forma de gritar del jötnar, que lo estaba partiendo por la mitad.

La traviesa lengua del jötnar se apoderó de su oreja, vagando con caricias húmedas por su mandíbula y su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Sus deliciosos labios le prodigaban pequeñas succiones mientras sus caricias no dejaban de recorrer suavemente su espalda, como si quisieran abarcarlo todo sin que sus manos fuesen suficientes.

Las fuertes contracciones en su miembro, el delirante gemido que escapó de su garganta y la tibia humedad entre sus cuerpos, le indicaron que el pelinegro se había corrido.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Loki recuperaba el aliento. Luego tomó al rubio con una fuerza imprevista, volteándolo violentamente, encaramándose de golpe sobre él y empalándose de un solo empellón que lo hizo gemir.

Se quedó un momento estático, dejándose invadir por el éxtasis, disfrutando del placer que sentía al hallarse invadido por el miembro de su amante. Luego comenzó a montarlo, con la elegancia en que lo había hecho con su lobo aquella tarde. Empezó moviendose despacio, de manera cadenciosa, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo y de atrás a delante.

Thor veía extasiado como iba incrementando más y más sus contoneos, acompañándolos con intensas contracciones de su esfínter, llevando al rubio hasta el delirio. Su cabalgata se hizo más intensa. Agitaba su cadera de una forma tortuosa, con un ritmo constante, fuerte e impetuoso, haciéndolo arder de lujuria.

¡Por Tyr! ¡Qué manera de mover esas caderas! Jamás había experimentado algo así. Podía sentir como cada centímetro de su miembro era aprisionado y exprimido por el calor y la estrechez de su amante, haciéndolo experimentar un placer inigualable que estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Las arremetidas se hicieron más violentas. Su respiración se sincronizo volviéndose más agitada. La piel de ambos se hallaba bañada en sudor. Estaban calientes, su cuerpo entero ardía en las llamas de la pasión. Las contracciones en su miembro le indicaron que su amante estaba a punto de venirse nuevamente. Aferró sus caderas y se ancló a ellas para clavarse hasta lo más profundo de él.

Loki se arqueó hacia atrás soltando un agónico alarido, justo en el momento preciso que el pene de Thor daba certeramente contra su próstata. Clavó las uñas en el pecho del rubio mientras se corría abundantemente, arrastrándolo hacia aquel intenso clímax que lo hacía vibrar, consiguiendo que el aesir se derramara una vez más en su interior.


	6. Fantasia

—¡¿Qué carajos fue lo que le diste?! —bramó Thor nada más entrar a la carpa de la reina Norn aquella mañana.

—Buenos días majestad —saludó esta, sin dejar de cortar un puñado de hierbas y sin prestarle más atención a su inesperada visita.

—¡Responde! —exigió el príncipe, dando un impaciente golpe en la superficie de la mesa.

Karnilla detuvo su labor y clavó sus penetrantes ojos oscuros en aquella mano insolente que le exigía respuestas, luego miro a su interlocutor y Thor supo que tal vez se había excedido en su comportamiento. Un Norn podía ser alguien muy alegre, pero muy peligroso si se les provocaba. Su baja población se debía, principalmente, a la enorme cantidad de duelos "por honor" en los que se veían envueltos casi a diario. Retar a la reina de todos ellos no era una buena idea.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó en un tono más moderado, pero no menos impaciente—. Simplemente me gustaría saber ¿Qué carajos le pusiste a mí cuñado en la poción? ¿Algún afrodisiaco tal vez?

—Nada de eso —fue su escueta respuesta.

Karnilla se puso lentamente de pie, sacudiendo sus manos y limpiándolas en las largas enaguas. Se encaminó despacio hacia un gabinete donde sacó unos costales con semillas, los acercó a su nariz catando su caducidad y regresó a su labor, con igual parsimonia. Esto estaba desquiciando terriblemente a Thor.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—¿Entonces qué?

Thor rio de forma hilarante ¿acaso esa mujer estaba jugando con sus nervios? Cuando estaba a punto de arremeter nuevamente ella lo interrumpió.

—La fórmula de esa poción no se puede alterar ni siquiera un poco —dijo con calma sin dejar de cortar ingredientes—. De hacerlo, correríamos el riesgo de que no funcione. En el peor de los casos, vuelve demente al que la consume al no poder diferenciar entre lo real y lo onírico ¿Por qué?

Esta vez, fue el rubio quien guardo silencio ante su pregunta. Si eso era verdad, y Karnilla no tenía por qué mentirle, significaba que aquel volcán de pasión que había descubierto en su cuñado era innato de él. Aquella revelación lo descolocó. La imagen de un Loki frio y distante, comportándose elegantemente ante los demás y la de un Loki agitado, montándolo fogosamente como si la vida le fuera en ello, eran dos imágenes que le costaba ensamblar en la misma persona.

Bastó que Karnilla viera la forzada calma con que el príncipe curioseaba sus cosas para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Lo hizo participar ¿cierto? —aunque no necesitaba confirmación, el rosado color que tiñó las mejillas del guerrero lo hizo por él. Karnilla se echó a reír y el pequeño sonrojo de su interlocutor se tornó a un rojo intenso que cubrió hasta sus orejas—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Resultó no ser lo que pensaba?

—Yo solo… —titubeó en voz baja—, solo le pedí que participara, de manera moderada… y… simplemente… —gruñó molesto estrujando un extraño muñeco de trapo que había encontrado entre los cachivaches de la reina ¿para que querría una mujer como Karnilla un muñeco de trapo? Al parecer era realmente importante, pues esta se aproximó hasta donde estaba y le quitó el juguete de las manos—. Lo desconocí —continuó con el relato, acercándose ahora a otra curiosidad—, ese no puede ser el chiquillo con el que se casó mi hermano ¡Es simplemente imposible! —dijo indignado.

—No tiene por qué serlo —contestó la morena, sirviéndole al rubio un vaso de su licor más fuerte: "aliento de fuego", de Muspelheim—. Todos los seres estamos compuestos por un caleidoscopio de posibilidades. Usted, por ejemplo: le puedo asegurar que su comportamiento como guerrero dista mucho del que muestra ante sus padres.

—Quizás —reconoció aceptando la bebida que la dama le ofrecía e intentando tomarla de un solo trago… grave error. Tan pronto el alcohol llego a su garganta la calcinó. Escupió el resto en un intento por jalar aire desesperadamente. Karnilla sonrió.

—Es una bebida fuerte —le comunicó con burla.

—Lo noté —dijo sin voz, el interior de su garganta estaba como si hubiera sido arañado por las zarpas de un gato.

—Debe tomarse con precaución —le recomendó, dando un buen sorbo a su propia bebida y degustando placenteramente la sensación de fuego bajando por su garganta—. Perdóneme que se lo diga, su alteza, pero su gran error es subestimar todo lo que no es Asgardiano.

—Aesir —volvió a corregirla, esta vez su voz se escuchó más repuesta.

—Los "Aesir" —recalcó con sorna—, suelen creerse la medida de todas las cosas y son bastante intolerantes con aquello que es diferente. Esta bebida es un buen ejemplo, su cuñado es otro.

Thor no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. El pueblo habría rechazado a Loki incluso antes de conocerlo, solo por tratarse de un jötnar. Sin embargo, estaban tan eufóricos por el fin de la guerra, que decidieron hacer a un lado momentáneamente sus prejuicios. Luego, cuando entendieron que el consorte real era un varón, estos volvieron con renovados bríos adjudicándole la responsabilidad por la falta del heredero, cuando era Balder el responsable de dicha falta.

Ni que decir de todo lo demás. Para la gran mayoría, Loki era una bestia domesticada, demostrándoles luego con hechos que las bestias eran ellos. Mostró un sorprendente dominio de la magia y una sabiduría propia de los sabios ancianos del concejo.

En noches pasadas se había enterado que algunas de las ideas más descabelladas e innovadoras implementadas en su reino, habían salido de su brillante cabeza. Como la creación del Bifröst por ejemplo, un puente interdimensional que acortaba considerablemente las distancias entre los reinos. Ya no tenían que viajar semanas en Drakar para llegar a su destino. Y en cuanto a sus habilidades como guerrero… bueno, el día anterior había demostrado también sus dotes de cazador nato, el que prefiriera la tranquilidad de una biblioteca no lo hacía menos letal.

—No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo reaccionar ante él —le confesó a la reina, observando detenidamente el contenido ambarino del vaso que balanceaba entre sus dedos.

Karnilla podía percibir el conflicto interno del príncipe y no le gustaba para nada. Un solo error y a la mierda la paz de los nueve mundos.

—Todo esto dejo de ser una simple follada para preñar a su cuñado ¿verdad? —y el silencio que precedió su pregunta se lo confirmo. ¡Carajo! Odín estaría muy contrariado si todo se salía de control y mucho presentía que se estaba saliendo. —Debe tener cuidado, su alteza, no debe abrirle la puerta a los demonios si no está preparado para lidiar con ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se está obsesionando con el consorte de su hermano, si no tiene cuidado terminara enamorándose de él.

El silencio reino luego de eso. Thor se irguió, tenso cual cuerda de arco, sus músculos se contrajeron y sus huesos crujieron, parecía incluso mucho más alto. La forma feroz en que miraba a Karnilla le hizo temer a esta por su seguridad. Sutilmente se hizo de la daga con la que estaba trabajando.

—¿De done demonios sacas que yo pueda sentir amor por ese… ese… —¿monstruo? ¿Ergi? ¿Qué? Cualquiera de los despectivos adjetivos con que anteriormente lo habría denominado sin problemas, ahora se atoraban en su garganta. Loki había dejado de ser todo aquello para transformarse en algo más, en un ser exquisito, en una preciosa joya de la que solo él era poseedor… al menos de momento. Esa intrusa idea le causo un retortijón nada agradable en la boca del estómago al recordar que era de su cuñado de quien hablaban, del consorte de su hermano, alguien ajeno para él. ¡Carajo!

—Le daré una recomendación, si me lo permite —dijo Karnilla,luego de darse cuenta que Thor no la iba a atacar, se tranquilizó—. Sin importar lo que pueda estar pasando ahora dentro de su… ¿cabeza? —Dijo en lugar de la palabra corazón—, es importante que no se deje llevar por sus ansias. No permita, aunque lo desee, que el joven jötnar se abra completamente a usted. Eso puede acarrearle graves problemas.

—¿A qué tipo de problemas te refieres?

—Podría ocurrir que la poción pierda su efecto. Recuerde que no solo está violando al consorte de su hermano, sino al príncipe de un reino temible, por no hablar de un tremendo adversario.

— ¿Eso podría suceder? —preguntó temeroso, sirviéndose de aquel endemoniado líquido que la reina había denominado bebida. Esta vez bebiendo con moderación.

—Podría pasar, si la emoción es muy fuerte, la magia es solo un espejismo que nada puede hacer contra lo real. Es una suerte que el príncipe Loki no sienta absolutamente nada por su hermano, de considerarlo su pareja, de amarlo, ni la droga más poderosa podría someterlo a sus deseos. Recordemos, además, que estamos hablando de un poderoso hechicero, su magia es intrínseca y lo protege. —Thor asintió ante lo dicho por la reina, si algo había aprendido en esa celebración en Vanaheim era a no subestimar a otros, especialmente si ese otro iba a llevar a tu hijo en su vientre—. Es importante que entienda que esta es una situación pasajera —le recordó— terminara una vez cumpla con su cometido. No le conviene involucrarse más de la cuenta.

Tenía razón y Thor lo sabía, sin embargo, una parte de él se negaba a entenderlo. Regresó al castillo igual o más confundido de como había partido aquella mañana.

En un principio tenía las cosas muy claras, su reino necesitaba un heredero y, según su padre, él tenía el deber de proporcionarlo dado la infertilidad de Balder. Esa era la premisa de todo esto, pero… ¿En qué momento todo eso se volvió tan caótico? ¿Cuándo la obligación se había transformado en un deseo tan desbordante? quizá si la liberaba un poco más podría saciarse de ella y al fin terminar con aquel capricho.

Miro al cielo, era alrededor de medio día. Aún faltaban muchas horas para el encuentro con su cuñado, así que, dando un gran suspiro se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Tal vez si hacia un poco de ejercicio, lograría exorcizar de su cuerpo las ansias que tenía por volver a tenerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hacia un par de horas que Sif había terminado con la ronda. Como parte de la guardia personal que los escoltaría hasta Vanaheim, Thor había asignado a sus inseparables amigos: Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun; ella, por supuesto, no podía quedar atrás.

Era común que las mujeres solteras de Asgard fuesen grandes guerreras, la propia reina Frigga era un buen ejemplo de ello. En un país de guerreros, era imprescindible que hasta las mujeres supieran luchar. No siempre solían estar los hombres para defenderlas y ante cualquier ataque, era suya la responsabilidad de detener al enemigo y proteger las tierras, así como a la familia. El primer maestro de armas de un niño siempre seria su madre, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para ser entrenado por su padre y luego asistir a la academia militar.

Había, además, un tipo de doncellas guerreras llamadas skjaldmö, solían guardar un voto de virginidad que defendían con fiereza hasta el día en que llegara un hombre, más fuerte que ellas y lograra ganar su respeto… y eso no era nada fácil, ya que primero tendría que doblegar su voluntad. Si bien, los varones de Asgard eran temibles contrincantes, ninguno se atrevería a forzar a una mujer, no era necesario. Sin embargo, era algo común entre los ulfhednar apostar por quien lograba hacer faltar a sus votos a una skjaldmö, casi nadie lo conseguia y entre más pretendientes se daban por vencidos, más subía el valor de la doncella ante la sociedad. Al final, conseguir la mano de una Skjaldmö en matrimonio era un honor que muy pocos podían ostentar.

Las skjaldmö no eran chicas para pasar el rato, eran la clase de mujer que un guerrero deseaba para ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Sif era una de ellas y, dada la gran cantidad de pretendientes que habían llorado ante su indiferencia, muchos apostaban a que pronto llegaría a ser princesa de Asgard.

Aquella idea le agradaba. Había estado enamorada de Thor desde que eran pequeños, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la tomaría enserio si se limitaba a ser una frágil y frívola doncella. Thor era un conquistador, le encantaban los retos y domar a las fieras; todas las que podían considerarse sus parejas, le habían prestado batalla antes de caer entre sus fuertes brazos. Pero Thor no le era fiel a nadie. Jamás repetía dos noches con la misma chica y nunca embarazo a ninguna, algo que era de admirarse en una sociedad donde todos tenían ya una docena a su edad. Pero Thor no compartía esas prácticas, para desilusión de todas aquellas que querían un hijo del Dios del trueno.

—Es fácil controlarse —fue la respuesta que dio una vez cuando se le preguntó sobre esa cuestión—. Además, lo que es propio para el pueblo no siempre es propio para un príncipe.

Volstagg y Fandral parecieron no entender, pero Hogun le explico que un reino con demasiados bastardos podía poner en peligro a la corona. La lucha por el poder traía traiciones y enfrentamientos internos, asesinatos y manipulaciones que se podían ahorrar con un control de la natalidad adecuado por parte de la familia real. Demasiado control si se tomaba en cuenta la ausencia del futuro heredero.

En ese sentido estaba feliz. Gustaba de imaginar que ella seria quien le entregara a Asgard el tan esperado heredero.

Una vuelta más y se retiraría a su alcoba. Hogun había llegado puntual a la guardia y la había relevado, pero no podría descansar hasta estar segura que todo estaba en orden en la planta donde se alojaban los príncipes, no confiaba para nada en la gente de Vanaheim. Pero al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Thor escuchó un gemido ahogado que la alerto, algo le ocurría al príncipe y tenía que averiguarlo.

Tocó tres veces y al no obtener respuesta, entró con la espada desenvainada. La habitación estaba iluminada muy tenuemente, la cama se encontraba desecha y la esencia de un olor que no logro identificar flotaba en el ambiente. Pocas veces había traspasado este límite con Thor, el único que tenía el privilegio de entrar a sus habitaciones era Fandral.

Viendo la luz que salía del baño se dirigió hacia ahí tocando una vez más.

—¿Thor? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupada. Thor le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre y dejara el formalismo para actos oficiales.

—¿Sif? —Se oyó la fuerte voz en el interior —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba de guardia, ya me retiraba, pero al pasar frente a tu habitación oí un ruido y me preocupe ¿todo bien?

—Si, no te inquietes, solo estoy un poco indispuesto del estómago —dijo con voz ronca.

—seguramente es por todo lo que has comido en esta fiesta, con lo que sirven en una de sus cenas podríamos alimentar un batallón. Aguarda, buscare algo que puedas tomar para que te sientas mejor —dijo la skjaldmö, saliendo en busca de una sierva que pudiera traerle algún remedio al príncipe.

Lo que Sif ignoraba, es que dentro de ese baño no se encontraba un Thor enfermo sino todo lo contrario, se hallaba un macho que en ese momento poseía salvajemente a su hembra. De rodillas y vistiendo su traje real de Jötunheim, un jadeante y cerúleo jötnar recibía en su boca los embates del rubio que lo miraba con lujuria y deseo.

—Calladito, si no quieres que la guardia nos descubra —le susurró con sorna.

Loki obedeció al momento gracias a la poción ingerida que lo hacía cumplir las órdenes de su cuñado sin chistar. Por esa misma razón, era que esa noche a diferencia de las otras, no se había presentado en la habitación de Thor cubriendo su desnudez con una de sus elegantes batas, si no que en esta ocasión lucia como un auténtico príncipe de Jötunheim.

El rubio había fantaseado con poder follarse a ese chiquillo altanero que se presentó a lomos de su lobo varg el día de la cacería, aquel soberbio príncipe al que todos deseaban gimiendo bajo su cuerpo y que era inalcanzable para los demás, excepto para él, claro, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que le ordeno que cambiara su apariencia para esa noche.

Fue verdaderamente excítate poder arrancarle la capa de ridícula seda Vanir y poder devorar ese par de tetillas, mordiéndolas y chupándolas hasta dejar su marca en la tierna carne, dejándolas enrojecidas y amoratadas; disfruto sobre manera poder deslizar sus manos por sus hermosas piernas hasta perderse bajo su taparrabos en busca de su intimidad, hacerlo a un lado dejando al aire su hermoso culo para que él pudiera gozarlo a voluntad.

Disfruto poder azotar a su antojo las exquisitas nalgas de su cuñado como si de un niño mal portado se tratara, hasta dejarlas completamente enrojecidas.

Deseaba verlo sumiso y totalmente sometido al placer que solo él le proporcionaba, así que lo llevo hasta el baño para poder ver su reflejo mientras le ordenaba que se la mamara. Y justo a tiempo, porque si solo se hubiera tardado unos minutos más, su futura esposa lo hubiera encontrado follando la boca de su ardiente cuñado como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

El hecho de que Sif se encontrara en la misma habitación, solo separada por una puerta, le despertó un morbo tremendo incrementando su excitación. Lo tomó por los cuernos, obligando a Loki a levantar la mirada; quería que lo mirara mientras le comía la verga y ver en sus ojos ese fuego lleno de lujuria que lo enajenaba.

No lo amaba, no sentía absolutamente nada por él, se repetía constantemente desde esa mañana en la tienda de la reina Norn. Era simple lujuria, el morbo de lo prohibido y la satisfacción de ser el quien sometiera al altanero chiquillo. Solo eso.

—Mírame —le exigió, clavando sus ojos azules en aquella imagen que le regalaba: las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello despeinado y sus labios rojos, hinchados y tirantes, abarcando con dificultad el grosor de su pene, casi a punto de sangrar debido a la fricción.

Era tan sensual tenerlo así, totalmente dispuesto para él, que a punto estuvo de correrse. Para evitarlo, salió de su boca maravillándose con los hilos de saliva que conectaban aun su verga con la pequeña boca de su cuñado.

Thor podía percibir el deseo con que Loki lo miraba, esa mirada desafiante, orgullosa y llena de fuego que llegó a odiar durante aquella ridícula celebración, se había convertido en su mayor afrodisiaco. Tan solo verse en esos hermosos ojos verdes a cualquier hora del día le producía una erección casi inmediata.

Tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie y estamparlo contra una mesita donde descansaba un recipiente y una jarra para lavarse las manos cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —gritó la voz de Sif desde afuera.

—Nada, solo se me callo algo —le contestó con un gruñido.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, ahora salgo —le contestó rápidamente, para volver su atención a quien tenía sometido con su cuerpo—.¿Sabes? Me encanta tu culo —le susurro a Loki cerca del oído—, desde que fue mío la primera vez, no dejo de desear durante todo el día que llegue la noche para volverlo a disfrutar, dime Loki ¿quieres que te rompa nuevamente el culo?

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos soltando un lastimero gemido y para el rubio, esta fue una clara señal para volver a tomarlo.

Thor se tomó su tiempo para acomodar el glande en la entrada de su cuñado, hundiéndose de forma violenta y brutal se hundió en lo más profundo de ese joven cuerpo, provocando que el jötnar abriera la boca en un grito silencioso, ya que ningún sonido podía ser emitido por él. Esto enardeció al rubio sobremanera, haciéndolo sentir poderoso al ser él y solo él el poseedor de ese lugar donde nadie más podía estar.

Lo vio desplomarse sobre la mesa, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos tratando de controlar con fuertes respiraciones el dolor que su invasor le producía. El rubio siguió entrando con fuerzas renovadas dispuesto a tatuarle las entrañas con su esencia.

—Por tu bien, no dejes de mirarme pequeña puta —le advirtió imprimiéndole un sonoro azote en su perfecta nalga, enrojeciéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Deseaba que la imagen de él entrando en su cuerpo que le devolvía el reflejo en el espejo, se grabara a fuego en su inconsciente; para que entendiera que nadie, ni siquiera Balder, se le podía comparar. Que era suyo.

Mientras, Loki llegaba a un doloroso orgasmo, sin poder dejar de mirarle con sus orbes empapados en lágrimas por el torturante placer que ese bruto le proporcionaba.

Thor había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su cuñado se había corrido en lo que iba de la semana y sin embargo sentía que no eran suficientes. Necesita cada día más de él, como una poderosa droga que lo aturdía sin permitirle medir las consecuencias. No podía dejar de mirar a través del espejo su esbelto y sudoroso cuerpo vistiendo su traje real, era realmente exquisito, la lozanía de su piel azul, sus piernas largas y torneadas; pero sobre todo lo que más loco lo volvía era ver su cara enrojecida producto de su excitación. Definitivamente era una imagen tan contradictoria que ese rostro de niño bueno fuera poseedor de unos ojos tan llenos de lujuria y deseo, que era imposible no anhelarlo cada vez más.

—¿Está todo bien? Te han traído un remedio vanir para la indigestión ¿Necesitas ayuda?– se escuchó la voz un poco angustiada del otro lado de la puerta

—No es necesario Sif, enseguida estoy contigo solo dame un minuto —dijo arremetiendo aún más fuerte en el perfecto culo del príncipe jötnar hasta sentirse derramar en su interior.

Aun jadeante salió del cuerpo del consorte de su hermano. Le fascinaba verlo así, con las piernas abiertas, su culo levantado y su orificio escurriendo su esencia, era una imagen demasiado sensual que, si no fuera porque Sif se encontraba a pocos pasos, regresaría una vez más a poseerlo como solo él podía hacerlo. Se colocó su bata arreglándose su larga cabellera rubia mientras se acercaba al oído de su cuñado:

—No creas que esto se ha terminado ricura, enseguida vuelvo. Mientras ve preparando la tina y espérame, me apetece follarte ahí.

—¡Thor! —Grito alarmada la skjaldmö al verlo salir del baño— ¿pero qué te ha pasado? Seguramente tienes fiebre, mírate nada más como estas de rojo y sudoroso. —se acercó a palpar su temperatura, la cual estaba por encima de lo normal en él.

—No es nada, solo estoy un poco descompuesto del estómago, pero nada que no se alivie con un buen sueño reparador ¿dónde está ese remedio vanir que me prometiste?

—Aquí —se dirigió hacia una charola que descansaba en una mesita auxiliar, con un vaso de un líquido de un color un tanto sospechoso.

—Perfecto, a tu salud entonces —le dijo el príncipe de Asgard con una sonrisa un tanto perversa y apuró su contenido hasta vaciarlo por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese día por la mañana, Loki se sentía realmente cansado y somnoliento, no entendía como aun habiendo dormido tanto amanecía sintiéndose así. Casi a rastras, se dirigió hacia el baño que sus siervos le prepararon a la espera que el agua fresca lo reactivara.

Al salir paso frente al espejo y no pudo evitar detener su marcha para contemplar la imagen que éste le devolvía. Realmente se veía cansada. Si bien sus ojos estaban rodeados por notorias ojeras, estos desprendían un brillo deslumbrante que hacía que su rostro se viera hermoso.

Paso sus manos lentamente hacia su intimidad percibiéndolo hinchado y húmedo como en las últimas semanas a causa de su celo. Se preguntaba si es que acaso los demás varones podían percibirlo; notaba que de un tiempo a la fecha las miradas de los hombres al pasar se posaban en el de forma lujuriosa, seguramente producto de las feromonas que desprendía por su constante excitación. Miro el sol, se hacía tarde. Tenía que darse prisa si quería comer algo antes de ir a la siguiente celebración programada para ese día.

Se arregló elegantemente sexy con un conjunto ligero que le enmarcaba y apretaba perfectamente su firme figura. Trenzó su cabello de la forma acostumbrada y se colocó los emblemas de oro que lo distinguían como miembro de la casa real de Asgard y Jötunheim. Y con un suspiro, se preparó para enfrentar otro día.

Sus habitaciones se unían con las de su cuñado en un hermoso salón donde una mesa redonda los esperaba con el almuerzo servido como cada mañana; salvo que, en esa ocasión, se sorprendió de encontrar que había sido trasladado hacia una amplia terraza que en días anteriores tanto le maravillara por su hermosura. Aquel lugar daba hacia los jardines del palacio y estaba rodeado de numerosas flores con exquisitas fragancias, algo que le encantaba y que al parecer su cuñado había notado, dado que fue el quien ordeno que el desayuno se sirviera ahí.

Nada más llegar a la mesa, el rico aroma de los alimentos lo invadió, ahí noto que estaba realmente hambriento. Thor ya se encontraba degustando los manjares con los que pretendían agasajarlos, mientras leía unos pergaminos con los informes de la guardia. Se saludaron amablemente como lo venían haciendo, por lo que ya no se veían como dos completos desconocidos.

—Buenos días ¿pasaste buena noche? —dijo el rubio sin levantar la vista de sus documentos.

—Buenos días —contesto Loki de manera jovial, sirviéndose una abundante porción del suculento desayuno—. Y si, a pesar del calor endemoniado que hace en este lugar, dormí placenteramente.

—Luces cansado —fue a su vez la respuesta de Thor, la cual venia acompañada por una extraña y misteriosa sonrisa.

—Es por el celo —contesto Loki bajando considerablemente la voz. No le gustaba hablar sobre el asunto, al menos no fuera de Jötunheim. Los demás parecían verlo como si fuera una cosa extraña y le incomodaba las miradas que le obsequiaban, como si de repente se fuera a convertir en hembra y a clamar por que lo follaran duro. No era agradable.

Afortunadamente su cuñado no era como los demás, a veces, muy a penas le prestaba atención, lo que le permitía a él agasajarse un poco con la imponente imagen del rubio guerrero.

Aun recordaba el día que llegara por primera vez a Asgard, estaba asustado por lo que le depararía el futuro en un lugar donde, hasta pocos meses atrás, eran considerados enemigos, unos monstruos a los cuales cazar.

No le costaba admitir que estaba intimidado por la ciudad dorada, por sus feroces guerreros enfundados en relucientes armaduras y por los reyes, quienes le dieron la bienvenida a él y a su sequito de una forma por demás amenazadora. Solo los príncipes no estaban ahí para darle recibirlo, la reina se disculpó amablemente por su inevitable ausencia y le aseguró que los conocería en la cena que se celebraría en su honor. Mientras tanto lo instalaron en sus aposentos y le permitieron descansar del largo viaje. Fue ahí que vio al príncipe de Asgard por primera vez.

Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de él gracias a los embajadores, sobre su sobriedad, su porte y su don de mando, su cabeza fría y su caballerosidad. Sin embargo, quien luchaba con el torso desnudo en una arena de tierra, riendo con camaradería entre sus guerreros, no era ni por asomo lo que le habían descrito con anterioridad.

"_Él es el príncipe de Asgard"_ —le habían dicho cuando el preguntó por ese excéntrico rubio cubierto de tierra y sudor.

Un extraño calor nació desde la boca de su estómago y se expandió por todo su cuerpo, un placentero cosquilleo que recorrió bajo su piel. Ese hombre seria su pareja.

Aquella idea le gustaba más que la del caballeroso heredero de porte altivo y sobrio carácter. La risa que le llegaba hasta la ventana desde la cual lo estaba viendo, era capaz de refrescarle el alma.

Su pareja… aquella que los sabios prometieron que llegaría se encontraba frente a él. Alto, rubio, fuerte. Un guerrero, alguien con la capacidad de hacer frente a la adversidad, de proteger con fiereza la familia que formaran. Con un corazón cálido hacia sus semejantes, sin poses ni doble caras. Alguien a quien amar.

Fue una lástima el enterarse, aquella misma noche, que su prometido era uno completamente diferente, justo lo que le habían prometido los embajadores; y que el rubio, por el cual había estado suspirando toda la tarde, no era otro que su cuñado, al cual tendría que sacar de su cabeza antes de la boda del día siguiente, si no quería ocasionar una guerra a escasos días de haber firmado el tratado de paz.

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy? —fue la pregunta que lo saco abruptamente de sus reflexiones.

—Una carrera de Drakars, cortesía de los elfos oscuros —contestó Loki, sin dejar de mirar a su cuñado. Había aprendido a verlo de reojo cuando se hayaba cerca, admirar sus intensos ojos azules, sus fuertes y toscas manos, su sonrisa franca.

Eso era todo lo que tenía, su más grande secreto y con lo que había pasado la sequía de todos sus celos. Solo eso y su mano, más recientemente el cuerpo de su marido quien se había aplicado a la tarea de preñarlo, enfrentándola con la frialdad de una nueva misión en lugar de algo intimo en una pareja. Se conformaba con pensar que el cuerpo que se movía sobre él era de alguien diferente, alguien con sangre real, sí, pero con fuego en la sangre.

Pero incluso en sus fantasías, su cuñado era mucho mejor que su marido. Porque, si, no le quedaba duda que el amante que cada noche lo llenaba por completo, no podía ser otro que ese rubio sentado frente a él que hacia galopar a su corazón cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre él y sonreía. Lo deseaba tanto, que su mente enferma y necesitada lo hacía fantasear cada noche con que él lo tomara así fuera por la fuerza.

Suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Thor al escuchar desesperanza salir expulsada de sus pulmones.

—Nada —sonrió. No podía negar que una parte de él se regocijaba cada que su cuñado reparaba en él, cada que se preocupaba o cada que prestaba atención a algún detalle suyo, como el desayunar en la terraza solo porque a él le encantaba ese lugar. Podía sentir que en aquellos días se habían acercado más que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

—¿Has terminado? Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con urgencia, pero no me gustaría dejarte desayunar solo.

—Adelante, ya estoy saciado —lo conminó a retirarse, no quería interferir con sus labores reales.

—Bien —Thor, sonrió y luego de dejar su servilleta sobre la mesa se puso de pie—. Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Si no te molesta, me encantaría escoltarte a la siguiente celebración.

—Por mi encantado.

—Tratare de que todo esté listo para la tarde entonces —divago. ¿Era imaginación suya o parecía que no quería despedirse? Al parecer el rubio también lo notó, dada su sonrisa nerviosa y la forma compulsiva en que se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta la tarde entonces.

—Hasta la tarde —le respondió a su vez con un sonrojo que no pudo controlar.

Luego de diez años, las nornas habían puesto nuevamente a ese apuesto y varonil hombre cerca de él, lejos del escrutinio de la corte de Asgard, de la familia real y de su marido ¿para qué? Aún era inalcanzable, prohibido. A veces a las nornas les gustaba jugar con la gente.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Si tan solo el fuera su marido…


	7. El deseo mas grande

**El deseo mas grande**

Helblindi cruzó las amplias puertas que daban al hermoso baño donde Loki se encontraba.

—Sera mejor que salgas de la tina o te saldrán escamas —dijo llegando hasta él.

Había ido a buscarlo para conversar un rato, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podían darse aquel lujo debido a sus respectivas obligaciones. Pero cada que llamaba a la puerta, su dama lo excusaba diciéndole que estaba tomando un baño. ¿O Loki se negaba a verlo o estaba en proceso de convertirse en sirena? …cuando aquella vez decidiera pasar de largo y llegar hasta su hermano, se dio cuenta que tal vez fuera la segunda.

—¡Helblindi! —lo saludó Loki sacando apenas la cerúlea cabeza de las profundas y heladas aguas de su lujosa bañera.

—¡¿Has pasado todo el día metido en la tina?! —le preguntó incrédulo.

—¡No tengo opción! —se quejó el pequeño jötunn hundiéndose una vez más —. Entre el celo y este maldito clima, siento que me estoy calcinando por dentro.

—¿Has estado tomando el brebaje de hierba polar que te recomendé? Eso suele calmarlo —le sugirió el clérigo, sentándose elegantemente en la orilla de la tina y metiendo una de sus manos en el agua que cubría el cuerpo de su hermano, la que se congelo de inmediato ante su toque.

—¡Gracias! —suspiró Loki con un gesto de total satisfacción como pocas veces le había visto—. He bebido litros, pero aun así no siento mejoría. Los bochornos me matan, siento la piel tan sensible que la tela me roza ¡Y estoy excitado todo el maldito día! —chilló frustrado.

—¡Loki! —exclamó escandalizado su hermano.

—¡Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Pienso en sexo a cada instante! —hundió su cabeza bajo el agua terriblemente abochornado. Esos no eran temas que acostumbrara tratar con él. Luego volvió a salir en busca de aire—. Ahora me fijo quien está más bueno —le dijo mientras escurría su cabello hacia atrás—, quien tiene el mejor culo, el mejor paquete, los mejores brazos, el mejor abdomen, los mejores pectorales… te juro que he llegado al grado de categorizar a todos por sus características sexuales —término sintiéndose verdaderamente humillado—. ¿Qué hago? No se supone que un celo debería ser así. No lo fue en ninguno de los años anteriores ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

—Sí que es crítico —dijo Helblindi poniéndose de pie y dibujando una expresión en su rostro que Loki lo asociaba con su "modo Clérigo". Se paseó de un lado a otro lentamente, con las manos en su espalda y meditando la profundidad de sus palabras—. Lo que tú me describes suena muy parecido a un "síndrome por emparejamiento", propio en casos de viudez o cuando no se ha encontrado a una pareja, a pesar de los años. Algo que no suele pasar con frecuencia en nuestro mundo pero en otros lados los conocen como "solterones".

—¡Pero es humillante! —gimió Loki—. Es vergonzoso que te sorprendan viendo a los hombres "ahí", imaginando que tan grande serán y como se sentirá.

—Es la necesidad de un emparejamiento.

—¡Pero yo estoy casado! No viudo ni "solterón". ¡¿Cómo puede estarme pasando esto a mí?! Te juro que si no fuera por los sueños ya me le hubiera lanzado sobre el primero que pasara.

—¿Qué sueños? —preguntó intrigado el clérigo.

—Desde que Balder se fue, sueño que tengo sexo con alguien. Al principio era con prisa e impersonal, pero ahora mi amante imaginario se está volviendo más lujurioso y salvaje. Me toma con tal intensidad y potencia que tengo que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el transformarme en alguien a quien no le importe ser tomado, ni cómo, ni donde —soltó sin medir sus palabras—. Lo único que anhelo es ese enorme miembro taladrando mi interior, llevándome hasta el delirio.

—¡Dioses! —exclamó sorprendido Helblindi. Jamás imagino escuchar a su hermanito hablar así.

Loki se sorprendió también de lo que acababa de revelar. Rápidamente volvió a hundirse en la tina.

—Lo que dices es muy delicado —continuó su hermano, pasando por alto el bochorno y centrándose en la gravedad de la situación—. ¿Y quién es el protagonista de esos sueños pornográficos? ¿El príncipe Balder?

—Al principio creí que era él —confesó Loki cuando emergió de la bañera nuevamente—, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. La verdad es que nunca le he visto la cara y por más que trato de recordar quien es, no lo he logrado. Solo sé que cada mañana cuando despierto mi cuerpo se siente lánguido y sudoroso con un fuerte olor a sexo. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo, Helblindi, acaso me estoy convirtiendo en un skide? —se volvió hacia su hermano, la angustia reflejando su hermoso rostro—. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar este deseo que me está quemando? ¿Y si termino cediendo? Tengo miedo de transformarme en alguien que no soy y traicionar a mi esposo y a mi reino.

—Tranquilo, eso no pasara, tu voluntad es tan fuerte como los glaciares de Jötunheim. Te conozco, serias incapaz de faltar a tus votos.

Loki asintió un poco más tranquilo. Era gratificante saber que al menos su hermano confiaba ciegamente en su honor, el deseo de no decepcionarlo sería la fuerza que lo mantendría firme.

Salió de la comodidad del agua aun contra su voluntad, si por él fuera, sería capaz de dormir en el agua helada. Anochecía y había llegado la hora de alistarse para la siguiente celebración. Los gigantes de fuego estaban preparando un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos que prometía dejar a todos sin habla.

Se envolvió en una mullida manta que su hermano le acercó.

—Quisiera que este teatro terminara de una buena vez para regresar a Asgard y solicitarle al rey el regreso de mi esposo, o juro que enloqueceré —se quejó mientras secaba su cuerpo y cambiaba nuevamente a su pálido color aesir.

Helblindi no dejaba de observarlo, como meditando algo que, Loki sabía, no iba a compartirle. Sin embargo preguntó:

—¿Amas a tu esposo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —inquirió dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba seguido de su hermano. Ahí lo esperaban ya sus fieles damas, con todo lo necesario para engalanarlo.

Helblindi hizo una seña para que se retiraran y poder seguir hablando con privacidad, aprestándose él a ayudar a su hermano.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el mayor, una vez que estuvieron solos. Loki suspiro resignado.

—Amo más al caballo que Asgard me obsequio como presente de bodas ¿Te dice eso algo?

—Me dice bastante. Si.

—¿Cómo podría? Llevamos diez años y todo lo que se de él es gracias a su madre.

—¿Pero han compartido el lecho, no es cierto?

—Eso fue porque no quedó otra opción. Te juro que si Býleist le hubiera guardado luto eterno a Jbörn yo hubiera muerto seco.

—Y Jötunheim se hubiera quedado sin rey, muy conveniente.

—¿Crees que todo esto se deba a algún movimiento político?

—¿Tu qué crees?

Loki se tomó un momento para meditarlo, mientras aplicaba suficiente loción hidratante sobre su piel.

Era bien sabido por todos que, desde que Ymir muriera, Asgard tenía la intención de hacerse con el dominio de las tierras heladas. Tenían un propósito que muy pocos conocían en realidad y que ellos custodiaban tan celosamente que habían terminado adentrándose hasta el corazón de Jötunheim, donde estaba la ciudad de Utgard. Habían sido siglos de feroz insistencia, hasta que "padre de todo" depuso las armas en favor de una alianza que beneficiara a ambos reinos.

Por supuesto, no habían sido tan ingenuos como para creer que aquello era por el bien de la paz y la convivencia armónica, como pregonaba el rey de Asgard. Había muchos, su hermano Býleist para no ir más lejos, que estaban convencidos que este matrimonio arreglado no era más que un cambio de estrategia para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Mmm, no lo creo —fue su final resolución—. Me parece que para Odín es más sencillo tener un heredero de sangre en el trono de hielo, alguien a quien poder controlar. De otra forma tendría que conquistarlo y ya comprobó que no es tan fácil.

—¿Entonces a que crees que se deba el poco interés de tu marido?

—¿A que a sus ojos parezco un "varón"? Para los Aesir es deshonroso yacer con uno.

—¡Pero tú no eres un varón!

—Tengo las características de uno, al parecer —dijo señalando su notoria virilidad, mientras la enfundaba en unos ceñidos pantalones de piel.

—En nuestro reino no existe tal diferencia de sexos, deberías explicárselo.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho?

—¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

—Si quieres intentarlo, pero no es más que una pérdida de tiempo —contestó sin interés. La verdad era que poco le importaba ya cambiar la mentalidad de su esposo hacia su persona.

Helblindi entendió esto y, en lugar de replicarle, se aprestó a acercarle la túnica verde que luciría esa noche. Estaba confeccionada en una tela muy fina, amoldándose a su cuerpo de forma estilizada, resaltando los mejores atributos de su hermano, que, dicho sea de paso, eran bastantes.

No lo pensaba simplemente porque fuera su hermano. En Jötunheim, bellezas como Loki eran escasas. El clima y las condiciones de vida, hacía de ellos seres rudos y resistentes. La belleza no era algo indispensable para sobrevivir, así que continuamente se dejaba de lado; sin embargo, al ser algo tan escaso, era sumamente valorado.

Muchos se habían ofrecido para tomar la mano de Loki cuando este estuvo listo para el cortejo. Una larga lista de pretendientes que estaban dispuestos a competir para mostrar su valía y ganarse el amor del joven príncipe. Desafortunadamente, su padre tenía otros planes para él.

—¿Has intentado acercarte tú a él? —preguntó esta vez Helblindi, mientras iba pasando uno a uno sus accesorios labrados en oro. Todos originarios de Jötunheim, excepto la pechera con el emblema de Asgard.

—Al principio lo intente. Incluso le dije que al menos podríamos ser amigos; al fin de cuentas, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de que vaya a desfogarse con sus putas siempre y cuando me de mi lugar.

—Acostarse con otras mujeres no me parece que sea darte tu lugar sino todo lo contrario. Es una enorme falta de respeto. Eso sin mencionar que está faltando sus votos. El respeto es algo vital para la buena relación en una pareja, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Eso, mi querido hermano, es algo que en nuestro reino está más que entendido, pero el pensamiento en Asgard es diferente. La sexualidad se practica abiertamente desde muy temprana edad tanto en hombres como mujeres, esto hasta que se casan; cuando eso sucede es deber de la esposa mantenerse fiel al marido procreándole la mayor cantidad de hijos posible, mientras éste puede seguir sin restricciones follándose a cuanta mozuela se le antoje sin que sea mal visto ni juzgado. Es una muestra de su virilidad.

—Y dicen que nosotros somos los barbaros. ¡¿Cómo has podido adaptarte a eso?! Va en contra de todos los preceptos con que fuimos criados.

—Pues no he tenido más opción, es muy complicado nadar contra la corriente.

—¡Pues entonces no entiendo! —exclamó Helblindi exasperado—, si dices que los asgardianos muestran su virilidad preñando a su mujeres y follándose a cualquier moza se les pare enfrente ¿Cómo es que en diez años Balder no te ha hecho concebir? Eso habla muy mal del heredero al trono de Asgard en todo caso.

—Tu lo has dicho… mujeres —recalcó Loki con una sonrisa entre triste y divertía. Eso era algo que creía haber superado hace años. Al parecer, por la extraña punzada que sintió en su corazón al recordar los devaneos que protagonizaban los príncipes de Asgard, no lo había hecho del todo.

—¿Entonces es cierto el rumor que me llegó? ¿Qué tuviste que transformarte en una hembra Asir para que el príncipe consumara el matrimonio? —Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. Ante eso, Helblindi se dejó caer en la cama, completamente horrorizado—. ¿Eso quiere decir que tu marido te obliga a…?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Loki con indignación—. Solo lo hice en aquella ocasión.

—Entonces estas últimas veces cumplió con sus deberes maritales luciendo tú….

—¿Cómo un varón? Sí, no tuvo opción. Le dije que si lo hacíamos bajo el influjo de la magia no podría concebir. Pudo más su deseo por la corona de Jötunheim que su orgullo de macho.

—Pero eso es una mentira ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa sabiendo el desagrado que eso le causa a tu marido? ¿Acaso deseabas alejarlo de ti?

Loki sonrió y luego le dio la espalda fingiendo arreglar las complejas capas que entretejían su atuendo, quería ocultar de los ojos de su hermano cualquier expresión que revelara un atisbo de verdad.

Lo cierto, era que había tomado su enlace con Balder como cualquiera persona que se enteraba de su futura muerte a causa de una terrible e irremediable enfermedad: con resignación.

Lo había hecho por los suyos por supuesto, pero eso no restaba el amargo sabor que le quedaba al saber que nunca obtendría lo que más deseaba en la vida: amor.

—Quiero que si alguien está conmigo en el lecho me desee a mí y no a un espejismo —reveló al fin—. No voy a cambiar lo que soy, solo para que él me toque.

—Y sin embargo tu piel luce pálida y tus ojos verdes —dijo su hermano con sorna, admirando el majestuoso porte que le devolvía a través del reflejo del espejo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero Loki lucia imponente en su aspecto Aesir, además de hermoso.

—Una cosa es cambiar unos detalles por adaptación y otra muy diferente es cambiar la esencia de una persona —puntualizó sabiamente el menor, señalando un escozor incomodo en su cuello, producto del abrazador sol de Vanaheim. Si eso le había ocurrido tomando todas las precauciones, seria sencillo pensar que moriría calcinado en Asgard con su piel azul—. Bastante he tenido que ceder yo en este matrimonio, como mi orgullo y mi honor, para que ahora tenga también que darle gusto al zoquete en la cama.

—Tu bien sabias a lo que te ibas a enfrentar, padre te lo advirtió y estuviste de acuerdo.

"_Si, lo estuve"—pensó. _

Enmudeció al recordar la angustia y la desesperación reflejada en la mirada de su padre. Su pueblo estaba muriendo y ese acuerdo era su única esperanza.

Los glaciales del norte no eran precisamente un lugar donde poder cultivar hortalizas y las bestias que moraban los alrededores eran tan grandes, que la única forma de sobrevivir era comiéndose unas a otras. Así pues, con una guerra atacándolos por un frente que diezmaba su población y por otro lado las condiciones climáticas y la mala economía, Jötunheim estaba al borde del colapso. Cosa que afortunadamente los Aesir ignoraban o se hubieran negado a negociar y solo se hubieran sentado a aguardar su extinción.

Luego de la alianza todo mejoró para su pueblo. Se intercambiaron metales por armas, pieles y carne por pan y verduras. De esta forma, la economía resurgió y la paz trajo una nueva camada de cachorros que crecerían libres de muerte, enfermedades y desnutrición.

Si, su pantomima de boda y su ridículo matrimonio al menos había beneficiado a los suyos y eso le daba tranquilidad, aun a costa de sacrificar sus más profundos deseos y su felicidad.

—Lo sé, créeme —dijo con un suspiro resignado—, tengo bien grabadas sus palabras en mi mente y en mi corazón. Y te aseguro que lo volvería a hacer mil veces por el bien de nuestro pueblo. Pero eso no quita que, aunque esto sea una farsa, no se acerca ni por poco a lo que yo había imaginado —concluyó frustrado, dando por terminado su arreglo y sentándose al lado de su hermano.

—¿Como creíste que sería tu matrimonio con el heredero de Asgard? —preguntó Helblindi, mientras se daba a la labor de trenzar su largo cabello azabache con pequeñas cuentas de oro y cristal.

—¡Pues no se! Una convivencia más civilizada, supongo. Una coalición por el bien de nuestros reinos, al fin de cuentas eso es lo que significa una alianza ¿No? Pero Balder nunca me ha visto como su consorte, ni siquiera como su igual. Para él soy una carga con la que tiene que lidiar, apenas si soporta mi presencia. Salvo en actos oficiales, jamás se nos ve juntos. Me desdeña, me ignora, me insulta con su comportamiento y como comprenderás no soy un mártir para enamorarme de él en semejantes circunstancias.

"_mucho menos darle un hijo"_ —pensó.

—En eso tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no puedas enamorarte de alguien más.

—¿De quién? ¿De otro Aesir? Como si hubiera diferencia entre uno y otro. Además te recuerdo que estoy casado y si Balder no sabe lo que es honrar un voto, yo sí.

—Balder es tu consorte por decisión real, no es tu pareja elegida.

—Elegí casarme con Balder.

—Y yo por el contrario pienso que no tuviste opción. Tal vez si te hubieran dado a elegir entre los dos príncipes otro fuera el resultado.

Loki se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. Si, tal vez hubiera elegido al príncipe Thor, pero ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Por lo que a él respecta, no hubiera habido mucho contraste en el trato que seguramente le habría otorgado; después de todo era una cosa Aesir. Sin embargo, si hubiera sido desastroso para él percibir aquel desprecio y repugnancia en aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Por lo menos sabía que Balder había tenido tantas opciones como él y que si se toleraban era por puro protocolo, pero con Thor…

—¿Lo has pensado? —preguntó su hermano como tentándolo.

—¿Para qué? Eso no va a cambiar en absoluto la realidad y esta es que entregue mi voto de honrar y respetar a un idiota que me desprecia.

—Con tu cabeza, pero no con tu corazón y este es el único voto que vale.

Loki resopló fastidiado.

Si, él sabía todo eso. Los sabios del templo no paraban de hablar sobre la importancia de la pareja elegida y el amor: esa fuerza extraordinaria nacida del corazón y que te hacia sortear todas las dificultades, incluso el más gélido clima de su reino. Era el temple que te sostenía cuando estabas a punto de desfallecer, la pasión que era capaz de derretir hasta el más duro glaciar. Todo eso que jamás tendría con Balder, a lo que había tenido que renunciar cuando contrajo matrimonio con él.

—¿Quien sabe? la Diosa teje nuestros caminos de manera que muchas veces no podemos entenderlos ¿Quién te dice que no tiene destinado para ti alguien con la grandeza suficiente para convertirse en tu pareja? —le dijo Helblindi, como leyendo su pensamiento— ¿Quién te dice que tu vientre no está destinado para concebir los hijos de alguien a quien tu ames y por eso no te has preñado?

—¡Por favor! —se rio ante la idea— ¿Enserio crees que eso puede ser posible?

—Yo creo que sí. Los designios de la Diosa llegan a nosotros a través de pequeñas señales y los sueños suelen ser una de ellas. El que tu marido no sea el protagonista de esos sueños dice mucho de lo que seguramente Nerthus tiene destinado para ti. Tal vez tu pareja predestinada está cerca de ti y tu ni siquiera lo has notado, pero tu corazón ya lo hizo y probablemente te estas negando a reconocerlo.

"_Probablemente"_ —pensó Loki, cuando la imagen de cierto príncipe guerrero se irrumpió de pronto en su cabeza.

Había escuchado innumerables historias de aquellos que habían sido bendecidos con la gracia de la diosa para encontrar su otra mitad. Como su cuerpo había respondido ante la presencia del otro, como su corazón empezaba a latir desaforado y un intenso calor que era reconfortante en lugar de asfixiante recorría su cuerpo. Exactamente lo que el había sentido cuando vio por primera vez al príncipe Thor. Lo que aún le seguía sucediendo a pesar de haber pasado una década desde aquel penoso día.

Él hubiera podido sobrellevar mejor su frio matrimonio con Balder, si no sintiera que la sangre se le calentaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Thor. ¿Por qué la Diosa había decidido jugarle es mala pasada? ¿Poner cerca la persona que sería capaz de completarlo, solo para no poder ni tocarla? Eso era cruel.

—Lo que me lleva a pensar —interrumpió su hermano sus tristes cavilaciones—, que todo esto que estas sintiendo no es por la ausencia de Balder, sino por la falta de tu pareja real.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con falsa sorpresa— ¡¿Y quién de todos los Asgardianos puede ser?! ¡La Diosa no me da muchas pistas para saber de quién jodidos se trata! —exclamó fingiendo un desconocimiento que realmente no tenía. Había un par de cicatrices que gustaba acariciar con su lengua, que le daban una idea bastante clara de con quien fantaseaba cada noche.

—Eso querido hermano, te toca a ti averiguarlo —le contestó el clérigo con una misteriosa sonrisa de lado.

—Y mientras lo descubro ¿Qué hago?

—Yo te recomendaría que, ya que tu mente te está dando un escape en estos sueños, no te reprimas y déjate llevar. Saca toda la lujuria que llevas dentro, desfógate con ese amante para que, en la vida real, puedas tener la fortaleza de resistir el deseo que sientes dentro de ti.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas sugiriendo? —preguntó con cautela, Helblindi asintió—. ¿Qué pasa si descubro que soy una bestia insaciable de sexo?

—Bueno —sonrió el mayor—, solo recuerda las enseñanzas de los sabios que nos dicen que el sexo es algo maravilloso, que se debe disfrutar sin reprimirse y aún más si éste es con la persona amada. Permítete dejar de ser el perfecto príncipe que debes ser, aunque solo sea en sueños. Déjate llevar, explora ese aspecto de tu vida y tal vez cuando te encuentres con tu pareja, estés listo para experimentar y disfrutar con él.

—Para lo que me va a servir —gruñó Loki.

—Tal vez te sorprendas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquellas palabras que Karnilla le soltara desde aquella maldita mañana.

"_Si no tiene cuidado, terminara enamorándose de su cuñado"_

¡Qué absurdo! Él nunca se había enamorado… o casi nunca.

La última vez que había experimentado un sentimiento parecido era casi un niño, entre los catorce y quince años tal vez. Su nombre era Jarxana, la chica más bonita de la corte. De noble cuna, piel tersa y rubios cabellos, era considerada una dama en toda regla, muy diferente a las mujeres guerreras. Esa fue una de las principales razones por la que se esforzó día y noche en convertirse en todo un caballero; esfuerzo que fue recompensado con la cercanía de la chica, quien gustaba de regalarle sonrisas coquetas y toques discretos que aceleraban su ilusionado corazón. Todo para que al final prefiriera a su hermano, como todas antes que ella.

La única razón para que las hermosas chicas se acercaran al atolondrado, tosco y despistado segundo príncipe de Asgard, era para acceder al apuesto y galante heredero al trono.

Debió haberlo sabido, pero no por eso dolió menos.

Luego de eso, renuncio a toda pretensión de romance y se internó en una vorágine de excesos, todo tipo de placeres donde poco o nada tenían que ver lo sentimientos.

Junto con Fandral recorrió toda clase de burdeles y tabernas. No había festejo o celebración donde no se les viera brindando o peleando. Sus excesos llegaron a tal grado que en una ocasión desató una tormenta eléctrica que casi arrasa con toda una población.

Fue entonces cuando su padre por fin volteo a verlo y tomo cartas en el asunto. Su solución: meterlo a la academia militar.

Thor se enorgullecía al decir que eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida. Por primera vez encontró un sitio a donde pertenecer, donde era valorado por sus logros y trabajo, no por los de su hermano que, dicho sea de paso, no habían sido muy destacados en ese ámbito. Mientras que Balder había ingresado como cadete, con todos los títulos honoríficos que concedía ser el heredero al trono, Thor lo hizo como soldado raso y fue escalando desde abajo como uno más, sin que su título de príncipe valiera una mierda (cortesía de su padre).

Él lo prefería así. Gracias a eso se había probado a sí mismo y había hecho un gran número de amigos, verdaderos amigos que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por él tanto como él lo estaría por ellos, y no como los lameculos que acostumbraban seguir a su hermano.

Pero a pesar de que su carácter indómito fue "domesticado", sus creencias respecto a amor no cambiaron ni un ápice. En lo que a él respecta, era un sentimiento innecesario que traía más complicaciones que satisfacciones; a excepción, claro, del amor que sentía por su madre.

Así que él no podía estar enamorado, mucho menos del consorte de su hermano quien, seguramente en sus cinco sentidos, no dudaría en escoger al elegante, caballeroso y apuesto príncipe Balder por sobre Thor.

—Su alteza —escuchó la voz de la reina Norn atrayendo su atención.

—Su majestad —saludó con la reverencia correspondiente.

Se hallaban en las celebraciones de Manaheim. Una serie de competencias a los que solían llamar "justas"

Thor había participado en el torneo de hacha, mientras que Fandral se había apuntado al de espada. Los elfos destacaron, por supuesto, en arquería y ahora estaba por iniciar el evento principal: un enfrentamiento a caballo donde ambos participantes se embestirían a toda velocidad portando lanzas de madera, con la finalidad de derribar al oponente.

Karnilla se sentó alegremente a su lado, en el cómodo palco destinado para los espectadores de la realeza de Asgard.

—Me parece que dada la naturaleza de nuestras transacciones, bien podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿No le parece? —Dijo la reina Norn, entregándole una pequeña caja con tres viales de contenido aceitoso y cristalino—. La verdad es que estos formalismos no se acostumbran entre el pueblo Norn y me resultan pomposos y fuera de lugar.

—Por mi encantado —le respondió Thor, analizando el contenido de cada uno de los viales—, tampoco soy muy asiduo a este tipo de protocolos.

—Bien —asintió satisfecha y procedió a explicar el contenido del paquete—. Lo que tiene entre sus manos es la respuesta a sus preguntas del día de ayer, junto con esto —dijo, al tiempo que sacaba de entre las enaguas de sus faldas, un pequeño encuadernado de piel roja con hojas amarillas.

Thor se llegó a preguntar que tanto era capaz de portar encima entre los pliegues de su ropa, sin que llamara la atención. Conociendo a los Norn, tal vez era mejor no saberlo. Tomó con curiosidad el pequeño libro hojeándolo rápidamente. A primera mano parecía algo insignificante, un libro cualquiera. Pero el contenido de sus hojas logro arrancarle un sonrojo al Dios del Trueno.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Cuestionó cerrando el libro de golpe y mirando a todos lados en busca de algún fisgón que pudiera haberse dado cuenta de su contenido.

—Lo que me solicitó —contestó con una sonrisa ladina, tomando el pequeño libro de sus manos—. Esto es un pequeño compendio de sexualidad exclusivamente entre varones. En él se explica toda clase de posiciones, técnicas y demás artes amatorias que alguien de su curiosidad necesita saber para complacer a su pareja en la cama. En Manaheim le llaman Kamasutra.

—¡¿Es un libro de Manaheim?! —peguntó Thor, sin poder creer que en Midgard existieran cosas como esa.

—En efecto —le confirmó la dama—. ¿Impresionante no? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que los humanos fueran menos retrógrados con respecto al sexo que los Aesir? —soltó con burla mal disimulada—. Y dado que carecen de muchas cosas que los demás reinos dan por sentado, también son bastante ingeniosos.

Thor tomo el libro nuevamente, esta vez con más curiosidad. En él, había una serie de dibujos de varones sosteniendo relaciones sexuales en diversas poses, diagramas y explicaciones en una lengua extraña para él.

—¿En qué idioma esta esto? —preguntó curioso. Podía captar algunas palabras, pero otras se le escapaban por completo.

—No estoy segura. El embajador de Manaheim dijo algo sobre hindú. Pero ignoro a que se refiere.

—En Manaheim existen muchas tribus diferentes —explico Thor distraídamente, sin despegar la vista de sus páginas—. Cada una habla su propia lengua.

—¡Que lio! —exclamó la reina— ¿Cómo hacen entonces para entenderse?

Thor se encogió de hombros. Por lo que sabía, muchas ni siquiera se conocían entre sí.

Intento recordar si tenía algunas tablillas que pudieran servirle para entender el idioma, estaba un poco oxidado en cuanto a lenguas Midgardianas, pero podía recordar haberlo visitado alguna vez, los pobladores de ahí lo habían llamado Indra.

—¿Y esto que es? —preguntó señalando los viales que contenían la pequeña caja.

Karnilla sonrió, y fue señalando uno a uno con sus largos dedos mientras le explicaba.

—Este es un regenerador parecido a la crema que le diera antes, aunque es específicamente para daños internos.

Thor tomó el vial de color lavanda observándolo a contra luz.

Luego de que algunos imprudentes habían salido severamente lastimados con el espectáculo de fuego de los Musphell, se había optado por suspender las actividades del día siguiente y pospuesto para este. Por tanto, el día anterior, el único tiempo en que coincidió con su cuñado fue durante los alimentos, momento en el que se percató de cierta incomodidad al sentarse.

No es que no lo hubiera notado antes, simplemente pensó que era algo natural debido al duro esfuerzo que estaban tomando para traer al heredero de Asgard al mundo. Creyó inocentemente que con el paso de las noches y la crema de Karnilla eso iría pasando, mas no fue así, por el contrario, aquello parecía empeorar.

No le gustaba para nada el tener que lastimar a su cuñado, ya bastante bajo era abusar de alguien inconsciente y servirse de su exquisito cuerpo para su satisfacción pero…

¡Bien, lo admitía, amaba follar a su cuñado! Y puede que fuera un poco tosco cuando la lujuria lo cegaba. Motivo por el cual evitaba a las delicadas y remilgosas damiselas de alta sociedad y se decantaba por hembras curtidas que pudieran aguantarle el ritmo. Sin embargo, con su cuñado era diferente.

Cualquiera pensaría que por ser varón sería capaz de resistir los embates de su pasión. El verlo sangrar y el escucharlo quejarse lo perturbaba demasiado. Puede que en el momento del acto aquello llegara a encenderlo un poco, pero apagada la llama lo invadía una ola de arrepentimiento. El saber que la crema de Karnilla nada podía hacer con el dolor residual de sus noches en verdad lo preocupaba.

Fue por eso que el día anterior había ido a con la reina Norn para plantear sus dudas y en busca de una posible solución.

—_Ya veo_ —fue la escueta respuesta de Karnilla y luego de lo que parecieron horas de desesperante espera en lo que la dama analizaba concienzudamente la situación, agregó_—: la verdad es que es algo que no tenía previsto. Por lo que se de los jötnar, y debo reconocer que mi conocimiento, al igual que el de muchos, es muy escaso, ellos tienden a dilatar y lubricar de manera natural cando se encuentran en celo. Debe tratarse de su estado inconsciente el que bloquea esa habilidad. Aunque dado que piensa que es un sueño, eso debió activarse con un poco de estimulación._

—_¿Qué clase de estimulación?_ —inquirió Thor. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora tenía aquel bochornoso libro entre sus manos—. _¡Yo jamás había yacido con un varón!_ —se había defendió cuando Karnilla comenzara a exasperarse con su inexperiencia—. _¿Qué demonios iba yo a saber?_

Bien, ahora tenía un compendio de sexo entre varones en sus manos para ilustrarlo y un vial regenerador para remediar los estragos de su estupidez.

—¿Este para qué es? —volvió a centrarse en la conversación actual y preguntó sosteniendo el segundo vial de color ámbar.

—Lubricante.

—Creí que el frasco gigante que me había obsequiado ayer era para eso.

—Lo era, sí. Pero este es especial. Contiene un estimulante que incrementa las sensaciones de quien es penetrado, aumentando con ello su placer. Así no tendrá que esforzarse demasiado —agregó sarcástica. Thor simplemente gruñó.

El tercer vial era de un color azul claro que arrancó una sonrisa del rubio.

—¿Mas afrodisiaco? —cuestionó con una ceja arqueada.

—Por supuesto que no. Ambos sabemos que a estas alturas no lo necesita ¿O me equivoco? —el tenue rubor que subió a las mejillas del príncipe fue su respuesta—. Es un obsequio. Dado que estamos a un par de días para que estas celebraciones concluyan, y que mi clan se ha abastecido lo suficiente en este reino, tal vez no volvamos a vernos dentro de un tiempo. Es un somnífero.

—¿Un somnífero? ¿Y para que rayos necesito yo uno de estos?

—No lo sé —contestó la reina encogiéndose de hombros—. Uno nunca sabe. Use su imaginación.

Luego de eso, la reina se despidió y se dirigió a ocupar su lugar en el palco Norn, uno mucho más a ras del campo y con menos ostentaciones que donde él se encontraba. Thor deseaba poder estar en un sitio así. En su lugar estaba sentado en el palco destinado a su hermano, con la clase de lujos y comodidades que alagarían a su hermano y tratando de preñar al consorte de su hermano.

¡Patético!

Sabía que el que se llevaría las palmas por el éxito de la "misión" seria él. "Y no solo las palmas", le habló una molesta vocecilla desde el fondo de ser.

Balder se convertiría en padre de un hijo engendrado por él.

Su hijo.

Su primer hijo.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho al pensar en ello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Un niño, con los hermosos ojos de Loki y su sonrisa traviesa. Lo vería correr por los pasillos de Asgard y arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano llamándolo padre. Balder sería el encargado de enseñarlo a montar, quien hinchara el pecho con orgullo cuando esgrimiera su primera espada, quien lo guiaría en su primera contienda. Mientras que él permanecería en segundo plano en el papel de tío, como uno más de sus súbditos. Jamás podría levantarlo sobre sus hombros como veía a Volstagg hacer con sus niños, ni consolarlo cuando se golpeara al caer de un árbol. Nunca iría de cacería con él ni contarían historias de las hazañas de sus antepasados. Jamás escucharía su pequeña y melodiosa voz llamándolo papá.

¡Carajo!

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Debía dejar de imaginar a ese niño que vendría al mundo a ser su rey; a pesar de llevar su sangre, su fuerza y ser producto de su semilla vertida con pasión en el cuerpo de aquel delicioso jötunn.

—¡Maldición! —soltó un gruñido cargado de frustración.

—Su alteza —lo reverenció Fandral, acercándose hasta el palco.

¡Genial! otra de las cosas que odiaba de su situación, tener que tratar a sus camaradas como siervos.

—¿En dónde se encuentra el príncipe Loki? — le preguntó al guerrero—, creí que serias el encargado de escoltarlo.

—Hogun me relevó para poder yo participar en la contienda de esgrima. No debe tardar en acompañarnos.

—Mmm —gruñó nuevamente.

—Descuide, su alteza. Nos aseguramos de que su real trasero se encuentre a salvo de ojos indiscretos.

—No es su trasero lo que me preocupa —refunfuñó. Si el imbécil de su hermano no se molestaba en mantener a salvo la honra e integridad física de su consorte, a él tampoco debería interesarle.

—Quería preguntar, si no es mucho atrevimiento, como va lo de la llegada del heredero —Fandral se aseguró de que nadie estuviera husmeando en su conversación, volteando a mirar en todas direcciones y luego se inclinó hacia Thor para susurrar—. Se de muy buena fuente que el príncipe Býleistr se ha aplicado a la tarea de darle nietos a la corona desde que el clérigo le echara la bendición encima. Lo cual nos hace preguntarnos ¿Qué pasa con el príncipe Balder? Debió estar aquí hace una semana.

—Debió, si —gruñó de nuevo.

Una semana, le había dicho a su padre. Si no solucionaba el conflicto en Nidavellir, regresaría a terminar lo que empezó; no que fuera a servir eso de mucho, pero ya llevaban dos semanas de celebraciones, una más del plazo que él mismo puso y el muy cabrón seguía sin dar señales de vida. A estas alturas, nadie creería que la criatura era suya, porque ¿Cómo la había engendrado? ¿Por telepatía?

—Dicen las malas lenguas que encontró quien lo entretuviera más de la cuenta en Nidavellir —soltó Fandral, como al descuido. Si había alguien que estuviera al tanto de todo el chismerío dentro y fuera de la corte, ese sin duda era Fandral.

—Nidavellir es un lugar de forjas y fraguas ¿Qué pudo interesarle tanto como para faltar a sus obligaciones?

—No que, sino quien —Fandral se acercó más hasta sentarse junto a Thor en el lugar que la reina Norn acababa de abandonar, faltando con ello a todas las normas de etiqueta impuestas por la corte. Inclinó su cabeza hasta casi pegarla a la de él y susurró—: debes de saber que Nidavellir no solo es un lugar donde se forjan armas, también se comercian todo tipo de artículos, joyas entre otras muchas chucherías —Thor asintió instándolo a continuar—. Mingli, uno de los escoltas del rey enano, me comentó mientras jugábamos una partida de dados, que su primo Alfrik, hijo de Dvalinn, se dedica a la elaboración de joyería fina y de alto nivel. Ya sabes, aquella destinada a adornar cuellos de princesas y reinas —Thor asintió nuevamente. Conocía el trabajo de Alfrik. Su padre había encargado para su madre un par de gargantillas entre las que se encontraba su famoso collar Brisingamen y no era un trabajo barato—. Bien. Me dijo que tu hermano encargó un ostentoso anillo con zafiros, unos pendientes de diamantes rojos y un brazalete a juego que posteriormente se le vio luciendo a lady Amora en las pasadas fiesta de Ostara, donde estuvo bien acompañada por el príncipe de Asgard de quien no se despegó en todos la noche, y de quien, según comentan algunos, no se ha despegado desde hace una semana.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —escupió Thor haciendo saltar chispas de sus manos. En todos sus diez años de matrimonio nunca había tenido una deferencia de semejante magnitud hacia Loki.

Por supuesto, nunca le había faltado nada. Era bien sabido que el príncipe de Jötunheim gozaba de las cosas finas y costosas que el dinero de la corona podía prodigar. Sedas, joyas, libros extraños y pieles finas que a decir verdad nunca le había visto portar. Aunque muchos aseguraban que se trataban de meras extravagancias, Thor sabía que nada tenía que ver con eso. Las sedas eran las únicas prendas que su delicada piel podía soportar sin asfixiarlo, las joyas era una costumbre jötnar, acostumbrados a un mundo gris y negro el color era algo que escaseaba en ese lugar. El ser atraído hacia las cosas brillantes y coloridas era casi un instinto que los guiaba a la vida. Y bueno, de los libros no hacían falta explicaciones. Pero cada cosa que él adquiría era costeada por la corona de Asgard, así como la costosa ropa de Balder, sus armas o las hermosas plantas de su madre. En ningún momento supo que Balder hubiera tenido un detalle, por mínimo que fuera, hacia su persona. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Y mientras él estaba ahí calentándole el lugar (y el lecho ya que estamos en eso), el muy infeliz se estaba dando la buena vida faltando a lo era una prioridad para su reino.

—¿Quién es esa puta? —el enfado impregnaba cada nota de su voz.

—Según algunos, la futura reina de Asgard.

Thor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sarcástica. No era la primera ni sería la última que se autoproclamaba como tal.

—Dicen que ha pasado la última semana gozando de las atenciones del príncipe de tal forma, que no es de extrañar que en poco dé la noticia de la llegada de su primer heredero.

—Un bastardo. Suerte con eso —se burló Thor por la imposibilidad de aquel hecho.

—Dicen que su pretensión es disolver el matrimonio de tu hermano, pero hay quienes afirman que ha sido idea de él.

Thor se volteó a verlo, perplejo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca ha estado conforme con su matrimonio. Por lo que sé, ha estado buscando la manera de resolver su situación desde el momento de su unión. Es de extrañar que no haya intentado un asesinato haciéndolo pasar por accidente, aunque teniendo en cuenta al tremendo enemigo que se echaría encima, es de entenderse. Dicen que quiere usar este asunto del dichoso heredero para argumentar a su favor.

—¿Argumentar de qué forma?

—Pues que ha sido estafado. O bien el príncipe Loki jamás ha podido concebir vida como pretende o bien está incapacitado para hacerlo debidamente. En cualquiera de los casos, el matrimonio se anularía a falta de un heredero.

—Eso es absurdo, mi padre nunca lo permitirá.

—¡Llevan diez años casados! Debería existir al menos un niño de esa unión.

—¡¿Y de quien es la maldita culpa?! —exclamó Thor, completamente fuera de sí. Las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Fandral saludo a unos cuantos curiosos tratando de disimular para luego volver a su plática en susurros.

—¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? ¿Qué tu hermano no ha visitado el lecho de tu cuñado desde su noche de bodas?

—¡No! ¡Si! No sé ¿Yo que voy a saber? —tartamudeó.

Él sabía que lo había hecho, a diario desde que se anunciara el matrimonio de Býleistr, pero ahora le incomodaba terriblemente pensar en ello. Le irritaba imaginar a Loki en los brazos de su hermano, gimiendo y con sus mejillas arreboladas por la excitación, siendo ese ser tan sensual y candente que el había descubierto en la cama… solo que en estado consciente y anhelando ese momento.

—Su lugar es aquí —continuó para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos—, al lado de su consorte y poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para que ese niño venga al mundo, no paseando con una puta del brazo.

—Sí, bueno….

Las trompetas sonaron atrayendo la atención de todos hacia los caballeros que en fila ordenada iban entrando al campo. Todos ataviados con brillantes armaduras y engalanados con ornamentados blasones.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo?! —exclamó Thor al percatarse del emblema de Asgard desfilar orgullosamente ante sus ojos. Un dragón dorado de tres cabezas sobre un campo negro. Pero lo que en verdad llamó su atención y el origen de su reacción fue el portador: un joven y delgado pelinegro con un casco adornado con cuernos y verde capa ondeando en su espalda. Su cuñado.

—Emm, sí. Sobre eso… —titubeo Fandral mientras Thor lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Veras. A eso precisamente venia yo, a informarte que el príncipe participara en la contienda.

—¿Informarme? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Es un príncipe —se justificó Fandral—. No es alguien que vaya por ahí pidiéndole su opinión a alguien, mucho menos su consentimiento. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer nosotros? ¿Oponernos?

Pero Thor comenzaba a echar chipas… literalmente.

—Una sola cosa les pedí, una sola y fue mantenerlo a salvo ¿Te parece que va a estar a salvo en ese torneo?

—Bueno, el príncipe no es precisamente un ser frágil y delicado…

—Fandral… —le advirtió.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no pudimos hacer nada para convencerlo de declinar —se quejó el espadachín—, puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone.

—Iré inmediatamente a detener esta locura —informó Thor poniéndose de pie.

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes! —lo detuvo antes de alcanzar la salida—. Está en juego su honor y el de Asgard.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

Fandral suspiró derrotado y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Mientras el príncipe Loki contemplaba el espectáculo de hachas, el príncipe Ask de Manaheim le había faltado al respeto. Fandral no quiso entrar en detalles, pero bastó con que insinuara el trasfondo sexual para que los cielos se nublaran y la sangre de Thor hirviera.

—Rápidamente nos apresuramos a defenderlo —le aclaró Fandral—, pero en cuanto sacamos las armas el príncipe Loki nos detuvo y se enfrentó al tipo. Con bastante clase y dignidad, debo agregar ¿Quién diría que unas simples palabras podrían herir más que un arma? Ahora sé porque le empiezan a llamar lengua de plata…

—¿Qué pasó después? —le urgió Thor, quien estaba a nada de irle a partir la cara a ese tipo.

—Bueno, al príncipe Ask no le hizo mucha gracia que lo humillaran.

Entonces Fandral contó cómo se hicieron de palabras hasta llegar a donde el príncipe de Manaheim retó al príncipe Loki a demostrar su "hombría", si es que esta existía, a través de una justa.

—¡Imbécil! —espetó Thor.

—No solo eso —agregó Fandral, sin saber muy bien como decir esto último—, hicieron una apuesta.

—¿Apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Si el príncipe Loki perdía, le concedería una noche al príncipe Ask donde disfrutaría de sus placeres como, y cito: "la gran puta que era". ¡Sus palabras, no las mías! —aclaró el guerrero ante la ira creciente dibujada en el rostro de Thor. Y eso que lo había dicho con todo el respeto que el príncipe consorte le merecía, muy distinto a las vulgares palabras que salieron de la boca del príncipe Ask.

A lo lejos, los rayos comenzaron a escucharse, preocupando a los participantes del evento.

—¡Infeliz! —rugió tan encolerizado como los truenos—. Le voy a partir la cara y hacerle tragar sus palabras.

—El príncipe se burló de ellas —se apresuró a intentar calmarlo, lo que menos deseaba era estar en medio de una tormenta eléctrica causada por Thor, ya le había tocado una vez y no fue agradable—. Lamento decirlo, pero al parecer está acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como esa después de tantos años de vivir en Asgard —soltó tristemente y aquello cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre Thor, el mismo que había caído sobre los tres guerreros cuando intentaron convencer al jötunn de desistir y se ofrecieran a competir en su nombre.

"_No es algo que me importe en absoluto —les había dicho—. Nos son más que las palabras de un necio ignorante y para que tengan validez tendrá que sostenerlas. Además, no es algo que no haya escuchado con anterioridad a mis espaldas, al menos me debe un poco de originalidad"_

Al parecer, y así le explico Fandral a Thor, lo que se dijera de él lo tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, eran los hechos lo que realmente le importaban, su imagen ante los nueve mundos y la del reino a quien representaba; él debía dejar en claro que no era ninguna "mariquita", lo que sea que eso que le dijo del midgardiano, significara. Les dejó muy en claro que él no necesitaba esconderse detrás de sus escoltas como una doncella y que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a cualquiera.

Ante esto, Thor no pudo evitar sentir como una ola de orgullo calentaba su pecho. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro y los cielos se despejaron permitiendo a todos seguir con el torneo.

—¿Que obtendrá Loki si gana? —preguntó retomando su lugar en el palco.

—Bueno, al parecer su interés va más hacia lo académico. Quiere una biblioteca entera que se encuentra en una ciudad llamada… ¿Alejandría?

—Egipto —aclaró Thor ante la duda en el rostro de Fandral. Había visitado ese lugar también, según recordaba, ahí era conocido como Baal—. ¿Solo eso?

—Quiere que Ask lo honre delante de los nueve reinos esta noche.

—¿Quiere que hinque rodilla ante él? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona sin poder creer el atrevimiento de su cuñado._ "Muy astuto"_ pensaba Thor. Hacerse del respaldo de un ejército como el midgardian,o seguramente tendría sus ventajas.

—No solo eso. Quiero que lo proclame Dios en su mundo. Eso sí tiene las suficientes "bolas" para eso —agregó Fandral recordando las palabras sarcásticas y la mirada maliciosa que ofreció el pelinegro al príncipe Ask, promesa de lo que pasaría cuando terminara con él.

Fandral había sentido un escalofrió ante esa mirada y esta se agravaría posteriormente al comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

Cuando fue el turno del príncipe Loki y el príncipe Ask de enfrentarse, la expectación estaba en su límite. Todos sabían que ese era un deporte que el jötunn desconocía, mientras que el midgardiano se ufanaba de ser un campeón en su ramo.

Luego de dos intentos, Loki apenas había rozado a su contrincante, mientras que Ask había acertado dos veces en el hombro al jötunn. Todos daban el juego por terminado.

—Repíteme una vez más las reglas de esto —le pidió Thor, quien estaba al borde del asiento y haciendo algo que Fandral nunca pensó que lo vería hacer: morderse las uñas.

—Es un punto si aciertas la lanza en cualquier lugar del cuello a la cintura, dos si es en la cabeza y tres si lo derriba del caballo.

—¿Loki tendría que tirarlo del caballo si quiere ganar entonces?—pregunto Thor de manera ansiosa, Fandral asintió sin saber porque su temible general se hayaba echo un manojo de nervios—. Esta es su última oportunidad.

Thor tronó sus dedos mientras contemplaba a los contendientes tomar nuevamente sus respectivos lugares. A una señal del banderín, ambos caballos emprendieron carrera a todo galope. Las lanzas bajaron, los cuerpos se acercaron a gran velocidad y…

—¡Uuuuuhhh! —fue el clamor general, seguido de un alarido y el sonido de la armadura al estrellarse contra el piso.

—¡Lo derribo! —exclamó eufórico Thor brincando de su asiento—. ¿Lo viste Fandral? ¡Lo derribo¡ ¡Lo hizo!

—Si —exclamó el espadachín con fingido dolor, cubriendo sus partes blandas en solidaridad con el príncipe Ask, como si hubieran sido sus genitales y no los de él los que el príncipe Loki había acertado con su lanza.

Ask se retorcía de dolor y proclamaba maldiciones mientras se acercaban a atenderlo. Afortunadamente la armadura lo había cubierto lo suficiente o ahí moriría la descendencia de Manaheim; aunque Fandral dudaba que volviera a tener una erección como era debido el resto de su vida.

"¿Eso no es ilegal? —preguntaban algunos— ¿No está prohibido acertar bajo el cinturón?"

"Es obvio que el príncipe Loki no es un experto en esto"

"¿Lo descalificaran?"

"Prometieron ser indulgentes con quienes no conocían el juego"

Pero eso poco importaba, Loki había ganado, de todas las formas posibles.

Por supuesto Ask no pudo presentarse esa noche a mostrar sus respetos a Loki, Fandral dudaba que fuera capaz de hincar rodilla en su situación, ¡Vamos! Dudaba que pudiera levantarse de la cama siquiera. Sin embargo, honrando el acuerdo, mando una comitiva en su representación.

Tiempo después se enterarían del misterioso incendio que devastó una de las bibliotecas más completas de Manaheim, culpando a un tal Julio Cesar por lo sucedido; mientras cajas repletas de manuscritos eran entregados a las puertas del palacio de Asgard.

Si bien era cierto lo que se murmuraba, que un golpe bajo el cinturón no estaba era legal, se permitió a Loki continuar con la contienda.

Este había alegado, con una mirada de tal inocencia que era imposible no creerle, que todo había sido un terrible y lamentable accidente. Según sus argumentos, el príncipe Ask había dañado su hombro izquierdo con los dos golpes anteriores, brazo con el cual sostenía la lanza; una mentita en toda regla, ya que Thor se había percatado que Loki era ambidiestro, pero no era algo que él fuera a revelar, por supuesto. Según las palabras del pelinegro, había perdido la fuerza en su extremidad aflojando el agarre de la lanza en el último momento, lo que había ocasionado que esta bajara y acertara en un lugar donde él, por supuesto, no estaba apuntando.

Todos sabían que aquello no era verdad y que si había sucedido de aquella forma, era porque el príncipe de hielo así lo había querido. Hubo quien incluso se atrevió a decir que los dos golpes que se dejó dar por el midgardiano habían sido a posta, tanto para hacer que el otro se confiara, como para usarlo en su favor en aquel alegato.

De cualquier forma, los jueces no tenían forma de saber que todo era un ajuste de cuentas y aunque lo sospecharan, no había forma de comprobarle nada. Hasta donde ellos sabían, Loki se había comportado de forma honorable y no podían negarle el derecho a continuar por un simple accidente que a cualquiera podía pasarle. Cosas peores sucedían en aquellos violentos deportes.

Luego de lo sucedido no hubo más incidentes y los espectadores se dedicaron a disfrutar de las contiendas; aunque Thor se percató, con cierta satisfacción, como los oponentes de Loki se preocupaban más por proteger ciertas partes preciadas de su cuerpo, que en acertarle a su contendiente.

Fue así como Loki llegó a la final, por muy increíble que pareciera.

—Hay que reconocer que su alteza es un contrincante digno de tener en cuenta —comentó Fandral y Thor no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Ahora se lo pensarían dos veces antes de subestimar al pequeño Jötunn—. Es una fortuna que el matrimonio con tu hermano es una farsa o con la cantidad de veces que ha faltado a sus votos Balder, creería que la falta del heredero es debido a que Loki lo ha castrado.

Thor volteo a ver su amigo mientras este reía de su propio chiste. Era cierto. A veces a Thor se le olvidaba que aquello había sido un acuerdo establecido entre los monarcas en donde poco se había tomado en cuenta la opinión de los involucrados, a pesar que ellos eran quienes tenían que lidiar con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Sintió lastima por su hermano, al ser tratado como una herramienta más en manos de su padre, así como él lo estaba siendo en esos momentos al aceptar llevar a cabo aquella consigna. Pero más la sintió por Loki. Al menos Balder se había quedado en su reino y su vida seguía sin ninguna modificación relevante, en cambio Loki, había tenido que emigrar a un lugar donde era considerado un monstruo, con una familia que poco hacía por entender su forma de ser y sus costumbres. Y encima de eso, lidiar con la responsabilidad de un heredero engendrado más por obligación que por amor. Una pieza más en ese juego de poder.

Por un momento Thor se sintió asqueado con esa situación. No era eso lo que él deseaba para su hijo.

Había visto como Volstagg lidiaba con sus seis monstruos con una paciencia envidiable. Aquel guerrero de robusta figura, fiero en batalla y certero en sus ataques; pasaba sus horas libres tallando piezas de madera de criaturas siniestras para después llevarlas como obsequio a su regreso, con una nueva y fascinante historia que narraría a sus hijos mientras estos ponían atención con desbordado interés, con sus ojos repletos de cariño hacia su padre, de respeto y de admiración.

Jamás había pensado en su descendencia, al menos no como algo tangible y próximo; pero si sabía que cuando veía a Volstagg reír, tirado en el piso, mientras se defendía de un ejército de chiquillos que se peleaban por su atención, deseaba lo mismo.

No quería que su hijo creciera rodeado de tutores que le enseñaran a ser el perfecto príncipe. Que lo contemplara a lo lejos solo como una figura más a la que había que respetar porque así dictaba la norma, ni que fuera tratado como una pertenecía más de la corona a la que podían echar mano sin tomarlo en cuenta. No quería verlo agachar la cabeza y aceptar órdenes horribles igual que él. No quería que fuera como él.

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando el último encuentro. Los contrincantes se hallaban ya ocupando sus puestos en espera de la señal.

Thor contemplo la arrogante figura de Loki a la distancia, con su porte altivo y orgulloso. Un príncipe como él, sí, pero muy diferente a todos los que había conocido antes.

Vio la determinación y la fiereza en sus ojos y lo supo: que no había ser más perfecto en los nueve reinos para ser la madre de su hijo. Aun si él tenía que renunciar a su paternidad, su hijo estaría a salvo con él y nunca le faltaría nada… principalmente amor.

La bandera bajó y los caballos relincharon. En un momento ambos guerreros se hallaban corriendo a todo galope al encuentro de su adversario.

Las lanzas bajaron, se mantuvieron firmes y finalmente dieron en el blanco, ambas, con la misma fuerza e intensidad que consiguió partirlas a pedazos. La multitud se levantó en un rugido eufórico mientras aclamaba a su campeón. Los jueces dieron su veredicto declarando un empate y los contrincantes retornaron a sus puestos preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

—Lo hace bien —alabó Fandral—. No me sorprendería que se proclamara como el vencedor.

A Thor tampoco le sorprendía, en verdad. Loki tenía lo necesario para superar a cualquier contrincante.

Nuevamente la señal fue dada y los caballos emprendieron carrera.

Entonces, un clamor generalizado enmudeció a las masas seguido del estridente sonido de la armadura cayendo. Un relinchido de caballo al ser abruptamente frenado y el golpe seco de un cuerpo al estrellarse contra el piso.

—¡LOKI! —exclamó Thor horrorizado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Con mil demonios, que estoy bien! —se quejaba el pelinegro ante la insistencia de los sanadores por revisarlo.

Luego de la aparatosa caída, Thor brincó del estrado y corrió desaforado hacia su cuñado. Antes de que los sanadores pudieran llegar al jötunn, este ya lo había revisado y sostenía entre sus brazos. Loki se hallaba sin sentido.

Mucho tiempo después se hablaría de la desesperación y la angustia pintada en el rostro del rubio guerrero, llamando a su cuñado para que despertara, mientras gruñía a los sanadores para que se dieran prisa. Al final, el mismo lo tomó en brazos y cargó con él hasta una tienda médica instalada a las orillas de los campos de juego.

Loki despertó al llegar, desconcertado por todo el alboroto que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor. Pero más aún por encontrarse en brazos de su cuñado, quien se negaba a soltarlo a pesar de increparles a los sanadores que hicieran su trabajo y que estos le pidieran que lo recostara en la camilla para poder hacerlo. Al final fue Loki quien se separó, negándose a ser atendido a pesar de los argumentos de todos.

—¡Que estoy perfectamente bien! —insistió.

—Pero te caíste de un caballo a galope —trataba de hacerle ver Thor, aunque eso parecía no importarle—, puedes tener daños internos, algún hueso roto, un…

—Nada de eso —lo cortó Loki—. Conozco mi cuerpo a la perfección y sabría si me he lastimado y que tan grave puede llegar a ser el daño, gracias.

Loki despachó a los sanadores y a los tres guerreros que le servían como escolta. Todo aquello le parecía una soberana exageración. Había tenido caídas mucho peores que esa y había salido indemne. Sin embargo su cuñado no quería quitar el dedo del renglón, parecía realmente preocupado. Fue por eso que se atrevió a confesarle la verdad, en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

—Me desmaye —soltó sin más y esto hizo por fin enmudecer al guerrero.

—¿Te desmayaste? ¿Cómo que te desmayaste? No entiendo.

—Mi oponente no me derribó, yo comencé a marearme y caí del caballo. Eso fue todo. Por supuesto, prefiero que piensen que perdí con honor a que se diga que soy demasiado frágil para competir en un torneo de ese calibre.

—Creo que después de hoy nadie se atrevería a pensar eso —le dijo Thor sentándose a su lado. Ahora no solo se veía preocupado, lucia de verdad angustiado y Loki no sabía a qué atribuirlo—. ¿Ha pasado esto con anterioridad? Me refiero a estos últimos días ¿Has sufrido algún otro malestar?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque de ser así puede que… tal vez estés… tal vez hayas atrapado alguna enfermedad. Me sentiría mejor si dejaras que algún Sanador te revisara adecuadamente.

—¡De ninguna manera! —sentenció poniéndose de pie—. No me someteré a esas bestias por segunda ocasión. Si lo hice fue por consideración a la reina y solo por ella, pero no pienso tolerar que me manoseen y me traten como un espécimen de estudio nuevamente.

—Eso no pasará —sentenció firmemente Thor poniéndose de pie también y acercándosele. Lucía molesto—. Es importante cerciorarnos que estés bien.

—¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Y ese desmayo?

—¡Se debe a este endemoniado calor! —se quejó el jötunn— ¡No lo soporto! Quisiera que esta boda acabe de una buena vez.

Thor pareció ablandarse ante esto. Su semblante lucia menos fiero y angustiado, en su lugar le ofreció una amable sonrisa que lo desarmó.

—Solo faltan un par de días ¿sí? ¿Crees poder soportarlo? —lo consoló el rubio, poniendo sus grandes y toscas manos en los hombros de Loki y frotándolos con cariño, un cariño que lo desconcertó. Hasta donde recordaba, esta era la primera vez que había tenido contacto físico con su cuñado.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y supo de inmediato que se había sonrojado. Y aunque hubiera deseado huir con todas sus fuerzas para que no se percatara de eso, lo cierto es que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella mirada franca acompañada de la sonrisa más tierna que le habían ofrecido hasta entonces. Estaba hipnotizado.

—Necesito que te revisen —insistió Thor—, por favor.

Loki resopló con fastidio, pero cedió. Era imposible decirle que no a esa mirada. Estaba seguro que si le hubiera pedido la vida él no se la hubiera negado.

—Le pediré a Helblindi que lo haga ¿De acuerdo? —le ofreció— solo para que estés más tranquilo.

—Gracias —susurró Thor cerca de él y luego procedió a hacer algo que Loki jamás hubiera esperado ni en sus más atrevidos sueños: le obsequio un beso en su frente.

El primer beso del hombre que amaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquella noche Thor se encontraba realmente muy perturbado.

Un desmayo. Eso era lo que Loki le había revelado en aquella tienda y aunque este aseguraba tratarse del calor, él lo atribuía a síntomas de algo mucho más serio e importante.

No es que fuera experto en embarazos. Nunca había estado cerca de una mujer en dicho estado ni era un tema que antes le interesara. Pero sí que había escuchado a Volstagg quejarse de cada uno de los embarazos de su esposa, de cómo esta cambiaba de humor y se le hinchaban los pies, como le dolía la espalda y su autoestima se veía afectada. De los múltiples antojos y las náuseas matutinas, de los mareos constantes y las ganas irrefrenables de dormir.

Sabía que cada embarazo era diferente y que variaba mucho de una especie a otra. Sin embargo, ignoraba si los jötnar presentaban los mismos síntomas. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Karnilla mas adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo la entrada nuevamente a su amante.

Llevaba la acostumbrada bata de delgada seda que revelaba más de lo que intentaba cubrir. Su adictiva y conocida fragancia se esparció por todos los rincones de su habitación.

—Loki —susurró casi sin aliento, presa de la deslumbrante imagen ante él.

Llevaba la piel perfumada, el cabello suelto y los ojos nublados por la poción. Esto último despertó un sentimiento de incomodidad en Thor.

Deseaba que pudiera ser de otra manera. Que Loki estuviera consiente y permitiera gustoso que él lo tomara. Que no tuviera que valerse de artimañas sucias para gozar de él… Que fuera su pareja y no la de su hermano.

Dos días, era todo lo que restaba para que la dichosa celebración terminara y su tiempo juntos concluyera. Volverían a ser aquellos desconocidos que solo se dedicaban un saludo amable durante las comidas familiares. Loki regresaría al lecho de su hermano, las escasas veces en que tuvieran que compartirlo y Thor…

No debió haberse involucrado, eso era cierto. Pero también era cierto que era imposible no hacerlo. Estaban hablando de un hijo. Su hijo. El que posiblemente ya se encontraba creciendo en el vientre de aquel chico parado frente de él.

Desanudó la bata que cubría la desnudez de Loki y la deslizó por sus hombros. Esta cayó hasta el piso revelando la oculta belleza ante él.

Se hallaba sentado en la esquina de su cama, con Loki situado entre sus piernas. Sus manos, sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a recorrer la suavidad de aquella piel marmórea, deteniéndose, sin que él lo pudiera evitar, en el vientre plano y perfecto del jötunn.

—Mi hijo —susurró casi con reverencia, besando aquella parte con cariño.

Se hallaba ahí, estaba casi seguro. Lo supo esa misma tarde cuando Loki le reveló lo del desmayo.

Independientemente si aquel evento era originado por la presencia de su hijo o no, Thor calló en cuenta que luego de dos semanas de yacer con él, era una gran posibilidad que no había contemplado.

Había considerado cancelar entonces la cita de esa noche. Habiendo cumplido ya con su deber, someterlo una noche más a semejante vejación se le hacía demás. Pero también sabía que podría ser la última y no quería desaprovecharla.

—Ven —lo invitó guiando a Loki hasta la cama donde lo recostó.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la parte de arriba de su ropa para después proceder a adorar el cuerpo tendido en su lecho, siguiendo suavemente con sus manos, el camino que recorrían sus ojos. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la suave textura de su cuerpo, de colmarse los pulmones con la fresca fragancia que desprendía su piel.

Sus labios tomaron el relevo, repartidos en forma de sutiles besos en puntos donde, sabia, hacían a Loki estremecer, deleitándose gustoso con su respuesta.

Un concierto de suspiros y tenues gemidos fueron brotando de Loki ante sus atenciones, mientras el pelinegro disfrutaba y se relajaba ante su toque. Excepto cuando las manos de Thor rozaron su intimidad. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato recordándole al rubio lo lastimado que se encontraba.

—Aguarda —susurró Thor, yendo hacia su mesita de noche en busca del regalo de Karnilla.

La verdad era que Loki no se movería a menos que Thor se lo ordenara, pero al rubio le gustaba pretender que había una interacción normal entre ellos; hacia el proceso menos crudo

—Date la vuelta y abre tus piernas —le pidió con suavidad.

Loki obedeció como siempre, obsequiándole al guerrero una de sus mejores vistas.

Thor se acomodó a su lado, subiendo con caricias por sus largas piernas, su redondeado trasero y su firme espalda. Acomodo el largo y sedoso pelo hacia un lado para brindarle pequeños besos en su nuca y susurrar en su oído:

—Relájate —mientras el abría el vial color lavanda y se empapaba un dedo con él.

Deslizo aquel dedo entre los dos firmes montículos que formaban sus nalgas hasta alcanzar la fruncida entrada, ahi se dedicó a masajear con suavidad y toda la delicadeza que un tosco y rudo guerrero como él era capaz de prodigar.

Repartió tiernos besos por su espalda para ayudar a distraer a Loki del escozor que seguramente sentía, mientras Thor volvía a colmar su dedo con el aceite para esta vez tratar de introducirlo lentamente en el ano de Loki.

—¡Ahh! —fue el lastimoso quejido que escapó de los labios del Jötunn, mientras su cuerpo hacia el intento por escapar de aquella invasión.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Thor al oído—, tranquilo, pronto estarás bien. Lo prometo.

Y Loki permaneció inmóvil aunque tenso, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiendo sus labios para resistir el dolor.

—Lo siento —le dijo Thor con la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas—. Lo siento muchísimo. Sé que soy un bruto, pero no volveré a lastimarte. Lo prometo.

Thor beso su frente perlada de sudor y bebió las lágrimas saladas que mojaban su hermoso rostro. Se detuvo a la altura de sus labios. Jamás había besado a un hombre.

Un beso siempre se le hizo un acto demasiado intimo que pocas veces llegaba a compartir con sus amantes. Follaban, pero eso era todo. La mayoría de las veces ni recordaba su nombre. Sin embargo, en ese momento, deseaba hacerlo, lo deseaba con una fuerza tan irrefrenable que más parecía una necesidad. Lentamente, sin parar a meditarlo, se dejó llevar por esa fuerza y se acercó hasta tomar la pequeña boca del pelinegro.

Sus labios eran suaves, delgados y sabían a copos de nieve, de aquella que rara vez caía en Asgard pero que tantas veces paladeo en Jötunheim durante sus incursiones.

El cuerpo de Loki se relajó por fin ante aquel gesto, facilitándole la tarea a Thor de sanar las heridas que el mismo había causado. Era como si con ese simple gesto Loki le hubiera perdonado el daño, le entregara su confianza y pusiera en sus manos su cuerpo. Algo que desde luego no había sentido en sus anteriores encuentros donde a pesar de que ambos disfrutaban, había una barrera invisible que les impedía entregarse mutuamente.

El beso se fue tornando, sin que se dieran cuenta, en algo mas apasionado. Los labios de Loki se abrieron para recibir la lengua de Thor en su interior, algo que sin duda el rubio no dudo en hacer. Tomo su boca en un beso tan profundo y dulce que un gemido agonizante brotó de lo más profundo de su amante.

Luego de tomarse el tiempo para degustarse, Thor se separó para permitirles a ambos respirar, pero no por eso le permitió un segundo de tregua. Acomodo el cuerpo de Loki para que ambos estuvieran de lado, pecho contra pecho, mientras Thor se entregaba a la deliciosa sensación de probar la piel blanca que se le presentaba.

Trazó con suavidad la curva de su mandíbula, el tierno lóbulo de su oreja y su manzana de adán. Descendió hasta anidar contra el pulso que palpitaba acelerado bajo la piel de seda de su cuello y obsequio suaves mordiscos sobre su clavícula y su hombro.

—¡Thor! —fue el suave gemido que le heló la sangre.

Rápidamente se separó del el creyendo lo peor: que la poción había perdido efecto y que Loki había despertado. Si eso era así, era hombre muerto.

Para su sorpresa no encontró signos de que eso fuera posible. Los ojos de Loki, aunque dilatados por la excitación y nublados por el deseo, no parecían mostrar signos de conciencia. Seguía en el trance inducido por la poción. ¿Entonces como…?

Thor se volvió a acercar, lentamente, como quien está por acercarse a una bestia dormida que al menor descuido puede arrancarte la cabeza. Acaricio su rostro con el dorso de su mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Loki?— lo llamó buscando signos de reconocimiento, pero al parecer Loki seguía dormido. Sin embargo, parecía ser consiente, aun a través de su sueño, de que era él quien lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Thor! —gimió nuevamente de forma necesitada, restregándose contra él en busca de continuar.

Una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Loki, su Loki lo había reconocido. Más allá del sueño inducido por la poción, clamaba por él necesitándolo tanto como Thor.

—¡Thor!

—Aquí estoy cariño —le susurro tomándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez con renovado ímpetu—. Aquí estoy.

Loki gimió desesperado, rozando su pene enhiesto contra la dureza oprimida dentro de los rígidos pantalones de piel de Thor.

—Aguarda —le pidió el rubio, separándose lo suficiente para deshacerse de ellos y girándose hacia la mesita donde había dejado la caja con viales.

Tomó entonces el vial color ámbar, el indicado para aumentar las placenteras sensaciones que estaba por arrancarle al pelinegro. Untó bien sus dedos en él y regreso junto a Loki para introducir, esta vez, dos dedos dentro de él.

Este los recibió arqueando su cuerpo, soltando un gemido de satisfacción. Al poco rato él mismo movía sus caderas en busca de más de aquella deliciosa fricción.

Thor lo complació moviendo los dedos en su interior, entrando y saliendo cadenciosamente, o girándolos y acariciando el sedoso y caliente interior.

Tal como había dicho Karnilla, la entrada de Loki se estaba dilatando con suma facilidad por la excitación y dejando correr un flujo natural que lubricaba su pasaje, permitiéndole hacer su trabajo con mayor facilidad.

Mientras tanto, él se entretenía poniendo en práctica algunas de las técnicas y consejos aprendidos en aquel libro. Mordisqueaba sus sonrosadas tetillas, torturándolas con deleite; mientras su otra mano, la que juro jamás tocaría un miembro que no fuera el suyo, se dedicaba a acariciar el palpitante, húmedo y caliente pene de su amante.

—¡Thor! —volvió a gemir Loki, esta vez con un toque de súplica—. Por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, lindo? ¿Qué necesitas?

—A ti, te quiero a ti —respondió con urgencia.

La verdad es que Thor no tenía pensado tomarlo esa noche. Su único objetivo era disfrutar de su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir bien, mientras sanaba las heridas que el mismo había ocasionado en su bestialidad. Pero la forma en que Loki lo pedía, con aquella fogosa pasión sonando tan parecido a un ruego… él simplemente no iba a poder resistirse.

—Date la vuelta— le dijo luego de darle un largo y apasionado beso.

Mientras Loki obedecía, Thor se preparó a sí mismo para lo que estaba por venir. No le llevo demasiado tiempo ya que su miembro estaba casi completamente erecto, producto de los gemidos y reacciones sumamente eróticas de Loki. Un par de caricias y ya estaba listo.

Estiró su mano nuevamente hasta la mesita para alcanzar el lubricante, aquel que la reina Norn le regalara en grandes cantidades. No es que fuera a necesitarlo, Loki estaba húmedo de manera natural y el también había contribuido un poco con los aceites que le estaba aplicando; aun así, untó una cantidad considerable sobre su miembro, solo para estar seguro que esta vez no iba a lastimarlo y se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Loki, alineándolo contra su entrada.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó al oído, deslizando su glande entre la unión de sus glúteos y acariciando la palpitante entrada que clamaba por él.

—¡Si! —gimió Loki echando su trasero hacia atrás en busca de lo que deseaba.

—¿Qué tanto lo quieres?

—Lo necesito —rogó, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Entonces te lo daré — le contestó al tiempo que empujaba lentamente su pelvis hacia adelante, lo suficiente para lograr atravesar aquel aro de músculos con su glande.

—¡Ahhhh! —Loki gimió esta vez con satisfacción.

—Te daré todo lo que quieras, toda la noche si lo deseas —le susurró mientras se iba hundiendo lentamente en él.

Un gemido ronco, mitad dolor y mitad placer escapo de la garganta de Loki cuando, impaciente, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás, empalándose el mismo de forma acelerada.

—Tranquilo —lo detuvo Thor—, no quiero lastimarte nuevamente —dijo con un jadeo, mientras sentía el palpitar de su miembro en el interior de ese cálido y estrecho conducto.

Sus brazos rodearon posesivamente el cuerpo del jötunn, reduciendo al mínimo la distancia que había entre los dos. Acaricio su pecho con deleite, mientras la otra mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de su amante, reanudando la labor pendiente.

Cuando sintió que Loki se relajaba nuevamente, procedió a retirarse un poco para luego volver a entrar, arrancándole a ambos un jadeo por la inmensidad del placer.

Repitió esto unas cuantas veces más, hasta que consiguió deslizarse dentro y fuera de él con mayor facilidad. Entonces embistió con todo su ímpetu, alzando la pierna de Loki sobre su cadera para alcanzar mayor profundidad, haciendo que el placer fuera aumentando cada vez más, acompasándose con los latidos estremecidos de su corazón.

Loki gemía y se movía a su encuentro, invitándolo a entrar más en su interior, animándolo a ser más brusco.

Thor supo en ese momento que estaba perdido, que las advertencias de Karnilla habían llegado demasiado tarde, pues Loki le pertenecía, era suyo y de nadie más.

Lo aferro más a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo como si fuese un capullo del que nadie lo podría arrebatar jamás, besándolo con una desesperación y una entrega, que a punto estuvo de arrancarle lagrimas a ambos; en una promesa sin palabras, de que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse hasta que Loki se rindiera completa y absolutamente a él.

—¡Mas! —rogó Loki contra sus labios y Thor incremento el ritmo de sus caderas—. ¡Thor! —sollozó presa del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo.

Pronto, Thor sintió la cálida humedad en su mano y las fuertes contracciones ordeñar su miembro, arrastrándolo a una agonía de placer.

Thor se dejó ir, inundando son su semilla el interior de su cuñado, mientras ambos gemían en sincronía el nombre del otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba perdido.

Thor ahora podía decirlo con absoluta certeza. Ahí, con el cuerpo de Loki rendido al sueño, acurrucado contra el suyo y exhausto por la cantidad de veces que se habían amado esa noche, Thor lo supo: Loki no le pertenecía, jamás lo haría.

En cambio él, era absoluta y completamente suyo.


	8. Cuestión de honor

Cuestión de honor

Loki despertó aquella mañana con un humor radiante, había pasado una noche extraordinaria en brazos de Thor. No que noches anteriores no lo hubiera hecho, pero en ninguna de ellas había visto el rostro de su amante con tanta claridad como esta. Por supuesto, sabía que se trataba de él. Había memorizado cada marca cincelada en su cuerpo cuando lo espiaba durante sus entrenamientos, aquellas que había ganado a lo largo de las batallas y que portaba con orgullo como trofeos de guerra, las que narraban lo cerca que estuvo de ser reclamado por la muerte y de la que se había librado por poco.

Recordaba una más que cualquier otra; una lanza de Musphel había atravesado su armadura incrustándose cerca de su corazón. Aquella vez, Loki sintió que el corazón que estaba muriendo era el suyo, un dolor más allá de cualquier otro soportable.

Una semana duró la agonía de Thor. Los sanadores no les daban muchas esperanzas a los reyes, pero Loki nunca había confiado mucho en aquellos seres; fue por eso que se valió de todos sus trucos para escabullirse a su lecho cada noche y sanar con su magia lo que aquellos inútiles daban por perdido, hasta que un día Thor finalmente abrió los ojos.

Le hubiera gustado estar presente cuando eso sucedió. En su lugar, se conformó con sumarse a la alegría del pueblo, que se regocijaba con el regreso a la vida de su príncipe; aun si nadie sabía lo que realmente había pasado, aun si Thor ignoraba que él lo había arrancado de los brazos de la muerte. Le bastaba volverlo a ver cabalgando su brioso corcel, blandiendo su martillo contra los enemigos de Asgard y sonriendo con esa forma tan boba que hacía deslucir al sol junto a él, se conformaba solamente con verlo bien y a salvo.

Esa cicatriz era la que más grabada estaba en su memoria, la que lo hacía sentirse ligado a Thor de alguna manera y la que no se cansaba de acariciar mientras estaba entre sus brazos cada noche. Así que no importaba si no podía ver su rostro, Loki sabía que era él.

Pero la noche anterior, Loki había hecho caso a las palabras de su hermano, se había rendido a su fantasía y las normas lo habían recompensado revelándole el rostro de su amante. No sólo eso, la forma en la que se habían entregado estaba más allá de cualquier follada lujuriosa, hicieron el amor y esa mañana Loki se sentía más de Thor que nunca.

Además, los dolores habían desaparecido, lo cual era un gran plus.

Salió alegre de su recámara para unirse a él en el desayuno como ya venía siendo una costumbre desde hacía dos semanas. A Loki le encantaban esos momentos, no sólo porque era un tiempo exclusivo para ellos, sino porque lejos de la corte, los protocolos y lo que se esperaba de cada uno, Thor era un ser completamente diferente. Había encontrado en él a un ser un poco burdo, sí, pero de sentimientos nobles que poseía una gran empatía hacia los que se encontraban por debajo de él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el arrogante príncipe conocía los nombres de todos los que trabajaban en el Palacio y sus historias particulares; lo vio bromear con las chicas que servían los alimentos y preguntar por la salud de sus familiares. En consecuencia, estos seres, a los que nadie tomaba en cuenta, lo amaban… y él también. Ya no podía negarlo más. Lo que en un principio se tratara de un amor platónico hacia una figura en Asgard, en aquellas dos semanas había madurado convirtiéndose en un sentimiento genuino.

Había pasado un largo tiempo charlando durante las comidas, de cualquier cosa sin importancia y al mismo tiempo de asuntos realmente relevantes. Thor le había contado como era cada uno de los nueve reinos y algunas de sus costumbres más características, mientras Loki le describía como era un día en Jötunheim. No le sorprendió mucho al enterarse que, de todos los reinos, con quien mejor se llevaba era con los enanos; tal vez porque compartían la misma simplicidad. Se dedicaban a su trabajo en las minas, les apasionaba la forja de armas y se divertían bebiendo y comiendo alrededor de un hogar, mientras contaban viejas anécdotas; sin intrigas, sin palabras en doble sentido, sin ambigüedades, sólo brutal y llana franqueza. En esas charlas también descubrió con satisfacción que Thor era pésimo mintiendo, lo que le causo mucha gracia siendo quien era.

Aunque Thor no era muy asiduo a la lectura eso no lo hacía un ignorante, conocía de todos los mundos y sabía hablar varias lenguas, algunas de las cuales Loki desconocia. La gran diferencia radicaba en que, todo aquello que Loki había aprendido a través de libros, Thor lo había vivido; lo había experimentado en carne propia y sabía la diferencia entre la teoría y la práctica, una diferencia abismal que había entristecido al pelinegro quien parecía vivir en una jaula eterna.

—Algún día iremos —le prometió Thor—. Pediremos permiso a Padre y recorreremos juntos los nueve mundos y algunos otros que están más allá de Yggdrasil —agregó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

El corazón de Loki se había encendido ante la perspectiva de viajar y conocer cosas nuevas, pero sobre todo de hacerlo en compañía de Thor y aun sabiendo que aquello probablemente sería una imposibilidad, no dejó de soñar despierto por varios días.

Cuando por fin salió a la terraza, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar servido, pero sin rastro de su cuñado, quien solía levantarse antes que él.

— ¿Dónde está el príncipe Thor? —preguntó a una de las doncellas.

— Su alteza real sigue en su recamara —informo la chica, haciendo una reverencia hacia él.

— ¿Se encuentra enfermo? —dijo tratando de disimular lo mejor posible la preocupación en su voz.

— No podría asegurarle, su alteza. Cuando su ayuda de cama fue a despertarlo, el príncipe le pidió que lo dejara dormir un poco más y no lo molestara para nada.

— Ya veo —susurró Loki para sí mismo.

No sonaba como algún malestar, al menos no como uno producto de una enfermedad; aquello le había olido a juerga y no se sorprendió en absoluto. En Asgard, solía perdérsele a la reina constantemente y molestar al rey con sus retardos a la mañana siguiente, presentándose ante él con grandes ojeras y una terrible resaca.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Loki al imaginarlo en los brazos de alguna dama de Vanaheim. Había visto como lo miraban y los descarados coqueteos que le prodigaban a diario. Se había consolado al ver que Thor no parecía darse cuenta de ellos y las trataba con amable formalidad. También hubo uno que otro chico. ¡Pero vamos! Thor era demasiado Aesir para prestarle atención a un hombre. Sin embargo, no era de piedra y era de esperar que tarde o temprano sucumbiera ante sus apetitos naturales y a los encantos de una dama; estaba en su derecho, después de todo era un hombre libre y aunque su corazón se hubiera atado a él, no ataba a Thor al suyo y el que se soñara cada noche en sus brazos, no lo hacía real.

Aventó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se le había esfumado su apetito así que se puso de pie.

— ¿Desea algo más? —preguntó la chica que lo atendía.

— Por el momento no, gracias. Aunque es probable que el príncipe Thor se despierte con hambre. Asegúrese también de tenerle un antídoto para el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas.

— ¿Señor? —preguntó confundida la chica.

— Por la resaca que seguramente le habrá dejado la celebración de anoche —le aclaró con amargura.

— Si me lo permite —pidió la chica— El príncipe Thor no participo de la celebración de ayer, es decir, no más que usted.

— ¿Cómo dices? —se volvió hacia ella intrigado. Regularmente él se retiraba temprano de dichas celebraciones y suponía que Thor se quedaba hasta el amanecer.

— Su alteza real regresó con usted a la misma hora de siempre.

— ¿Solo? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que, en estas dos semanas, el príncipe se ha recogido temprano, sobrio y sin compañía?

— Así es, señor. Excepto el día de la boda, llegó mucho antes que usted luciendo bastante alterado.

Loki recordaba aquel día, Frandal lo había escoltado personalmente esa noche. Supuso que Thor se hallaba muy "ocupado" para hacerlo él. Aquella información lo desconcertó bastante, no sabía cómo tomarlo. Regularmente Thor lo escoltaba hacia sus aposentos cada noche y luego volvía a salir, siempre supuso que a continuar la fiesta, después de todo él se retiraba cuando la noche aún era joven. Entonces ¿A dónde se dirigía si no era a seguir celebrando?

— El príncipe Thor suele dar la primera ronda de la guardia —aclaró la doncella. Tal parecía que había pensado en voz alta—. He escuchado que se asegura personalmente que todo esté en orden, recibe los informes de la escota, asigna las guardias del día siguiente y regresa al cabo de una o dos horas.

— Gracias, —fue todo lo que dijo antes de despachar a la servidumbre, quien se retiró con una educada reverencia.

Así que Thor permanecía tan célibe como él. Aquella información abrigo su corazón con un calorcillo agradable y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Anteriormente había sido una tortura enterarse de cada conquista y devaneo protagonizado por el señor del Trueno, con lujo de detalles cortesía de las damas de la corte, quienes tenían como principal tema de esparcimiento, llevar la cuenta de las aventuras de los príncipes, sin importar que él estuviera presente y que uno de los protagonistas de esos chismes fuera su consorte.

Cuando arribaron a Vanaheim y vio como las mujeres miraban con deseo a su acompañante, y peor aún, viendo como este sonreía engolosinado ante esas miradas, Loki sintió que esa semana (que en realidad terminaron siendo dos) se le harían eternas. Pero los días pasaban y él no tenía noticias de quién gozaba con la dicha de acompañar al príncipe en su lecho. Era una muy agradable sorpresa comprobar que esto se debía a la abstinencia del rubio y no a su discreción.

Con nuevas energías se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ese día pintaba de maravilla si había tenido un comienzo como ese y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Tal vez un paseo por la ciudad estaría bien. No había salido del palacio en todo ese tiempo y había escuchado rumores sobre un festival en el pueblo. Si lograba burlar a sus pesados guardaespaldas, sería divertido ir y echar un vistazo.

Regreso a su alcoba para alistarse y vestir apropiadamente para un paseo. Caminaba hacia la salida con paso ligero cuando escuchó su nombre, se detuvo buscando el origen, pero no había nadie más en el área, entonces…

—Loki —escuchó una vez más, en esta ocasión con mayor claridad. Venia de la alcoba del príncipe de Asgard y parecía ser la voz de Thor.

Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta, comprobando que se encontraba entreabierta. Una persona sensata hubiera dado media vuelta y continuado con su camino, pero Loki era más curioso que sensato y con cautela se adentró en la habitación.

Estaba en semi penumbras, pero las cualidades Jötnar de Loki le permitieron ver en la oscuridad, dejándolo apreciar cada detalle y sorprendiéndose al descubrir que aquel lugar era idéntico al de sus sueños, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Jamás había estado ahí ¿o sí?

—Loki —llamó una vez más Thor y aquello bastó para que la mente del jötunn se distrajera de sus cuestionamientos y se centrara en el rubio semidesnudo que se removía inquieto sobre la cama, fue hacia él atraído como por un hechizo.

Su boca se secó de repente y el calor fue subiendo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos no paraban de admirar aquel cuerpo cincelado por las manos de los mismos Dioses, aquella piel bronceada salpicada de sudor y su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada.

—Loki —murmuraban sus labios y su entrecejo se fruncía con preocupación. Parecía estar padeciendo por algo.

Loki se obligó a despegar su vista de aquel torso marcado y centrarse en lo que estaba frente a él. Thor estaba dormido y al parecer, por cómo se retorcía, se hayaba en una especie de pesadilla en la que aparentemente participaba él.

—No por favor —rogó una vez más el rubio. Había lágrimas siendo derramadas por sus ojos, lágrimas de angustia que Loki se apresuró a recoger.

—Loki.

—¡Shh! aquí estoy —le susurró acariciando su rostro para tranquilizarlo, pero pareció tener el efecto contrario ya que la angustia se apodero más de Thor.

—Tranquilo —le pidió mientras hacía algo que sabía estaba prohibido, pero que en ese momento no le importó. Coloco tímidamente su mano en la sudorosa frente de Thor adentrándose en su mente.

Loki caminaba apresurado llevando un bulto entre sus brazos, Thor iba tras él.

—¡Por favor! —rogaba el rubio— déjame explicarte —intentó frenar su avance tomándolo por el brazo, pero el peligro se desembarazo con una fiereza que sorprendió no sólo a Thor, sino al Loki que contemplaba todo desde la distancia, como si de una obra teatral se tratara.

—¡Suéltame! —le contestó con asco el Loki del sueño—. ¡No vuelvas a poner tus repugnantes manos en mi otra vez!

—Lo siento… yo sólo… por favor perdóname.

—Ningún por favor. Este niño es mío, oíste ¡Mío! Y jamás dejaré que te le acerques.

Hasta ese momento, el Loki del exterior se dio cuenta que el bulto que su contraparte onírica cargaba era en realidad un bebé; un hermoso bebé de cabello negro y grandes ojos celestes.

—Lo sé —trataba de dialogar Thor— Entiendo eso y lo respeto, sólo… —volvió a hacer un intento por acercarse, pero Loki lo volvió a rechazar, está vez con mucha más violencia, incrustándole un trozo afilado de hielo en su costado.

—¡Te dije que no me tocarás! —le gritó, al tiempo que Thor retrocedía sin poder creer lo que pasaba— ¡Eres un monstruo! El ser más repugnante de los nueve mundos ¡Y espero que te pudras en el Hell! — agregó dándole otra estocada está vez en el corazón, para luego marcharse sin mirar atrás, mientras Thor se derrumbaba en un charco de sangre.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —Exclamó el Loki que lo había presenciado todo. Yendo hacia el Thor moribundo e intentando sanarlo.

—Loki —susurró Thor con una sonrisa triste, acariciando su mejilla con la mano ensangrentada.

—¡Por Surtur! ¿Que fue todo eso? —Preguntó conmocionado, al grado de olvidar que era un sueño y que Thor realmente no estaba muriendo.

—Lo siento —dijo Thor con un hilo de voz— No tengo perdón.

—Tranquilo, estarás… estarás bien —dijo con el corazón estrujado por la angustia, mientras hacía todo lo posible por frenar la hemorragia—, estarás bien —repetía con voz estrangulada—, estarás bien.

Pero Thor lo detuvo y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos que expresaban tantos sentimientos que Loki apenas podía procesarlos. Una mirada que estrujo el corazón de Loki y una sonrisa cálida que tocó algo dentro de él que creía incapaz de sentir.

Thor lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que el corazón de Loki se desbocara. Rozó apenas sus labios en un sutil beso que erizó cada bello de su cuerpo. Tan corto, pero tan cargado de emociones.

—Lo siento — le dijo quedito— Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —y luego de eso se fue.

—¡Noo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —exclamó desesperado, viendo como el amor de su vida se le iba de entre las manos, alterado y completamente ajeno al hecho de que se trataba de un sueño. Así que fue una extraña sorpresa cuando fue expulsado violentamente de él regresándolo nuevamente a la alcoba.

Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas y temblaba, todo eso había sido demasiado intenso y doloroso para él. Había una razón por la que ese hechizo estaba prohibido y era debido a la facilidad de confundirse con el mundo onírico y creer que este era real. Y es que se había sentido tan real, que sus labios aún cosquilleaban con el beso recibido.

—¿Loki? —escuchó que Thor lo llamaba, despabilándolo mientras se tallaba los ojos entre adormilado y confundido, el pelinegro aprovecho esa oportunidad para usar un hechizo de camuflaje y desaparecer. Para cuando Thor consiguió enfocar, él ya se había ido.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Thor medio incorporándose, mirando a todos lados buscando algún rastro de Loki. Pero este había regresado sigilosamente hasta la puerta desde donde vio como Thor se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos y se dejaba caer de espaldas contra la cama—. Me estoy volviendo loco —dijo a la nada.

Loki sonrió por eso, dio una última mirada y se fue.

Aquel día no se había programado ninguna celebración. En la tarde se tenía pensada una comida de despedida para el contingente de los elfos, algo había pasado en sus fronteras y tenían que regresar, por lo que el resto lo considero un día libre.

En ocasiones como esa, se solían ver a los invitados y a su corte holgazaneando por doquier, concentrándose en grupitos de personas que vagaban por los jardines, los pasillos y la biblioteca e incluso a Loki le pareció ver, en una ocasión, a un puñado de enanos invadir la cocina. Pero ese día parecía que todos habían decidido salir. Alguien había soltado el rumor de que los aldeanos tenían su propia celebración, cosa que solía suceder en grandes eventos como ese, y que las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente de todas partes, gente que traía consigo maravillas nunca vistas entre otras curiosidades. Así pues, Loki no quiso ser la excepción y la curiosidad lo llevó a internarse en las calles de Vanaheim, aun teniendo que soportar el fuerte calor y a su insufrible escolta.

Al adentrarse en aquel mundo desconocido, se fue maravillando por la gama de colores y diversidad que encontró: puestos de todo tipo y entretenimiento callejero por doquier. Había un grupo de elfos oscuros tocando sus prodigiosos instrumentos y cantando hazañas de grandes héroes del pasado, también estaban los musphell haciendo acrobacias con fuego y llamando la atención de los más pequeños. No faltaban las riñas por doquier, casi todas protagonizadas por enanos y le pareció ver a la guardia de la ciudad persiguiendo a un pequeño grupo de midgarianos, que habían vestido y maquillado de forma provocativa la estatua de la gran diosa Nerthus, ubicada en el centro de la plaza.

Loki se estaba divirtiendo, muy a pesar de la odiosa escolta que le toco llevar aquel día. Normalmente prefería a Volstagg o a Frandal en lugar de Sif, el primero porque se distraía con cualquier comida y era fácil perderlo y el segundo por una razón similar, solo que en vez de suculentos platillos solían ser llamativas damas lo que atraía su atención; cuando no, tenía que soportar su parloteo por horas. Mientras que Hogun parecía un fantasma, guardaba su distancia y permanecía en silencio; con el tiempo olvidabas que estaba ahí. De los tres, definitivamente lo prefería a él. Pero no a Sif. Ella era difícil de perder y, aunque guardaba su distancia como Hogun, podía sentir su mirada clavada en la nuca a donde quiera que fuese; una mirada de disgusto, como si Loki le estuviera obligando a estar ahí, una mirada que parecía juzgarlo siempre.

—No puede ir por allá —le indicó Sif anteponiendo una lanza en su camino.

Loki gruñó, esta era la tercera vez en lo que llevaba de paseo que la guerrera le hacía eso. Esta era otra de las cosas por las que odiaba que ella lo acompañara, Sif no le permitía ir a donde le placiera y Loki sospechaba que era más por fastidiarlo que por que fuera peligroso para él.

—No necesito que me cuides, —le espetó con rabia—, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí.

—Eso ni quien lo dude, —escuchó una voz viniendo hacia él desde su espalda. Antes de ver quién era, él ya lo sabía y también su corazón, quien comenzó a bombear como loco—. Desgraciadamente son los gajes de pertenecer a la realeza de Asgard, todos nos quieren muertos.

—Su alteza real —Sif hizo una inclinación respetuosa que Thor correspondió con un saludo militarizado.

—Descansa, continuaremos solos desde aquí, —le informó Thor—. Tienes la tarde libre así que ve y diviértete Sif.

Loki estaba casi seguro de que Sif estaba por reclamar, pero una mirada de Thor bastó para que se tragara sus palabras.

—Con su venia —dijo rechinando los dientes la guerrera y luego de cuadrarse ente su general, abandono su puesto.

—Tu novia es odiosa —soltó Loki en cuanto se marchó, en respuesta Thor soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Ella no es mi novia, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Es lo que todo el mundo dice, —musito con amargura—, que en un tiempo no lejano ella será la esposa del joven Príncipe de Asgard.

—Afortunadamente, no soy todo el mundo y soy quien tiene la última palabra.

—Creí que la última palabra la tenía el rey.

Aquel comentario pareció no caerle muy bien al rubio, puesto que se tensó y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

—Y bien, ¿A dónde tienes planeado ir? —preguntó en su lugar, cambiando el tema de forma muy descarada.

—¿Piensas acompañarme? —le cuestiono Loki, no es que fuera a rechazarlo.

—¡Por supuesto! seré tu escolta este día.

—¡Magnifico! —le contestó con una enorme sonrisa y señaló hacia el camino en donde Sif le había impedido entrar.

Thor analizó el área con una ceja arqueada, pero sonrió y juntos caminaron calle abajo en esa dirección. Loki entendió de inmediato por qué no se le había permitido entrar ahí, todo lo clandestino e ilegal parecía concentrarse en ese lugar; apuestas, peleas ilícitas, hasta artículos de dudosa procedencia. Un tipo incluso les había ofrecido sus servicios, pero no alcanzó a averiguar para qué.

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo, —le dijo Thor alejándolo de aquel elfo oscuro—. Y jamás menciones que has estado aquí, —le advirtió—, dañaría tu reputación.

—¿Porque me has traído entonces?

—Porque tú me lo pediste. Seamos honestos, habrías encontrado la manera de venir de todas formas.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?

—Digamos que, si algo he aprendido de ti estas semanas, es que tienes una personalidad demasiado curiosa —le respondió con un guiño que denotaba complicidad.

Loki se paralizó, de inmediato se le vino a la mente lo ocurrido durante la mañana, ¿Sería acaso que él se había dado cuenta de su intromisión? No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, inmediatamente Thor dio la vuelta y lo guió hasta la calle principal nuevamente.

Lo cierto es que él no había dejado de darle vueltas en su cabeza, la forma como el rubio había muerto entre sus brazos aun le causaba escalofríos. ¿Qué podía haber hecho Thor como para merecer una muerte así de parte de él? Loki estaba consciente de que se trataba de un sueño, pero sabía también que los sueños eran la representación de nuestros más profundos deseos, así como las pesadillas lo eran de nuestros miedos y culpas. ¿Thor sentía miedo de que se volviera hacia él o era culpa por algo que le concernía? Y además estaba aquel niño.

Loki chocó con una mole gigante de piedra que parecía distraída y no dejaba de disculparse por obstruir su camino. Para cuando pudo deshacerse de su molesta presencia había perdido a Thor. Le tomó un minuto ubicarlo en un comercio de Manaheim. Loki se acercó a contemplar la mercancía como lo estaba haciendo Thor: pequeños artículos de colores que revotaban, hacían ruidos curiosos y cambiaban de forma.

—¿Juguetes? —preguntó Loki con curiosidad.

—Así es, —le dijo Thor analizando lo que parecía un pequeño tambor con dos cuentas amarradas a una pequeña cuerda en cada lado, parecía no encontrar cómo funcionaba—. ¿No tienen de estos en Jötunheim? —dejó el juguete dándose por vencido.

—Muy pocas cosas existen en Jötunheim —le contestó divertido por la actitud curiosa de Thor—. Pero si, tenemos juguetes, solo que no son tan pintorescos —dijo, tomando a su vez un artículo de una de las mesas. Era muy sencillo, pero lleno de color.

—Pocas cosas lo son si no vienen de Manaheim. Los midgarianos suelen tener un gran ingenio para estas cosas.

—¿Como suelen ser los juguetes de Asgard? —preguntó Loki con curiosidad, si su hijo iba a criarse en ese lugar, sería bueno saberlo.

—No suele haber tales cosas como "juguetes de Asgard", —aclaró Thor con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Somos una raza conquistadora, no está en nosotros producir nada.

—Lo toman de otros reinos —afirmó Loki con un gesto agrio.

—La mayoría de las cosas, —aceptó Thor—. Aunque sí que existe una costumbre —dijo tomando un pequeño caballo de madera tallado a mano y mostrándoselo a Loki—. Este es un "juguete de Asgard", —le aclaro.

Si bien ese era un puesto de Manaheim, también podía encontrarse artículos de otros lugares. Loki tomo el pequeño objeto tallado con suma minuciosidad en un pedazo de madera bastante dura; se sentía suave al tacto, aunque se veía desgastado y con algunas magulladuras, pero era perfecto.

—Parece una escultura, —exclamó maravillado por la cantidad de detalles y precisión con que estaba hecho.

—Lo es, —le dijo Thor, orgulloso de mostrarle por primera vez algo bueno de su mundo—. Representa el personaje de alguna maravillosa historia, llena de heroísmo y valor.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Loki con curiosidad, Thor simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Los padres suelen pasar mucho tiempo en campaña, alejados de sus esposas e hijos, —le explicó—; cuando regresan, traen consigo innumerable cantidad de tesoros para ellos y cientos de historias para contarles. Pero este, —señaló el caballo con el que Loki jugaba, tomándolo suavemente de sus manos—. Este es un regalo especial, forjado por las propias manos de un padre y modelado con su corazón.

Loki observo como Thor se abstraía mirando aquel juguete, con un deje de nostalgia en su mirada y algo más, algo que Loki no supo identificar, pero se parecía mucho a la añoranza y la tristeza. Se preguntaba si estaba pensando en su infancia, en los juguetes que el mismo recibió o en los que les daría a sus hijos cuando los tuviera. Tan pronto como esa idea se coló en su mente lo incomodo, pinchando su corazón con celos e inconformidad; porque eso le restregaba que Thor se casaría algún día con alguien que le daría hermosos hijos, y Thor sería un magnifico padre para ellos, lo sabía, pero le pesaba en el alma no poder dárselos él.

—Es una tradición en nuestro reino que, mientras el padre esté ausente, talle en madera personajes como este, —continuo Thor, ignorante de la tormenta que se vivía en el interior de Loki—. Luego, a su regreso, se los entregará a sus hijos junto con una fabulosa historia que el mismo habrá creado en su ausencia, o tal vez una que escucho o le toco vivir. Esto, — levanto el juguete—, significa que no importa la distancia ni el tiempo que estén alejados, siempre lleva a su familia en su mente y en su corazón.

Loki enmudeció ante estas palabras. La verdad siempre había pensado en los aesir como un poco brutos, tanto en modales como en modos. Era sorprendente ver que tenían corazón y unas formas tan bellas de mostrarlo.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Thor dejando el juguete en el puesto y avanzando nuevamente entre la gente. Loki salió de su aturdimiento y se dispuso a seguirlo.

—Nuestros juguetes suelen ser bastante rústicos, en caso de haberlos —le dijo cuándo le emparejo el paso—. Como te dije, no hay mucho en Jötunheim, así que nos las arreglamos con lo que hay la mayoría de las veces con mucha imaginación —sonrió apenado— Los farmors son los encargados de atender y entretener a los børn's.

—Para eso están las nodrizas —dijo Thor, de lo más normal.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió escandalizado—. ¡¿Porque habríamos de dejar a nuestros hijos al cuidado de extraños?!

—¿Porque no? —Thor parecía no entender la razón de su indignación y Loki se dispuso a aclararlo.

—Es deshonroso. Significaría que un farmor no se le considera capacitado para hacerse cargo de un niño y eso es inconcebible.

—Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre.

—¡Eso es una excusa!

—Es evidente que tenemos conceptos muy diferentes sobre la paternidad —dijo Thor.

—Eso parece —respondió Loki. Luego, cuando vio la incomodidad en Thor trato de explicar—. Ustedes yacen con mujeres, muchas veces sin siquiera conocerlas realmente, simplemente porque tienen por donde ser folladas, y las usan para liberar sus ansias sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si sale embarazada ya es una ganancia, una muestra de su virilidad; pero puedo apostar que pocas veces se hacen cargo de esos niños, salvo que sea dentro de un matrimonio.

Thor asintió, había resumido perfectamente su cultura y en sus labios se escuchaba terriblemente primitiva.

— Para nosotros es diferente, —continúo diciendo el Jötunn—. No existen suficientes Farmors como mujeres en las otras especies, solo uno por cada diez tiene el "don".

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Se los comparten? ¿O cómo? ¿Hacen una especie de orgía o algo así?

Loki se carcajeó ante semejante insolencia. Si hubiera estado en su reino probablemente lo hubieran mandado azotar por tremendo insulto. En lugar de eso decidió aclararle sus dudas.

— Nosotros somos sagrados, un regalo de la Diosa para la continuidad de la especie y esa es una gran responsabilidad. Cuando llegamos a cierta edad somos llevados al templo de la diosa Nerthus, donde se nos instruye respecto a todo lo que debemos saber sobre la crianza de un børn's.

— ¿Los mandan a un templo para aprender a cambiar pañales?

—Tener un hijo es más que cambiar pañales, —sentencio con seriedad— No basta con simplemente engendrarlo, ponerle tu nombre y presumirlo entre tus amigos. Es criarlo y educarlo, hacer de él una persona digna de ser llamado Jötunn. Es enseñarle el respeto por los demás seres vivos, por sus semejantes y por el lugar donde vive, trasmitir la sabiduría de nuestro pueblo. Cada jötunn fue, no solo gestado por un Farmor, sino forjado por él. Así que se puede decir que la paz o el caos de nuestra sociedad reside en nuestras manos, pues tenemos el poder de hacer de él un ciudadano de bien o un ser vil que solo cree destrucción a su alrededor.

Aquellas palabras dejaron perplejo a Thor, jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo que significaba la paternidad.

— Entonces ¿Los Farmors son como las hembras en su especie? —preguntó Thor tratando de darle sentido a todo eso.

—¡No somos hembras! —espeto Loki, desesperado. No era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta.

—Yo sé que no, lo que quise decir es…

—Se lo que quieres decir —lo cortó Loki, entendiendo la necesidad de todos esos reinos por catalogar todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Los ayudaba a entender el mundo y en sociedades como la de Thor, donde la sexualidad y el género eran binarios, les resultaba difícil catalogar a alguien como él y por lo tanto entenderlo.

—Siento si mis preguntas son demasiado impertinentes —le ofreció Thor.

Loki se detuvo unos segundos y lo contempló, realmente parecía avergonzado por sus palabras.

—No, yo entiendo que esto debe causarles mucha curiosidad.

—Es más que eso.

Y Loki sabía que no mentía, la mirada de él era muy transparente y en ella podía leerse un genuino intento por saber. No por curiosidad o morbo, no como un objeto de estudio como todos los demás, si no por un deseo de conocer más sobre él, de entenderlo y eso le causo una agradable sensación en su organismo.

Rompió el contacto visual y miro hacia otro lado antes de que Thor notara el rubor en sus mejillas, luego fingió interés en los artículos del puesto más cercano que resultó ser un puesto Norn. Le gustaba los puestos Norn, ya que en ellos podías encontrar las cosas más inverosímiles jamás vistas: cosas antiguas y nuevas, cosas pequeñas y grandes. Había desde diminutos botones hasta pesadas armaduras, cosas orgánicas e inorgánicas, disecadas o vivas. Pero dentro de todo eso, lo que más llamo la atención de Loki fueron las armas, o mejor dicho un arma: una espada corta de un metal desconocido y de la cual emanaba una poderosa magia, quizá debido a las antiguas runas escritas en su hoja.

—Veo que tiene buen ojo, —le dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa amable—. Su nombre es Laevateinn que significa "báculo de la destrucción" y muy pocos son los que pueden portarla, —le aseguró tomándola de la mesa donde un grupo de espadas se exhibían sobre una tela de terciopelo negro.

—¿Qué la hace tan especial? —preguntó Loki recibiéndola en sus manos y contemplándola con deleite, era ligera, perfecta, bien balanceada y por el filo, seguramente letal.

—Para empezar el que usted haya reparado en ella, —le aclaro. Loki frunció un poco el ceño sin entender—. Es una espada mágica como seguramente ya lo abra notado, capaz de cambiar su forma cuando se le requiera. Pero su especialidad es pasar desapercibida.

—¿Tiene un hechizo de camuflaje? —preguntó interesado, aquella podría resultarle muy útil.

—En absoluto. Simplemente no todos tienen la habilidad de notar su presencia. Es como si la pasaran por alto. Por eso le dije que tiene un buen ojo, es la primera persona que la nota desde que la adquirí y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto quiere por ella? —preguntó dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera.

—Eso depende que tiene para ofrecer.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender.

—Los Norns son reacios a manejar lo que nosotros llamamos dinero —le aclaro Thor, quien había permanecido en silencio mientras inspeccionaba algunas curiosidades. Loki se había abstraído tanto que casi olvida su presencia—. Ellos suelen manejarse por trueques, intercambiando una cosa por otra igualmente valiosa. Valiosa para ellos claro, —le sonrió Thor.

—No poseo nada de igual valor que pueda intercambiar, —susurró Loki, apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué te parece esta espada? —salió Thor al rescate, sorprendiendo gratamente a Loki cuando tendió su arma—. Es una espada hecha por enanos.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Una espada por otra cual sería la ganancia?

—¿Qué hay de esto? —Y así, Thor comenzó a ofrecer una serie de objetos altamente valiosos que llevaba consigo, sin conseguir convencer del todo al comerciante—. Entonces no sé qué pueda interesarte, —resopló finalmente Thor. Había ofrecido todo lo que traía y hasta lo que no, con la promesa de entregárselo más tarde. Los aesir eran gente de palabra y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero nada le intereso al otro.

—¿Qué hay de tu cabello? —Dijo finalmente el comerciante.

—¿Mi cabello?

—Cabello aesir, uno de los más resistentes que hay. Es bien sabido por todos que el cuerpo de un aesir es poderoso: su piel es impenetrable, sus músculos son de acero, se necesitan espadas especiales para penetrarlos y aun estas se pueden llegar a romper con los más correosos.

—Eso es lo que dicen, pero… ¿Mi cabello?

—Suelen hacerse unas cuerdas muy resistentes con esto, cuerdas ligeras, irrompibles y que pueden contener a grandes bestias.

—Si he oído eso, aunque no es usual que un aesir se corte el cabello muy seguido.

Loki vio como Thor se debatía internamente si valía la pena o no. El cabello era una cosa muy importante para los aesir, no era simple pelo y nada más; era parte de ellos, de su cultura, de su orgullo y según como lo vieran hasta de su estatus.

Los esclavos y los presos eran despojados completamente de su cabello, mientras que a los siervos les era permitido llevarlo corto. Pero entre los guerreros y los nobles, había algunos que lo portaban hasta la cintura, especialmente los clérigos. Los guerreros como Thor lo portaban a media espalda y regularmente trenzado para que les permitiera libertad al luchar, mientras que estando fuera del campo de batalla, lo portaban suelto con un par de trenzas que les recordarán a otros lo que ellos eran.

Los Berserker o ulfhednar, como también los llamaban, le daban un valor adicional ya que en el depositan su honor. Cuando uno de ellos cometía una falta, la forma de compensarlo era cortarlo el mismo y ofrecerlo al otro como disculpa; algo como lo que hacían algunas culturas de Manaheim, pero ellos se cortaban un dedo o algo así leyó Loki alguna vez.

Era estúpido, pero era cuestión de deshonor llevar el pelo corto siendo quienes eran, equivalía a igualarlos con los esclavos y siervos. Era retroceder a todo lo que habían trabajado para estar en el lugar donde estaban, lo cual no era cualquier cosa; ser un guerrero era todo para los aesir y conseguirlo les costaba sangre.

También era someterse al escarnio público, que los demás supieran que habían cometido una falta tan grave al honor que merecía eso. Algunos llegaban incluso a ser crueles con ellos, tratándolos de manera inferior hasta que el cabello finalmente volviera a crecer, pero tardaba tanto que Loki entendía porque lo consideraban una penitencia.

Era por eso, que Loki pensaba que Thor jamás iba a aceptar semejante trato, ninguna espada lo valía.

—De acuerdo, —fue su contundente respuesta, dejando a Loki paralizado en su lugar.

—Thor, no, —lo detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su daga—. No lo vale. Es sólo una espada.

—No cualquier espada, —le debatió el rubio—. Ya oíste a este hombre, es especial y parece que te ha elegido, no podemos pasar por alto eso.

—No, —lo detuvo nuevamente. No sabía que decirle, obviamente quería esa espada con todas sus fuerzas, pero a cambio de eso no.

—Tranquilo, —le susurro con cariño—. Yo sé lo que hago, —le aseguro y más que sus palabras, fue la sutil y cálida caricia de su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano que detenía la daga, lo que consiguió que soltara su agarre.

—Pero tu cabello… —se lamentó.

—Descuida, volverá a crecer, —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa que derritió su corazón—. Además, puedo aprovechar para expiar ciertas culpillas que tengo acuestas ¿No crees? —y su actitud incomoda remitió a Loki hasta el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana. Entonces Thor le restó importancia riendo de si mismo—. Soy el príncipe de Asgard, cabello corto o no dudo que alguien tenga el valor de reprocharme algo.

Loki miró estupefacto como Thor llevaba la daga a su nuca y cortaba su cabello de tajo. El corazón quería salirse por la emoción ¿Por qué lo hacía? No había una razón para sacrificar su dignidad por una simple espada.

Mientras el rubio hacia negocios con el comerciante, Loki se distrajo viendo un mechón del cabello de Thor caer cerca de él. Ninguno de los dos hombres prestó atención a este detalle y Loki aprovecho para guardarlo.

Había oído también, que era una costumbre entre las doncellas tomar un mechón de cabello del hombre amado y trenzándolo con el propio, como muestra de su devoción, de esta forma una parte de él iría con ellas siempre.

—Aquí tienes, —fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por Thor, quien le tendió la espada envuelta en una funda de cuero—. Es toda tuya ahora.

—¿Mía? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y para quien más si no? Anda, —la acerco para que la tomará y Loki lo hizo maravillado, poero más que por el objeto, era por la forma en que la consiguió. Nadie había hecho por el algo parecido en muchos años.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué, que? —cuestiono Thor sin entender.

—¿Porque darme este regalo, porque pagar tan caro por él? ¿Porque hacer eso por mí?

—¿Por ti? —preguntó Thor ahora muy serio—. Lo dices como si no valieras la pena hacerlo.

—No ante los ojos de un aesir.

—Yo no soy todos los aesir.

—Pero eres uno de ellos.

—Cierto, —admitió Thor—. Soy uno de ellos y puede que mi mentalidad sea muy parecida a ellos; así que, si en algún momento te llegue a ofender, discúlpame. Pero Loki, jamás pienses que no sería capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas por ti por que te lo mereces, tú más que nadie ya que has tenido que soportarnos, eres valioso y eres especial, eres… eres…

—¿Que? ¿Qué es lo que soy? —preguntó emocionado, mirando los ojos de Thor, los cuales brillaban con la intensidad de un par de luceros, sin despegarse ni un segundo de los suyos, ansiosos por revelar algo que Loki anhelaba con toda el alma escuchar.

—Eres… eres familia —dijo con un tono de voz amarga y la luz de sus ojos se extinguió y se desviaron hacia otro lado—. Eres el consorte de mi hermano, así que deberías ser como un hermano para mí también.

—Tú no te llevas tan bien con Balder —trató de bromear para disipar la incomodidad del momento.

—Sí, bueno, tiene un carácter un poco complicado. Pero eso no tiene por qué influir en cómo nos llevemos nosotros ¿Cierto? —preguntó más animado.

—Cierto —le respondio Loki con resignación.

—Bien.

Y ahí estaba, toda la magia y la anticipación, el encendido de fuegos artificiales y las mariposas en el estómago, se fueron; quedaron extintas con esa contundente frase. Pero así tenía que ser, Loki no entendía porque estar pensando que podía ser de otra manera.

—Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Tú no? —le preguntó Thor. Loki tuvo que esforzarse para saber de qué estaba hablando—. Hay un comedor que vende el mejor jabalí que he probado ¿Te apetece?

—Claro —contestó no muy motivado y, así no más, dieron por concluido el asunto.

Y efectivamente, aquel había sido el mejor jabalí que había probado, en parte porque era el primer jabalí que había comido en su vida. En Jötunheim, ese tipo de criaturas tan minúsculas jamás tendrían una oportunidad.

Thor le había dicho que venían de Manaheim, donde podían probarse toda clase de exquisiteces y luego habían iniciado toda una plática sobre las diferentes clases de gastronomía habidas en los nueve reinos, de la cual al parecer Thor era un experto.

— Es uno de los más grandes placeres de la vida, —le había dicho con una sonrisa, para luego dar un gran trago a su hidromiel.

Loki está embobado con su plática, era amena, simple y sin dobles intenciones. Thor, lo que quería decir, lo decía de frente y si no, guardaba silencio. Por supuesto, también se dio cuenta de que callaba muchas cosas que a Loki le encantaría conocer.

— No quiero mentirte, —había sido la justificación que había dado cuando le pregunto al respecto y Loki valoraba eso, así como también la forma en que lo trataba: como un igual al que le guardaba respeto.

— Con respecto a lo que preguntaste antes, —empezó Loki dudando si debería saber aquello o no, después de todo Thor seguía siendo un Aesir y aun con esta tregua, ellos eran enemigos.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Thor, con su natural semblante despreocupado.

— Sobre si los Farmors somos las hembras de nuestra raza.

— ¡Ah! No tienes que hablar de eso si te incomoda.

— Lo sé, yo solo… Mira, mi pueblo es muy celoso con su conocimiento. Nosotros somos de la idea de que el conocimiento es poder y el poder en manos equivocadas puede causar catástrofes.

—Entiendo, no preguntare más al respecto.

— No, no entiendes. —Loki tomo una gran bocanada de aire, esto que estaba por revelar era importante y peligroso; si alguien se enteraba de que lo había revelado a un Aesir, seria condenado por traición y ejecutado con o sin sangre real—. Hace mucho, en los tiempos de Ymir, los Jötnar eran una civilización avanzada, temida y respetada. Fuimos los primeros en ser creados antes de cualquier otro ser en Yggdrasil.

— Sé la historia, —dijo Thor.

— Entonces, tienes conocimiento de que los Aesir no pertenecen a Yggdrasil, que ustedes vinieron de otra parte del universo a conquistarnos.

— Sí, soy consciente de eso también, —admitió Thor avergonzado. Aquello era una parte de la historia que prefería ignorar.

— Muchas razas fueron exterminadas entre ellas la mía… o casi.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Loki tomo aire, lo que estaba a punto de revelar no era fácil.

— Exterminaron a todas las hembras, —dijo de tajo—, esa era su forma favorita de doblegarnos. En esa época los Aesir eran crueles y disfrutaban con el dolor de sus enemigos. Se regodeaban en su poder. Les divertía ver como perdían a sus seres queridos, como las razas iban extinguiéndose una por una hasta desaparecer. Sin hembras, no podrían reproducirse, podrían mezclarse como lo hicieron los de Vanaheim, pero eso solo debilitaba las habilidades natas de cada raza. —se detuvo para dar un gran trago a su copa, mientras Thor aguardaba en silencio, luego prosiguió—. Nosotros nos quedamos sin hembras también, y con cada batalla, el número de nosotros disminuía. Las posibilidades de volver a repoblar nuestro mundo eran casi nulas.

— ¿Casi? —preguntó Thor desconcertado, Loki asintió.

— Huimos a donde no pudieran alcanzarnos, a donde hoy se encuentra la capital de Útgard. —Continuo inclinándose sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de Thor y bajando sutilmente la voz para evitar que algún otro escuchara—. Pero nuestras manos no iban vacías, en ellas Ymir deposito un gran poder, su corazón. La leyenda dice que mientras el corazón de Ymir siga latiendo…

— Habrá vida en el universo, conozco la leyenda, —dijo Thor sorprendido por lo revelado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu pueblo tiene en su poder el corazón de Ymir? —le preguntó imitando su postura, colmado de expectación.

— ¿Porque crees que tu padre, tu abuelo, y todos los que le antecedieron están tan empeñados en conquistar un reino que no ofrece nada?

— Creía que bajo su ciudad había yacimientos de uru.

— Los hay, —confirmo Loki—, entre otras cosas. Pero esos yacimientos son tan profundos que ningún Aesir podría llegar a ellos.

— ¿Entonces por qué no han ganado esta guerra? El corazón de Ymir es la fuerza más poderosa jamás existida, capaz de crear tanto como de destruir.

— Porque no lo tenemos, no tangiblemente al menos.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Thor sin entender.

—Nuestros antepasados creyeron que era peligroso conservarlo. Podíamos ser vencidos y caer en malas manos o incluso robarlo. Decidieron ocultarlo y borrar cualquier indicio de dónde.

— Pero está en Útgard, —quiso saber Thor.

— Eso no le sé. De hecho, nadie lo sabe.

Los dos guardaron silencio procesando lo que acaba de decirse.

— Espera, me dijiste que tu raza estaba por extinguirse ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Cómo seguimos aquí? —Completó Loki—. Es eso lo que deseaba contarte. Antes de esconder el corazón, extrajeron de él algunas gotas de sangre y se las dieron de beber a unos cuantos. Ellos creían que se transformarían en mujeres, o qué sé yo, en cambio…

—Nacieron los Farmors, —contemplo Thor esta vez. Loki asintió.

— Es por eso que se nos considera sagrados, sangre divina corre por nuestras venas. Sobre nosotros recae la labor de mantener viva a nuestra especie, hasta que Ymir regrese y reclame su legítimo lugar como señor de Yggdrasil.

— Por eso tu hermano nos odia tanto —dijo Thor, entendiendo por fin la actitud osca de Býleistr.

— Él cree que estamos traicionando a Ymir al fraternizar con su captor, —acepto Loki, volviendo a su postura original y dando otro trago a su bebida—. Piensa que al enlazarme con tu hermano a cambio de cosas buenas para mi pueblo, tomaron algo sagrado convirtiéndolo en una puta.

Nuevamente Thor se removió con incomodidad. Sabía que mucha gente en su pueblo se refería de ese modo a su cuñado y él nunca hizo nada por defenderlo, ahora se arrepentía. Optó mejor por cambiar de tema.

— Creí que, ya sabes, habían evolucionado o algo así, por el frio y todo eso.

— Si, todos piensan eso, nosotros fomentamos esa creencia. Esto que te estoy diciendo es uno de nuestros más grandes secretos.

—¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo? —inquirió Thor, sorprendido. Entendiendo la magnitud y los alcances de dicha revelación, así como los peligros.

— No lo sé, —respondió Loki alzándose de hombros—. Supongo que te considero un hombre de honor y porque confió en ti.

Thor desvió la mirada ante esto último, o tal vez solo fuera la imaginación de Loki. Sinceramente esperaba no tener que arrepentirse por esto. En cambio, Thor tomo su mano y la apretó.

— Gracias, —le dijo sincero—. Te prometo que jamás repetiré lo que me has dicho.

— Lo sé.

Se dijeron viéndose a los ojos, atrapados uno en la mirada del otro, anhelando. Luego, como si hubiese sido ensayado, ambos bajaron la mirada hacia donde sus manos se unían. Inmediatamente la retiraron a la vez completamente sonrojados.

— Creo que… —se detuvo Thor para aclarar su garganta—. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

— Si, yo creo lo mismo.

— Iré a pedir la cuenta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aun no caía la noche cuando regresaron al palacio, pero había sido un recorrido muy extenso y estaban agotados. Una parte de ellos se encontraba muy feliz; el haber pasado el día entero con la persona de la cual estabas enamorado era sumamente gratificante. Lo único que faltaba para que fuera perfecto, era saberse correspondidos.

Venían riendo de alguna tontería dicha por Thor, cuando se toparon con un ambiente rígido y pesado en el festivo lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Loki fue el primero en preguntar.

Thor estaba por contestar cuando vieron que Fandral se apresuraba a llegar hacia ellos. Se cuadro frente a Thor y, luego de los saludos y reverencias correspondientes, se acercó a susurrarle algo en el oído que agrio la expresión del antes sonriente rubio.

—¿A qué hora llegó? —fue la pregunta que, en cambio, le hizo a Fandral.

—Hace un par de horas.

—¿Por qué no me informaste? —dijo de forma áspera y comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia el interior del palacio.

—No nos permitió hacerlo —le respondió Fandral yendo tras de Thor. Loki los seguía a prudente distancia.

Le resultaba extraña y sorprendente la transformación de Thor. Paso de ser un joven relajado y bobo a convertirse en el general del ejército más temido en los nueve reinos.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —quiso saber Loki. La mirada fría y dura de Thor lo inquietaba bastante.

—Mi padre se encuentra aquí —le dijo y a Loki le pareció que no le alegraba en lo absoluto la noticia.

—¿A que ha venido?

—Ya lo averiguaremos, —le respondió deteniéndose frente al par de enormes puertas que daban acceso a los aposentos de Asgard. Tomó un fuerte respiro y entró.

Padre de todo se encontraba en la salita común revisando unos documentos, mientras era rodeado por todo un sequito de consejeros, jefes de guerra y siervos que se afanaban por complacerle. Se hayaba sentado en un sillón individual de espalda alta que podría asemejarse a un trono; o tal vez solo era la majestuosidad de su padre el que lo haría ver regio donde fuera.

Tan pronto Thor ingresó en la estancia, en compañía de Loki, todo se silenció. Su padre despego su ojo del pergamino que leía y lo observo, de inmediato su mirada se detuvo en el improvisado corte de cabello que lucía y sonrió, de esa forma que Thor había aprendido que él usaba para mostrar una imagen políticamente correcta.

—¡Mis hijos! —exclamó jovial, entregándole los pergaminos a uno de sus consejeros y despachando con un gesto de su mano a los demás.

—Su majestad —dijeron respetuosamente inclinándose frente a su padre.

—Si hubiese sabido de su arribo, abría estado presente para darle la bienvenida, —le dijo Thor, besando el anillo con el escudo real que portaba su mano.

—No es una visita oficial, —comentó restándole importancia e invitándolos a que se pusieran de pie—. Iba camino a Alfheim, seguro habrán escuchado del ataque al que se vieron expuestos en una de sus fronteras.

—Nos enteramos esta mañana, —hablo Loki por primera vez.

—Es mi deber como guardián de los nueve mundos, preservar la paz entre los habitantes, —continuo diciendo su padre, pero Thor conocía el significado de esas palabras: no habría sobrevivientes—. Sin embargo quise darme el tiempo para brindar mis respetos a la nueva pareja, aprovechando que me quedaba de camino.

—Tendré todo listo para partir mañana a primera hora, —le aseguró Thor.

—No es necesario, —lo freno el rey—. Como ya lo mencione, se trata de una pequeña revuelta. Mi labor ahí es una mera asesoría.

Pero Thor sabía que eso no era así. Lo que se cocía en Alfheim, debía ser importante si se requería de la presencia del soberano de los nueve mundos en persona.

—Sin embargo, si me gustaría tener contigo un par de palabras, —le dijo su padre—. Quiero pedir tu opinión sobre algunos asuntos. Espero nos disculpes —agregó esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Loki.

Loki asintió haciendo luego una reverencia cuando el rey abandono la estancia.

—Descansa —le dijo Thor en voz baja y siguió a su padre hacia sus aposentos. Ya se iba haciendo una idea sobre qué tema necesitaba su opinión.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara, el rey se volvió hacia su hijo con una mirada severa.

—¿Dónde perdiste el cabello? —le inquirió de forma violenta.

—Lo perdí en una apuesta, —fue su evasiva respuesta.

—¿Una apuesta? —preguntó incrédulo e indignado.

—Soy un hombre de honor —contestó con altanería, sin apartar la mirada de su padre a pesar de la intensidad con que este lo estaba viendo.

Se midieron por un par de minutos, tratando de leerse uno al otro sin revelar al otro su juego.

—Bien —dijo lentamente el rey, dando por concluido el duelo de miradas—. Quiero un reporte completo.

Y Thor se dispuso, entonces, a darle los por menores de la celebración: las observaciones en cuanto a la fuerza militar enemiga y las impresiones de otros mandatarios con referente al evento. Todos tenían la absoluta certeza de que se acercaba una nueva guerra y rápidamente comenzaron a formarse las alianzas. Desafortunadamente, estas no dejaban bien parada a Asgard.

—¿A quedado preñado el Jötunn? —Fue la pregunta del rey referente a ese tema.

—No lo sé, no puedo asegurarlo.

—¿Pero hiciste lo que te correspondía?

—Por supuesto —suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—¿Disculpe?

—¡¿Cuántas veces?!

Thor se incomodó ante la pregunta que hacia su padre, no podía creer que le estuviera cuestionando ese tipo de por menores, eso ya era demasiado.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —Alzó la voz el rey.

—¡No lo sé! No las conté ¿de acuerdo? —exclamó indignado por aquella violación a su intimidad y a la de su cuñado. Tal vez el tiempo compartido durante esa semana le había enseñado a considerarlo.

—Tu hermano lleva follándolo casi un mes y no lo ha conseguido.

—Mi hermano tiene un problema de fertilidad, —se defendió.

—¿Y tú no? Hasta donde sé, no has dejado preñada a ninguna chica.

—Me he sabido cuidar bien. Usted mismo nos advirtió a Balder y a mí que no quería bastardos disputando la corona.

—Bien, —dijo al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, en los que parecía estar meditando lo que debía hacer a continuación—. Seguirás montándolo diariamente, —ordenó finalmente el rey.

—¡¿Qué?¡ —Thor simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Al menos hasta que tu hermano regrese.

—¿Y eso cuándo se supone que será? —preguntó tan molesto que no lo disimulo en su voz.

—Cuando yo le de la orden de volver, —sentencio zanjando el tema y ordenándole retirarse de su presencia.

En días como ese en realidad podía llegar a odiar a su padre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor entró furioso a la tienda Norn. Se había estado conteniendo en presencia de su padre y luego, al salir de ahí para no levantar sospechas. Pero estaba furioso y terriblemente frustrado, curiosamente el único lugar donde podía tener un poco de libertad era ahí.

—¡Estoy harto! — Gruñó el rubio, pateando un costal el cual curiosamente soltó un lastimero quejido. Sorprendido, se volvió hacia Karnilla, quien removía su caldero con parsimonia, sin prestarle la menor importancia; por lo que Thor optó por alejarse de aquel bulto sospechoso, era mejor no preguntar.

—Buenas tardes "su alteza real", —saludo Karnilla con indiferencia—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su "alterada" presencia?

—A mi padre, —se quejó—. Está aquí ¿Lo sabías?

—Algo he escuchado, sí.

—¡¿Y sabes por qué está aquí?!

—Supongo que es su sutil intento por controlar al "rebaño". Dos semanas es una más de la que se nos tiene permitido reunirnos. Si se descuida, hasta podríamos conspirar en su contra. —dijo con voz neutra.

Thor se le quedó mirando sin saber a ciencia cierta si bromeaba o no. A veces esa mujer le causaba escalofríos.

Karnilla decidió girarse a verlo y fue cuando se percató del nuevo look que lucía el gallardo príncipe de Asgard.

—¿Qué caballo le mascó el cabello? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso no tiene importancia, —le respondió Thor rascando su cabeza, nunca había llevado el cabello corto y no se sentía cómodo—. Necesito una nueva dosis de la droga que me preparas, —optó por cambiar de tema.

—Parece que alguien está planeando pasarla bien, —dijo la Reina de manera ladina—. Creí que este asunto se daba por concluido aquí.

—Yo también lo creí, pero mi padre es de otro pensar.

—Lo dice como si fuera una gran carga, creí que ya le estaba tomando el gusto.

—¡¿Cómo podría tomarle el gusto a ser partícipe de semejante infamia?! —Exclamó furioso—. Es de una persona de la que estamos hablando, nadie merece pasar por algo así.

—¿Eso último lo dice por usted o por su cuñado?

Thor se volvió a verla con los ojos asesinos, ella solo levantó una ceja y sonrío.

—En cualquier caso, podría negarse, —dijo Karnilla, yendo hacia su almacena donde guardaba las bebidas. Sacó una botella con un líquido rosado el cual vertió en dos copas, una de las cuales le tendió a Thor.

—¿Crees que sí pudiera negarme estaría metido en este embrollo? Es de mi padre de quien estamos hablando. El soberano de los nueve mundos, el padre de todo y a quien le debo absoluta lealtad, —dijo con pesadumbre llevándose la copa a los labios, pero antes de tomarla de tajo se detuvo.

De pronto recordó la última vez que la reina le ofreciera una bebida, aún podía sentir como quemaba su garganta.

Karnilla sonrío por aquella reacción precavida, tal parecía que el príncipe estaba aprendiendo. Alzó su copa brindando por él y se la bebió de un trago.

—¡Ay, vino élfico! —Exclamó con regocijo—. Uno de los más suaves de los nueve reinos.

Thor se atrevió a probar un poco entonces, descubriendo un sabor suave y dulce, pero no afrutado como el vino de Vanaheim, sino más sutil, casi como el perfume de una flor. Decidió entonces darle su voto de confianza y beberlo todo, más tarde se arrepentiría de dicha decisión.

—¿Sabe? Una cosa curiosa que tiene este vino, es que todos subestiman el alcance de su fuerza —sentenció la reina, llenando nuevamente las copas.

—¿Cómo el licor de Muspelheim? —Inquirió con sorna, tomando un banco para sentarse. Karnilla lo imitó.

—No, todo lo contrario, —dijo llenando las copas una vez más—. Todos saben que el licor de Muspelheim muy fuerte, por eso le rehúyen. Se necesita ser muy necio o muy idiota para creer que no te tumbara.

—O muy Aesir, —dijo Thor, recordando con una sonrisa aquella vez.

—Creí que eran sinónimos.

Y ante aquella insolencia, Thor no pudo evitar reír. Había algo en la forma en como hablaba la reina que le resultaba sumamente refrescante.

—El vino élfico es diferente, —prosiguió la reina—. Es suave al paladar, pero pega como coletazo de dragón. Una sola dosis, a lo mucho dos y estarás fulminado.

—Yo he tomado tres y no siento nada.

—Esa es una de sus cualidades, no te darás cuenta de que te ha dañado hasta muy tarde, dándote el tiempo suficiente para retirarte con tu dignidad intacta.

Thor clavó su mirada en la reina, sabía que trataba de decirle algo, pero no estaba tan seguro de saber qué.

Karnilla sonrío.

—Eso me recuerda a una historia, —le dijo—. Una que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, en la época donde la guerra aún era tema de conversación. Y sucedió aquí mismo, en Vanaheim.

Thor se removió incómodo, hablar de esa época no era algo que le gustará en absoluto.

—En aquel entonces vino a vernos un escudero, —continuó narrando Karnilla, sabiendo que Thor entendía de lo que le estaba hablando—. Era un chico escuálido con cara de idiota, sin duda solo un idiota más grande lo habría tomado por escudero. —Río a costa de aquel tipo—. Traía consigo una gran bolsa de dinero Aesir y buscaba a alguien que fuera capaz de preparar un brebaje muy especial ¿Puede imaginar cuál era su absurda petición?

—En absoluto, —contestó Thor haciéndose el desentendido, centrando toda su atención en la rústica copa que sostenía en sus manos.

—Quería una posición para adormecer el cuerpo sin afectar la conciencia ¿Puede imaginarse lo complejo que fue elaborar semejante pedido? —Thor negó silenciosamente—. Yo sí, ya que fui la encargada de realizarlo y no fue una tarea fácil. Quería que la persona que lo bebiera se mantuviera lucida mientras su cuerpo sufría de agonizantes tortura.

Thor le arrebató entonces la botella a Karnilla de sus manos y la empinó directamente a su boca.

—Supongo que debido haberte traído una inmensa fortuna, —le dijo Thor luego de acabar con la mitad del contenido de un solo trago.

—Para nada, —contestó Karmilla muy quitada de la pena—. Sabe que el dinero no es una cosa que necesitemos.

—¿Entonces que le pidió? —Preguntó intrigado Thor, pero Karnilla solo sonrío sin dejar de atravesarlo con su penetrante mirada.

—Información, —contesto divertida.

Thor sintió que el sudor que bajaba por su columna estaba completamente helado, se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo responder.

—¿Sabes? Fue muy curiosa la respuesta que me dio. "Le ruego que tome el dinero", me dijo, "porque no puedo darle otra cosa, lo que me pide se llama traición y yo sería incapaz de cometerla". Así que, por supuesto me negué, pero él siguió insistiendo. "Tómeme si eso le complace, máteme o disponga de mí como quiera, pero necesito llevarle este encargo a mi señor", me suplico llorando. Yo me moleste, por supuesto, ninguna vida vale el capricho de un amo. "¿Te amenazo?", le pregunté, "Porque sí es así yo puedo ayudarte ". "Él ni siquiera sabe que yo estoy aquí", me dijo, "Pero es indispensable que consiga esto para él, tal vez así logre salvar un poco de su alma".

Luego me hablo de las bondades de su señor, que aún qué joven era sumamente honorable. "Me dio la oportunidad de ganar respecto hacia mí mismo", me dijo, "A mí que solo era una basura de las calles". Aquellas palabras me dejaron tan impactada, que acepte hacer su encargo sin precio alguno.

—Entonces te estafaron, —dijo Thor sin una pisca de gracia.

—Al contrario, creo que fue una buena inversión. Lo supe cuando la reina madre de Vanahiem murió.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la reina en todo eso? —Preguntó molesto.

—Mucho diría yo, ya que murió de pie mientras era quemada viva y ni un solo grito escapó de sus labios. No hubo súplicas, ni lamentos. Murió como vivió, de la manera más estoica que los nueve reinos son capaces de recordar. Eso nos trajo esperanzas, incluso cuando intentaron humillarla ella jamás se doblegó.

Thor tomo rápidamente de la botella para evitar dar algún comentario, era más que obvio que Karnilla le estaba pidiendo uno.

—Debió ser duro ir contra los deseos de su padre, —le dijo Karmilla apretando suavemente su brazo.

Thor se levantó muy rápido, tirando el banco en proceso; quería alejarse de Karnilla y de todo lo que había sacado a la luz. Pero tan pronto se puso de pie, supo que no bromeaba respecto al vino. Su cuerpo entero se des-coordinó y con la misma velocidad como se había levantado, así mismo cayó.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Thor finalmente pudiera enfocar su vista, la reina lo miraba desde arriba mostrándole tres dedos.

—¿Cuantos dedos ves? —le preguntó. Thor levantó su mano montándole el dedo del medio, Karmilla sonrió—. Bien eso significa que no estás tan mal, vamos te ayudaré a levantarte.

Karnilla ayudo a Thor acostarse en un camastro que estaba cerca. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Por su cabeza no podían cesar de pasar imágenes de aquellos días, muchas de las cuales se convirtieron en protagonistas de sus peores pesadillas.

—Mi mayor anhelo siempre fue llegar a ser como Balder—dijo Thor con un susurro. Karmilla sólo escucho—. Creía que así mi padre al fin me vería y me diría: "hijo estoy orgulloso de ti". Pero eso jamás paso, ser como Balder era una expectativa demasiada alta.

La reina se sentó a su lado y lo contemplo en silencio. Lucia tan vulnerable a pesar de su apariencia de guerrero y tan pequeño a pesar de su 1,97 de estatura. No puedo evitar pasar las manos por sus trasquilados cabellos, preguntarse, ¿que lo motivaría a deshacerse de el?

—Todos te respetan en los nueve mundos —le dijo tratando de darle consuelo—. Saben que eres un gran general.

—Para lo que vale —rio sin gracia— ¿Sabías que ese es el único cargo que no me gane? - Le contestó con una triste.

Se había esforzado tanto en la Academia para ganarse cada ascenso. Y, gracias a su esfuerzo, fue el guerrero más condecorado. Pero su padre lo arruinó al final.

— "Eres El hijo de un rey no puedes ser menos que un General" —dijo Thor imitando la voz de su padre.

Tal vez para muchos eso hubiera sido el mejor regalo de su vida, tener un puesto como ese era el sueño de todos, la meta a aspirar, pero para Thor fue toda una condena.

— Ninguno de mis subordinados acataba mis órdenes —dijo con amargura—. Como hacerlo con alguien que acababa de abandonar la academia militar. Incluso yo podía entenderlos, todos ellos eran veteranos, debía ser verdaderamente humillante bajar la cabeza ante un chiquillo inexperto como yo. Aun así no me di por vencido y con el tiempo logre ganarme su respeto. Hasta que vino mi padre y lo arruino otra vez.

Thor recordaba la decepción, incluso el miedo en los ojos de sus soldados cuando tuvo que cumplir la orden de su padre sin temblarle el pulso.

–Ella era una guerrera implacable —siguió narrando Thor. Su voz se oía casi sin fuerza—. La mejor con la que me he enfrentado. No merecía una muerte así— tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó en un suspiro para tratar de controlar el nudo que amenazaba con estrangularlo —. Siempre me enseñaron que el honor era lo más importante. Luego vino mi padre y dijo que la quería verla humillada a sus pies: "esto les dará una lección a otros" me dijo, pero yo no podía parar de pensar en lo enfermo que era todo eso. Así que le lleve aquel brebaje que me entregó mi escudero, pero ella no lo quiso tomar… era tan valiente.

—La admirabas mucho— se atrevió a interrumpir Karnilla, noto que había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella, era cálido y casi afectuoso pero triste y desgarrado al mismo tiempo

—No tienes idea —dijo casi sin voz y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo de la carpa; mientras las lágrimas empezaban a verterse por las esquinas de sus ojos.

Siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, su heroína favorita. Aun podía recordarla claramente, montada en su poderoso corcel, gritando órdenes a sus ejércitos que la obedecían sin chistar. Y luego, en aquella prisión donde fue encarcelada, sucia y descuidada. Pero ni eso, ni los harapos que llevaba puesto le restaron ningún ápice de su dignidad y belleza.

Thor cerró los ojos y las imágenes de aquellos días volvieron a su mente nítidamente.

—Hágalo por su hija —le había rogado Thor con una desesperación comprimiendo su alma, su mano temblaba mientas sostenía el frasco con aquel brebaje extraño

—Es por ella que lo hago — fue su contundente respuesta—. Hay ciertas cosas que tiene la obligación de aprender, especialmente ahora que no estaré para cuidarla.

—¿Que podía aprender al ver a su madre retorciéndose de dolor?

—Que hay personas de las que debe cuidarse.

Thor cerró los ojos sabiendo que hablaba de su padre, aquel al que siempre admiro y a quien terminó de conocer en esa guerra.

— ¿Y si se lo pido por mí? Se que no soy nadie, pero no quiero verla sufrir.

La reina sonrió y su rostro se llenó de una dulzura que no creyó que poseyera.

—Mi dulce niño —dijo obsequiándole una tierna caricia—. Eres un gran guerrero y como tal debes saber que el dolor es parte de esta vida.

Thor atrapó la mano de la reina y la llevo a sus labios, dándole el único beso al que tendría derecho en su vida. La reina lo permitió y Thor extendió su contacto lo más que pudo, mientras las lágrimas humedecían su rostro. Luego, la reina retiro su mano y Thor se obligó a recomponerse, limpio su rostro y la miro con determinación.

—Entonces hágalo por mi padre —le dijo con voz dura, la voz de un guerrero—. Él la quiere ver humillada, no le dé el gusto.

Aquel Thor había muerto ese día. El Thor que defendía el honor y la lealtad, aquel que creía que estaba ayudando a construir un mundo mejor. Todos sus sueños infantiles y sus ilusiones fueron quemados junto con el cuerpo de la única mujer que alguna vez amó. Él les prendió fuego junto con ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Thor abrió los ojos, el cielo había oscurecido. Todo estaba en completo silencio, salvo el sonido burbujeante del caldero sobre el hogar, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Se restregó los ojos con la palma de sus manos y se incorporó. El pequeño camastro que lo soportaba crujió sufriendo bajo su peso y aquel sonido chirriante alertó a Karnilla de que su invitado había vuelto a la vida.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó la reina y Thor asintió aún adormilado, así que no se percató del trato tan cercano que la reina le brindaba al hablar.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —Pregunto a su vez.

—Lo suficiente para que se te pasen los efectos del vino élfico, —dijo levantándose de un pequeño escritorio donde se afanaba por escribir algo—. Una de las cualidades de esta bebida es que su efecto no dura demasiado y tu metabolismo Aesir se encargó de hacer el resto. Toma, —se acercó a él entregándole lo que había ido a buscar.

—Gracias, —dijo Thor, terminando de ponerse de pie y tomando su encargo.

—Dile a tu padre que no te puedo dar más, la posición está compuesta por ciertas plantas que a la larga pueden resultar peligrosas. Tu cuñado se ha estado exponiendo a ellas más tiempo de lo normal, si lo que pretende es engendrar un heredero poderoso, será mejor que lo intente por otros medios.

Thor tomó el paquete mirándolo de forma desconfiada, jamás paso por su cabeza que esto pudiera estar haciéndole daño a Loki, no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¿Me estás hablando enserio o esto es parte de tu retorcido sentido del humor? —Le pregunto alarmado.

Karmilla sonrío ampliamente dándole un par de palmadas cariñosas en su rostro.

—Nunca lo sabrás, —dijo juguetona y regresó a su trabajo—. Ahora vete o pensarán que te he secuestrado.

Thor se dirigió hacia la salida cuando de pronto recordó.

—¿Sabes algo sobre los embarazos jötnar? —Le pregunto.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ves acaso cara de partera? ¡Largo! —Le gruñó.

Thor se fue con una sonrisa, por alguna razón le caía bien esa mujer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Era realmente era muy tarde cuando salió del campamento de los norns y llego a sus aposentos en el castillo. Por la ubicación de las lunas en el cielo, se dio cuenta que pasaba de la media noche. Tomando en cuenta que había llegado con el ocaso, el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente debido a ese endemoniado vino élfico fue bastante.

Estaba a punto de ir y dar la ronda, cuando Fandral se le apareció ofreciéndose a cumplir sus obligaciones en su lugar.

—Cuando tengas el reporte llévalo a mi alcoba. No importa la hora —ordeno Thor dirigiéndose a descansar, pero tan pronto atravesó la puerta hacia las habitaciones se percató que la alcoba de Loki estaba abierta—. ¡Demonios! —Exclamó frustrado.

Había olvidado pedirle a la doncella que suspendiera la medicación. Aunque dada las nuevas órdenes, eso ya no importaba.

Se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, seguro de que lo encontraría, pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta se congeló.

Ahí, sobre su lecho, se hallaba Loki completamente desnudo y sobre él, su padre tratando de someterlo. Loki luchaba con uñas y dientes, al grado de que Thor creyó que se hallaba despierto. Fue hasta que su padre lo abofeteó para poder abrirle las piernas, que Thor reaccionó.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios cree que hace?! —Exclamó furioso, arrojando a su padre lejos de Loki.

El rey se levantó dignamente luego de caer de sentón sobre la alfombra mullida, mientras el pequeño jötunn se replegaba contra la cabecera de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

—¿Qué carajos pretende? —volvió a cuestionarlo el Dios del trueno, interponiéndose entre el rey y el pelinegro.

—Simplemente estoy haciendo el trabajo que ninguno de mis incompetentes hijos logró completar.

Aquella confesión le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Acaso está usted enfermo padre? ¿Cómo puede protagonizar tal bajeza?

—Es el precio que hay que pagar por el bien de nuestro reino, — le respondió el rey, arreglando sus ropas.

—No es el bien de nuestro reino lo que lo mueve, sino su propia ambición.

—Tu no tienes idea, —le dijo desacreditándolo.

—Sé que no es uru lo que en realidad busca en Jötunheim, —declaro Thor. Y ante estas palabras Odín se paralizó.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó con cautela, pero Thor guardó silencio. Había prometido a Loki no repetir ninguna palabra de lo que dijo e iba a cumplirlo. Sin embargo fue suficiente para que su padre se percatará de que ya lo sabía, así que sonrío—. Reconozco que te subestime.

—¿No es eso lo que siempre ha hecho? —dijo Thor.

—Tal vez. Pero debes que entender que todo lo que hago está motivado por el bienestar de mi pueblo.

Thor se río sin podérselo creer. Desde que era niño estuvo escuchando esas palabras y ahora le parecían tan vacías.

—No dejaré que le ponga un dedo encima, —amenazó a su padre.

—Él no te pertenece.

—¡Tampoco le pertenece a Asgard! —Rugió con rabia.

—¿Te parece que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que es mi deseo yacer con un varón? Todo esto lo hago por Asgard. Siglos enteros duramos en guerra contra los jötnar y nunca los sometimos ni un poco. De no ser por el trato que hice, aún tendrías tu trasero congelándose en la tundra de Utgard. Solo teníamos que esperar a que Laufey muriera para que Loki heredara el trono de Jötunheim y con él tu hermano, pero el muy idiota no pudo ganarse el afecto de su consorte en diez años. Y luego Laufey muere dejando está estúpida cláusula del heredero, dándole la oportunidad a otros de tomar todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado.

—Eso no nos pertenece, —dijo Thor abrazando a Loki.

—¿Y quién más es suficientemente digno para poseerlo? —le contestó su padre completamente convencido de sus palabras. Luego, clavó su penetrante ojo en la forma como sus brazos envolvían al jötunn y Thor supo que se había dado cuenta de todo—.Más te vale que este preñado antes que su celo lo concluya, —le advirtió—, o juró que meteré un batallón entero a su lecho hasta que alguien lo consiga. —Y luego de decir esto salió de ahí.

Fue hasta que se cerró la puerta que Thor pudo respirar tranquilo. Entonces fue consciente del estado de Loki: temblaba y se aferraba a él como una tabla en alta mar, pero seguía inconsciente.

—Thor… —Lo llamaba enterrando su rostro en su poderoso pecho.

—Tranquilo, amor, —le susurró con amor—. Estas a salvo. —Le acarició el largo cabello sin dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo. Solo de pensar en las sucias manos de su padre tocando a Loki le entraban unas ansias por matar—. Vamos, —lo incorporó—, te ayudare a darte un baño.

Tal vez con eso pudiera borrar las huellas de lo que paso, aunque Thor sabía que se estaba engañando, ni el océano entero borraría todo lo que había acontecido en esa habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor abrazaba tiernamente a Loki dentro de la enorme bañera recostándolo contra su pecho, mientras los recuerdos de como había comenzado todo volvían a su mente

—Tu hijo será el heredero al trono de Asgard y Jötunheim, quien traerá la paz y la prosperidad a los nueve reinos y tú deberás sentirte orgulloso de eso.

¿Orgulloso? Como algo como eso podía ser motivo de orgullo. ¿Como tomar a un chico drogado y violarlo lo haría sentirse orgulloso? Eso simplemente no tenía nombre.

—No lo haré, —fue la tajante respuesta que le dio a su padre, una que debió haberle dado hace mucho, cuando las órdenes de su padre habían rebasado el límite de la moralidad y la decencia, antes de manchar su honor.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—He dicho que no. Lo siento padre, pero no cuente conmigo está vez.

—Tu hermano cuenta contigo. Asgard cuenta contigo para mantenerse a salvo

—Y cumpliré con mi deber cuando llegue el momento, cuando la guerra se desate estaré ahí para dar la vida por mi pueblo.

—Tu pueblo no necesita tu vida ahora, si no tu simiente. Muchas vidas podrían salvarse, gente inocente ¿o es que quieres volver a enfrentarte a Jötunheim y Vanaheim? ¿Acaso has olvidado los horrores que aquellas dos guerras acarrearon sobre nuestra gente o sobre la suya?

— No, —dijo Thor con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Como podría olvidarlas? Pero no eran las batallas lo que atormentaban a Thor sino los actos desleales que había tenido que realizar para ganarlas, esos aún le impedían dormir.

— Bien, no discutiré contigo —dijo el rey—. Si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a obligarte —concluyo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Thor pensó que estaba soñando su padre nunca desistía.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? —pregunto con curiosidad, aunque ahora hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

—Lo que se tiene que hacer —fue la respuesta del rey. Thor no podía dar crédito a esas palabras.

—Esperé, no estará insinuando que usted…

—Tiene que ser un miembro de la familia real, ¿Conoces algún otro? Sólo espero que tu madre me sepa comprender y perdonármelo.

Y allí estaba, el botón que había activado todo aquello. Su madre.

En retrospectiva Thor podía darse cuenta de que se trataba de una ardid, una descarada manipulación. No había ser en los nuevos reinos que Thor amara más que a su madre, mataría para ahorrarle cada lágrima de sus ojos y su padre lo sabía, por eso había utilizado esa carta en su contra.

— Aguarde —fue su sentencia, la soga que se hecho en el cuello. Y con un suspiro, dijo las palabras que apretaron el nudo a su alrededor—. Yo lo haré.

—Acabas de afirmar lo contrario, —dijo su padre como dándole la oportunidad de retractarse.

—Lo sé —se mantuvo firme.

Porque su madre tenía una imagen de cada uno de ellos: su padre era el amor de su vida, Balder era su orgullo y el su pequeño desastre. Si había alguien a quien su madre podría perdonar este pequeño desliz, sería a él. No Balder, de quien se decepcionaría, no a su padre de quien lo sentiría como una terrible traición, sólo a él. Lo haría por su madre

—Bien —acepto su padre con total satisfacción—. Haré los arreglos para que esto se haga a la brevedad posible, —le dijo dándole una palmada de aceptación en los hombros y las palabras que siempre había esperado escuchar de sus labios—: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Algún día, la historia te recordará como el héroe que eres. Se cantarán grandes canciones sobre ti. Asgard te debe la vida.

¿La historia recordaría también sus fallas? Hablarían las canciones sobre como prendió fuego a una mujer estando viva frente de su hija y su pueblo o sobre como drogó a su cuñado para violarlo cada noche durante dos largas semanas. ¿Su hijo se sentiría orgulloso de él? Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esta última pregunta y muy a su pesar no era una que le beneficiara.

Tal vez sería mejor que su hijo creciera creyendo que era hijo de alguien más, alguien de quien se pudiera sentir orgulloso. Y ese no podía ser él.


	9. Elixir Norn

Elixir Norn

Fandral toco la puerta de la habitación de Thor, más no recibió respuesta, dudaba de si debía ingresar o no. Ellos eran grandes amigos fuera del Palacio, pero había un protocolo que debía respetar; ante todo, Thor era su General y un Príncipe. Sin embargo, este le había ordenado entregarle el reporte del día sin importar la hora, así es que, simplemente entró.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras pero, dada la hora, no era de extrañarse. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, la cual cruzó sin formalidad. Luego de los entrenamientos, solían bañarse todos juntos en los baños comunitarios de la academia, por tanto, no había cosa que no le hubiese visto a Thor. Aunque lo que sí nunca había visto, era la forma en que se aferraba a las caderas de un pálido chico que se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras Thor lo penetraba de forma casi frenética.

—¡Madre mía de Vanaheim! —exclamó shockeado, más cuando Thor, al intentar ver de quien se trataba, movió al joven acomodándolo sobre su regazo.

—¡Fandral! —exclamó su amigo, cuyo color abandono su rostro, mientras su pareja seguía empalándose completamente extasiado, sin importarle nada.

—¡Lo siento… Yo no vi nada! —dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y huyendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Thor se separó rápidamente de Loki para ir en pos de su amigo, dejando un reguero de agua que por poco lo hace caer.

Fandral llegó hasta la puerta que lo liberaría de aquella escena tan bochornosa, cuando el golpe de un objeto lo impactó en las corvas, derribándolo; se trataba del Mjölnir, aunque su propósito no había sido dañarlo, si no trabar la puerta por la cual intentaba huir.

Thor se acercó sosteniendo en su cintura una toalla que había tomado en la carrera y Fandral, que se había levantado, retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la puerta.

—¡Yo no he visto nada, lo juró! —insistió temeroso. Él sabía que descubrir un secreto de la realeza de tanta magnitud, equivalía a perder la cabeza—. Es más, ni siquiera estuve aquí.

—Por favor Fandral, no voy hacerte nada —trató de tranquilizarlo Thor, aunque su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que temió, le hiciera una perforación.

Lo habían descubierto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en lugar de su amigo, hubiera sido cualquier otro? de cierta forma lo aliviaba un poco que fuera Fandral, aunque ahora debiera dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —insistió Fandral.

—Somos hermanos ¿acaso me crees capaz?

—No —dijo está vez más seguro. Conocía el corazón de Thor y este era noble y honorable, si alguna vez llegaba a actuar de forma deshonesta, siempre era bajo las órdenes de Odín, aunque lo torturara—. Bien —concluyó tomando aire y recobrando la compostura — entonces… ¡¿qué carajos estabas haciendo con el consorte de tu hermano?! —le reprochó, el susto había pasado y se sentía con la obligación de cuestionarlo.

—Bueno… —contestó el rubio con algo de vergüenza—, ya lo viste tú.

—¡¿Que si ya lo he visto yo?! Jamás te había visto en un estado de tanto… éxtasis. Pero la pregunta es ¿porque?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Es un jötunn! no cualquier jötunn, es el hijo de Laufey, el consorte de Asgard, la pareja de tu hermano —fue alzando cada vez más la voz— ¡¿Qué demonio se te metió en la cabeza!

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —Lo reprendió Thor, tapándole la boca—. Alguien afuera podría escucharte.

—¡¿Y acaso te importa?! —insistió destapándose de un manotazo.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa!

—¿Entonces porque carajos lo haces? Está mal.

—Ya sé que está mal, yo sólo… aguarda un momento quieres, ya te explico.

Mientras decía esto, Thor regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el baño, donde se demoró un par de minutos para luego volver cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata y llevando a Loki de la mano.

Fandral hubiese volteado a otra parte para darle a la pareja algo de privacidad, pero la mirada perdida del jötunn y la forma tan delicada del trato de Thor, como si fuese un muñeco de cristal, atrajo toda su atención.

—¡¿Esta drogado?! —exclamó observando con perplejidad la ternura con que su amigo recostaba al pelinegro y lo arropaba hasta la barbilla.

—Está bajo el efecto de una poción Norn —le respondió Thor en voz baja.

—¡¿Estas abusando de él?! —preguntó esta vez en un susurro, pero con el mismo tono reprobatorio.

Fandral no podía creer que Thor fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso, no lo necesitaba; lo que le sobraban eran mujeres que se le entregaran prestas y, si se lo proponía, estaba seguro que también podría llevarse a la cama algunos cuantos chicos, aunque esto no estuviera bien visto en Asgard.

La mirada que le obsequió su amigo, tan severa y hosca, lo estremeció.

—Ya te cuento, solo aguarda un momento —le dijo muy serio. Luego, se dirigió a Loki acariciando su cabello y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo. Deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios, para posteriormente incorporarse y cerrar el dosel de su cama.

Guió a Fandral hasta la pequeña salita donde lo invito a sentarse, mientras le obsequiaba una de las bebidas más fuertes de su cava personal. Aquello no sería fácil de contar…

Fandral pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo cuando le reveló que, aquello que estaba haciendo, era con aprobación real.

—¿Estas de coña cierto?— Exclamó sin podérselo creer.

—Escucha —le pidió Thor sentándose al borde de su asiento y bajando la voz de forma confidencial—. Debes de prometer que todo lo que acabas de ver en esta habitación y todo lo que a continuación te revelare, no saldrá de tus labios. Se trata de un secreto de estado y si acaso llegarás a revelárselo a alguien.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es el castigo —lo interrumpió, después de todo era un condecorado militar.

—Bien —aceptó Thor, tomando aire profundamente para darse valor, pero no fue suficiente, así que vacío su copa de vino de un solo trago para luego simplemente soltar—: Balder es estéril.

Frandal tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que dijo Thor y todo lo que respondió fue:

—¿Cómo? —¿Acaso había escuchado Bien?

—Lo que oíste, Balder es estéril —confirmó Thor y está vez Fandral escuchó perfectamente.

Su primera reacción fue atacarse de la risa, tal como hizo Thor cuando se enteró, y es que, simplemente era algo irrisorio. Balder, el que desde pequeños les había estado jodiendo la vida con su perfección, resultaba sencillamente imperfecto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Balder, el señor "Ustedes nunca me llegaran ni a los talones " no puede tener hijos?

—Pues si —fue todo lo que dijo Thor encogiéndose de hombros.

No es que Thor no amara a su hermano, era su hermano después de todo. Era simplemente que se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir siempre bajo su enorme sombra, que aquello no concordaba con la imagen que tenía de él.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —fue esta vez la pregunta de Fandral y Thor comenzó a detallar los exámenes que se llevaron a cabo tanto en Loki como en su hermano (el último mediante engaños) ante la clara incapacidad de ambos de poder concebir; incapacidad que radicaba en Balder y no en Loki, como todos creían.

—Como recordarás, eso hubiera traído muchas repercusiones en nuestro reino —concluyó Thor, rememorando aquella charla que sostuvieron con Hogun, luego de saber del compromiso de Býleistr.

—Pero entonces ¿Puede tener hijos o no? —aquello no le quedaba del todo claro a Fandral.

—Puede, pero sería muy complicado y llevaría tiempo, además de someterse a una serie de tratamientos que cuestionarían su virilidad. Así que la opción de mi padre fue ordenar que yo preñara a mi cuñado.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Fandral— ¿Y por eso la pócima?

—La idea es que nadie lo sepa, así Loki y Balder no sospecharan que yo tuve que ver.

—¿Y cómo fue que aceptaste? —Le pregunto, está vez compadeciéndolo.

—¡¿Acaso tenía opción?! ¡¿Cuándo me has visto desobedecer a mi rey por más sucio y cruel que sea su mandato?! —dijo indignado, levantándose y caminando de un lado para otro.

—¡Oye! lo que vi ahí en el baño no fue precisamente un suplicio —le señaló recordando la forma en que su amigo aferraba el cuerpo de su cuñado, mientras gemía extasiado.

Thor se detuvo abruptamente y bajo su mirada con las mejillas sorprendentemente sonrojadas, algo poco común en él.

—¡Doble mierda! —Exclamó sorprendido, jamás había visto al curtido guerrero cohibido de esa manera—. ¡Te enamoraste de él!

—¡Claro que no! —Trató de negarlo, pero los ojos azules de Thor eran tan transparentes que podía verse dentro de su alma sin complicaciones.

—¡Por Tyr! Te conozco —se puso también de pie para poder encararlo—. Hemos sido amigos desde antes que tus encantadoras nanas dejaran de limpiar tu real culo y jamás te había visto actuar así. Pareces una doncella deslumbrada.

—¡Basta Fandral! —le advirtió su amigo.

—¿Basta? Eso es lo que digo yo ¡Basta! Deja de hacerte ilusiones con algo que no te pertenece, él es el consorte de tu hermano, tu futuro rey… o reina ¡Qué sé yo! Será la madre del heredero al trono de Asgard, no puedes estar fantaseando con él.

—Yo seré el padre de ese heredero.

—¡Pero nadie lo sabrá! Ante todos, será el hijo de tu hermano y Loki estará encantando con él por haberle dado un hijo.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?— Estalló por fin Thor moviendo sus brazos y manos al hablar—. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar en todo esto pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Pues deberías, si Balder llegará a darse cuenta.

—¿Y crees que lo hará? Para el Loki no es más que un vil accesorio, apenas si le presta atención. Llevan diez años casados y ni siquiera sabe la fecha de su cumpleaños.

—¿Los jötunn celebran el cumpleaños? —se preguntó Fandral, pero Thor lo ignoro, caminando ahora de un lugar a otro y siguiendo con su perorata.

—¡Ese no es el punto! lo que digo es que jamás habla con él o lo busca, las pocas integraciones que tienen son durante las cenas y los eventos importantes, y apenas le dirige la palabra. Jamás habría visitado su lecho de no ser por lo de Býleistr y mientras tanto Loki ha tenido que pasar su celo solo, año con año ¡¿Acaso puedes imaginar lo que es eso?! —era una pregunta retórica pero Fandral igual lo negó—. Mes y medio de intensos calores ¡Calores Fandral! Para un cuerpo que acostumbrado al frío, necesitando ser aliviado con urgencia al grado de casi experimentar dolor; mientras el cabrón se la pasa brincando de lecho en lecho con cualquier puta. Hay días en que me dan ganas de darle en la cara por imbécil.

—Y no eres el único —soltó Fandral. Fue entonces que Thor pareció darse cuenta de todo lo que había escupido—. Caramba hermano, sí que estás bien jodido.

—Lo sé —suspiro Thor dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—Pero no te entiendo —se sentó a su lado nuevamente—. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Es decir, creí que no te gustaban los pitos.

—Loki es más que un pito —le gruñó Thor

—Sí, supongo. Su culo debe de valer mil para tenerte así.

—¡Oye, más respeto! —le advirtió molesto—. No voy a permitir que te expreses así de él.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Entonces?

—No sé, no sé qué paso —le contestó el rubio—. Al principio fue algo simplemente carnal, es decir, me costó trabajo hacerme a la idea pues, como tú sabes, jamás había estado con un hombre. Sin embargo, lo conseguí y luego de un tiempo me volví adicto a él, deseaba perderme en su cuerpo a todas horas, contaba los minutos para que llegará la noche y volverlo a tener entre mis brazos. Luego sucedieron otras cosas. Comencé a tratarlo fuera de esta alcoba, empecé a conocerlo y me di cuenta que Loki es algo más que una cara bonita y un hermoso cuerpo.

—¿Tiene un buen cuerpo? —preguntó curioso el espadachín.

—Ya lo creo que sí —sonrió Thor con una boba sonrisa de enamorado—, solo que es diferente a todos los que hayamos visto antes.

—Y mira que hemos visto muchos —bromeó su amigo, haciendo referencia a la incontable cantidad de chicas con las que habían pasado la noche.

—Si. Pero Loki es diferente a cualquier chica.

—Eso salta a la vista.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que con él he sentido cosas que jamás había experimentado con alguien más y no te estoy hablando sólo del aspecto sexual, me refiero a que… ¿cómo explicarte? Simplemente el altera mi mundo. Todo cambia cuando estoy junto a él; mis principios mis experiencias, todo lo aprendido ahora tiene un nuevo significado. El me hace ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Es alegre y tierno, es muy dulce e inocente pero despiadado y feroz si se le provoca; es increíblemente inteligente y su conocimiento es tan vasto que podía darle consejos a los más grandes sabios; es ocurrente y es leal, aunque también es un poco tramposo e irreverente. Es un regalo Fandral, un don entregado a Asgard por las Nornas. Tal vez antes creía que era una exótica adquisición, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es un milagro, un milagro hecho carne y entregado a Asgard para su resguardo.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó su amigo al ver enumerar por Thor, todas las cualidades del pelinegro con cara de camello drogado—. Definitivamente estas bien jodido —y con esto se refería a enamorado.

—Lo estoy —aceptó el rubio, ya no le costaba reconocerlo.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Que procede a continuación? ¿Piensas robártelo? Porque, por lo que refieres, él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, por no hablar de corresponderlos.

—No, eso sólo es un ideal. Loki no es para mí, eso lo sé perfectamente.

—¡¿Que no es para ti?! ¿Entonces para quién? Después de todo esto, puedo asegurarte que el jötunn es más tuyo que de Balder, así como el niño que ya debe de estar gestando.

Thor abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—¿Crees que ya haya encargado? —preguntó dudoso sin despegar la mirada de la cama cubierta por el dosel.

—¿Acaso tu no? Balder lleva dos semanas fuera, si has cumplido con tu patriótico deber a diario y con el mismo entusiasmo con el que te descubrí, puedes jurar que ese Jötunn ya se encuentra bien preñado.

Thor guardó un reverencial silencio ante sus palabras y Fandral lo vio casi brillar de pura felicidad.

—Un hijo —susurró para sí, caminando hacia la orilla de la cama, donde abrió el pesado dosel para contemplar a Loki dormido en su interior—. Mi hijo —repitió otra vez, su primer hijo, engendrado con la persona que más amaba sobre los nueve reinos; aquello le arrancó una sonrisa de suprema felicidad que contagió a Fandral

—Bien —concluyó Fandral poniéndose de pie—, será mejor que vaya preparando todo para la huida, porque cuando esto se sepa se cimbrara los cimientos de Asgard.

—Gracias por no juzgarme y entenderme.

—Para eso están los amigos ¿No?

Si, pensó Fandral para eso y para cuidarte las espaldas, porque si él lo había descubierto, cualquiera podría hacerlo y Thor tendría muchos problemas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Karnilla se hallaba muy ajetreada esa mañana, al anochecer se llevaría a cabo la celebración por parte de los Norn y todo debía ser perfecto. Ella sabía que algunos los consideraban salvajes, por su férreo arraigo a las costumbres antiguas que los mantenían en íntimo contacto con sus instintos y la naturaleza.

Los Norn creían en la existencia de un sexto sentido, pensaban que había sido otorgado por la Diosa para comunicarse con ellos, los mortales, en un idioma que estos conocieran: los sentidos; Por eso daban mucho peso a sus sensaciones, lo que hacía que los demás los creyeran unos supersticiosos.

A los Norn poco les importaba. Estaban conformes con su forma de vida nómada, sin propiedades, sin riquezas, viviendo de una forma simple y libre.

Su culto a la Diosa no se basaba en canticos y oraciones, aunque era cierto que oraban cada amanecer por el nacimiento de un nuevo día; tampoco eran adeptos a entregar costosas ofrendas o hacer grandes sacrificios. Su devoción se basaba en la fertilidad.

_"Yo los cree, ahora id y reproduciros"_ —habían sido las palabras de la Diosa y ellos se las habían tomado muy enserio.

De ahí que el regalo para los reyes que se estaban enlazando era precisamente ese, una celebración al estilo Norn, donde la abundancia seria el principal protagonista; un agasajo a los sentidos: mucha comida, mucha bebida y mucha… bueno mucho de todo.

Para eso, se necesitaba de un lugar en intimo contacto con la naturaleza, donde los 4 elementos estuvieran presentes; por eso se escogió el bosque cerca de la costa, en la cima de un acantilado.

Harían una gran fogata que trajera la atención de los Dioses sobre ellos y llevarían a cabo el rito de unión y bendición practicado en su pueblo por generaciones, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Normalmente, los Norn practicaban aquello al aire libre, sin restricciones ni pudor, con el manto estelar como único cobijo. Pero no estaban en Nornheim y sabían que algunos requerirían de cierto grado de intimidad. Fue por eso que se habían dado a la tarea de construir pequeños lechos y ocultarlos estratégicamente a lo largo del bosque, para que las parejas se sintieran más cómodas y resguardadas. Y era justo eso lo que Karnilla supervisaba en ese momento.

Parecía una niña de pie entre tantos hombres musculosos, pero era poseedora de una presencia que imponía. Llevaba un atuendo a la usanza Norn, nada regio en comparación a las demás princesas. Portaba una falda larga que cubría sus pies descalzos, su cabello cobrizo se esponjaba en una abundante mata de rizos que caían por su espalda y su piel morena estaba perlada con sudor. En ese momento, usaba una blusa de lino más por respeto a los demás invitados que por pudor.

Los Norns solían vestir muy ligeros de ropa. Los hombres usaban pantalones de piel y llevaban el torso descubierto, mientras que las mujeres usaban faldas amplias o hechas a base de tiras para mayor movilidad; su pecho era apenas cubierto con un diminuto corsé de piel que tapaban sólo lo indispensable y todos iban descalzos, potando bolsos y saquillos a lo largo de su cuerpo donde guardaban toda clase de cosas, ya fueran adquiridas o para hacer trueques.

Karnilla era la única en lucir una tiara en la frente, echa de metal trenzado con runas dibujadas por toda su circunferencia, como símbolo de autoridad; y aunque era sólo una jovencita, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar sus órdenes, mucho menos desobedecerlas.

Y todos le tenían un gran respeto y cariño incondicional.

—Señora donde quiere que coloque esto —se acercó a preguntar uno de sus trabajadores, portando un grueso carrizo a sus espaldas.

—Llévalos con Misra, él te dirá dónde —le contestó la reina.

Otra cualidad de los Norns era su sentido de la igualdad, repartiendo las tareas equitativamente. Aquellos trabajadores eran también guerreros, cazadores y constructores y todo lo hacían en conjunto, lo que los convertían en una gran familia.

Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea, que no prestó atención al gigante rubio que se acercaba hasta que uno de sus hombres lo mencionó.

—Señora, ahí la buscan —gritó alguien.

Cuando Thor se acercó a Karnilla, sus trabajadores comenzaron a lanzar silbidos hacia la reina.

—¡A callar! —les gritó y todos obedecieron cambiando los silbidos por sonrisas traviesas. Karnilla negó con su cabeza—. Idiotas.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —preguntó Thor con curiosidad.

Le divertía la forma que todos aquellos fierros guerreros se cuadraban ante una mujer tan diminuta como Karnilla. La manera en que la trataban como si fuera una hermana menor, pero lo mucho que la respetaban. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a llevarle la contra.

—Ellos tienen una estúpida idea sobre ti —le dijo la reina.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

—Bueno, consideran que tus visitas a nuestro campamento se están volviendo frecuentes y con mayor duración, si tomas como referencia la de anoche.

Thor trató de unir todo esto y darle sentido a sus palabras. Entonces entendido.

—¿Creen que te estoy cortejando? —exclamó perplejo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cortejando? Por supuesto que no —se carcajeo Karnilla—. ¡Que tonto! Tú pretendiéndome.

—¿Entonces?

—Creen que eres mi amante.

—¡Eso es mucho peor! —masculló Thor y Karnilla se alzó de puntitas y le sorrajó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—¡Auch! ¿A qué viene eso? —se quejó él, sobando la parte afectada.

—¿Es enserio? Te estaría haciendo un favor al dejarte entrar en mi cama.

—Y probablemente sería lo último que haría en la vida. Yo paso. En cualquier caso, no pensé que tus hombres se sentirían muy gusto con la idea de algún Aesir pretendiera a su reina.

—A menos que seas el mismo Ymir, a nuestra gente poco le importa la ascendencia de las personas. Ante los ojos de la diosa todos somos iguales, ellos valoran otras cosas como la fuerza y la potencia. Parecen considerar que tú tienes mucho de ambas, lo suficiente para complacer a su reina. —Thor sonrío gallardo y orgulloso ante la insinuación.  
Karnilla lo barrió con la mirada y dijo—: Se olvidan que las apariencias pueden engañar.

—A veces pienso que tienes una pobre concepción de mi persona —dijo Thor.

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que trabajaban dejó caer una biga, haciendo un gran estruendo.

—¡Rayán! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Karnilla— ¿Acaso te enseñó a hacer los amarres un ciego?

—Se me resbaló señora, no se enoje. — Se defendió aquel gigantesco hombre llamado Rayán.

—Manos de mantequilla. Más te vale hacerlo bien, no quiero accidentes lamentables esta noche —le advirtió la reina. Luego se volvió hacia unos pergaminos en su mano donde tenía trazados planos de distribución—. ¡Nasra! —Le gritó a otro trabajador—, ese no va ahí, tiene que estar orientado hacia Austri.

—¿Y dónde esta Austri? —le preguntó Nasra confundido.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó Karnilla—. Por donde sale el sol, idiota ¿Hacia qué lado haces tus oraciones? En verdad yo no entiendo cómo muchos conservan la cabeza —masculló la reina, haciendo algunas anotaciones y luego alejándose de ahí seguida por Thor  
—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó enrollado sus pergaminos—. Si sigues viniendo aquí con tanta asiduidad, pensarán que nos une un sentimiento genuino.

—No volveré a Asgard —dijo Thor con absoluta seriedad, pasando por alto el sarcasmo de Karnilla—. Y me llevaré a Loki conmigo.

Karnilla se detuvo abruptamente, centro su mirada en Thor y sonrió. Al cabo de unos segundos su sonrisa se transformó en risa y la risa aumento hasta convertirse en una estruendosa carcajada.

—Te estoy siendo serio —se quejó Thor ante una Karnilla doblada de la risa, que apoyaba una mano en su hombro para no caer y cuyos ojos se empezaban a humedecerse con lágrimas—. ¡Basta! —gruñó Thor.

—Lo siento —le contestó casi sin aliento—. Es imposible tomarte en serio cuando dices tremenda estupidez.

—¿Te parece una estupidez lo que estoy diciendo? Jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Creí que me apoyarías.

—¿De qué forma, dándote asilo en Nornheim? —dijo esta vez más seria—. Aun no empezarías a poner tu tienda cuando la armada de Asgard estaría allí derrumbándola.

—Soy el general de la armada de Asgard.

—¿Y crees que por eso no van a castigarte? Lo que intentas hacer se llama traición; no quiero recordarte lo que tus congéneres son capaces de hacer a quienes cometen ese delito.

—¿Y qué? ¡¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados mientras mi padre dispone de Loki como si fuese un objeto?! De ninguna manera.

—¿Qué bicho te pico? Ayer estabas más que dispuesto a seguir cumpliendo con tu deber.

—¡Estoy harto! —exclamó frustrado el rubio—. ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! No puedo tolerar seguir cometiendo esta aberración noche tras noche, no cuando me he enamorado de él.

—Te advertí que no te involucraras ¡Idiota!

—Lo hiciste demasiado tarde.

Karnilla resopló molesta, ese hombre terminaría sin cabeza.

—¿Y luego que? —preguntó la reina—. ¿Simplemente vas a tomar a tu cuñado e irte? Te recuerdo que él no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que pasa. ¿Estás listo para decirle la verdad? ¿Estás preparado para afrontarlo?.

Thor enmudeció, odiaba pensar en esa parte. Temía el día en que Loki supiera la verdad, le estrujaba el corazón de sólo pensarlo; no por las repercusiones que un acto tan infame como ese atraería sobre su persona, sino por la reacción de Loki.

Podía decirse que eran amigos, este par de semanas los habían hecho más cercanos. Revelar la verdad borraría eso de un plumazo y le traería a cambio su odio. Thor se estremeció al pensar en que Loki lo odiara, estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

Estaba preparado para enfrentar a su padre, Asgard, a los nueve mundos, pero no a Loki.

Se talló el rostro y soltó un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Entonces qué hago? —le preguntó desesperado—, ¿dime qué hago?

—Te diré lo que harás —le dijo Karnilla muy seriamente—. Concluirás este asunto como estaba estipulado y te retiraras con la mayor dignidad posible. Brindaras por la próxima venida del heredero y felicitaras a tu hermano por haberlo conseguido.

—Pero es que…

—¡Shhh! —lo silencio la reina—. Iras y buscaras una linda chica, te casaras y la llenaras de pequeños Aesir cabezas huecas como tú, a los que podrás llamar hijos sin temor a que te corten la cabeza.

—Pero es que yo lo amo —dijo Thor abatido y triste.

—¡Pero el a ti no! —exclamó desesperada la reina—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? para él, todo es un sueño, no es real y no me sorprendería que pensara que se trata de su marido.

—Pero el hijo que seguramente ya espera, es mío —se defendió el rubio.

—¿Y que? ¿Vas a ir y decírselo? ¿O como piensas explicarle que está esperando un hijo tuyo, cuando ni siquiera lo has tocado? ¡Esto que estás haciendo no es amor, es una violación! Y el que la droga te de acceso a su cuerpo, no te da acceso a su corazón. Si algún día llegara a enterarse, dale gracias a los Dioses si no termina castrándote —le dijo indignada.

Aquellas palabras apalearon las esperanzas de Thor, pero era necesario que se centrará.

Luego, cuando vio el semblante derrotado y las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, se le ablando el corazón. En el poco tiempo que habían estado conviviendo, ella realmente comenzó a guardarle afecto a ese atolondrado guerrero, así que le dolía en el alma verlo sufrir por cumplir con lo que se consideraba su deber, por ser leal a su reino.

—Eres una buena persona —continuó diciéndole—, y no te mereces esto, pero es lo que elegiste ser y no hay vuelta para eso. Así que sólo queda aceptar las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos, por muy dolorosas que estas sean.

Thor bajo la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas y asintió en silencio. Karnilla lo atrajo hasta sus brazos envolviéndolo en ellos en un torpe intento por reconfortarlo y Thor se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, luchando incansablemente por recuperar la calma.

—Todo estará Bien —le susurró Karnilla al oído—. Ya lo verás, confía en la Diosa.

Y así es como los vieron los hombres de Nornheim cuando pasaban de regreso rumbo al campamento. Una nueva tanda de silbidos mal intencionados se escuchó.

Karnilla gruñó ante su actitud infantil.

—¡Cierren la maldita boca! —les gritó. Los otros sólo se rieron en respuesta.

Thor se separó, no queriendo que la situación se prestase a malos entendidos.

—Gracias —le dijo más tranquilo, aunque no menos infeliz.

—Ven —lo invitó la reina tomándolo de la mano—, te ayudaré hacer algo con ese desastroso cabello.

Y sin aceptar una negativa como respuesta, lo arrastró hasta el campamento de los Norns.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esta vez fue el turno de Loki de irrumpir en las habitaciones de su hermano, por suerte este se encontraba completamente solo, sumido en su meditación, en contacto con su Diosa.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo —se quejó el pelinegro, jalándose el cabello y caminando a grandes pasos a su alrededor, rumiando cosas inteligibles mientras Helblindi aun hincado en el suelo, orientado hacía el amanecer, se mantenía inmutable—. ¡Helblindi!

—Te estoy oyendo —le contestó el clérigo, saliendo de su trance y prestándole atención—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—¡Llevar el hijo de Balder! ¡No! — Loki se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón, fijando su mirada en el techo.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla la noche anterior, que aun temblaba de solo recordarlo. Luego la imagen de Thor acudió a reconfortarlo y todo había vuelto a la calma. Pero una idea se instaló en su cabeza: un hijo, de él y de Thor y todo había sido perfecto… hasta que despertó y fue consciente de su realidad.

—¿Por qué crees que no vas a poder?

—No es que lo crea ¡Estoy seguro! —exclamó con su voz más aguda de lo normal y las manos temblando sin control. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, lo supo porque apenas si podía respirar.

—Ven aquí —le pidió su hermano, Loki se levantó y fue hacia él e hizo lo que le pidió: tomar sus manos y guardar silencio—. Respira.

—Pero es que…

—Sólo respira y cierra los ojos.

Y Loki lo hizo, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire que trataba de aguantar, para luego soltar lentamente por la boca; mientras su hermano trataba de calmarlo, dando suaves masajes en sus hombros y tarareando una melodía tranquilizadora.

No era la primera vez que hacia eso, de todo su grupo de Farmors a su cuidado, Loki era por mucho el más complicado, y eso que él no estaba a su cuidado.

Una de las cosas que se les enseñaba a los farmor era la paciencia y la calma, necesarias si su labor era la de educar niños. Pero no eran cualidades que Loki tuviera.

Siempre fue un chico activo y curioso, bromista y muy respondón; se reusaba a seguir las reglas y se negaba a ser como los demás, haciéndoles pensar que tal vez esa no era su vocación, que tal vez la Diosa se había equivocado.

Loki prefería estar explotando cosas con sus experimentos, explorando nuevos lugares y metiéndose en problemas, que aprendiendo el arte de la maternidad. Costó mucho encauzar ese carácter rebelde. Pero Helblindi sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que explotará. Parecía estar llegando ya ese momento.

—Bien —le dijo Helblindi cuando se calmó—. Cuéntame lo que te pasa.

—Tenías razón —fue su respuesta—, encontré a mi pareja.

—¿Y quién es? —no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque una idea se estaba haciendo si es que sus observaciones eran ciertas.

—¡Eso que importa! —estalló Loki nuevamente—. No es mi esposo y eso es un gran problema. —Y reanudó su ataque de pánico, tratando de sacarlo a base de caminar de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

—Los designios de la Diosa son a veces...

—Sí, sí. Son a veces odiosos...

—Loki —le advirtió para que tuviera más respecto.

—¿De qué me sirve encontrarlo? ¿De qué me sirve saber que es él? ¡Dime! ¿De qué me sirve si nunca va a estar a mi alcance? Si nunca podremos estar juntos.

—A veces la Diosa…

—¡Deja de hablar por ella! ¡Deja de repetir frases que no tiene sentido! No tienes ni puta idea de lo que puede o quiere hacer la Diosa.

—Soy un clérigo.

—Yo vine a buscar un consejo de mi hermano, uno real que me sirva, no una sarta de preceptos que, hasta el momento, me han complicado más la vida.

—Estás perdiendo la fe.

—¿Y tú no la perderías? ¡Llevo un mes, un maldito mes acostándome con quien no amo para dar un heredero que una nuestros reinos! Alguien destinado a traer la paz y que así mi maldito sacrificio valga la pena, pero esté no llega, no importa con cuanta fe le rece a ella.

—Tal vez te está poniendo a prueba.

—Pues tiene una muy retorcida forma de probarnos —sus palabras silbaron entre los dientes apretados—. Ponemos la tentación al alcance de la mano solo para no poder ni tocarlo, eso es muy cruel. Jamás debí venir a esta maldita boda —dijo esta vez con actitud derrotada.

Helblindi fue hacia su hermano para abrazarlo. Loki se desahogó aferrándose fuertemente como cuando era un niño, enterrando si rostro en su hombro y humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas.

—Un hijo, Loki, jamás debe de verse como una obligación. Es la representación carnal del amor entre dos personas, es un milagro; no es su deber unir naciones, ni traer paz a ningún lado. Es solo un niño. Su única misión es enseñar a los padres que son capaces de crear cosas hermosas, juntos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la Diosa no está de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado?

—Sabías que estabas yendo corta tu propia naturaleza.

—¿Y acaso este es mi castigo? —se separó molesto—. Hice esto por mi pueblo, me sacrifique por él.

—Y tu pueblo te está completamente agradecido, es esa la recompensa para tu decisión. El problema es que no te sientes satisfecho, ambicionas más y estas molesto porque es algo a lo que renunciaste, algo que ya no puedes tener.

—¿De qué lado estas?

—De la razón por su puesto.

—¡Pues maldita tu jodida razón! ¡Maldito tú y maldita la Diosa que no hace más que joderme la existencia! ¡No soy un puto "tíquere"! ¡¿Me oyes?! O como sea que se llamen esa cosas Midgardianas que son tiradas por cuerdas. Si alguien tiene voz sobre mi vida, ese soy yo y a la mierda lo que digan los demás.

Y así, tan intempestivamente como había entrado, así mismo se fue, dejando a Helblindi nuevamente solo.

—Bien —se dijo el clérigo con una sonrisa satisfecha—, al menos ahora ya no se está lamentando —y con ello volvió a sumirse en su meditación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El momento había llegado, todo estaba listo y dispuesto. La enorme hoguera ardía en la cima del acantilado, el sol se estaba ocultando y el gran cuerno estaba por sonar. Sólo había un pequeño problema, uno que no estaba bajo su control.

Un potente estruendo hizo retumbar el lugar. A lo lejos, el brillo de un relámpago surco el cielo entoldado. La luna no haría su presencia esa noche, las pocas gotas que ya caían sobre los invitados amenazaban con ahuyentarlos.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Karnilla completamente frustrada. Todo el trabajo estaba a punto de arruinarse.

—Tranquila —trató de consolarla una mano sobre su hombro. Al volverse el príncipe de Asgard le sonreía—. Yo me encargo.

Thor camino decidido hasta la orilla, de cara al mar que se removía tormentoso. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Karnilla y el resto de los invitados, sus ojos cambiaron: pasaron del azul cálido del mediodía a brillar como dos poderosos relámpagos. Su cabello se erizó ante la estática y de su piel surgieron chispas eléctricas. Contemplaba el cielo como si se comunicará con él en un lenguaje propio de los dioses, después sacó su martillo, izándolo en su dirección; esté respondió con un poderoso rayo que hizo temblar la tierra, su luz cegó momentánea a los presentes y un ruido chirriante quedó atrapado en sus oídos.

El cuerpo de Thor resplandeció sin sufrir ningún estrago, luego agito el martillo y las nubes empezaron a danzar a su alrededor disolviéndose poco a poco hasta que el manto estrellado se pudo apreciar nuevamente con nitidez. Cuando la luna se hizo presente Thor bajo el martillo y las chispas en su cuerpo se extinguieron por completo, sus ojos volvían a ser del azul del mar, que ahora se hallaba en calma.

Una tanda de aplausos se dejó escuchar por los presentes. Salvo los que habían estado en el mismo campo de batalla que el rubio, nunca habían presenciado un espectáculo semejante, estaban impresionados. Pero Karnilla estaba perpleja, ella sabía lo que se escondía tras tremendo poder, su padre se lo había revelado esa misma tarde.

_Tan pronto como había terminado con el cabello de Thor, este le dio las gracias y se retiró, pero en la salida de su tienda se topó de frente con el anciano cuerpo de su padre y casi lo derriba._

_—Lo siento —se disculpó el guerrero, sosteniendo al anciano— mil disculpas._

_—Si serás torpe —le gruñó Karnilla._

_—Tranquilo, estoy bien —le sonrió su padre—, solo me sacudió un poco de polilla. Pero ¿Quién es este chico que está causando tanto revuelo en el campamento? —preguntó el hombre, avanzando al interior de la tienda._

_Karnilla, que limpiaba el lugar donde despeluco a Thor, se apresuró a ofrecerle una silla a su padre._

_—Mi nombre es Thor, Hijo de Odín —se presentó el rubio haciendo un saludo militar, llevando el puño a su pecho e inclinado la cabeza._

_—Y yo soy Akraam —dijo el mayor, devolviéndole el saludo mientras tomaba asiento. Lo contempló con una penetrante mirada, de arriba abajo y de regreso, luego se volvió hacia su hija y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara._

_—Con que el segundo Príncipe de Asgard, jamás pensé que te estuvieras encamando con uno de los hijos de Odín._

_—¡Dada! —exclamó abochornada Karnilla._

_Seguramente Thor hubiera encontrado divertido ver como la estoica Reina se sonrojaba por completo, si no estuviera lidiando con su propia vergüenza._

_—No. Nada de eso —trató de explicar Thor._

_—No tiene nada de malo —dijo Akraam quitado de la pena—, yo también fui joven e impetuoso. Si las ramas de Yggdrasil hablarán…_

_—No necesito escuchar eso —Karnilla se tapó los oídos y se dio la vuelta, su padre rompió en una carcajada que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que era._

_—Solamente somos amigos —se apresuró a explicar Thor— grandes amigos._

_—¿Y que los detiene para enredarse en algo más?_

_—Bueno pues… —tartamudeaba Thor—, ten…tengo que irme, hay responsabilidades que aguardan. Con su venida mi Lord —se inclinó torpemente y salió de ahí como alma perseguida por Trolles._

_Akraam estaba riendo._

_—Es un poco más ingenuo de lo que imaginé —caviló el padre de Karnilla—. Cualquiera pensaría que un ser que le prende fuego a alguien sin que le tiemble la mano, sería un alma malvada y sin escrúpulos._

_Karnilla, quien ya había descubierto sus oídos, observó atenta a su padre; sabía ahora por todo lo que el rubio tuvo que pasar y no era para nada como lo habían descrito sus enemigos._

_—El sólo es un arma en las manos de Odín —dijo entristecida._

_—Es verdad —concordó su padre._

_Karnilla se apresuró a poner agua a calentar para preparar el té que, sabía, a su Padre le encantaba; mientras él seguía meditando._

_—Es un arma que bien empleada puede ser terrible, por eso Odín ha pasado su tiempo buscando afinarla. Cuando al fin este lista, será nuestro fin._

_—Usted dijo una vez que toda arma posee un punto débil —comentó mientras vertía una serie de hojas secas en la infusión, colmado las tienda de un fresco aroma a eucalipto._

_—Así es —aceptó su padre—. La de este chico es su corazón._

_—Creí que los aesir carecían de uno, tengo entendido que se les extirpa al entrar a la Academia militar junto con el cerebro. _

_Akraam rio de buena gana, ese era el chiste muy común entre los nueve reinos. Tratar de minimizar al enemigo, ridiculizarlo, era un escape para no enfrentar a la realidad: no por nada todos eran colonias aesir._

_—Es verdad que todos ellos están mediatizados —continuó Akram—. Palabras como "honor", "lealtad" y "sacrificio" se cincelan en su cabeza desde niños. Esa es la clave de porque su ejército es tan poderoso, ellos viven para la guerra y nada más importa; pero te aseguro que el príncipe Thor no es así. _

_—¿Cómo puede estar seguro de eso?_

_ —Lo estoy —dijo con absoluta seguridad y una enigmática sonrisa._

_Cuando la infusión estuvo lista, Karnilla la sirvió en un par de cuencos tallados en madera y la endulzo con miel de flor de santalum. Le ofreció la suya a su padre y se sentó a su lado disfrutando de la propia. Aquel era un ritual que llevaban a cabo a diario desde que su madre muriera, ambos se sentían perdidos sin la fuerza de su presencia._

_—¿Sabes? —continuó su padre con la conversación—, algo que pueblos como los nuestros a quien todos llaman primitivos tenemos, es una cierta sensibilidad para algunas cosas. El no estar tan civilizados como los demás nos mantiene unidos a la madre tierra, nos permite estar en comunicación con ella y, si escuchas atentamente, está te revelará secretos que pueden ayudarte en tu futuro. Tu madre era especialmente sensible para este tipo de cosas. Ella sabía. _

_—¿Saber qué? _

_—Que la tormenta se aproxima. _

_"Interesante analogía" —pensó Karnilla, especialmente cuando acababan de hablar del señor de las tormentas. ¿Qué significado tenían las palabras de su padre? Significaba acaso la devastación de todos a manos del príncipe del trueno. _

_—Te contaré algo —volvió a hablar su padre ante su turbación—. Esto sucedió hace tiempo, en la época en la que tu madre reinaba y la guerra entre los reinos se estaba apagando. Los Norns, al igual que Muspelheim y Vanaheim, fuimos de los últimos pueblos en rendirnos. Nosotros no somos precisamente de agachar la cabeza ante nadie, mucho menos ante un reino como Asgard, pero lo hicimos y hay una razón. _

_—¿Cuál? —cuestionó ansiosa, era una pregunta que se hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_—Paciencia, mi niña —le sonrío su padre—. Esa es la clave, conocimiento es la otra. Especialmente si es conocimiento sobre tu enemigo. —Su padre guardo silencio permitiéndole asimilar esas palabras, mientras él degustaba un trago del té de eucalipto, luego de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción continuo:_

_Tiembla cuan tambor la tierra, _

_se aproximan cosechas de invierno, _

_de la escarcha y alientos cálidos, _

_el poder devastador del frío gobierno._

_Se congela la chispa en el bosque, _

_campos vacíos, oscuridad y silencio._

_Un secreto oculto en los confines del tiempo,_

_una sentencia y un tormento._

_Pero de una semilla resurgirá la vida, _

_una promesa eterna, un regalo escondido, _

_resurgirá con la fuerza de un trueno, _

_un amor más grande que el mismo infierno._

_—¿Que es eso? —preguntó confusa, le parecía que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba._

_—El poema de Ymir, así es como los conocen los jötnar, y es lo único que conservamos de ellos de la época cuando éramos un solo pueblo. Habla sobre el nacimiento de Ymir, el gigante primigenio. Algunos creen que, por el contrario, habla de su futuro renacer. Otros que es una profecía. _

_—De la escarcha y alientos cálidos… —paladeó Karnilla dichas palabras— ¿no es el emblema de Asgard un Dragón?_

_—Lo es, si, uno de dos cabezas. Debes saber que para los asgardianos es muy importante su descendencia, estamos hablando de familias de hasta doce hijos, pero para la realeza dos o tres son lo ideal: uno para portar la corona, y otro para empuñar la espada. Pero, aunque parezca una tarea sencilla, no todos las Reinas han podido dar a la corona los herederos requeridos._

_—La maldición de Bergelmir, he escuchado sobre ella, ¿es cierta?_

_—Tal vez… algunas teorías hablan sobre está maldición: se dice que Bergelmir, el heredero de Ymir y único descendiente de la masacre al trono de hielo, maldijo a los Aesir por la bajeza cometida contra su padre y su raza, prometiendo una venganza que cimbraría las raíces mismas de Yggdrasil._

_»Otros menos supersticiosos creen que es debido a la mezcla de la sangre: en un intento por mantener el linaje de la corona intacta, antiguamente se solían cazar entre familiares, algo que ahora algunos piensan es el origen de enfermedades, malformaciones y demás cosas raras entre sus descendientes. _

_»Fue uno de esos problemas a los que se tuvo que enfrentar la reina Frigga. Luego del nacimiento del príncipe Balder, tuvo dificultades para quedar embarazada; una vez que lo conseguía, el niño no se lograba y tuvo un sin número de abortos. Tuvo que enfrentar el escarnio público por su incapacidad reproductiva._

_—Pero el problema estaba en la sangre de Odín —dijo Karnilla indignada. _

_—Pero dio a un primer hijo sano, así que nadie pensó que fuera su problema. A eso aúnale el desgaste físico que conlleva cada gestación, aun cuando no se logre; la salud de la reina estaba muy deteriorada. Así fue como la recibió tu madre, a pesar de pertenecer a reinos enemigos, pero sabes que la maternidad es algo sagrado que está por encima de cualquier conflicto. _

_»Tu madre la cuido, la fortaleció y estuvo al pendiente de su gestación a espaldas del rey Odín. Durante ese tiempo, la reina estuvo recluida en Gladsheim, alejada del estrés y la presión de la corte; tu madre solía ir y venir con frecuencia llevándole brebajes fortalecedores. A pesar de todo el embarazo no llegó a término. _

_—¿Cómo? —¿Acaso era posible qué la magia de su madre no funcionará? _

_—Fue un día oscuro, lo recuerdo bien. Una gran tormenta azotaba la región, el mensajero quedó varado a mitad de camino pero tu madre lo supo, las llamas le hablaron y le dijeron a donde ir. Yo me opuse a que fuera sola y juntos nos internamos en la furia de la naturaleza hasta el templo de Audumbla en Gladsheim._

_—¿Audumbla? —preguntó Karnilla, le pareció haber escuchado aquel nombre antes._

_—Es el nombre que los Aesir le han dado a la gran Diosa. Los vanir la llaman Freyja, los humanos Gea y los jötunn Nerthus, nosotros la conocemos por Jörd. —Karnilla asintió entendiendo e instando a su padre a proseguir, este lo hizo—: El parto se adelantó por dos meses y por si no fuera suficiente, el bebé venía con el cordón enredado; nació medio muerto y creímos que no pasaría la noche. La reina estaba devastada, repudió su ascendencia aesir y la sangre maldita de Odín. Desangrada, agotada y débil tomo el cuerpo de su niño en brazos y salió a la tormenta._

_»Se encamino al árbol sagrado y colocó al pequeño bulto ante él, se lo entregó entonces a la diosa. Si iba a morir, como seguramente lo haría, prefería que fuera bajo su manto. Se lo entrego renunciando a su maternidad, para que la diosa hiciera con la vida de su hijo lo que fuera su voluntad. _

_»Un poderoso rayo impactó en el árbol partiéndolo por la mitad y la reina fue arrojada lejos de ahí, cayó inconsciente y ligeramente chamuscada, pero el niño…_

_—¿Murió? —preguntó temerosa. Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido al impacto de un rayo. _

_—Todo se enmudeció de repente, como si el rayo hubiese silenciado la tormenta. Entonces, el llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio; no era un llanto débil como se esperaría de un ser al borde de la muerte. El niño a los pies del árbol lloraba con una fuerza tal que consiguió despejar las nubes de la tormenta. _

_»Recuerdo haberme acercado a él mientras tu madre se hacía cargo de la reina. Berreaba con ahínco, sus ojos resplandecían y electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo. Un sobrecogimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo tomé; entre mis brazos no estaba un simple mortal, algo de divino parecía rodearlo, ya no era más el hijo de la reina, era el hijo de Jörd, la diosa madre._

_Un silencio se instaló entre ambos, mientras Karnilla asimilaba las palabras que dijera su padre. Este llevo el pequeño cuenco de madera hasta sus labios y se humedeció los labios con otro sorbo, el té se había enfriado ya._

_—Querida, ¿te molestaría servirme un poco más? —le pidió Akraam a su hija._

_—Claro —se apresuró a atender su padre, mientras le pedía que siguiera contando. _

_—Cuando la reina despertó creyó que se había tratado de un sueño —siguió narrando Akraam—, la magia de tu madre ayudó mucho en eso. El bebé dormía pero era pequeñito debido a su prematurez. La reina lo llamo Thor, que significa trueno y lo llevó de vuelta a Asgard._

_»Luego de eso nuestro pueblo se rindió, lo hicieron también los Muspell y los elfos oscuros, aquellos a quienes la diosa aún susurra en su oído y les revela cosas. Nadie en su sano juicio dañaría al hijo de la Diosa. _

_—¿Odín lo sabe? —preguntó Karnilla, entregándole a su padre una nueva porción de té a su padre._

_—No lo creo —dijo Akraam tomando el cuenco entre sus reumáticas manos y disfrutando de un gran sorbo—. Sin embargo pienso que algo ha de sospechar, se ha percatado de la peculiaridad de su hijo sin duda, aun cuando en un principio lo rechazó. _

_—¡¿Cómo es que lo rechazó?! —exclamó indignada la joven, aquello era un insulto._

_—El niño que la reina presentó era prematuro y débil, no agrado a los ojos de Odín quien esperaba un heredero digno de él. Fue hasta que el príncipe empezó a invocar a la tormenta que su padre pudo hallar en él una utilidad. Sin embargo, dudo que relacione su poder con alguna clase de divinidad. _

_—¡Pero eso es estupendo! —dijo emocionada—. Un hijo de la diosa en el trono de Asgard. El equilibrio entre los nueve reinos se restauraría. _

_—Te olvidas que él no es el heredero al trono, ese puesto está reservado a su hermano mayor y a los hijos que estén engendré. _

_—Las personas mueren todo el tiempo y en cuanto a su descendencia... —sonrió traviesa, poseedora de un secreto que, de saberse, cimbraría las raíces del mismísimo Yggdrasil. _

El gran cuerno trajo a Karnilla de vuelta al presente, a la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento entre Heid de Vanaheim y Býleistr de Jötunheim, mientras los representantes de los nueve mundos los convivían en perfecta armonía.

Atrás habían quedado las guerras y lo que esto traía, lejos se veían los conflictos que ocasionaron que hermanos levantaran las armas contra hermanos. Pero esa paz era aparente. Detrás de todas aquellas sonrisas fingidas y abrazos fraternos, se cocinaba una nueva guerra, una que podría romper las ramas de Yggdrasil y destruir los reinos; la razón, quizás, de que la Diosa haya enviado a su propio hijo.

Luego del despliegue de luces y rayos por parte del Dios del trueno (Karnilla había empezado a llamarlo Dios en su cabeza en lugar de señor), comenzó la celebración Norn. Un potente cuerno hizo retumbar las piedras del acantilado, mientras se pedía permiso a los cuatro puntos para dar inicio; Austri, Vestri, Sudri y Nordri, el gran cuerno sonó en las cuatro direcciones. Luego una comitiva llegó junto a la novia, arrojando granos y pétalos a su paso. Heid venia cubierta con un velo y montada en un carro tirado por bueyes. Mientras que el sequito que acompañaba a Býleistr rociaba agua sobre las semillas que fueron derramadas en la tierra.

Luego de que su padre Akraam, el chamán de su tribu, los bendijera, ató sus manos con una cinta formando un nudo difícil de romper. Los tambores y las flautas se hicieron presentes y la pareja inicio el baile, danzando alrededor de la gran fogata central.

Comida y bebida circuló por doquier y al, cabo de unas horas, los lechos se dieron por inaugurados cuando la primer pareja se perdió entre las sombras del bosque.

Fue entonces, mientras los invitados reían y bailaba, divirtiéndose y olvidándose un rato de sus preocupaciones, que Karnilla pudo respirar tranquila. Había valido todo el estrés y el duro trabajo de sus hombres, solo por ver a los nueve reinos de Yggdrasil conviviendo en armonía, como era antes, como debió de ser siempre.

Bebía de su copa, sentada en un tronco que había sido improvisado como banco, cuando una esbelta figura se le acercó. Era muy alto al tratarse de un gigante, aun cuando estaban haciendo uso de su magia para empequeñecerse y poder así convivir con el resto. Su piel era azul, surcado de runas y su cabello largo y blanco. Portaba una túnica blanca de lino que lo distinguía como sacerdote del culto a Diosa Nerthus, aunque suponía que en su reino, su vestimenta seria diferente.

—¿Qué dicen las llamas, su majestad?— Preguntó Helblindi a Karnilla, sentándose junto a ella en la fogata.

—Nada que no hayan revelado a usted las auras, alteza.

Helblindi asintió regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Era de conocimiento común que en el reino de hielo, existía un fenómeno causado por algún tipo de luminiscencia que hacia brillar colores danzarines en el cielo. Lo habían bautizado como auras, aunque también se les solía decir auroras y se decía, que era la forma como la Diosa se comunicaba con los habitantes de las nieves.

Durante los siguientes minutos se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, bebiendo de su vino y admirando la alegría que reinaba entre los participantes de dicha celebración, hasta que Helblindi rompió esa clama.

—Dicen que se aproxima una guerra —soltó tajantemente atrayendo con esto la atención de la reina Norn.

—Eso dicen —declaró ella—. Solo esperemos que no sea tan cruel como las anteriores. —Bebió de su copa y desvío disimulando su mirada hacía los novios.

—Yo no tendría mucha fe en eso —dijo Helblindi viendo hacia la misma dirección e imitándola al tomar un sorbo de su bebida—. La venganza y la ambición son fuerzas imparables si se las alienta a diario.

—Es una lástima lo que le sucedió a su padre —le dio sus condolencias, sabedora de que el clérigo se refería a la extraña competencia por el heredero que había dejado su partida; razón por la que su hermano estaba contrayendo nuevamente nupcias.

—Mi padre era un excelente cazador.

—Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

—Eso es lo que me temo, por eso se le otorga menos importancia de la que debería.

Había un rencor en la voz que pocas veces podía escuchar en el siempre amable príncipe Helblindi. Algo que le causó a la piel de la reina Norn un extraño estremecimiento.

—¿Es verdad que el último deseo de su señor padre fue que lo heredará su primer nieto? —se atrevió a preguntar la reina.

—Eso dicen —fue la escueta respuesta del clérigo. Karnilla lo miro sin entender—. Cuando mi padre llegó a palacio ya iba más muerto que vivo. Sus únicas palabras hablaban sobre tormentas de escarcha y alientos cálidos, repetía una y otra vez que el Fimbulvetr estaba por venir. Luego sus acompañantes dijeron que esa había sido su última voluntad antes de que comenzara a delirar.

—¿Sus acompañantes? —Helblindi miró hacia la mesa de los novios y Karnilla supo que se refería a su hermano—. Muy conveniente —susurró para sí, sin embargo Helblindi tenía un oído muy desarrollado.

—Lo es —dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

—De la escarcha y alientos cálidos… —parafraseó dándose cuenta de la referencia— el poema de Ymir.

—Resurgirá con la fuerza de un trueno… —completó Helblindi dirigiendo su mirada hacia Thor.

Era por todos sabidos el poder que el príncipe tenía sobre las tormentas, un poder extraño en Asgard puesto que, a pesar de ser grandes guerreros y poseer dones mágicos, ninguno tenía un don como aquel; capaz de influir de esa manera en la naturaleza. Poder que Odín había sabido explotar a lo largo de los años.

—Cuenta la leyenda que fue bendecido por Yggdrasil al nacer —dijo Helblindi como descuido, sabiendo que Karnilla miraba en su misma dirección—. El arma perfecta de Asgard.

—Un arma que no se blande sola —se apresuró Karnilla a defender a su amigo—. Ahí donde Odín señalaba su arma, él debe golpear sin piedad.

—No si le ordena golpear a su propia sangre —declaró Helblindi mirando hacía su hermano menor.

El instinto de Karnilla se puso a la defensiva. ¿Cuánto de lo que pasaba ahí conocía el príncipe Helblindi? Era imposible que él estuviera al tanto del plan de Odín para hacer concebir a su hermano. Por lo que ella sabía, solo tres personas tenían conocimiento de eso y ninguna abriría la boca ¿Qué podía tener aquel jötunn en la cabeza?

—Tranquila —le sonrío tomándola por el antebrazo y dándole un apretón amistoso—. Está muy tensa el día de hoy su majestad.

—Muchos lo estamos, de hecho. Está boda nos tiene a todos los pelos de punta, como dirían en Manaheim.

—Tal vez un poco de ese elixir Norn ayudaría a soltarnos un poco —dijo mirando hacia el príncipe Loki y luego hacia Thor. Karnilla sonrío entendiendo ahora lo que pretendía, algo en lo que ella estaba más que dispuesta a participar.

—¡Rayán! —le gritó a uno de sus hombres que se encontraba más cerca.

—¿Si, señora? —llegó presto hasta donde se encontraban.

—Trae algunos barriales de "poción de la verdad", está noche nos vamos a divertir —ordenó con una sonrisa ladina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thor contemplaba todo desde la distancia, tomando un sorbo de hidromiel del ánfora que portaba. Veía a todos divirtiéndose como si fuese una sola nación, como imaginaba que debió ser antes de que las guerras se desataran.

Volstagg estaba conviviendo con un grupo de enanos, parecían competir por ver quien comía más. Aunque se lucia como un gigante junto a ellos, la competencia estaba muy pareja.

Sif conversaba con Sinmara, la consorte de Surtur. Era guerrera igual a ella y se entendieron a la perfección. Mientras que Fandral se rodeaba de hermosas chicas, todas ellas fascinadas con su labia.

El único que se mantenía igual de estoico era Hogun. De pie, a la distancia, observaba todo con atención y absoluto silencio. Thor fue entonces hacia él.

—¿No te diviertes? —le preguntó dando un nuevo trago a su bebida.

—Estoy de guardia —fue su respuesta, sin separar la vista de la concurrencia, pestañeando apenas.

—Creí haberle asignado a Fandral este turno.

—Me pidió amablemente un intercambio —dijo con la misma solemnidad, pero con unas sonrisa dibujada, apenas, en su rostro.

—¿Cuanto te pago? —quiso saber Thor.

Hogun era alguien demasiado responsable, no era muy dado a contrariar una orden dada directamente, sin importar cuanto se le rogara; sin embargo Fandral era su amigo, así que…

—La espada Misteltein

—¿Esa no es la espada que Hrómund se ganó al derrotar a Brainn el draugr? —Hogun asintió— es su más grande tesoro.

—Ignoro lo que Fandral tuvo que hacer para conseguir que Hrómund se la cediera, pero parece que obtuvo su recompensa.

Thor se volvió en dirección a la fogata, sorprendiendo al espadachín en pleno beso apasionado con una de las doncellas, mientras las otras se peleaban por conseguir un turno. Levantó una ceja incrédulo; aun ignoraba como era capaz de conseguir ese efecto en las mujeres.

—¿Es eso hidromiel? —fue el turno de Hogun para preguntar, trayendo a Thor de nuevo a la conversación. Este simplemente dio un largo trago a su bebida y asintió con satisfacción—. ¿El vino Norn no es del gusto de tu paladar?

—Solo un idiota aceptaría beber algo que venga de un Norn.

—Hablar por experiencia te incluye en el rango.

—Por desgracia —rio Thor.

Guardaron silencio un momento, disfrutando de la música de tambores, las risas de los invitados y el sonido de las copas chocando unas con otras al brindar.

—¿No deberías estar disfrutando con todos ellos? —preguntó Hogun—. Cualquiera diría que te estas escondiendo

—En absoluto.

—No hace mucho que estarías haciendo competencia con Fandral por ver quien conquista a más chicas ¿Dónde quedo ese Thor?

Si ¿Dónde había quedado? Se preguntaba Thor y conocía perfectamente la respuesta: entre los brazos de Loki. Luego de esas dos semanas no había quedado ni rastro de aquel Thor.

—¿Es por la reina de Nornheim? —preguntó Hogun interpretando el silencio de Thor. Este se volvió extrañado— no solo Fandral escucha cosas —fue la respuesta que dio ante aquella mirada interrogante.

—Es solo una amiga —dijo tajante.

—No es lo que están diciendo.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que están diciendo! —exclamó irritado, aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia.

—Siento si te moleste —se disculpó Hogun con una respetuosa inclinación—. Yo solo decía que hace años que no se te ve tan a gusto con alguien, a excepción de tu cuñado. Hacen bonita pareja

—¿Loki y yo? —preguntó casi atragantándose con el hidromiel. Hogun soltó una carcajada como pocas veces se le veía hacerlo

—La reina Norn y tú —le aclaró.

Thor empinó su bebida para cubrir el sonrojo y desviar la atención de su bochornosa equivocación.

—No es una elección que mi padre apruebe —dijo Thor.

—El rey pocas veces está de acuerdo con algo.

Thor lo miro fijamente, tratando de dilucidar el mensaje oculto tras las palabras. Hogun era un buen observador y esto le permitía saber muchas cosas, pero su prudencia lo hacía revelar pocas. Algo lo estaba preocupando.

—Escuche que no está de acuerdo en la manera en cómo se manejan ciertos asuntos en los reino —comento el guerrero, haciendo referencia clara a la visita del rey a Vanaheim y su posterior encuentro con los elfos en las fronteras de Alfheim.

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien hecho, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo —acotó Thor en el mismo tono. Aquel no era lugar para esa conversación.

—Comprendo —asintió Hogun sabiendo a que se refería.

Todos hablaban de una pequeña revuelta pero, de ser cierto, no había razón para que el padre de todo bajara de su trono dorado a hacerse cargo el mismo. Algo más grande se estaba cocinando en Alfheim.

—Tengo un conocido de Manaheim, Stan. El y su esposa Joan gustan de viajar entre los nueve mundos, creo que iré a saludarlo y ver que nuevas me tiene —dijo Hogun y Thor hizo un asentimiento hacia el guerrero.

—Ve con bien —lo despidió sabiendo que Hogun volvería después con más información fresca.

Puede que su padre tuviera muchos secretos, pero había cosas que, hasta para él, eran imposibles de ocultar; una guerra era una de esas cosas.

Un sonido de unas risas atrajo su atención a su izquierda, un grupo de chicas lo contemplaba descaradamente. Anteriormente esa sería la señal para acercarse y pasar una noche placentera, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Loki las había cambiado. Sonrió burlándose de él mismo, parecía que Hogun tenía razón: se estaba escondiendo.

Hace dos semanas cuando arribó a Vanaheim y percibió la forma en que los ojos de las chicas lo devoraban, pensó en todas las posibilidades que aguardaban tras aquellos encantos; una compensación justa detrás del sacrificio que se disponía hacer. Pero todo cambio esa misma noche cuando tomó a Loki por primera vez, algo se movió dentro de su ser, algo que lo hizo abortar todos sus planes. Se obsesiono de tal forma con el cuerpo de su cuñado, que todo lo demás perdió atractivo a su lado.

Luego, con el día a día y el trato cotidiano, había descubierto cosas en Loki que en aquellos diez años de convivencia no se molestó en ver, enamorándose perdidamente.

Ahora se encontraba ante un enorme dilema: estaban sus sentimientos contra su deber.

De tratarse de otro, le importaría una mierda su enlace matrimonial y se lanzaría de lleno a enamorarlo, porque estaba consciente de que Loki no lo amaba, solo veía en su persona a un tipo bruto, ignorante y primitivo, mientras que para él, Loki era la estrella más brillante en el firmamento de su vida. Pero era su cuñado, el consorte de su hermano, su futuro rey; no podía acercarse más allá de lo que el protocolo dictaba y le dolía.

Tal vez Karnilla tenía razón, lo más sensato sería olvidar toda esa locura, hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y borrar todo lo que había pasado… tal vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loki se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta a pesar de no participar de forma activa; las creencias de su gente los hacia entregarse carnalmente a una sola pareja por el resto de su vida y no toleraban un intercambio tan frívolo, como parecía carecer de importancia para el resto de los mundos, quienes se escabullían con quien los viera bonito a pesar de que su pareja se encontrara relativamente cerca, tal vez un poco distraída con alguien más también.

Sin embargo, eso no los hacia detenerse de ser partícipe de los ritos Norn. A los jötunn les encantaba conocer cosas nuevas, cosas diferentes y esa era una magnífica oportunidad para vivir de primera mano las costumbres de otro reino. Había visto como muchos bebían y reían, algunos danzaban aunque no supieran bien como y otros se adentraban en el bosque, tomados de las manos y con ojos brillantes, el tipo de ojos que solo puedes tener cuando contemplas el rostro del ser al que amas con todo tu corazón. Ese tipo de experiencia Loki tendría que pasarla por alto, aunque había chocado copas con algunos y concedido piezas de baile; pero al momento en que se le insinuaban de manera descarada, ahí se terminaba la convivencia. Ahora mismo acababa de deshacerse de un insistente humano y ya estaba en la mira de un Norn.

Una sombra gigante cubrió su cuerpo y casi como por obra de magia, todas las miradas que estaban posadas sobre él, encontraron un nuevo objetivo.

Loki se volvió para ver a su hermano, con cara agria y ojos fulminantes.

—Te ves molesto —le dijo a Býleistr. Que lo estuviera custodiando a él y no a su recientemente adquirida esposa, se le hacía una situación bastante divertida.

—Me molesta la hipocresía —contestó Býleistr mirando a su alrededor—.Todos ellos no hacen más que alardear de lo "macho" que son y ninguno de ellos puede quitarte la vista del culo. —las mejillas de Loki se encendieron ante ese comentario no sabía si molestarse o sentirse alagado de que su hermano se preocupara por él—. Deberías tener cuidado, alguno de ellos podría saltarte encima en cualquier momento.

—Sé defenderme, gracias —optó por la el enfado, Býleist siempre lo había subestimado.

—No si no estás en tus cinco sentidos —le dijo haciendo referencia a la copa que Loki sostenía en su mano y al ligero sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Tocó la frente de Loki con su mano helada—. Tu temperatura está muy elevada.

—Es el infierno donde has decidido vivir.

—La noche es fresca, no creo que esa sea la razón.

—Tal vez sea mi celo —soltó sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Býleistr que tocará ese punto.

—Tal vez —dijo rígidamente su hermano—. Entonces sería mejor que él que controle su bebida seas tú. En una de estas terminaras siendo tú el que le salte encima a alguien —señaló con la mirada al enorme rubio que Loki contemplaba desde la distancia; entonces si, a Loki se le calentaron hasta las orejas al ser descubierto. Býleistr soltó con una carcajada y luego se fue.

—¡Imbécil! —gruñó Loki, terminando con la copa que portaba y acercándola a un siervo para que la llenara nuevamente.

A lo lejos, Thor tomaba un trago de su bebida y sonreía de vuelta a una chica aceptando su cortejo. Luego de una serie de miradas, bastante subidas de tono, por parte de la chica, esta se acercó hasta el rubio susurrándole algo al oído, aprovechando además para restregar su voluptuosa anatomía contra su fornido cuerpo. Thor respondió tomándola por la cintura regalándole un beso lujurioso, algo que sin dudas puso a Loki de malas. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy cabrón a hacer algo como eso en su presencia?

Estaba consciente de que solo era su cuñado, pero eso no menguaba el mal sabor que se estaba formando en su boca; para disolverlo, tomo otro gran trago a su bebida ¿Cuántas había bebido hasta el momento? La verdad es que no recordaba y le importaba una mierda. Lo único que en ese momento llenaba sus sentidos era la forma como Thor y esa maldita resbalosa se magreaban mutuamente a la vista de todos.

—¡Ey, tu! —llamó al siervo que portaba la jarra con el vino—. Llénalo —le ordenó y una vez que fue obedecido su capricho, lo vacío completamente de un solo trago—. Otro. —El siervo hizo lo que se le pedía, aunque sabía que esta bebida debía beberse con moderación, después de todo se trataba de un vino Norn. Pero Loki hizo oído sordos a sus advertencias y pidió se le sirviera una vez más mientras, enfurecido, contemplaba como aquella chica tomada de la mano a su pareja y se lo llevaba, coqueta, rumbo a los lechos ocultos en el bosque—. ¡Morfucker! —escupió Loki en dialecto Jötnar—. ¡Forbannet hans avstamning og alle hans avkom! —maldijo con rabia, congelando la copa que sostenía y pulverizándola entre sus manos.

Esto era algo que no podía tolerar, algo que su corazón no podía soportar; fue por eso que decidió marcharse de ahí, ante un par de miradas curiosas que lo contemplaban desde la distancia.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Si era sincero, Thor no había contemplado la posibilidad de terminar en ese sitio con semejante compañía, si por él fuera, en ese mismo momento estaría en su habitación perdido entre los placeres que el cuerpo de Loki le prodigaba, fantaseando con la idea de que todo fuera real y que Loki le amara con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía. Pero había llegado el momento de aterrizar a la realidad, por muy dura que esta fuera y Karnilla tenía razón, entre más pronto se sacara a Loki de la cabeza y de la piel, mejor seria.

Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado la compañía de esa chica, en un forzado intento por volver a la normalidad; pero aquello que anteriormente había sido completamente normal para él, ahora le sabia amargo: los besos, las caricias, los jadeos excitantes y las proporciones de aquel cuerpo suave y voluptuoso se le hacían completamente ajenos y carentes de sabor, incluso falsos. Loki lo había arruinado por completo.

—Espera —trató de frenar su avance, pero la chica ya lo había tumbado en el lecho y se había trepado, literalmente, a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, no puedo esperar —le dijo besando su cuello y llevando sus manos de su pecho hacia su entrepierna, donde se afanó en estimular y traer a la vida a su "amigo".

¿Era normal sentirse usado? Thor se lo preguntó de repente, tumbado ahí, en un improvisado colchón elaborado con paja y suaves pieles; en una pequeña choza construida con paredes de carrizos amarrados con lianas. Anteriormente eso nunca le importo, ahora, ridículamente, lo hacía sentir sucio.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo soltar una carcajada logrando que su pareja se detuviera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica.

—Nada —trató de disimular la carencia de entusiasmo que aquello le provocaba.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

—No, de ninguna manera, es solo…

Pero no pudo explicarle. En ese momento, la improvisada puerta fue violentamente abierta al grado de casi salir de su rustica bisagra. En el umbral, otra chica los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Está ocupado —gruñó su acompañante, pero aquella chica de blanca piel y cabello azabache se adentró en el reducido espacio, ignorándola por completo—. ¿Acaso estas sorda?

—¡Fuera! —ordenó la otra en su lugar, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo del rubio. Por un momento Thor pensó que se lo estaba diciendo a él y se incorporó obligando a su acompañante a separarse—. Tu no, ella —aclaró la pelinegra, señalando a la otra chica con asco.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó su compañera poniendo sus brazos en de forma jarra.

—¿Acaso estas sorda? —le devolvió la pregunta.

Thor observaba perplejo el intercambio de las damas, aquella bizarra situación nunca le había ocurrido antes y no sabía cómo actuar.

—Nosotros llegamos aquí primero ¿Entiendes zorra? Y él es mío.

Las últimas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra se volviera hacia su contrincante, acuchillándola con su fiera mirada.

—Sobre mi cadáver —dijo rechinando los dientes—. No lo repetiré una vez más ¡Largo de aquí, perra!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Tú, grandísima… —se lanzó sobre ella, pero no terminó de decir "_grandísima qué_", cuando su garganta fue amenazada con una espada que ni siquiera habían visto que portaba.

—Tranquila —trató de calmarla Thor, decidiéndose por fin a intervenir. Aquello ya se estaba saliendo de control.

—Tú, cierra la boca —le ordenó la pelinegra, luego se volvió hacia su contrincante. La tenia sostenida por la cabellera con una mano, mientras con la otra amenazaba su garganta con el filo de su arma—. Te advertí que no lo repetiría —le escupió—. Ahora, vas a ser una buna chica y te largaras de aquí si no quieres perder la cabeza. Mi paciencia se agota. —La chica, en lugar de obedecer, volteo a ver a Thor en busca de apoyo; la pelinegra suspiro exasperada—. Ni siquiera lo intentes —le ordenó al rubio, cuando este hiciera el amago de desarmarla—. Bien, tú lo pediste —le dijo a la otra chica y la arrastró fuera de la pequeña choza, a base de empujones y jalones de cabello en medio de un concierto de quejas y chillidos.

—Espera —trató de detenerla el rubio, pero su pareja ya había sido arrojada fuera y la puerta trabada desde adentro. La pelinegra se volvió amenazando al rubio con su pequeña pero mortal espada—. No tienes que ser tan ruda —le dijo levantando las manos para tranquilizarla.

—Yo creo que si —le contestó la chica—, porque eres un idiota. —Dicho esto, arrojó la espada a un lado y se lanzó sobre el rubio, devorando sus labios y colgándose de su cuello. Thor perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el lecho con la chica pegada a su cuerpo.

La sexy pelinegra, de prominentes formas, fue directo al ataque, comenzando por acariciar su musculoso cuerpo; mientras que él, a causa del dolor provocado por el desamor, se dejó hacer por esas suaves y largas manos de apariencia experta.

Tras algunos minutos, aquella enigmática chica comenzó a prodigar caricias en las piernas de Thor, dispuesta a bajar sus pantalones y hacer con su boca lo necesario para disfrute del rubio. Fue cuando la sintió intentar desatar las cintas que sostenían aquella prenda, que su corazón y su mente, en una mala pasada, evocaron al verdadero dueño de sus noches, terminando por alejar a esa mujer.

—Detente… —dijo Thor en un susurró sosteniéndola por las muñecas—, esto no es lo que quiero.

Y no lo era, aceptó con tristeza para luego voltear su rostro y mirarla a la cara. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo admirar el par de esmeraldas en el rostro de la dama, reconocería esos ojos incluso agonizando con una espada atravesando su corazón; esos ojos de un verde claro con destellos dorados y brillos traviesos que lo volvían loco noche tras noche. Pensó que se trataba de una mala jugada de su mente, pero al volver la vista hacia el arma que la chica había arrojado a un lado, encontró a lævateinn, la espada que costara su larga cabellera.

— ¿¡Loki?! —lo soltó incrédulo ¿qué hacia el en aquella comprometedora situación?

La dama pelinegra se puso lentamente de pie, sonriendo de una manera coqueta y traviesa, una sonrisa tan característica que nadie más podría copiarla aun imitando la imagen del jötunn.

Un brillo verde la recubrió completa entre un par de destellos dorados, transformando su figura de una seductora mujer a aquel hombre de delicadas formas que había dominado su corazón por completo en solo dos semanas.

Aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa, Loki lo tomó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí y propinándole un beso que enmudeció al rubio quien, sin poder comprender la situación del todo, solo alcanzó a corresponder torpemente sintiendo mil ideas pasar por su mente.

Thor lo separó haciendo uso de su fuerza para analizarlo unos segundos, aun no podía creer que fuera real, pero aquellos ojos deseosos, ese par de labios húmedos, esa piel pálida y tersa a juego con su cabello largo y negro, no había otra respuesta, ese era Loki, su Loki; y sin dudar un segundo más, estampo sus labios con los contrarios comenzando una lucha de poderes que, sin dudarlo, ambos disfrutarían la noche entera.

Todo comenzó entre caricias ansiosas y besos llenos de pasión. Cuando tuvieron oportunidad de notarlo, ya estaban rodando por el lecho en búsqueda de liderazgo. Sus lenguas danzaban entrelazándose y chocando cual espadas en plena guerra, mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del contrario buscando más contacto, como si nada fuera suficiente, como si sus corazones hubieran deseado fundirse en uno desde hace más tiempo del que ambos hubieran notado. No pensaron en el mañana, para ellos ese día no existía; solo el hoy, solo ese momento, consiguiendo avivar la llama que existía en sus almas y la excitación creciente en sus cuerpos.

Thor tomó a Loki sometiéndolo contra las mantas, hundiendo su nariz en el largo cuello del más bajo y arrancándole suspiros al delinear con su lengua las formas de su fisonomía. Claro que el jötunn no se dejaría domar tan fácilmente, después de todo había deseado y soñado esa noche durante diez años y no dudaría en llevar a la realidad todas y cada una de sus fantasías.

Con habilidad, Loki se liberó del agarre del más grande para así desgarrar su camisa y pasear sus manos por el trabajado cuerpo de su amante; dibujando sus formas, paseando sus dedos por las cicatrices, apretando su piel al sentir la humedad de la boca contraria recorrer sus clavículas y soltando jadeos sin pudor alguno.

El escenario dio una vuelta de 180 grados para Thor cuando Loki, haciendo uso de su peso y fuerza le había dado vuelta quedando ahora recostado y a su merced. Sintió sus frías manos recorrerle el cuerpo, su boca succionar y morder a placer lugares que no sabía que podían provocarle tanto.

El pelinegro se deslizo con agilidad y gracia por el cuerpo de Thor quedando entre sus piernas, lo vio desatar por fin el molestoso nudo que mantenía sus pantalones en su lugar y sacándole de un tirón esa prenda, la lanzo a alguna parte y hundió su boca en la creciente erección del rubio, quien respondió con un jadeo. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del jötunn atravesar la delgada tela de su ropa interior y su lengua deslizarse lenta y tortuosamente por sobre la misma.

—¡Quítala ya, joder! —pidió el guerrero entre jadeos ahogados al jötunn quien en respuesta a las suplicas de su acompañante, se deshizo de la última prenda que el rubio poseía.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Thor se sintió llegar al Valhala, pues Loki había comenzado a repartir besos y lamidas en la punta de su glande. Mientras sus manos vagaban por sus piernas, pelvis y testículos, paseó su larga lengua por el tronco del miembro de Thor y lo llenó de suaves succiones.

—¡Mierda! —gimió Thor, comenzando a mover su pelvis y jalando los largos cabellos del jötunn, pidiendo ansioso por mas, perdido en el placer y el calor de la boca de Loki; quien entre la sensualidad y la travesura, apretó con su mano la base del gran miembro contrario y lo engulló de un bocado haciéndolo llegar hasta su garganta.

El aesir se sentía ido, perdido entre el mar de emociones y lujuria con la que su amante mamaba su pene, lo succionaba y exprimía sacándole jadeos guturales que rasgaban su garganta y es que ¡Por Tyr! esa manera de chupar debería estar prohibida.

Tras unos minutos, Thor hundió la cabeza de Loki contra él moviendo su pelvis, follandose su boca; tenía la apremiante necesidad de correrse pero sabía que Loki no iba dejarlo a menos que le dejara tener el control, cosa que no acostumbraba cederle a sus amantes, pero por darle el gusto, en esa ocasión tan especial, se permitió rogar.

—¡Maldición Loki! Por favor… por favor. ¡Joder! —suplicó arremetiendo contra la boca contraria, la cual se arqueo en una sonrisa.

Loki soltó el agarre que le impedía a Thor correrse y hundió su cara metiendo por completo el miembro del rubio en su boca, apretando los labios y rozando sus dientes mientras el contrario se corría fuertemente entre un alarido de placer.

Entre varios espasmos y jadeos para recuperar el aliento, Thor pudo deleitarse con la sensual imagen de Loki con los labios manchados por su semilla, despojándose lentamente de su ropa, mientras escuchaba el sonido de su semen siendo tragado.

—Así que el general de Asgard sabe rogar —dijo Loki con una voz sedosa y baja, tentando al rubio que se encontraba bajo el.

—No más de lo que me imploraras tú esta noche.

Dicho esto, Thor le dio la vuelta a Loki arrancándole el resto de la ropa y la molesta joyería que portaba, mientras chupeteaba su cuello y hombros sin dar lugar a ningún tipo de queja; pues en cuanto termino de deshacerse de las fastidiosas interferencias, comenzó a lamer y morder las duras tetillas del jötunn, arrancándole gemidos y palabras a medias que acabaron por volverse balbuceos.

Loki empujó la cabeza de Thor contra su pecho y rasguñó su espalda. Abrió sus piernas sintiendo con todo su cuerpo el calor del contrario, removiéndose y apegándose buscando más contacto. Intentaba darse la vuelta para tomar el control de nueva cuenta, pero el cuerpo de Thor lo mantenía contra las suaves mantas sin más posibilidad de movimiento que estremecerse a causa del placer.

Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió la lengua del rubio pasear por su ombligo y su vientre haciendo ligeros movimientos circulares, abrió sus piernas cuando advirtió el ataque húmedo de Thor en sus ingles y perdió la noción de sí cuando el contrario lamio su entrada.

—¡A-ah! Thor —gimoteó su nombre embriagado por el placer y moviendo sus caderas en busca de más.

Thor hundió su lengua en él, llenándola de los líquidos que delataban la excitación del farmor, la giró y adentró lo más posible mientras se deleitaba con la sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros que el más pequeño le regalaba. Claro que nada era certero con Loki y pudo darse completamente cuenta cuando, harto del simple jugueteo, el pelinegro había hecho uso de sus habilidades e ingenio para terminar sobre Thor y restregar la erección de este en su trasero.

—¡Ponlo dentro de una puta vez Thor! —le ordenó entre jadeos, con la cara enrojecida.

—Dime cuanto lo deseas —lo retó el rubio colocando la punta contra su entrada.

—¡Lo he deseado por diez malditos largos años! —le dijo sellando su boca con sus labios.

De un solo empellón, Thor ya tenía empalado a Loki arrancándole un alarido de placer. Al instante siguiente, Loki movía sus caderas arremetiendo contra su pene.

El lecho se convirtió en una sinfonía de jadeos, gemidos y chillidos, de instintos, sudor y placer; ambos cuerpos se movían frotándose uno contra el otro, perdiendo la noción de donde empezaba Thor y donde terminaba Loki. Quizá no lo sabían, pero todo el amor que se profesaban estaba más presente que nunca en sus vidas. Sus almas danzaban haciéndose una y sus vidas se entretejían de una forma que ya jamás podrían separarlas.

Thor volvió a tomar el control poniendo a Loki en contra el colchón y embistiéndolo hasta el delirio, tocando su próstata en cada embestida y haciéndolo gritar y temblar. Claro que el jötunn no se quedaba atrás, pues movía sus caderas contra Thor creando así vaivenes que estaban por volver locos a ambos.

Antes de llegar al clímax, Thor atrajo a Loki para así poder besarlo, deseando así poder expresarle todo el amor que sentía por él, enredando una vez más sus lenguas y sintiendo corrientes eléctricas recorrerle la piel.

—D-dentro ¡hazlo dentro! —chilló Loki cegado por el placer, al advertir el cercano orgasmo de ambos.

—Tu celo…

— ¡Al carajo mi puto celo! Quiero sentirme tuyo… ¡solo hazlo!

El corazón de Thor se desbocó ante estas palabras y con una sonrisa empujo más dentro de su amante.

Se pertenecían, había una voz que lo susurraba desde el fondo de su alma.

No transcurrieron más de dos minutos antes de que ambos se corrieran entre jadeos.

Dentro de la euforia del orgasmo, Loki deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Thor, dejando suaves succiones y besos terminando por morder y chupar su clavícula. Colocó la palma de su mano cerca de aquella vieja cicatriz que tanto lo unía a Thor y un halo de luz resplandeció por todo su ser.

El cuerpo del rubio se vio envuelto por esta fantástica magia, haciendo que pudiera sentir las sensaciones de Loki como propias. Los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaron bombeando como uno solo, el sentimiento que se profesaban se maximizo. Se habían convertido en uno por unos magníficos segundos, dejando por último, una runa tatuada cerca de su corazón.

Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, abrazados, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones y sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. Aquello había sido muy intenso.

Loki se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento Thor creyó que caería en cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer y patearía su trasero; en su lugar, le regalo una espléndida sonrisa y una caricia amorosa en su rostro.

—Espero aun tengas fuerzas, grandote —dijo en un susurro hipnotizante— porque apenas estamos iniciando. Aun quiero conocer tu habitación.

Más tarde, Karnilla vería a un eufórico rubio salir de uno de los lechos. Se dirigía hacia el palacio tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque resultase muy obvio. Iba perfectamente acompañado de una linda chica, ambos reían y se regalaban besos como un par de bobos enamorados. Definitivamente, no había nada para revelar los deseos más profundos del corazón, que el elixir Norn.


	10. Un final inesperado (parte 1)

Un final inesperado (parte 1)

El sol había caído y Haakon terminaba sus labores. Había sido un día como cualquier otro en la fragua; se había esforzado tanto por concluir con todos sus pendientes, que sus brazos estaban terriblemente adoloridos por blandir el mazo, un dolor diferente era reconfortante.

Guardo sus herramientas, como venía haciendo desde que aprendiera el oficio de la forja de armas y se despidió de sus compañeros igual que siempre. Se encamino hacia su hogar sin emitir ni una sola palabra, estaba cansado, muchos lo estaban y aquello podía notarse en sus semblantes. Nadie hablaba, aquel había sido el final de jornada más silencioso que pudiera recordar.

Su esposa lo recibió con el amoroso beso de siempre y le ofreció la cena: carne de cordero y papas azadas, su platillo favorito, un pote de cerveza para acompañar.

Después de la cena se dispuso a darse un baño para después vestir con sus mejores galas. Cualquiera pensaría que se dirigiría a una fiesta, en su lugar, se situó adelante del hogar.

Cada casa poseía un pequeño altar donde el fuego era el principal protagonista, este era muy respetado por ellos, capaz de traer vida como de quitarla, era purificador y dador de luz, era la principal herramienta en su oficio. Se tenía la creencia de que ellos habían surgido del fuego, de la llama eterna cuyas chispas vivían en sus hogares, esta no debía apagarse por nada del mundo o era símbolo de mal presagio. Cada que una nueva pareja contraía matrimonio, traían una antorcha encendida con el fuego de su familia; una vez que entraban a su nueva casa, juntos encendían su nuevo hogar, el que permanecería ardiendo hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Haakon tomó el receptáculo donde ardía aquella sagrada flama. No se estaba dirigiendo a una boda, como cabría de esperar, ya no existía un linaje que pudiera dar continuidad a su estirpe. En lugar de eso, tomó la mano de su amada esposa y le obsequio un último beso, esta le regaló una caricia y una triste sonrisa, una última mirada cargada de comprensión. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Haakon dejaba caer la flama sobre ellos.

En un instante sus cuerpos se convirtieron en antorchas vivientes que iluminaron la casa, tragándose cualquier rastro de oscuridad y llenando de calidez aquel frio anochecer de final de verano.

Una a una, las casas de aquella alegre y trabajadora ciudad se fueron encendiendo como pequeños faros, uno a uno, sus habitantes fueron muriendo.

**0o0o0o0**

Aquella mañana todo el mundo se preparaba para partir.

Thor daba órdenes a los einherjar que los habían escoltado y organizaba a los cortesanos. Podía verse pajes yendo y viniendo, llevando y trayendo cosas para sus señores. Todo debía estar listo para la hora estipulada; como iban a viajar la mayoría por el Bifröst, tenían que organizarse perfectamente para no terminar en un reino distinto al que pertenecían.

Aunque también había otros como los Norn, quienes se negaban a viajar por el puente o a subir a algún drakkar. Ellos hacían su recorrido a caballo, pasando de reino en reino hasta llegar a su destino, valiéndose de portales naturales ocultos en la naturaleza.

Tampoco viajaban unos cuántos, el Reino Norn se dividía en varios tribus nómadas que algunas veces convergían en un punto y otros se encontraban dispersas. Karnilla era poseedora de la más grande y donde quiera que fuera, su tribu iba con ella.

Cuándo Thor termino los pormenores de su partida, se dirigió al campamento Norn. Estaban desmantelando las tiendas y guardando todo en carretas, todos sin excepción, incluida la reina.

En cuanto Thor la vio batallando por equilibrar una pila de cosas, se apresuró a ayudarle con su carga.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma —gruñó la reina cuándo Thor se acomidió a relevarla.

—Lo sé —dijo Thor, poniendo la carga en la carreta correspondiente y asegurándola con una soga—. No es por eso que lo hago.

—¿Me dirás que eres un caballero?

—No me lo creerías si te lo dijera, pero tengo mis momentos —contestó el guerrero, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la reina.

—He venido a despedirme. Debido al orden jerárquico, Asgard será el primero en partir.

—Orden jerárquico, aborrezco esa mierda —se quejó la reina.

—Igual yo, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

—¿Te tomaras una última copa? —ofreció Karnilla.

—¡Ni loco! —exclamó Thor—. Tal vez algún día, cuando me sienta suicida, te busque para compartirla.

—Bien, estaré fermentando un barril de arsénico para entonces. —Ambos rieron por eso, aunque Thor extrañamente si la creía capaz.

—Estás muy feliz esta mañana —le dijo Karnilla caminando de regreso a la tienda, donde la mayoría de sus cosas ya habían sido guardadas en cajas de madera. Thor la siguió.

—Lo estoy —afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa radiante que iluminan su rostro y comenzó a guardar frascos con pócimas sin que se le ordenara.

—¿Tiene que ver con la chica con la que te desapareciste anoche?

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? Sabes que tratándose de chicas, te soy fiel por completo.

—¿Es acaso una amenaza? O estas tratando de responsabilizarme de tu impotencia.

—¡¿Quién dice que soy impotente?! —exclamó horrorizado.

Karnilla tomo la caja que el rubio sostenía y la hizo a un lado, antes de que derramara su valioso contenido.

—Las damas de Vanaheim —le dijo dándole una cuerda para que hiciera amarres que aseguraran las tapas—. Tengo entendido que se quedaron muy decepcionadas por tu falta de interés hacia sus atributos. Algunas aseguran que prefieres a los hombres.

—Un hombre, solo uno —aclaro Thor con una sonrisa—. Y ahora sé que yo le gustó también a él.

—Así que mis sospechas no están del todo tan erradas —sonrió ladina, dándole un amistoso golpe con sus caderas—. Aun así debes tener cuidado, sigue siendo tu cuñado.

—Lo sé y lo tendremos, te lo aseguró.

—Hablas como si ya tuvieran una relación. Sólo fue un acostón, no te ilusiones.

—Pero fue consensuado, estaba lucido y me deseaba.

—¿Y quién no? Eres un gran espécimen, incluso yo lo haría con un par de copas encima.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —preguntó molesto.

—Fue una celebración Norn, con vino Norn, real vino Norn. No me sorprendería si está mañana no sepa lo que ha hecho. —Thor enmudeció ante esas palabras. Cuando despertó, Loki se había esfumado de su lado y no salió a desayunar; no deseaba creer que fuera cosa de una noche. —Escucha —lo palmeó Karnilla en su brazo—, no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero es mejor que te centres ¿De acuerdo? Ir por ahí con esa sonrisa boba en tu rostro solo te traerá problemas. Podrías llevar un cartel que dijera "Tuve el mejor sexo del mundo anoche", y sería más sutil. La gente comenzara a hacer preguntas y no querrás eso; más aún cuando no sabes lo que esto pueda significar para la otra parte. Tal vez para él todo haya sido un error.

—Gracias por matar mis esperanzas – dijo amargamente Thor.

—De nada, para eso estamos las amigas.

Sin darle tiempo a razonarlo, Karnilla comenzó a apilar cajas y sacos en los brazos de Thor, y luego de cargar ella con algunos, regresaron a la carreta.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, las nubes de lluvia estaban regresando

—El clima está por cambiar —dijo la dama, dándole un vistazo al cielo, luego se volvió hacia su improvisado ayudante—. Por cierto aquí tienes —le entregó una serie de pergaminos encuadernados rústicamente en piel. Era evidente que no lo había elaborado un profesional, puesto que se veía cocido a mano.

—¿Y esto es…? –preguntó Thor analizando el contenido. Todo estaba escrito a mano en diferentes caligrafías, también tenían rudimentarias ilustraciones.

—El primer libro que los Norn han escrito en milenios –le aclaró Karnilla.

—¡Habla sobre los jötnar! —se maravilló mientras ojeaba el libro.

—Se sabe muy poco sobre su cultura, ya que son muy herméticos respeto a eso. Sin embargo, una o dos cosas se les puede sacar estando ebrios. Me debes toda una tanda de barriles por cierto.

—Un momento ¿emborrachaste a los jötnar para conseguir esto? —levantó el libro, temiendo su respuesta.

—¿Y de que otra forma querías que averiguara sobre los embarazos jötnar? Además no fue como si los secuestráramos y lo torturáramos ahogándolos en alcohol para que confesaran. No a todos al menos

—¡Karnilla! –le advirtió Thor horrorizado por las consecuencias que ese acto podría traer sobre los Norn.

—¡Fue durante las fiestas! ¿De acuerdo? Lo único que hice fue ordenarle a mi gente que recopilara todas esas charlas de quién las haya escuchado y las concentrará aquí —señaló el libro–. Lo que tienes en tus manos es un compendio de conversaciones de hombres ebrios, escrito por personas que muy apenas saben escribir; así que yo en tu lugar no me fiaría tanto de su contenido

Thor sonrió conmovido por aquel gesto. Sabía que Karnilla estaba tratando de restarle importancia, pero este era el mejor obsequio que le habían dado en su vida. No pudo contenerse y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos

—Gracias –le dijo con cariño y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla

—¡Por la gran Diosa, suéltame! —gruñó Karnilla ante su gesto—. Y quítame tus babas de mi rostro.

Divertido, Thor comenzó a esparcirle juguetones besos por todo la cara.

—¡Para! —le exigió, mientras luchaba por liberarse. A su alrededor, un puñado de sonrisas cómplices los acompañaron—. Pareces un enorme can midgardiano.

Thor se carcajeo y la liberó. Karnilla, al ver la risa franca del rubio, no pudo evitar contagiarse y terminó riendo también. Le obsequió un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

—Voy a extrañarte grandote.

—Te visitaré —le prometió Thor.

—Espero que con esos barriles de hidromiel que me hiciste perder —le advirtió.

—No te aferres a las cosas materiales Karnilla, molestaras a tu Diosa

—¡Hereje! –exclamo escandalizada, luego lo abrazo nuevamente—. Cuídate —le pidió, ya más sería, realmente se preocupaba por él—. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme.

—Gracias. Va para ambos lados —dijo a su vez Thor. Había aprendido a ver en Karnilla a una hermana, una madre gruñona y una criatura mágica del tipo basilisco.

—¡Y yo que voy a necesitar de un inútil como tú! Anda, lárgate ya –le ordenó malhumorada.

Y con un saludo, una reverencia y una sonrisa franca, Thor se fue.

Karnilla lo contemplo a la distancia sintiendo una enorme ansiedad por él.

**0o0o0o0**

Más tarde se celebró la ceremonia de partida, donde el Rey de Vanaheim y el nuevo matrimonio dieron las gracias a todos por acompañarlos. Se realizaron las debidas despedidas y fueron encaminados hacia un área donde el Bifrost pudiera transportarlos.

Tan pronto como atravesaron el portal y Heimdall les diera la bienvenida, Thor se acercó a Loki emparejando su caballo. Mientras cruzaban el puente, la ansiedad inundaba su cuerpo; había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas por confesar. Pero apenas había abierto la boca para intentar expresar un poco de su sentir, cuando Loki lo calló abruptamente.

—Lo que sucedió en Vanaheim debe quedarse en Vanaheim —le dijo— no quiero hablar, ni escuchar nada el respecto.

Thor se quedó congelado ante dichas palabras.

—¿Eso incluye nuestra convivencia en ese lugar? —preguntó con amargura, ya que él no podría olvidar nada de lo acontecido allá, ni bajo tortura. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos aquella creciente amistad que había nacido entre ellos se conservaría, pero…

—Si —fue la tajante respuesta de Loki y luego apresuró el paso del caballo para separarse de él.

En ese instante, Thor sintió como su corazón era apuñalado sin piedad, sus ilusiones completamente reducidas a cenizas.

_"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_ —Se preguntaba sin entender.

Por un momento pensó que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. ¿O es acaso que se había tratado todo de un espejismo?

¿Había sido él solo una aventura de una noche? Porque eso era horrible, se sentía terrible.

La sensación de haber sido usado simplemente para proporcionar placer se clavó en su mente. No es que antes no fuese usado de esa manera, es decir, en todas sus conquistas aquello estaba implícito. Tomaba placer de las doncellas que se prestaban a pasar la noche con él y ellas tomaban el placer de él, era simplemente un acostón, nada más. Pero esa vez había sido diferente, se había sentido diferente y por eso albergó ilusiones. ¡Qué idiota! Se lo tenía bien merecido.

El gran cuerno de Asgard hizo retumbar las calles para dar la bienvenida a sus hijos. Esta no era la entrada triunfal de un ejército vencedor, pero igualmente la gente salió a las calles para verlos. Conocían a Thor de sobra y lo saludaban con cariño al verlo, pero pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de contemplar la belleza del consorte del heredero y eso es lo que los atraía hacía las calles.

En la puerta del castillo aguardaban los soberanos de Asgard. Su madre, hermosa y gentil les daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo.

—¡Benditos los dioses que los han traído de regreso! esperó la hayan pasado muy bien — exclamó jovial la soberana de Asgard y les obsequió un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Su padre, por otro lado, hacia una inclinación de cabeza ante las muestras de respeto que recibía su persona. Al parecer había llegado Asgard poco antes que ellos, pues aún conservaba su armadura. Sin duda, aquel había sido un viaje fugaz.

—Ya nos pondremos al corriente de los pormenores tan pronto como descansen —le aviso.

Y por último estaba Balder, con su porte regio e impecable, su rostro estoico y su mirada de un azul tan intenso como el cielo de verano. Tomó la mano de Loki con su fría formalidad y le obsequió un beso forzado en el dorso.

—Bienvenido —le dijo y Loki correspondió con rigido protocolo—. Que las nornas hayan bendecido su viaje, me alegro que estén de regreso con bien.

Luego fue el turno de él para hizo una inclinación parecida a la que le daba a su padre. Era su hermano pero era mayor y era el heredero, debía mostrar siempre respeto ante él.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi consorte en mi ausencia —le dijo Balder—. Que las nornas derramen bendiciones sobre ti, hermano.

Thor asintió secamente mientras sentía que su padre y Loki los miraban de reojo, aquello era demasiado incómodo.

—Bien —habló su madre y nunca estuvo más feliz por eso—. Me parece que ya estuvo bien de protocolos, será mejor que pasemos y descansen. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo acontecido en sus viajes.

De esta manera, toda la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

Thor se rezagó a propósito, mientras su madre se colgaba del brazo de Loki y avanzaba haciéndole una cascada de preguntas. Necesitaba hablar con su padre, así que lo siguió.

—Padre —se le emparejó en uno de los pasillos—. No creí que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto.

—Él motivó que me llevo a dejar mis obligaciones fue debidamente resuelto.

—Tampoco espere ver a Balder tan pronto —dio voz a lo que verdaderamente le inquietaba. —Creí que no volvería hasta que se le ordenara.

—Yo le ordene volver.

—¿Por qué? —Thor se detuvo de golpe, su padre lo imitó mirándolo severamente.

—Parece que he sido un rey demasiado benevolente —fue su respuesta—, a tal grado que algunos consideran estar por arriba de mis decisiones y se atreven a desobedecerme.

—Padre, no entiendo…

—He visto como miras al jötunn, lo deseas para ti y eso no es posible. Él es el consorte de tu hermano, aunque ambos encuentren conveniente olvidarse de eso.

—Pero…

—He traído a Balder de vuelta porque es importante recordarles cuál es su lugar… a todos.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada.

El rey siguió su camino, mientras a Thor le era imposible moverse, le era imposible hasta respirar.

Si, aquel era su lugar y estaría bien en recordarlo. Estaban en Asgard y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

**0o0o0o0**

_La primera vez que Balder sintió el peso de la corona tenía alrededor de 15 años. Jamás se había detenido a pensar lo que ser un heredero al trono significaba para él; simplemente era su derecho de nacimiento, el que todos le rindieran pleitesía y la promesa de ocupar algún día el trono de su padre. Ser respetado y temido por los demás, ese era su objetivo. _

_Todos los días era despertado al alba y sometido a clases de todo tipo, desde equitación hasta política, con el objetivo de hacer de él alguien digno de portar la corona y un estandarte de lo que ser un Aesir significaba, un modelo a seguir. Nada menor a la perfección estaba permitido para él y le gustaba alardear de eso._

_Por las tardes, le gustaba reunirse con un grupito de chicos de su edad, hijos todos de nobles que vivían en la corte. Disfrutaba del poco tiempo libre del que disponía practicando algún deporte o cortejando a alguna chica; siempre satisfecho de las miradas que se posaban sobre él, ya fueran de admiración, envidia o deseo._

_No fue hasta que conoció a Amora que su mundo cambio._

_Él iba a caballo por las calles del mercado, seguido por su grupo de amigos en una persecución amistosa, como siempre sin tomar en cuenta los estragos que dejaba a su paso; en su mente, era obligación de los demás el recoger su estropicio. Hasta que un gran golpe le dio certeramente en la nuca. _

_Aquello nunca le había pasado antes, nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo. El responsable, una papa, lanzada tan certeramente que había conseguido derribarlo del caballo. Todos a su alrededor exclamaron horrorizados, temían que se hubiera hecho algún daño y pronto se apresuraron a auxiliarlo. Todos a excepción de esa ruda chica rubia, que no hacía más que insultarlo con un vocabulario propio de alguien que se había criado en una taberna._

_—¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo? —le preguntó con toda su arrogancia una vez que se había puesto en pie._

_—Se quien se supone que debes ser —le contestó con la dignidad propia de una princesa_

_—¿Que significa eso? _

_ —Eres uno de los Príncipes de Asgard, el primero en nacer o eso dicen; pero yo no veo más que a un vándalo al que poco le interesa la gente a la que va a gobernar._

_—¡Que insolencia! —exclamó uno de sus acompañantes._

_—¡Qué falta de respeto! —dijo otro_

_— Merece unos azotes_

_—Sabiendo quién soy ¿aún te has atrevido a golpearme? —le preguntó Balder._

_—Siendo quién eres ¿aún te atreves a actuar así? Mira a tu alrededor —señaló el mercado y por primera vez Balder contemplo el resultado de sus acciones._

_Había puestos volcados, productos esparcidos por todas partes y personas lastimadas, todas observándolo con recelo y temor. Aquellas miradas eran completamente nuevas para él._

_—Ellos vienen aquí a trabajar —continuo la chica—, tú solo vienes a jugar. Tus quince minutos de diversión dieron al traste con meses de arduo trabajo ¿Te parece justo?_

_—Y que con eso —dijo uno de sus amigos—, él es su príncipe, el futuro rey. Deberían sentirse honrados por su presencia._

_—Sí, deberían besar el piso por donde pasa —dijo el otro._

_—¿Para qué? ya cuenta gente como ustedes para que le besen el culo —dijo la chica horrorizando a sus compañeros._

_Uno de ellos se adelantó dispuesto a abofetearla, pero Balder lo detuvo con un solo gesto._

_—Mi señor —le pidió su amigo—, permítame hacer que se trague sus palabras._

_—No —fue la tajante respuesta de Balder para sorpresa de todos. Pero esa sorpresa aumento cuando ordenó a sus amigos ayudar a recoger todo lo que habían destrozado._

_—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron perplejos_

_—¿Quieres que lo repita? —preguntó a la usanza de su padre._

_—Pero es que…— intentó decir otro, pero enmudeció ante la penetrante mirada de Balder._

_—A la orden mi señor —dijeron todos y enseguida se dispusieron a ordenar._

_La chica soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo._

_—¿Que te divierte tanto? —le preguntó Balder. Aquella actitud tampoco la había contemplado en su presencia._

_—Tú —fue su única respuesta y le dio la espalda._

_—¿Que puede haber en mí que sea tan divertido?_

_La chica sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió recogiendo las papas que había derramado de su saco, ignorando por completo a Balder; pero este, no podía quitar su mirada de ella._

_—¿Sabes? —dijo ella, luego de un rato—. En lugar de mirar, podrías ayudar ¿o es que la princesa sólo sabe dar órdenes?_

_Aquella frase había herido su orgullo de tal forma, que lo que hizo fue arrebatarle el saco y comenzar a recoger las papas el mismo. Una vez más, jamás había hecho un trabajo como ese. Tal parecía que aquel día era uno con muchas primeras veces y todo a causa de esa chica._

_—Cuál es tu nombre —sintió curiosidad._

_—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

_— Quiero recordarlo._

_—No eres digno de saberlo._

_—¿Que has dicho? —no podía creer que tanta insolencia viniera de una sola persona._

_—Soy una más de aquellos de a quienes pisas, así que mi nombre no tiene importancia. El día que dejes de ver a la gente como borregos que son criados para alimentarte y los reconozcas como personas, ese día te diré mi nombre._

_Luego de eso se levantó y se marchó, dejando un reguero de extrañas ideas en su cabeza. _

_No volvió a verla hasta un par de años después. Para ese entonces, al fin había entendido lo que sus palabras querían decir, lo supo gracias a su hermano. _

_A raíz de ese día se había vuelto más observador; se había percatado de la extraña interacción de Thor con las personas en la cocina y como éstas lo trataban como un hijo._

_ —Debes comer bien —le decían las cocineras mientras le servían un gran plato de estofado en la rustica mesa de la cocina._

_ —No queremos que te desmayes durante el entrenamiento —decía otra acercándole un cuenco con zumo de fruta._

_ —¡De ninguna manera! —contestó Thor con una sonrisa, apresurándose a devorar todo cuanto servían en su plato._

_Balder observaba oculto en la distancia. Lo había visto caminar hacia las cocinas antes de dirigirse a su entrenamiento en la tarde. Le intrigaba saber lo que hacía, en que nueva fechoría se metería esta vez. Lo que jamás imagino fue verlo interactuando con la servidumbre, a quienes parecía conocer por nombre e historia personal._

_ —Me esforzare mucho para no decepcionarlas —les había prometido, dejando a Balder desconcertado. ¿Por qué un príncipe tendría que esforzarse para no decepcionar a un grupo de persona inferiores a él?_

_Aquellas palabras se quedaron muy grabadas en su memoria. Más pudo entender el significado oculto en ellas, durante uno de los muchos entrenamientos que realizaba con su hermano._

_En aquella época Thor había ingresado a la academia militar. En teoría, tendría que haber sido cadete igual a él, después de todo, ambos eran príncipes y tenían un aprendizaje previó con instructores particulares; pero su padre, debido a una riña en una taberna, decidió que Thor iniciará como cualquier hijo de campesino._

_Ver a Thor ser torturado como a cualquier otro fue shokeante para él y aunque en un principio, como cualquier hermano mayor, le había divertido un poco su tragedia; después de verlo morder el polvo, estuvo a punto de correr con su padre para pedir que reconsiderara su decisión. Pero no lo hizo, porque le parecía que Thor lo estaba disfrutando. El no recibir un trato privilegiado le daba la libertad de hacer cosas que a ellos no les tenían permitido y no pudo evitar sentir envidia por eso, pero lo que más lo marcó, fueron las palabras que le dirigiera a uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento._

_—¡No basta con ser bueno, tienes que ser el mejor! —le había reprendido Thor—. Y no porque aspires obtener reconocimiento, sino para seguir con vida. Siempre habrá uno mejor que tú y ese será el momento definitivo ¿morirás sin haber dado lo mejor? ¿Qué pasará con tu familia si eso sucede? ¿Quién la protegerá? _

_—Lo dices tan fácil —le había debatido el otro—. Eres un príncipe, tienes todo un ejército que te proteja. _

_—¡Soy un guerrero! —le contradijo Thor—, ¡y Asgard es mi familia!_

_Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Thor no veía a la gente como un sirviente, para él, Thor era el servidor._

_Alguna vez su madre les había dicho que ser gobernante no era un privilegio sino una responsabilidad. La vida de millones estaría algún día en sus manos ¿Que debía hacer con ese tipo de poder? ahora lo tenía claro, era su vida la que estaba en servicio de los demás_.

—¿Algo más que desees agregar? —preguntó Thor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Luego de dejarlos descansar un momento y posterior al suculento banquete de bienvenida, su padre había convocado a Thor y a él a la sala del trono para rendir informes. Tal como lo sospechaba, los demás reinos se estaban preparando para una futura guerra, ya fuera que participarán de forma activa en ella o solo esperaban lidiar con las consecuencias; todos hablaban de ello como notó Thor durante la celebración.

—Por un lado tenemos los problemas en Nidavellir, mientras que en Alfheim los elfos de ambos bandos están a un paso de declararse mutuamente la guerra. Y no nos olvidemos de Vanaheim y su reciente alianza con Jötunheim —caviló su padre—. Si esa niña consigue embarazarse del gigante van a causar grandes molestias. Lo mejor será no descuidar ese flanco.

El cuerpo de Balder se tensó ante aquellas palabras, aunque no pareció ser el único. Balder hubiese creído que debido a toda la avalancha de conflictos que se estaban presentando, su padre dejaría de lado el asunto del heredero, como siempre, se equivocó con él.

—Tengo entendido que los jötnar no pueden procrear si no es de su legítima pareja —continuo diciendo su padre—, aunque me parece que esa regla sólo es aplicable a los Farmor. Será mejor no arriesgarnos

Los puños de Thor se apretaron con furia y fulmino a su padre con la mirada. Balder por su parte se sentía intrigado al respecto.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Balder— lo de la legítima pareja.

—Si, a mí también me gustaría saberlo —se unió Thor con acidez tiñendo su voz. Balder ignoraba la raíz de su interés.

—Todo parece indicar que los jötnar no tienen el concepto de matrimonio como las sociedades más civilizadas. Ellos simplemente eligen una pareja basados en una serie de factores que desconozco, se ligan a ella sentimental y físicamente y permanecen unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Solo pueden procrear los hijos de su pareja, incluso me dijeron que algunos llegan a morir si son separados de esta; aunque ignoro qué tan cierto sea esto último, después de todo, Farbauti sigue con vida y Býleistr a contraído nupcias nuevamente.

—¿Como es que nosotros no teníamos conocimiento al respecto? —preguntó Balder.

—¿Desde cuándo sabia sobre esto? —cuestionó Thor, quien parecía extrañamente más indignado que él.

—Acabo de descubrirlo en mi reciente visita a Vanaheim —les respondió su padre pasando por alto la actitud de ambos—. Tuve una muy interesante conversación con algunos miembros de la corte jötnar

Balder sintió un escalofrío ante esto último, conociendo a su padre, los métodos que debió usar no debieron ser muy legales.

—¿Quieres decir que no importa cuántas veces yazca con Loki, jamás podrá concebir porque no soy su pareja? —preguntó Balder con un hito de esperanza.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo eres? –Afirmó su padre—. Por lo que se, el mismo te escogió, así que deberás seguir cumpliendo con tu deber hasta que el celo concluya. Debemos asegurar la concepción de un heredero antes que Býleistr nos gane esa carta; hoy más que nunca, necesitamos contar con la mayor cantidad de aliados que se pueda. De ser posible deberíamos reiniciar con tus actividades está misma noche.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó Thor visiblemente molesto—. Me parece que la intimidad de mi hermano sólo le pertenece a él y a su consorte.

Odín taladró a Thor con la mirada, pero finalmente dio su aprobación para que se retirará.

Thor salió del recinto con un par de zancadas largas y un fuerte golpe en la puerta al salir.

—Tenemos una clara desventaja ante Býleistr —continuo su padre como si Thor nunca hubiese interrumpido—. Mientras que Loki sólo es fértil en un determinado periodo del año, Heid lo es todo el tiempo. Ignoro si los metabolismos de los jötnar "masculinos" se rijan por la misma temporada de apareamiento, pero no correremos riesgos. Queda sólo una semana para que el celo concluya, así que vamos a asegurarnos de que suceda. Toma –le extendió un vial de color oscuro, el cual Balder miro con recelo—, le he pedido a la reina Norn que lo elabore para ti. Está pócima ayudara a incrementar tu fertilidad.

—No lo necesito.

—¡No me discutas! —alzó la voz—. Lo tomaras y follaras al jötunn tantas veces como sea posible ¿Entendido?

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con impotencia, Odín simplemente negó—. Bien, entonces me retiro —y haciendo una reverencia se marchó, llevaba el vial fuertemente agarrado.

Bien, después de todo, estaba al servicio de su pueblo.

**0o0o0o0**

Thor sentía que la rabia lo estaba enloqueciendo. Había abandonado el lugar antes de perder por completo el control y ahora golpeaba sin piedad y a puño limpio uno de los pilares de aquel solitario pasillo. Una y otra vez su puño se estrellaba contra el resistente material que había logrado sobrevivir generación tras generación.

¿Cómo era posible que su padre saliera con eso ahora? ¿No pudo haber investigado antes de obligarlo a cometer semejante infamia? ¿Antes de enamorarse por completo del hombre del que abuso?

¿Y Loki? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

_"Lo he deseado por diez malditos largos años… quiero sentirme tuyo"._

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras esa noche, las que inyectaron de vida a su corazón para luego ser apuñalado al día siguiente:

"_Lo que sucedió en Vanaheim debe quedarse en Vanaheim_".

¡Carajo!

Y ahora su padre le salía con eso de las parejas eternas. ¿Acaso esa noche había descubierto que Balder era su pareja? ¿Entonces por qué se acostó con él?

Karnilla le había advertido que no se ilusionara. Tal vez, está vez debería hacer caso a su consejo… solo tal vez.

Justo cuando golpeaba su cabeza contra el frío material con el que estaba hecho el pilar, escucho unos pasos. Podría identificar su forma de caminar incluso a millas de distancia, así como el sutil aroma que lo acompañaba. Sin meditarlo un segundo, le salió al paso.

Loki retrocedió un poco sorprendido por el inesperado asalto, sin embargo, rápidamente se recompuso tornando su rostro en una máscara sin emociones.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Thor, estaba desesperado. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas—. Loki… yo… —había tantas ideas en su cabeza, que no sabía por dónde iniciar; pero Loki frenó cualquier vago intento levantando su mano para hacerlo callar.

—No quiero escucharte —le dijo con una frialdad propia de los glaciares de Jötunheim.

—Aún no sabes de que quiero hablarte.

—Puedo suponerlo y no me interesa hablar al respecto. —No dio pie a replica, simplemente continuó su camino zanjando el tema con Thor.

Pero Thor aún no había concluido.

—Poción de la verdad —soltó Thor haciéndolo frenar a pocos pasos de haberlo pasado—. Así se llama la bebida Norn que se bebió esa noche. Aunque su nombre original es otro, así es como todos la conocen ¿Sabes por qué? —Silencio fue su única respuesta, aquello no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de frustración que anidaba en lo profundo de su ser—. Es capaz de hacerte revelar los deseos más ocultos de tu corazón —le dijo con rabia y desesperación—, ¿entiendes lo que significa?

Loki guardo silencio dándole la espalda a Thor, impidiéndole al rubio ser capaz de leer la verdad en sus ojos.

—Loki…

—Dos semanas… eso es lo que significa —interrumpió Loki sin volverse para darle la cara.

—¿Dos semanas?

—El tiempo que estuve separado de tu hermano, justamente en la cúspide de mi ciclo reproductivo. Si no hubieras sido tú, habría sido cualquiera, pero da la casualidad de que te pareces mucho a él.

—¡Mientes! —En ese momento la furia de Thor se apoderó de su razonamiento. Tomó a Loki por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, acorralándolo con su cuerpo—. No te creo ni una maldita palabra —le espetó. Se negaba a creer que, una vez más, había sido el sustituido de Balder, aquello habría una honda herida en su corazón que creía sanada. No otra vez, no con él—. ¡Diez años! Me dijiste que habías esperado diez años para estar así conmigo.

—En mi cabeza no eras tú —gruñó Loki tratando se alejar el enorme cuerpo de Thor—. Puede que el vino me hiciera desearlo con todo el corazón, pero también nublo mi juicio. He esperado por diez años que tu hermano me correspondiera de la forma en que tú lo hiciste aquella noche ¿Estas satisfecho?

Pero Thor no lo estaba, a pesar de haber aclarado las cosas. Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir en la ignorancia, fantaseando con un amor que jamás llegará a tener. Lo prefería a darse cuenta que Loki era otra Jarxana más, anhelando una mirada de su hermano y conformándose con él.

—Bien —le dijo con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir para ocultar su dolor y decepción. Se alejó unos pasos de él y le sonrió derrotado—. Estas con suerte, parece que ya no tienes que esperar demasiado.

En ese momento, el eco de unos pasos se escuchó venir por el pasillo; no tardó en traer la figura de Balder ante ellos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Balder en cuanto estuvo a su lado. La atmósfera a su alrededor se sentía áspera y pudo percibir la incomodidad en sus cuerpos. No obstante, no paso por alto el que los dos estuvieran conversando, algo casi impensable dos semanas antes—. Veo que este viaje a Vanaheim logró acercarlos un poco —expresó Balder con una sonrisa tensa.

—No tienes idea –respondió Thor, su rostro era una discordancia de emociones, sus ojos reflejaban odio y dolor, su risa serenidad sarcástica—. Fueron un par de semanas de lo más interesantes –dijo sin apartar sus ojos da de la figura de su cuñado—. Precisamente estaba Loki compartiendo conmigo lo mucho que te ha extrañado todo este tiempo, lo ansioso que estaba por volverte a ver.

—¿En verdad? —Balder preguntó entre desconcertado e incómodo, su relación con Loki no era la más cercana precisamente.

Loki parecía tratar de apuñalar a Thor con la mirada.

—Así es —afirmó Thor—, pero ya le estaba yo diciendo que deje de preocuparse. Esta misma noche volverá a compartir el lecho con su amado esposo, como la buena pareja que son.

Fue entonces que una chispa de ansiedad pareció florecer en Loki, tan fugaz como imperceptible, no de la misma manera que Balder, a quien la situación le incomodaba tanto que le costaba ocultarlo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice? —pregunto Loki con un hilo de voz. Balder sólo asintió con resignación.

—Tenemos un deber que concluir –fue sus respuesta.

Aquella palabra: "deber", cayó sobre los tres como una loza.

—Bien, será mejor que los deje solos para que afinen los detalles. Que pasen buena noche —se despidió amablemente Thor. Luego de eso se fue echando chispas a su paso.

Loki y Balder se quedaron solos en la inmensidad de aquel pasillo, entre aquellos gigantes pilares de oro que sostenían sobre sus cabezas la bóveda del Palacio ancestral, eso los hizo sentir tan empequeñecidos.

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente está noche para que yo…?

—No –se apresuró a decir Loki—. Ninguna. Te estaré esperando a la hora de siempre.

—Perfecto —dijo Balder con un intento de sonrisa que ocultaba la verdad en su corazón, odiaba tanto ese trabajo.

—Bien —agregó Loki y luego los dos se hundieron en un silencio incomodo—. Será… –La voz de Loki tembló, así que rápidamente se apresuró a aclararla y recomponerse—. Será mejor que vaya preparando todo.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza por ambas partes, se separaron cada uno en dirección contraria.

Loki dejo atrás a Balder. Se dirigió rumbo a su habitación con pasos decididos y semblante altivo, aunque por dentro le temblaran las piernas. Aceleró su andar para llegar a su alcoba lo antes posible, lo que menos deseaba era colapsar a la vista de todos. No se percató en que momento había echado a correr y al llegar cerró la puerta de su cuarto; justo a tiempo antes de que las lágrimas comenzarán a bañar su rostro.

No quería estar con Balder, ya no, no después de haber estado con Thor.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque había tenido que pasar? ¿En qué momento se dejó llevar por el deseo?

Aquella había sido la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida.

_"He esperado esto por diez malditos años_" —le había dicho a Thor y luego de eso se había entregado a él sin reservas.

Loki cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

¿Qué tipo de ente demoníaco lo había poseído para que dijera algo como eso? ¿Para que el convenientemente olvidara todos sus principios e hiciera cosas como aquellas? Tan sólo recordar cómo había despachado a aquella chica que se había ido con Thor, de la manera más vulgar, lo llenaba de vergüenza. Pero estaba muerto de celos. Thor era suyo y no podía permitir que alguien más lo tuviera, ya no.

Recordaba claramente como se le había echado encima sediento de sus besos. Como había arrancado su ropa y se había deleitado con su varonil cuerpo.

¡Maldito Býleistr! Al final había tenido razón y Loki terminó saltándole encima a su cuñado ¡Maldita bebida Norn! Sabía que esa había sido el causante de sus males.

_"Es capaz de hacerte revelar los deseos más profundos de tu corazón" _—habían sido las palabras de Thor y tenían perfecta lógica, porque aquello había estado enterrado en su corazón por tanto tiempo, que cuando le dio rienda suelta ya no pudo frenarlo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había entregado a Thor esa noche. Y no sólo en aquellos lechos Norn, también en los pasillos rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Incapaces de esperar un instante más, Thor lo había apoyado en el muro de un recoveco oculto. Había entrado en él sin que se tomara la molestia de cambiar su forma femenina. Aunque ya en la oscuridad de su cuarto, sí que lo había hecho. Y no sólo eso, Thor le había pedido que se transformará en su estado jötunn y Loki se había sentido en las nubes.

Lo habían hecho en cada rincón del cuarto sin saltarse uno solo. En todas las posiciones que le permitiera su elástico cuerpo; así que al día siguiente, no le sorprendió mucho encontrar aquel lugar como si hubiese sido arrastrado por un tornado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que esa vez no se trataba de un sueño.

En el momento en que abrió sus ojos y se percató de la presencia del cuerpo de Thor a su lado, fue que el peso de lo que había hecho cayó sobre él. Había faltado a sus votos, se había entregado a un hombre ajeno a su esposo, había cometido traición. Si aquello fuera revelado, su pueblo sería el que pagaría el precio de su debilidad. Por eso es que había huido de la escena del crimen, de la manera más cobarde.

Aquella mañana se negó a salir de la habitación, incapaz de dar la cara a su gente y a la gente de Asgard. Y hubiera preferido quedarse ahí para siempre si hubiese sabido lo que esperaba.

Decidió dar con la razón de su locura y sus primeras sospechas recayeron sobre las propiedades mágicas del vino que bebió. Se dirigió aquel día hacia el campamento Norn el cual en ese momento estaba siendo desmantelado para partir. Había gente por doquier, pero a quien él quería entrevistar se encontraba frente a él, en los brazos del hombre que amaba, mientras este la besaba por todo el rostro.

Ella se separó de él y le obsequió un cariñoso golpe en el brazo, Thor le sonrío de esa manera encantadora como solía hacerlo, con el corazón en los ojos. Aquella interacción le pareció tan íntima, tan cercana; de una forma como ellos jamás habían experimentado. Y luego supo la razón, lo escuchó de la boca de todos aquellos Norn que habían presenciado, al igual que él, aquella conmovedora despedida.

Se hablaba de una relación nacida durante aquel par de semanas, de las constantes visitas del príncipe de Asgard a la reina y los múltiples obsequios que esta preparaba para él (la mayoría de carácter sexual). Hablaban de la noche que pasaron juntos y como eran testigos del príncipe abandonando el campamento ya en la madrugada.

Loki no quiso escuchar más y regresó por donde había llegado, mientras los trozos filosos de su corazón se clavaban en su alma de hielo.

Él hubiera podido soportarlo todo: el juicio de Asgard, el repudió de su gente, las críticas por su comportamiento, la culpa que lo carcomía… pero no eso.

¿Acaso se había ido a meter en medio de otra relación también? ¿Y Thor? ¿Por qué no lo había frenado? ¿No le importaba su naciente lazo con la reina Norn? ¿Que él fuera el consorte de su hermano, su futuro rey?

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Thor era después de todo un aesir, ellos se la pasaban coleccionando parejas para luego alardear con sus amigos. ¿Eso había sido él? ¿Uno más?

En aquel momento lo odio tanto, que deseo bañarse en su sangre. Lo maldijo miles de veces y le lloró otras tantas.

Cuando a la tarde cayó y el momento partir llegó, el príncipe que se presentó fue digno descendiente del país del hielo: frío, imperturbable e inquebrantable...

Prometió sacarse a Thor de la cabeza y del corazón sin importarle el precio, y por Ymir, que lo iba a hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando la noche cayó, Balder acudió al cuarto de su consorte como había prometido. Tenían tan solo una semana para cumplir con su deber, así que lo mejor era darse prisa.

Loki lo esperaba como había hecho el mes previo a su ida a Nidavellir, con la resolución de una persona que se encamina a la horca. Siempre había sido así con él desde el primer día, helando cualquier deseo de Balder por minúsculo que fuera.

Se despojó de su bata revelando su deslumbrante cuerpo. Tenía la piel suave y un aroma exquisito, sus rasgos eran exóticos, sus movimientos sexys y, a pesar de ser varón, estaba seguro de que había más de un "macho" que se "levantaría" en su honor.

Él hubiera estado satisfecho de presumir ser el único que podía tenerlo en exclusiva, pero desafortunadamente a él los chicos no le motivaban en absoluto, por no decir que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

—Ese tatuaje —señaló su cadera, donde se dibujaba un pequeño símbolo: una línea con un triángulo, como un martillo rustico hecho por sus antepasados hace miles de años.

—Un recuerdo de Vanaheim —respondió Loki haciendo un tímido intento por cubrirla.

—Te luce bien —fue el único cumplido que se le ocurrió.

Loki se forzó a sonreír en agradecimiento y se recostó en el lecho como un sacrificio humano ofrecido a los Dioses. Balder lo odio por eso ¿Aquello en que lo convertía a él? ¿En el verdugo? Había aborrecido ese deber desde el primer momento en que le fue asignado.

_—¿Qué está pasando, su alteza? —preguntó uno de los consejeros el día de la boda, cuando se rehusara a entrar al lecho nupcial. _

_—Nada… Es que… realmente no puedo hacerlo, lo siento. —Había entrado en pánico, podría admitirlo. En el momento en que se percató de la realidad de su situación, simplemente se paralizo._

_Cuando su padre le había ordenado desposarse con el descendiente de Laufey él se encontraba adormecido, desconsolado porque la mujer que había amado durante toda su vida se había unido a otro en matrimonio. Aún peor, se había desposado con un tipo adinerado con una posición prominente en alguna colonia de Asgard. Ella, quien había despreciado la idea del matrimonio por conveniencia, del sometimiento de la mujer por el hombre, de perpetuar convencionalismos idiotas solo por costumbre; había ido a casarse con un anciano decrepito, podrido en oro. Se había convertido en una linda y abnegada esposa._

_Aquello lo destrozó y lo enfureció de tal forma, que no había dudado en aceptar la propuesta de su padre de contraer matrimonio con un gigante de hielo, todo en pos de la unificación de las razas y la paz de los nueve reinos. _

_Dicho así, su sacrificio sonaba generoso. Sin embargo ahora, en el lecho, durante el ritmo de consumación, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan fácil. No era simplemente decir "Acepto" y atar su vida a un extraño; eso hubiera sido demasiado sencillo. Se dio cuenta de que requería más de él que solo eso, algo como compartir intimidad con ese desconocido, formar una familia, estar atado a él hasta que la muerte reclamará la vida de alguno de los dos. De pronto se sintió sofocado. _

_—Señor, ya le hemos explicado la naturaleza de los jötnar. Ellos nos aseguran que son capaces de concebir. _

_—Eso no quita que su apariencia sea tal —trató de hablar por él uno de sus amigos, quien estaba realmente disgustado por la situación. _

_—Eso podemos arreglarlo —había dicho otra voz al fondo y todas sus miradas se centraron en su consorte—. ¿Su alteza? —le pidió uno de los jötunn a Loki y este suspiró resignado he hizo ondear la magia a su alrededor, transformando su imagen azul en la de un pálido chiquillo de cabello azabache e impactantes ojos verdes. _

_Todos habían enmudecido ante aquel despliegue de poder, hasta que algún idiota volvió a la carga con un: "Pero sigue siendo varón" y la polémica estalló nuevamente._

_El cuarto estaba repleto de personas de ambas cortes, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y expresando opiniones de lo más absurdas; como si conocieran en ese momento lo que habitaba en su corazón y en su cabeza o en el de su consorte, quien en ese momento se mantenía firme como una estatua, con su mirada entristecida clavada en el piso._

_¿Acaso ese era su destino? Parecía que estaba hundido en esto tanto como él. ¿Qué le había prometido su padre para convencerlo? ¿Cuáles serían sus motivos? ¿Estaría obligándolo por la fuerza? _

_En ese momento, lo único que se le ocurría hacer por él era mantenerse firme y apoyar la idea de que no podían estar juntos al ser ambos varones. Con suerte, se resignaban y permitían que fueran un matrimonio solo de nombre… hasta que alguien volvió a abrir la boca:_

_—¿Y no puede cambiar su género también? Si es tan poderoso como para cambiar su apariencia, bien podría cambiar por algo un poco más atractivo a la vista del príncipe ¿No?_

_Loki levantó la vista completamente horrorizado. _

_—No —dejó escapar al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos, pero nadie prestó atención, todos estaban tan absortos en sus argumentos, que poco les importaba lo que opinarán los involucrados. _

_—¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? —escuchó una amable voz dirigiéndose hacia su consorte, la voz de su hermano._

_Había sido el único que tuvo la delicadeza de dirigirse directamente a él y Loki lo observaba como si no pudiera creer que le estuviera le estuviera hablando a él. _

_—Verás —le dijo gentilmente Thor—. En Asgard no estamos acostumbrados a relacionarnos con nuestro mismo género. _

_—No soy un varón —le discutió Loki. _

_—Lo sé, pero el caso es que luces igual a uno. Tú estás acostumbrado a relacionarte con alguien que luce igual a ti, mi hermano no. Para nosotros es muy incómodo eso y sería de mucha ayuda si pudieras lucir como una chica._

_Loki clavó su mirada penetrante en Thor, quien por ningún motivo borró su amable sonrisa._

_Todos en la habitación aguardaban expectantes. _

_—Bien —fue su veredicto luego de unos segundos y todos soltaron el aliento. _

_—¡De ninguna manera! —reclamó quien parecía ser su madre, Balder aún no podía distinguirlos—. ¡No!—dijo tajante y luego agregó algo en el lenguaje propio de los jötnar, volviéndose hacia su marido en busca de apoyo. _

_Loki le discutió algo en el mismo idioma, Laufey solo asintió, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar visiblemente molesto. _

_Una vez más, la magia emano de su cuerpo. Su figura cambio a una exquisita chica de delicadas curvas, suavizando sus rasgos y haciéndolo lucir irresistible hermosa. Aquel cambio arrancando jadeos de más de uno en el lugar._

_—Gracias —dijo su hermano con una inclinación de cabeza y el puño en su corazón. _

_Tal vez Loki no lo sabía en ese momento, pero tener a alguien como Thor, un general condecorado y un príncipe de Asgard, inclinándose de esa manera ante él, era una forma de honrarlo. _

_Los demás quedaron perplejos ante este gesto y, una vez que salieron de su estupor, se apresuraron a copiarlo en un estúpido intento por agradar y no quedarse atrás. _

_—Será mejor darles algo de intimidad —sugirió Thor a toda esa sarta de entrometidos—. Lo que están a punto de hacer, no es algo que deba hacerse en público. _

_Lentamente, el recinto nupcial fue quedándose vacío a excepción de ellos dos. Decir que eso era demasiado incómodo era quedarse corto. _

_Balder no podía quitar su vista de Loki y en lo que se había convertido. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a llegar a tanto para tener la consumación? ¿Qué jodidos era lo que lo estaba motivando? Porque estaba claro que él deseaba aquello tanto como él._

_Aquella maldita y empecinada determinación le trajo a la memoria a alguien… así como sus hermosos ojos verdes._

_—¿Quieres que me transforme en rubia también? —preguntó Loki, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones._

_—¿Perdón?— exclamó desconcertado. Loki simplemente resoplo molesto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa—. No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres —ofreció Balder en su último intento por detener lo inevitable—. Podemos decir que lo hicimos aunque no haya pasado. Nadie tienen porque saberlo. _

_—¿En verdad? —le preguntó con una voz teñida de enfurecido sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué me dices del guardián de los ojos dorados? ¿Puedes asegurar que en éste preciso momento no está su vista puesta sobre nosotros y que no informará a tus padres sobre lo que sucede dentro de estas cuatro paredes? _

_—¿Sabes sobre Heimdall? —Aquello realmente le asombró. Su poder era algo que solo un puñado de altos mandos conocía, para los demás él solo era el jefe del observatorio. _

_—Por supuesto ¿No soy parte de la familia ahora? Además, me dejaron muy en claro que no intentará nada para dañarte, a ti, a tu familia o a Asgard, ya que estaría perfectamente vigilado por él a todas horas. _

_—No eres un prisionero —trató de aclararle. _

_—¿No lo soy? _

_—No. Te lo aseguro._

_—¿Y no lo eres acaso tú? _

_—¿Cómo? —aquella pregunta lo descoloco por completo. Loki simplemente sonrió de manera resignada._

_"Pobre príncipe de Asgard —decía siempre Amora—, que lo tiene todo y no tiene nada. Que es soberano y esclavo a la vez. Que lastima me das." _

_—Escucha —le dijo una vez más Loki—. Cumplamos con esto de una vez y si después no quieres volver a visitar mi lecho en lo que quedé de vida, por mi está bien._

_Balder no necesito meditarlo demasiado._

_ —De acuerdo —aceptó el trato, después de todo ¿Qué opción tenían? _

Aquella noche se había prometido jamás volver a pasar por eso, pero ahí estaban, diez años después, formándose el uno al otro una vez más.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Thor golpeaba aquel muñeco de entrenamiento sin piedad, necesitaba liberar su rabia con urgencia o iba terminar explotando.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Fandral cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sacos de entrenamiento destrozados alrededor de Thor—. Parece que alguien está teniendo un mal día.

Pero Thor no soltó ninguna réplica. En su lugar, siguió estrellando sus puños contra aquellos sacos con forma humana.

—Todo parece indicar que estamos de regreso a Asgard —insistió Fandral con su jovial y despreocupada forma de ser—, lo que quiere decir que el trato con tu cuñado debe haber concluido. —Sin respuesta—. Dudo mucho que queramos arriesgarnos a que nos descubra el cornudo de tu hermano ¿cierto? —Un golpe certero en la cabeza, Fandral estaba comenzando a preocuparse—. A menos, claro, de que tengas una forma de dormirlo y meterte en la habitación de tu cuñado nuevamente.

Thor se detuvo de pronto recordando aquel misterioso regalo obsequio de Karnilla.

_"Usa tu imaginación_"—le había dicho, pero se negaba a desperdiciarlo en algo como ello, en una fantasía tan absurda.

Thor saco una daga de su cinturón y la lanzo con furia contra su objetivo clavándose esta en el corazón, completamente hasta la empuñadura.

—Bien creo que…

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca! —le pidió Thor rompiendo el silencio—. Solo cierra la boca ¿quieres?

Fandral asintió comprendiendo el sentir de Thor. Le paso su espada a Thor y después de desenvainar la suya, se dispuso a ayudarlo a desahogarse, era lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento.

Estuvieron combatiendo tal vez por un par de horas, cuando el cuerno comenzó a sonar. No el gran cuerno que resonaba en toda la ciudad anunciando eventos importantes, este era otro, uno que se escuchaba directamente en los campos para llamar a los guerreros.

Rápidamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y respondieron al llamado.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunto Thor a la Guardia en turno.

—Un ataque, al norte de la muralla de la ciudad, la provincia de Ithavoll ha dado la alarma —le informo el encargado, entregándole un pergamino con algunos detalles.

—¿Que ha dicho Heimdall? —Indagó mientras analizaba la información.

—Nada aún. Dice que no puede vislumbrar al causante, aunque no parece ser obra de algún ejército.

—¿Un troll de las montañas?

—Tal vez, pero no hay motivos para que Heimdall no pueda verlo.

—Magia —observó Fandral.

—Seguramente –asintió Thor—. Lo que significa que existe alguien detrás del ataque.

—Una distracción —dedujo Hogun.

—Hay que estar alertas al verdadero motivo, aun así hay que repeler el ataque. Fandral, te aseguraras que los aldeanos estén a salvo; Volstagg, deberás trazar un perímetro, debes evitar que el troll escape bajo ningún motivo; Hogun, rastrea el origen de la magia, debemos anular lo que impide a Heimdall ver o estaremos peleando a ciegas. Ahora vamos.

Y cada uno de dirigió a su escuadrón a transmitir sus órdenes y luego de alistarse con el equipo necesario, partieron con dirección al Bifrost rumbo a donde eran solicitados.

**0o0o0o0o**

Aquella fue una larga noche para el ejército de Asgard. El amanecer de aquel día trajo al reino dorado lamentos y desgracias.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó Balder a un Thor que regresaba a palacio al alba. Lucia exhausto y con marcadas ojeras en su rostro.

Thor lo contempló un segundo como si tratará de darle sentido a su pregunta, finalmente respondió: —No tengo idea. —Llevo ambas manos a su rostro y lo talló enérgicamente. —Cuando llegamos al lugar de donde venía la alarma, lo que sea que haya atacado ya no estaba. No tuvimos tiempo de averiguar que había sucedió cuando la alarma nos llegó desde un lugar diferente. Cuando llegamos, sucedió lo mismo, pasamos la noche correteando a ese infeliz sin conseguir dar con él.

—¿Él? ¿No es un ejército el que atacó?

—Lo que vimos no puede ser obra de ningún ejército, tiene una poderosa firma mágica.

—¿Un hechicero?

—Puede ser, no quedaron testigos de lo sucedió. Pasamos la noche tratando de reunir pistas pero es un callejón sin salida.

—¿Qué te parece si le echo un vistazo?

—Adelante, si encuentras algo nuevo será de gran ayuda. Hemos dado la alarma en todo el reino, hasta que no descubramos que es lo que quiere, se ha instalado el toque de queda.

—Me parece prudente. Deberías descansar —le sugirió su hermano, pero Thor solo sonrío condescendientemente.

—Debo volver, solo he venido a reportar las cosas a padre.

—Entonces pasa con madre a que restaure tu fuerza, no puedes enfrentar está amenaza de la manera correcta si estás agotado —Thor asintió y se despidió con una reverencia, luego se encaminó al salón del trono.

En cuanto avanzaba por uno de los pasillos se topó con la figura de Loki.

Con todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, había olvidado por completo la situación entre ellos. Tal parecía que la respuesta a su mal era mantenerse en constante actividad.

—Su alteza —lo reverenció Thor con una inclinación, un saludo con él que no se había dirigió a él desde hace tiempo.

—¿Vienes llegando? —preguntó Loki con actitud gélida—. Tal parece que Asgard se moría por darte la bienvenida.

—Eso parece —dijo Thor con una irónica sonrisa—. En cambio usted luce radiante ¿Ha tenido una buena noche?

El cuerpo de Loki se tensó ante la pregunta, su actitud se volvió defensiva y sarcástica.

—De las mejores en mucho tiempo, gracias. —Una encantadora y afilada sonrisa adorno su rostro, mientras que Thor apretaba los puños con fuerza para evitar hacer alguna estupidez; estaba realmente agotado y su humor no era precisamente bueno, lo que menos quería en ese momento era confrontarlo.

—Que tenga buena tarde —se despidió con cortesía y paso a Loki de largo. Entonces, la alarma sonó nuevamente—. ¡Demonios! —dijo frustrado y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Loki sin entender porque de pronto tanta movilidad de los guerreros.

Thor olvido por un momento que Loki era incapaz de escuchar la alarma, está era enviada directamente a su cabeza por Heimdall y solo los guerreros podían escucharla; de esta forma, los civiles no se angustiaban.

—¡Mi señor! —llegó hasta ellos su paje llevando su casco.

—Avisa a mi padre de la situación —le ordenó Thor—. Dile que tuve que volver. Cualquier indicación que me lo haga saber a través de Heimdall.

—A la orden —contestó el paje y se apresuró a cumplir su orden.

Thor se ajustó su casco y convoco al Mjölnir. Loki lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —su semblante indiferente se tiño de angustia.

—Estamos bajo ataque —le respondió Thor y Loki pudo ver en él al general temido del ejército de Asgard. Aunque en su corazón seguía siendo simplemente Thor y por eso la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo. —Será mejor que te mantengas dentro del palacio —le aconsejo el rubio—. Sólo como una medida de precaución.

—¿Y tú? — preguntó temeroso.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Thor estaba por retirarse cuando la mano de Loki se apoderó de la suya frenándolo una vez más. Rápidamente, sacó una daga de entre su ropa y se hizo un corte en la palma, tiño su dedo índice con está y lo acercó al rostro de Thor.

—¿Que estás haciendo? —retrocedió Thor, desconcertado.

—Protección. —Fue su respuesta, al tiempo que trazaba una runa en su frente. Thor inmovilizo su mano y lo miro sin entender. —Somos familia ¿Recuerdas?— le dijo Loki sin querer ahondar más en su respuesta.

—Si —dijo Thor con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se habían prendido de los de Loki y se negaban a abandonarlos, esto hizo a Loki sonrojarse.

—Cuídate, por favor.

Como respuesta, Thor tomó a Loki por la nuca y lo acercó tan rápido que Loki apenas pudo reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta, la boca del guerrero estaba reclamando la suya en un arrebato de imprudencia que erizo todos los vellos de su cuerpo e hizo revolotear su corazón. Antes de poder razonar lo que estaba haciendo, Thor ya lo había soltado.

—Lo haré —le prometió regalándole una dulce sonrisa. Luego se fue, mientras Loki se quedaba con el corazón en un hilo y una mano sosteniendo un mechón de su propio cabello, trenzado con un puñado de hebras de oro robadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Antiguamente, cuando las guerras eran algo cotidiano y constante, era normal ver a los hombres en Asgard portando armadura y espada. Después de los tratados de paz, estos fueron remplazados por unos petos de piel, botas de cuero y brazaletes. Era extraño volver a lo que era antes.

Mientras Balder cruzaba la ciudad pudo contemplar la expectación vivida por todos. Los estaban atacando, aunque no tenían idea de que.

Cuando Balder llegó a la provincia de Ithavoll, una de las tantas que fueron atacadas aquella noche, se quedó impresionado.

Ithavoll era conocida como "la llanura del esplendor". Contaba la leyenda, que fue uno de los primeros lugares fundados por los antiguos Aesir. Y era hermosa. Su padre los llevó a Thor y a él a conocerla cuando eran niños; quería que entendieran cuales habían sido sus raíces y que tan lejos había llegado su pueblo. En aquel entonces, Ithavoll era considerado un paraíso viviente… inesperadamente, hoy, se había convertido en una pesadilla.

De alguna manera todo lucia exactamente igual. Las casas, las carretas, los animales que pasaban o se hallaban encerrados en corrales, las personas que día con día salían a realizar sus labores. Todo estaba exactamente igual, como un escalofriante retrato que dejó plasmado sobre un enorme lienzo el momento exacto de su muerte.

Los cadáveres yacían en las calles y los patios de las casas, con las mismas posiciones que tenían al instante de morir. Sus cuerpos se hallaban en posiciones defensivas y algunos parecían que trataban de huir de algo. Sus rostros estaban petrificados, sus expresiones revelaban un terror pocas veces visto; la piel tenía un color extraño, ceniciento, como si la vida les hubiera sido succionada hasta dejarlos secos. Y una fuerte presencia mágica estaba impregnada en el pueblo, corrompiendo el aire hasta hacerlo sentir sofocante.

El silencio se había instaurado en el lugar. El canto de los pájaros, el ruido los animales, simplemente no se escuchaba, sólo el sonido del viento y el eco de los pasos sobre las calles empedradas.

Thor había dejado atrás a un grupo de einherjar, tenían la misión de juntar los cuerpos y cremarlos en un funeral improvisado; pero eran tantos, que más valía quemar el pueblo entero.

Una nube de humo cubrió de luto el cielo aquel día. Niños, ancianos, madres, padres, amigos… antes de que el sol se ocultara, estarían entrando por las puertas del Valhalla ese día.

Un sollozo se escuchó en la distancia, tan quedo, tan triste. Era apenas audible entre el ruido de pasos que iban y venían afanados.

—Es el sonido de las Dísir, que vienen a reclamar las almas —escuchó que decía alguien y todos se apresuraron a trazar runas protectoras sobre su cuerpo.

Balder se apresuró en desenvainar su espada y con cautela se encamino rumbo al origen. El creía más en la presencia del enemigo que en algún espectro.

El sonido parecía venir de un granero, amortiguado por una pila de heno que Balder removió con la ayuda de una vara. A punto estuvo de acertarle un golpe de su espada cuando, del fondo, surgió un pequeño niño. Tendría no más de ocho años, nueve tal vez, de cabello tan rubio como la paja que lo cubría.

—Tranquilo —dijo Balder cuando el niño se replegó y se cubrió con sus piernas y brazos en una posición fetal.

—¡Mami! —lloriqueó aquel niño.

Balder miro alrededor, vio el cuerpo de una mujer sosteniendo fuertemente una horca a modo de arma; al parecer, murió defendiéndolo la pila de heno donde había tenido la audacia de resguardar a su hijo.

—No sé dónde está tu mamá —le dijo Balder, arrodillándose a su lado—, pero vamos a buscarla ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, necesito sacarte de aquí.

—No. Quiero a mi mami —se negó el niño, luchando para evitar que lo tocara.

—Lo sé, vamos con ella —prometió Balder. Se despojó de su capa y envolvió al niño con ella, quería asegurarse que su visión fuera bloqueada por está. No necesitaba ver los cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de su familia, mucho menos aquel horror que lo rodeaba. Al menos podía hacer eso por él.

**0o0o0o0**

Había pasado casi una semana desde el primer ataque y Thor estaba agotado. Llevaban días persiguiendo al causante de los ataques sin poder dar con pistas del responsable. Lo que fuera que causara aquello, parecía ir un par de pasos adelante de ellos y nunca dejaba rastro.

Por otro lado estaban las pistas falsas. Gente espantándose por cualquier cosa y dando alarma hasta la por la más mínima señal. Tan pronto como se había revelado el verdadero motivo para el toque de queda, la gente entró en pánico.

Thor había tratado de que todo se manejará con la mayor discreción posible. Estar bajo ataque no era algo a lo que no estuvieran habituados. Sin embargo, el que todo un pueblo dejará de existir por motivos desconocidos era algo que alarmó a más de uno. La noticia había salido, de alguna manera, del control de sus tropas y se extendió por todos lados sembrando el terror. El que todo tuviera una raíz mágica, no ayudaba demasiado.

Asgard era un pueblo guerrero, pero si había algo que le temían horrores era a la magia; tal vez porque era algo intangible contra lo que no podías luchar, sin importar cuanto entrenaras. En escasos días, aquello se había convertido en una persecución interminable contra aquellos seres que tenían el don para manejarla. Y las tropas de Asgard volcaron sus esfuerzos en sofocar revueltas y linchamientos por doquier.

—¡¿Se pueden calmar?! —gritaba Volstagg para hacerse oír entre el clamor de la gente. El terror era tanto, que las personas comenzaban a acusarse unas a otras de brujerías, sin razón alguna.

—Yo tenía una docena de gallinas —aclamaba uno con alarma—. Hoy, todas amanecieron despedazadas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó la otra parte involucrada.

—Es obvio que fueron utilizadas en una invocación maligna.

—Hay un zorro suelto en los alrededores, me he cansado de decirlo y nadie me quiere escuchar.

—¿Qué conveniente que solo tú lo hayas visto?

—Que casualidad que sepas como se realiza una "invocación maligna".

—¡A callar! —gritó Thor y un fuerte trueno resonó a la distancia. Su cabeza retumbaba cada que elevaban la voz y estaba fastidiado—. Él no es el causante de nada, nadie en este pueblo lo es.

—¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? Es un hechicero —exclamaron algunos.

—Mi madre también ¡Maldita sea! —rugió Thor—. Y retaré a cualquiera que se atreva a insinuar algo sobre ella —les advirtió.

_"O sobre Loki"_ —pensó.

Cada que tenían que rescatar a algún hechicero, la figura de su amado pelinegro acudía a su mente. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Estaría lidiando con el recelo de la corte solo por poseer magia? Esperaba con toda el alma que su madre marcará una línea al respecto, o despellejaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a faltarle el respeto.

De pronto la gente guardo silencio. Algo fluía en el ambiente, una presencia que hacía a los latidos del corazón apresurarse y que sintieras unas intensas ganas de huir.

El aire pareció cambiar de dirección y el sonido circulante se apagó, no había cantos de pájaros, no había ruidos de animales, sólo una extraña pesadez.

El primero en percibirlo fue el hechicero y naturalmente su respuesta fue huir; los demás lo notaron una milésima de segundo después, volviéndose en contra de quién ellos consideraban el causante.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito! —rugía la multitud—. Sabía que eras tú ¿Que más pruebas se necesita?

En un instante, todo se salió de control. La gente se arrojó contra la barrera de guerreros ordenada por Thor para mantener el orden. Tenían prohibido atacar a los civiles pero éstos se estaban tornando cada vez más agresivos y al final el mismo Thor tuvo que intervenir descuidando su flanco; así que no supo en que momento aquel ser apareció. Sólo escucho los alaridos de terror y sintió un fuerte impacto en su cuerpo que lo lanzo lejos. Se estrelló violentamente contra una edificación, su cabeza ahora dolía horrores.

**0o0o0o0**

Al parecer aquel niño había sido el único sobreviviente y testigo; desafortunadamente era incapaz de revelar nada, ya que había enmudecido de repente.

Balder lo había llevado en uno de los orfanatos para ser atendido, uno que le traía agradables recuerdos.

Su primera experiencia que tuvo con un lugar de esos fue gracias a Amora, el día en que por fin conoció su nombre.

_Él iba entrando al Palacio cuando una pila de frazadas ambulante estuvo a punto de caerle encima_

_—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió al tiempo que ayudaba con la carga. Tras aquella montaña surgió una chica de rubio cabello y grandes ojos verdes, retadores—. ¡Eres la chica de las papas! —le dijo. La reconocía a pesar de haber pasado ya un par de años desde aquel incidente—. Golpeaste mi cabeza con una papa._

_—Su alteza —saludo de manera sarcástica aquella chica—. ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer deje una huella profunda en usted._

_—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar, mientras la seguía llevando su carga._

_—Eso depende —dijo cuando llegaron a una carreta que estaba cargada de víveres—. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?_

_—¿Vas a cobrarme por eso? —se quejó, dejando caer las frazadas descuidadamente sobre la carreta._

_—Todo en esta vida tiene un precio —le dijo con aquella endemoniada y encantadora sonrisa._

_Balder sopeso sus opciones. Por un lado, podía indignarse por su atrevimiento; por otro, realmente quería saber quién era ella, aquella cuyo respeto hacia su linaje era nulo._

_—¿Qué quieres? —fue su respuesta._

_La chica ensancho más su sonrisa y subió a la carreta._

_—Acompáñame —le dijo._

_Y Balder que tenía toneladas de responsabilidades que hacer durante el día, mando todo al carajo y subió a la carreta con ella. Aquella no sería la única vez que hiciera eso, pero si había sido la primera._

_Habían llegado a una enorme casa a las orillas de la ciudad. Recordaba haberla visitado alguna vez, cuando era muy pequeño; su madre lo había llevado junto con Thor. _

_"Son los hijos de Asgard" —había dicho su madre— "ya que sus padres dieron la vida por nuestro Reino, es nuestro deber velar por su familia ahora". —Le costó unos cuantos años entender que se trataba de un orfanato._

_Amora les llevaba todo tipo de cosas; desde comidas, vestidos e incluso juguetes y lo obligó a cargar caja tras caja al interior del lugar._

_Balder sabía que un porcentaje del presupuesto estaba destinado a ese tipo de lugares, sus maestros así se lo habían enseñado, así que no entendía la razón de todo aquello._

_—Eso es porque eres un idiota —le dijo Amora—. Estas rodeado todo el tiempo por cientos de personas que te dicen como son las cosas, que tienes que hacer y como tienes que reaccionar; jamás te detienes a cuestionar la veracidad de sus palabras. O eres un ingenuo o eres un idiota._

_—¡Soy un príncipe! —le reclamó._

_—Eso lo resume todo._

_Estaba por debatirle, cuando un pequeño niño tiro de su manga._

_—¿Eres el hermano Thor? –le preguntó con su voz angelical y unos ojos cargados de ilusión. Un grupito de niños lo respaldaba._

_—No entiendo tu pregunta —le dijo desconcertado._

_—Te pareces a el —los demás niños asintieron—. Eres alto, rubio, y tienes los ojos azules._

_Balder se volvió hacia Amora, en busca de una explicación._

_—Hablan de tu hermano —le aclaró ella._

_—¡¿Thor?! —preguntó con cierta incredulidad._

_—¡Si, el hermano Thor! —corearon los niños._

_—El suele venir con regularidad a jugar con ellos —explicó Amora—. Suele contarles historias sobre los actos heroicos en los que participaron sus padres. También talla figuras de madera para ellos —le susurró esto último— muy mal si me lo preguntas._

_—¡Cuéntanos una historia! —gritaron los niños y rodearon a Balder jalando su ropa por todas partes._

_—¡Si, historia!_

_Balder veía a Amora en busca de auxilio, pero esta parecía demasiado divertida con su sufrimiento._

_—Este es el futuro de Asgard —le dijo la chica—, y tú quien los comandara, deberías empezar a ganarte su lealtad desde ahora._

_Aquello había sido muy incómodo al principio, pero después comenzó a tomarle gusto; más que el hecho de contar historias, el poder estar en contacto con su pueblo. Siempre creyó que existía una barrera entre la realeza y los demás, Amora lo acercó al mundo real y a los problemas de la gente._

_—Eres el futuro Rey y no tienes idea de lo que pasa con el pueblo que piensas gobernar —le decía siempre y terminaba arrastrándolo a los lugares más inverosímiles._

_—¿Porque? —le preguntó otra vez— ¿Porque te empeñas en mostrarme todo esto?_

_—Porque tienes en tus manos el poder de generar un cambio, uno verdadero._

Este era el tipo de cosas que Amora le decía, lo que lo hacía pensar y cuestionarse todo, lo que lo obligaba a ver las cosas desde una perspectivas diferente, lo que al final había hecho que terminará por enamorarse de ella.

—Su alteza —lo saludó el encargado, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y dirigiéndolo hacia una habitación para poder conversar con él.

—¿Ha habido algún cambio? — preguntó Balder una vez más por aquel pequeño que encontró en las ruinas de Ithavoll.

—Lo siento, no. El pequeño ha pasado por una pérdida muy grande, se niega a hablar y apenas convive con los demás.

—Entiendo, aun así me gustaría verlo.

—Por supuesto —le dijo el responsable del lugar y lo llevo al interior.

En ese momento los niños se hallaban en una sala de juegos; debido a los acontecimientos recientes, se había restringido la salida al patio.

En cuanto vieron llegar al príncipe todos se apresuraron a acercarse, confundiéndolo nuevamente con Thor. Desde que Amora se había ido, eran pocas las veces que tenía contactó con el pueblo, aun así trataba de asegurarse de que lugares como ese nunca les faltará nada.

No podía demorar mucho, así que les entregó unos cuantos dulces como intercambio de las historias que pedían que les contaba. Luego, se dirigió hacia la esquina donde un pequeño se apartaba de los demás y se concentraba en garabatear unos dibujos.

—Hola —lo saludó acuclillándose a su lado. El pequeño lo ignoró y continuó a los suyo—. Veo que te gusta dibujar, puedo traerte algunas pinturas la próxima vez que regrese ¿Te gustaría?

El pequeño siguió ignorándolo como venía haciendo desde que llego. Antes, al menos decía que quería ir con su mamá, ahora todo era silencio. Así que Balder permanecía simplemente a su lado, viéndolo trazar líneas que representaban su día a día. Luego, simplemente se iba sin que el niño se percatara de su ausencia.

Aquella vez no fue diferente, excepto que al intentar retirarse, el pequeño se aferró al borde de su capa.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó. El niño simplemente le hizo hincarse de nuevo y se acurruco entre sus brazos buscando refugio. Temblaba y enterrada su rostro sollozante en su pecho.

Balder se preguntó que estaba pasando, ¿por qué el pequeño actuaba así? ¿Qué lo había asustado tanto? Su vista fue atraída por una serie de papeles a su alrededor, pero quien captó su atención fue uno en particular: Un manchón negro cubriendo el papel, trazos de persona caídas en la base, con expresiones tenebrosas y a través de la oscuridad, una criatura apenas definida pero cuyos ojos lo contemplaban con odio asesino.

—Mangog… —susurró aterrorizado.

**0o0o0o0**

La primera vez que Loki estuvo listo para participar en las festividades de Góublót fue a la edad de catorce años. Claro que anteriormente había asistido como espectador, pero en esa ocasión, su objetivo era encontrar a la pareja que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

Decir que estaba ansioso era poco. Sabia, gracias a sus maestros, que aquel era un evento muy importante en la vida de todo jötunn, algo que marcaría por completo su destino.

Una pareja era importante no solo para la concepción de los niños, era necesario para la supervivencia de la misma raza. En un clima tan traicionero y cruel como lo tenía Jötunheim, se convertirían en un equipo infalible con un único objetivo: sobrevivir otro invierno.

Debían complementarse a la perfección y ser capaces de permanecer unidos sin importar las adversidades. Era por eso que su elección tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

_—¿Cómo sabré si he hecho la elección correcta? —le pregunto a su Farmor, tenía pavor de equivocarse, llegado el momento._

_—No es una elección que debas tomar con la cabeza —le dijo su madre—, ya que esta nos suele engañar en ocasiones. Esta es una decisión que obedece al corazón. Sabrás quien es el indicado cuando se presente ante ti. Confía en tu instinto._

El festival de Góublót era un evento de gran importancia en su reino, con el daba inicio el ciclo reproductivo en Jötunheim.

Las parejas que se habían enlazado en años anteriores, llevaban a cabo un baile donde conmemoraban el día en que se emparejaron.

Los krigere, como eran llamados los que habían nacido sin el don de gestar vida, realizaban una danza donde hacían gala de su fuerza y resistencia. Hacían percusiones golpeando distintas partes de su cuerpo y rugían como bestias, haciendo gestos para hacerse ver más fieros. La finalidad era demostrar su fortaleza, superioridad y la capacidad de resguardar a su familia, llegado el momento.

Luego venia el turno de los Farmor, quienes entonaban bellos canticos mientras danzaban de manera sinuosa alrededor de los Krigere. Estos tenían que permaneces inamovibles, mientras los Farmor los tentaban con su suave fragancia y caricias sutiles. Los Krigere representaban los glaciares eternos de Jötunheim, mientras que los Farmor significaban la vida, la calidez y la hermosura del verano.

El baile de parejas solía ser excitante, pues estas se conocían tanto que sabían cómo provocar la debilidad del otro. Era divertido ver como aquellas montañas humanas iban cayendo poco a poco gracias a la habilidad de su compañero.

El baile de emparejamiento era más sutil que eso, con roces tímidos y miradas sonrojadas. No se conocían y por eso el contacto físico era nuevo para ellos. Trataban de buscarse con la mirada, a través de sus sentidos. Se observaban, se escogían y cuando el momento llegaba, se elegían.

El ritual de Góublót concluía con la consumación del enlace, cuando la runa de emparejamiento se cincelaba en la piel de ambos, uniéndolos para toda la vida.

Por supuesto, no siempre escogían bien. Luego de la primera noche, la runa no siempre aparecía; lo que significaba que, pese a la atracción inicial, no eran el uno para el otro y habría que seguir intentándolo el siguiente año. Eran escasos los casos en los que eso sucedía, desafortunadamente, Loki había sido uno de ellos. A pesar de encontrar a la pareja ideal aquel día, no había conseguido el enlace.

_—Tranquilo cariño —trató de consolarlo su Farmor—. No siempre es tan sencillo, algunos solo tienen suerte. Lo conseguirás el próximo año._

_Pero el siguiente año tampoco lo consiguió y el siguiente a ese tampoco. Comenzó a pensar que estaba maldito._

_Fue por eso que cuando su padre llegó con aquella propuesta para unir su vida a la de Balder en pos de la paz, no lo pensó demasiado, aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias, seguro de que ese era su destino._

_—Simplemente no ha llegado el indicado, eso no significa que no llegara —le debatió su Farmor, quien se oponía completamente a aquello._

_—¿Pero hasta cuándo? —fue su respuesta—. Tal vez la diosa no tiene una pareja destinada para mi, tal vez por eso no he conseguido una, porque mi destino es conseguirla por otros medios._

_—Este no es el adecuado._

_—Soy un príncipe, mi pueblo debe ser mi prioridad._

_—Espero que no llegue el día en que te arrepientas_.

Y ese día había llegado.

Lo curioso e irónico haba sido que, si no hubiese aceptado casarse con Balder, jamás hubiese encontrado a Thor. Aun seguiría intentándolo año con año sin obtener éxito.

Loki miro su reflejo en el espejo. Desde aquel día en Vanaheim, no podía apartar la mirada de la marca tatuada en su cadera. ¿Era acaso la forma de un martillo? Tenía sentido, después de todo, esa era el arma de Thor.

Recorrió con la yema de los dedos el contorno. Había ansiado tanto poseer una marca así, tener su propia pareja; se había sentido tan incompleto sin ella. La había venido a encontrar en el peor lugar y bajo unas pésimas circunstancias.

Si, ahora era de Thor y Thor esa suyo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. ¿En qué lio endemoniado se había ido a meter?

El gran cuerno hizo retumbar la ciudad. Al parecer, el ejército estaba de regreso.

Durante los días anteriores, tropas iban y venían constantemente, pero ninguna de ellas mostraba rastros de Thor. Loki sentía que su alma era atormentada con cada nuevo sonido del cuerno sin una respuesta favorable.

Un toque más… este era diferente.

La sangre de Loki se helo por completo. Solo había escuchado ese toque una vez, el día que Thor regreso a Asgard con el corazón casi atravesado.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Loki corrió hacia la entrada; a la mierda el orgullo, el protocolo y el deber; lo único que le importaba era Thor.

El caos estaba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó a la reina, quien se estaba haciendo cargo de organizar a los sanadores y dar indicaciones a la Guardia.

—Están evacuando Gladsheim —dijo la reina Frigga. Loki seguía sin entender

—Ha habido un ataque —dijo alguien cerca de él—. Esta vez, la armada estaba presente; pero no son rivales para esa cosa.

—¿Quién estaba al mando? —se acercó Loki a preguntar.

—El príncipe Thor, él pidió que trajéramos a los civiles para acá.

—¿Dónde está él? —cuestionó angustiado buscándolo con la mirada, sentía que un poderoso puño oprimía su corazón.

—Está comprando algo de tiempo. —Luego aquel hombre se apresuró a seguir con sus órdenes.

Poco a poco, Ferjus provenientes del puente arcoíris arribaron a la ciudad. Gente herida, histérica y sollozante estaba desembarcando. Loki estaba en shock mientras veía a todos correr a su alrededor, incluso los soldados más fieros llegaban temblando de miedo. Él solo podía pensar en una cosa: Thor.

—Ordena a Heimdall que active las protecciones —escuchó la voz del rey.

—Aún no terminan de evacuar —contestó la reina—. Si las protecciones se activan, el Bifröst no podrá ser usado para viajar.

—Si el puente sigue abierto, la criatura lo usará para llegar aquí ¡Dile que cierre!

Pero en el corazón de Loki, solo una angustia lo torturaba: Si el Bifröst era cerrado, Thor no podría volver y quedaría a merced de su atacante.

Sin meditarlo dos veces salió de ahí, no importaba lo que el rey y su penetrante mirada opinarán de él. Fue hacia los establos, tomó al caballo que le obsequiaron por su matrimonio y corrió rumbo al Bifröst.

El guardián estaba concentrado sosteniendo su espada, aguardando el momento preciso para cerrar. Las protecciones se estaban forjando lentamente y una capa de luz dorada se alzaba como una cúpula.

Loki corrió a toda velocidad, si el cierre se completaba sería el fin para Thor.

—¡Alto!— gritó en cuanto llegó al observatorio. Si era necesario detendría al guardián con sus propias manos.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Heimdall con su cavernosa voz.

Loki sintió que su alma caía hasta sus pies pero rápido se recompuso; aún no cerraban por completo el puente, si se apresuraba podía llegar hasta Thor y traerlo de vuelta por otros medios, pero la garra firme del guardián le impidió cometer aquella estupidez. Aun así se esforzó por liberarse perdiendo un tiempo valioso, hasta que el cierre se contempló y Heimdall lo soltó para dar vuelta a su espada y desactivar el Bifröst. Loki sintió como se hundía en desesperación.

—¡No!— sollozó.

Entonces antes de que el portal se cerrará algo cruzo, cayó pesadamente en el piso del observatorio y no se movió, era Thor.

Estaba inmóvil y parecía inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba herido y cubierto de sangre.

—¡Thor!— exclamó Loki dividido entre la dicha de tenerle de regreso y la angustia porque no reaccionaba. Corrió hacia él dispuesto a hacer el uso de toda su magia para traerlo de vuelta. Fue entonces cuando un quejido se escuchó—. Estas vivo— dijo entre sorprendido y terriblemente aliviado.

—Eso creo —susurró malherido, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por levantar su cabeza y sonreírle—. Parece que la protección funcionó después de todo.

Fue hasta entonces que Loki rompió en sollozos y se arrojó a sus brazos. Se sentía tan afortunado de que estuviera con vida que, sin importar ser visto por el guardián, simplemente lo beso, primero por todo su rostro hasta que Thor lo detuvo y lo atrajo hasta su boca.

Los dos se fundieron en una mezcla de amor, lágrimas y saliva. Loki se aferraba a Thor como si su vida dependiera de ello y Thor lo sostenía entre sus brazos como su bien más preciado.

—Te amo —le susurró Thor en cuanto se separaron. Loki volvió a besarlo excitado con aquella maravillosa declaración.

Si, lo amaba. Thor lo amaba, tanto como él amaba a Thor.

¡Por fin! Luego de diez años, de una vida aburrida entregada al deber, por fin tenía su recompensa, al fin había encontrado a su igual. En medio de un ataque, rodeada de muerte y desolación Loki al fin era feliz… se sentía inmensamente feliz.


	11. Un final inesperado (parte 2)

Un final inesperado (parte 2)

¿Respiraba?

El aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con mucho dolor, pero ahí estaba, revelando el halo de vida que se negaba a dejar su cuerpo.

¿Para qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Estuvimos intentado luchar contra un gigante, no, un dragón, un gran y poderoso dragón; cuando ella apenas era una hormiga.

_\- __Eres como una piedra en el calzado —le había dicho aquel a quien una vez había usado su rey. No importa que tal lejos te patee, siempre vuelves._

_Amora permanecía impasible en una lucha de miradas contra aquel ojo que parecía taladrar a su alma. Pero no iba a rendirse. Lo odiaba, como jamás llegaría a odiar a alguien más. El rey le sonrío y todos los vellos en su piel se pusieron en guardia._

_\- __Escuche un rumor, que serías la futura madre del heredero de Asgard. Eso no va a pasar._

_\- __¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Ponerle a su hijo un cinturón de castidad? Suerte con eso —le dijo con toda la irreverencia que fue capaz de acumular._

_\- __Haré algo mejor. Aquella vez fui demasiado benevolente y te trajo una oportunidad, __sin embargo __no será un error que cometa dos veces. —Y entonces dio la orden con un solo nivel de movimiento de su cabeza._

_Las acciones de la guardia fueron rápidas, no hubo forma de reaccionar, en un instante yacía en el suelo. Cuando pudo reaccionar fue tarde, fue entonces que conoció lo que era el verdadero dolor. Hubo deseado morir en ese momento y momentos parecidos que sus ruegos se han hecho realidad, pero no fue así, eso sería demasiado piadoso viniendo del rey._

Con pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban, con qué pie de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba adornado y la única sensación permanente era la feroz punzada en su vientre que se expandía por sus piernas y su columna a medida que se mueven. La sangre resbalaba por la herida y formaba un charco viscoso bajo su espalda; el frío de la noche calabazas en sus huesos.

El manto estelar lucia claro y sin nubes. La luna roja iluminaba Nidavellir, esa luna que parecía alimentada con la sangre de los muertos. El clamor ahogado de los hijos se había alzado hacia el cielo pidiendo ayuda, pero respondió con un escalofriante silencio.

Amora contempló su mano teñida de rojo y el odio quemó sus entrañas, una maldición salió de sus labios:

"Nuestras almas, nuestras lágrimas y nuestro odio, recuperan la sangre y la corona de Asgard".

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Balder nunca tuvo que pensar que pasaría por una situación así. Aquello era algo propio del pueblo, de gente sin cultura cuya única forma de resolver los conflictos se centraba en los puños y no en la diplomacia. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo uso de toda su labia para conseguir un único objetivo, liberar a Amora del calabozo._

_\- __¡Es una chica! - exclamaba exasperado, aquel guardia era peor que un troll. No puedes colocar una chica simple en una celda junto a los criminales más peligrosos de Asgard._

_\- __Se lo merece._

_\- __¡¿Qué tal grave pudo ser su crimen ?! —Gritó por primera vez. Su estatus de príncipe no le estaba sirviendo de nada. Aquel era un lugar que tanto Thor como el había prohibido visitar, aunque sabía que Thor había estado encerrado por lo menos un par de veces._

_\- __No es la primera vez que causa disturbios en la ciudad. Ha estado organizando manifestaciones e incitando a la gente a revelarse contra su rey. Esta mañana interrumpió una ejecución. El anuncio que la próxima vez no estaría condescendiente con ella._

_"Maldita sea" - pensó Balder. ¿Por qué demonios no podemos mantener callada?_

_\- __Escucha —insistió Balder—. Ambos sabemos que no está bien de la cabeza, solo déjalo pasar esta vez, te completamente agradecido si lo haces._

_\- __¿Puedes prometer que no volverá a suceder?_

_¿Podía? Balder no estaba del todo seguro. Detener a Amora era como intentar detener el río con las manos._

_Pasó casi una tarde entera discutiendo con el guardián hasta que logró llegar a un acuerdo con él, aunque para eso tuviera que recurrir a medidas poco legales. Al final, por fin le dejaron entrar por ella. El conocía la calaña de gente presa en ese lugar, los conocidos enemigos de Asgard. Pensar en Amora encerrada ahí a merced de ellos le helaba la sangre._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla no sólo en excelente condiciones sino con una docena nuevos mejores amigos. _

_—__Veo el amor en tu futuro —le decía a una bestia del doble de su tamaño, con la piel llena de marcas y el rostro fiero. Sostenía su mano con la palma hacia arriba mientras leía su destino. _

_—__¿Será bonita? —preguntó ansioso aquella mole. _

_—__Una guerrera —afirmó Amora y todos a su alrededor se animaron por la noticia. _

_\- __¡Ahora yo! - decían unos—. ¡Mira si voy a salir pronto!_

_\- __¡No, no, no, no! Dime a mí si seré capaz de cumplir mi venganza —aclararon otros._

_Balder pensó que quería ahorcar a alguien. Él había pasado angustiado el día entero y había perdido dos de sus mejores armas para poder sacarla de lo que había perdido un infierno para ella; pero al final, se lo había pasado de lo lindo conviviendo con los criminales más buscados de Asgard y hasta les había estado leyendo su futuro._

_"¡Maldita bruja!" —Exclamó para sus adentros. Ganas tenía de dejarla ahí un poco más._

_\- __¡Balder! —Exclamó emocionado cuando lo vio._

_Había tratado de pasar desapercibido, después de todo era el hijo de Odín. Desafortunadamente Amora se encargó de convertirlo en el foco de todas las miradas. Pronto, las celdas se llenaron de toda clase de silbidos y palabras obscenas hacia su persona._

_\- __Es ella —le señalo a la escolta y dio media vuelta rumbo a la salida._

_\- __¡Espera! —Le gritó la chica y luego de despedirse de sus nuevas cámaras y ser liberada se apresuró a alcanzarlo—. No te enojes —le pedí con su sonrisa encantadora, pero Balder estaba que se lo llevaban los diez mil demonios. Lo que menos quería en ese momento, era ver el rostro complacido de Amora. —La verdad es que no entiendo porque estas tan molesto —le dijo la chica—. No es para tanto._

_\- __¡¿Qué no es para tanto ?! —Explotó al fin—. ¡Maldita mar, Amora! ¿Qué jodidos tienes en la cabeza? Esta no es la primera vez que te rescató de una situación parecida. Cada vez vas escalando más, la próxima tendré que rescatarte de la horca._

_\- __Eres un exagerado. Además, yo no te pido que me rescata —le dijo indignada._

_\- __Por supuesto que no lo pediste, lo hago porque me importa, porque me preocupo por ti, porque ..._

_Balder no término de dar sus motivos, Amora lo había callado con un beso impulsivo, El primer beso que se daban. _

_Llevaban más de un año viéndose, conociéndose en problemas y compartiendo vivencias, algunas veces tanto para el gusto de Balder. Está era la primera vez que se besan y Balder estaba tan sorprendido que no supo respondedor._

_Amora sonrío divertida cuando se separaron, una mirada pícara y burlona adornaba su rostro. _

_\- __Gracias —me dijo con sinceridad—. En verdad te agradezco el gesto, pero no es necesario que te la pases rescatándome._

_\- __Lo haré igualmente —susurró Balder._

_\- __Lo sé, así como tú sabes que seguiré metiéndome en problemas. —Amora perdió a Balder de la mano y lo arrastró rumbo a casa._

_\- __¿Qué fue esta vez? - indagó Balder, solo por tener de que hablar._

_\- __¡Una injusticia! - exclamó indignada la chica._

_\- __Como debe de ser —concedió Balder. Sabía que nunca se quedaría callada—. ¿En verdad sabes leer la mano? —Quiso sable._

_\- __Por supuesto, mi madre era una mujer Norn. No entiendo cómo pudo unir su vida a una cabeza hueca aesir._

_\- __En cambio yo si entiendo a tu padre. Dime ¿Qué depara mi futuro?_

_\- __Eso buscaría averiguarlo por ti mismo._

_Tal vez, si hubiéramos oído la mano, habría vaticinado en menos de un año se separarían, llegaríamos un día a confesarle la contraería matrimonial y lo mejor era la olvidara. Pero Balder nunca lo hizo. Sin importar que, la llevó siempre en su corazón. No importaba con muchas mujeres quisiera olvidarla, Amora siempre estaba bien arraigada dentro de su ser._

—Bien, lo tengo —llegó su madre cargando un pesado volumen. Thor se apresuró a ayudar mientras Balder hacia el espacio en una de las grandes mesas de la biblioteca.

Había llevado el dibujo de aquel pequeño con él, al igual que el niño y mientras su madre había estado fascinado con el pequeño, su semblante se transformó en cuanto puso sus ojos el dibujo frente a sus ojos.

_\- __Mangog_ —fueron sus palabras, Balder asintió. Sabía que su madre entendía sobre lo que estaban lidiando. - _Busca a tu hermano, los veo en la biblioteca_ .

Le había costado ubicar a Thor, luego del día anterior, había desaparecido. Balder ignoraba si estaba organizando las tropas o visitando a los heridos. Por lo que tenían rescatar de algunos heridos, el mismo estaba bastante lastimado; una de las garras de aquel ser había traspasado su armadura, pero no estaba donde los sanadores.

¿Dónde se podría haber metido?

Por supuesto fue a encontrarlo en las cocinas, disponiendo de un almuerzo abundante mientras se enteraba de los chismes más recientes del lugar. Lucia tan fresco y de buen humor, el cansancio que le había adjudicado tras su semana de ardua búsqueda, había tenido que haber hecho mella en él. Tampoco estaba herido. "¿Acaso tenía la capacidad regenerativa de un dios?" —Se preguntaba Balder, eso nunca lo sabría. Así que se limitó a transmitir las órdenes de su madre.

Una hora después ahí están, ante el enorme y desgastado volumen escrito con runas antiguas e ilustraciones rústicas.

—Está cosa fue la que nos atacó —señaló Thor la imagen de una criatura grotesca. Parecía una masa de músculos color naranja, tenía tres dígitos en cada mano y pastel, cuernos en su cabeza y una larga cola.

—Mangog —lo nombró su madre. Balder recordaba como solían asustar a los pequeños niños con este ser. —El odio que camina, la venganza viviente que tiene que ser saciada.

—Creí que era una leyenda seleccionada Thor.

—Desearía que así fuera —expresó con pesar su madre y con un movimiento de su mano, las runas brillaron y saliendo del libro tomando una forma holográfica—. Nació hace cientos de años, en la época que Asgard fue fundada. Es la manifestación física y la suma total del odio de millas de seres de una raza que fue asesinada por uno de nuestros antepasados.

¿Quién? —Quiso sabre Balder.

—Se ignora —contestó su madre—. Así como tampoco sé sabe qué hizo aquel pueblo para provocar la ira del soberano de aquella época. Los primeros registros que tienen hablan de un Mangog ya existe en ese entonces, liberado accidentalmente por los enemigos de Asgard y que estaba causando estragos por todo el Reino. ¿Cómo lograron someterlo la primera vez? Se desconoce. El escrito cuenta todas las estrategias a las que recurrieron en su segunda venida, así como en las posteriores.

¿Por qué no lo eliminas? —Preguntó Thor.

—Es prácticamente imposible. Nació a base del odio de nuestros enemigos y se alimenta del miedo de los aesir. Esa es la razón de porque los aesir odian tanto la hechicería, alguna vez derrotarlo.

—¿Cómo lo encerraron? —Fue el turno de Balder de preguntar.

—Lo primero que debes de conocer es el lugar donde fue convocado y exorcizarlo, si es posible. Sino esa fuente de energía psíquica, se debilita lo suficiente para poder someterlo.

—Bien solicitó Thor con convicción, dispuso a cumplir su misión.

Balder no era tan optimista. Un grabado al pie de la página no le permitía serlo.

_"__ Mangog es el juicio para aquellos que no pueden ser juzgados por el hombre, Mangog es el juicio final para todos los dioses"._

**0o0o0o0o**

_\- __¿Es posible embarazarse de alguien que no es tu pareja? —Le preguntó a Loki a Helblindi el día en que participó en Vanaheim._

_Helblindi simplemente lo miró y sonrío con complicidad. ¿Lo dices porque te metiste con tu cuñado? —Le pidió._

_\- __Yo no yo él. . ¿Como carajos sabes eso? —Preguntó horrorizado, había tratado de ser lo más discreto posible ¿Cómo era posible?_

_\- __Soy tu hermano —fue la respuesta de Helblindi._

_\- __Bien —aceptó su lógica—. Thor es mi pareja y nos hemos marcado anoche._

_\- __¡Perfecto!_

_\- __¡No, Helblindi, no tiene nada de perfecto! ¡Estamos hablando de mi cuñado!_

_\- __Eso no parece importarte anoche._

_\- __No sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo —se quejó Loki y se puso de pie. Helblindi lo perdió de la mano y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente, le ofreció una taza para que se calmara._

_\- __Esto es una de las mejores cosas que encontró fuera de nuestro reino —le compartió—. Bebe_

_Loki bebió de mala gana pero era cierto, el sabor de ciertas flores era exquisito, algo a lo que podrían acceder en Jötunheim. Al menos su ridículo matrimonio había no traído algo bueno a su pueblo y no solo se refería al té._

_\- __Bien —prosiguió su hermano con la infinita calma que lo caracterizaba—. Respecto a tu pregunta inicial ¿Es posible que un jötunn pueda embarazarse de alguien que no es su pareja? Permíteme contestarte: no tengo idea._

_\- __¡¿Qué ?! —Preguntó casi histérico._

_\- __No es algo de lo que hayamos tenido precedentes antes. Pero descuida, tampoco será tu caso, ya que por fin ha encontrado a la tuya._

_Loki se masajeo las sienes. ¿Es que ese jotun no entendía la gravedad de las cosas?_

_\- __Déjame ponerlo claro —le dijo Loki—: Yo estoy casado legalmente con un hombre y unido sentimentalmente con otro. Sin embargo necesito engendrar del hombre con el que estoy unido legalmente aunque este atado sentimentalmente a otro ¿Entiendes? Antes no me preocupaba porque, a pesar de tener un Thor en mi corazón, no compartía un lazo con él; ahora lo hacemos, somos uno ante la diosa ¿Cómo jodidos voy a hacer para llevar a cabo el hijo de otro?_

_\- __No creo que sea necesario —respondió Helblindi con toda la calma del mundo— Simplemente no le digas a tu marido que el hijo que engendra con tu pareja no es suyo. Muchos hacen eso._

_\- __¡Helblindi! —Exclamó Loki._

_\- __Escucha, sé que esto es complicado, pero no veo porque debas angustiarte._

_\- __¡Porque es traición, perderé mi cabeza luego de eso!_

_\- __Bebe más té —trató de tranquilizarlo Helblindi, pero Loki necesitamos beber la tetera entera para conseguir calmarse—. Es la primera vez que un jötunn pasa por un caso similar —confeso Helblindi—. En todos los años que ha existido nuestra raza, nunca nos habíamos mezclado con otras, así que no se si las reglas aplicadas con parejas de otras especies. Por lo que sé, la unión de dos almas es tan fuerte que ninguna ve la necesidad de ir a un metro con alguien más, así que no sé si eso es o no es posible._

_»Puedo decirte, sin embargo, que hace millas años, cuando las hembras eran parte de nuestro mundo, un gigante de fuego mató a un jötunn y violó a su esposa. Esta estaba en celo así que quedó embarazada, pero nadie supo si el hijo era o no de su pareja. Ella simplemente enferma, fue presa de terribles calores y estos la lucha a la muerte; algunos decían que era debido a que su hijo era un gigante de fuego y eso era incompatible con nuestra naturaleza. Pero el niño murió con ella, así que jamás se supo. Como te digo, no existe un precedente, solo podrían basarnos en especulaciones._

_\- __¿Cómo es eso posible? —Razonó Loki— ¿Qué el calor la haya matado? ¿No sufrimos nosotros el mismo calor durante nuestro celo?_

_\- __Es una cuestión completamente diferente, lo que a ti te pasa es un ligero bochorno._

_\- __¿Ligero? —Cuestionó sarcástico._

_\- __Bien, no tan ligero, pero es relativamente soportable. La temperatura corporal aumenta para mantener con vida al nuevo ser en un ambiente frío tan extremo como el nuestro, pero el niño no dejará de ser un jötunn, así que el calor extremo lo aniquilaría como a nosotros. De lo que estoy hablando es de fiebre, temperaturas extremas. Para seres de mundos cálidos es peligrosos, para nosotros lo es aún más._

_Loki entendía, afortunadamente Thor no era un gigante de fuego o estaría perdido. _

Se llevó una mano hacia su vientre, como acunando al ser que algún día albergaría ¿Seria eso posible? Se pretendía. Su hermano le había aconsejado que se embarazadazara de Thor y culpara de Balder.

" _Son hermanos"_ —le había dicho—, "m _uy parecidos además ¿Quién lo notaría?"_

Naturalmente él lo notaría. Hacer aquello era algo en contra de todos los principios y sin embargo había cedido, había dejado llevado por el deseo y había entregado a Thor sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_"¡Al diablo el maldito celo! ... ¡Quiero sentirme tuyo_ !" —Estasen sido sus palabras aquella noche y solo el día siguiente se dio cuenta de ellas.

¿Y si se embarazadazaba de Thor?

Él había esperado correr con suerte y que eso no fuera posible. Sabía de parejas que a pesar de marcarse mutuamente no concebían en su primer ritual de fertilidad; lo que era bueno, ya que tienen todo un año para conocer y fortalecer su relación, antes de asumir la enorme responsabilidad de traer a un hijo. Cuan afortunado sería para sí ese fuera de su caso. Sin embargo iba y caía otra vez en el mismo error.

_Luego de que Thor cruzará a salvo el portal la noche anterior, Loki le había asaltado sobre otra vez, una vez más sin pensar en las consecuencias. _

_\- __El guardián —le aconsejó a Thor cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_\- __Heimdall no dirá nada —le aseguró Thor._

_\- __¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso no es su deber informar ese tipo de cosas? —Thor le sonrío._

_\- __Él es mi amigo, nuestro secreto está a salvo._

"Nuestro secreto".

_En ese momento las mariposas hicieron revolver su estómago. El día de hoy tenía que lidiar con sus larvas. De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos._

_Thor le había llevado de regreso al palacio, específicamente a su habitación, haciendo uso del poder volador de su martillo y él estaba fascinado, desafortunadamente no pudo levantarlo. _

_\- __Hay que ser digno —le dijo Thor con una sonrisa._

_\- __¿Soy indignó acaso? - respuestas ofendidas, Thor negó con la cabeza._

_\- __No eres un aesir, por eso te es imposible sostenerlo. Sin embargo —sonrío de manera pícara y sensual—, tienes el poder de levantar un martillo más poderoso aún —le susurró en el oído._

_En aquel momento, Loki tuvo problemas con la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, para luego bajar la parte de su cuerpo cuando dicho martillo fue restregado contra él. _

_Loki simplemente lo beso y hubieran llegado a más si sintiera una viscosa sensación en la espalda de Thor. _

_\- __Parece ser que aquella bestia me ayudó —le dijo Thor cuando Loki contempló su mano empapada con la sangre del guerrero._

_Loki le dio la vuelta solo para descubrir una garra incrustada entre sus omoplatos, cuyo le dejó horrorizado. Inmediatamente ayudo a Thor a quitarse la armadura que cubría su cuerpo aesir, así como la camisa bajo ella. Deslizo sus manos por la espalda del rubio, viendo la dolorosa herida que escurría sangre sintiendo su corazón oprimido, ¿qué habría pasado si esta hubiera sido más profundo? ¿Si su Thor no hubiera llegado a su lado?_

_Posicionó sus manos sobre esta y, haciendo uso de su magia, comenzó a curarlo sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Thor soltó un suspiro a medida que la calidez de su energía viajaba por todo su cuerpo, borrando por completo su dolor. Mientras Loki se deleitaba acariciando su varonil cuerpo._

_Tras curar la herida de Thor, Loki deslizo delicadamente sus dedos por la cicatriz que esta había dejado, una nueva marca curada con todo el amor que le profesaba. Con lentitud y un poco de duda, se acercó lo suficiente para colocar suavemente sus labios sobre esta, tiñéndolos de un rojo intenso y reflejando con ese insignificante gesto, toda la preocupación y la angustia que paso su corazón al sentir que Thor no regresaría a su lado._

_Se levantó con lentitud, tomó la mano de Thor y lo guio al baño._

_— __Ven, necesitas asearte o podrías enfermar._

_Thor sonrió levemente enternecido por los sutiles roces y cuidados que tenía Loki hacia él y con amor, beso sus nudillos y lo obligo a acercarse._

_—__Solo si te bañas conmigo —susurró. El azul profundo en sus ojos relucía por encima de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, tentando e hipnotizando al jötunn quien, sin dudarlo mucho, aceptó la tentadora invitación._

_Dos cuerpos, metidos en una bañera lo suficientemente grande, se acariciaban con ternura, mezclando el aseo con el amor. Manos enjabonadas que procuraban limpiarse bien a la vez que buscaban el placer del contrario. _

_El agua lo suficientemente tibia para no congelar al aesir, pero lo suficientemente fría para no quemar al jötunn; chapoteaba y se movía suavemente a su alrededor. Las palabras no hacían verdadera falta en esa situación, ya se habían dicho lo necesario. Fuese o no correcto, sus ojos se confirmaban aquella innegable realidad: se amaban, se amaban más de lo que nadie pudiera expresar con palabras._

_Loki se posiciono sobre las piernas de Thor limpiando su cabello, mientras este, regalaba suaves y leves besos en el blanco cuello de su amante. Paseaba sus manos por su blanca y tersa piel, provocando temblores y estremecimientos en Loki._

_Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos, el azul chocaba con el verde creando un cian bastante hermoso y brillante, uno que gritaba a voces algunas cosas mientras escondía otras cuantas. Se besaron, no supuestamente en ese momento, pero sus labios se acariciaban y entrelazaban reclamando más: más de esos roces, más caricias, más amor, más entrega ... más._

_Los roces subidos de tono no se hicieron esperar. Loki paseó lentamente sus manos por el pecho de Thor, lo grabó y trazó con sus dedos como si tuvieran memoria. Sentía su miembro y entrada rozar con la piel desnuda de la entrepierna contraria, y las manos grandes y ásperas de Thor, pasearse por cada recoveco de su cuerpo._

_Thor aparentemente saber exactamente donde tocar a Loki, donde desafió para llevarlo al delirio. Aunque debido al cansancio y la situación, ambos habían acordado en silencio, ese encuentro sería más lento y romántico que el anterior._

_Paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de Loki, carpando con su cercanía, apretando a sus momentos y glúteos, escurriendo sus dedos entre los pasadizos de su cuerpo, rozando apenas su entrada que ya estaba lubricada y dilataba presa de la excitación._

_Los dedos de Thor se abrieron paso por la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, mientras que este, entre pequeños gemidos y temblores, moviéndose al compás de su cadera, creando un satisfactorio vaivén que complaciente ambos miembros erectos. El chapoteo y el eco del agua se han presentado, siendo derramada por las paredes de la habitación._

_Jadeos y sonidos lascivos salían de los labios de ambos amantes al restregar y aferrar su cuerpo al contrario. La excitación era demasiada y el deseo de poseerse nuevamente llenaba sus corazones y sus sentimientos sus caderas, arqueándose cuando Thor acaricio su punto dulce. Se aferró más a los hombros contrarios y mordió sus labios ahogándose en el placer, sentirlo dentro, sentir ese tacto embriagador que lo dejaba sin aliento._

_\- __S .. Saca tus dedos —imploró acariciando el miembro ajeno con sus alargados dedos._

_Thor supo de inmediato lo que Loki quería, así que sin alarma más la tortura hizo lo pedido. No tuvo tiempo ni de aguantar la respiración cuando Loki ya se sintió empalándose a sí mismo, abrazando su cuello, apegándose a él._

_Un sonoro jadeo por parte de ambos resonó entre esas cuatro paredes, uno de satisfacción pura. Ahora se sentían completos, ahora se sentían en casa._

_Un lento movimiento de caderas acompañado por besos y lamidas ocasionales, caricias traviesas y lentas, abrazos y entrega, seria la descripción perfecta para aquel acto. Decir que tenían el amor era poco para el verdadero sentimiento que se profesaban, estaban fundiendo en uno, eso era lo que tenían._

_Se movían lentamente llegando al punto más tortuoso que la lujuria podría atacar, se chupaban y besaban el cuerpo mientras la cabalgata del pelinegro se hacía cada vez más insuficiente._

_Thor obtuvo un Loki por las caderas y se encontró sin salir en ningún momento de él, llegando aún más hondo y haciendo al jötunn delirar._

_\- __Thor! Mhg! —Gimió al sentir la profundidad que el contrario alcanzaba en su interior. Parecidos hechos a la medida el uno para el otro._

_Entre penetraciones descompasadas y agua escurriendo de sus cuerpos mojados, llegamos a la cama donde hacemos uso de más velocidad y fuerza. _

_Thor encargó a Loki extasiándose con sus gemidos y su apretada entrada que lo succionaba una y otra vez, como si no quisiera que saliera de él nunca. _

_La cama reclamo, la luz de la luna fue testigo y las telas que cubrían el suave colchón del príncipe, sintieron cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax en la piel del otro._

No fue la única vez que lo hicieron esa noche, el amanecer llegó con ellos aún amándose. Pero fue solo hasta que Loki despertó, pasado el mediodía, que cayó en cuenta de las consecuencias que podrían traer sus acciones.

Inconscientemente una mano viajó hacia su vientre.

Sólo un día restaba para su celo concluyera. Al día siguiente, cuando el sol saliera por el horizonte, sería el final del verano en Jötunheim y daría inicio el otoño. El período de recolección daría inicio y la preparación para pasar el crudo invierno.

Si estuviste en Jötunheim y las cosas se hubieran dado de forma natural, Thor saldría con los cazadores en busca de presas grandes y leña. Loki prepararía todo lo que Thor consiguió para que se conservara en buen estado el mayor tiempo posible. Curtiría las pieles y abrigadoras prendas con ellas, reuniría la cantidad suficiente de alimentos para emprender la larga marcha.

Antes de que el otoño llegue a su fin emprenderán juntos un largo viaje hacia los nidos. Para ese entonces, el vientre de Loki ya debería ser lo suficiente y dependería totalmente del cuidado de Thor. Un embarazo jötnar no duraba demasiado, para cuando el invierno hiciera su aparición, debería estar dando una luz. Era indispensable haber llegado a los nidales para ese momento.

Aquel era el lugar en el que todos los jötnar acudían a dar a luz. Eran unos termales a las faldas de un volcán, cerca de la frontera con Muspelheim, los cuales eran sellados para conservar el calor y la nueva camada de hijos del hielo podría nacer sin temor al frío.

Que afortunado sería su hijo de nacer en aquel hermoso lugar bajo la bendición de Ymir y Nerthus; no en la fría sala de otro reino, rodeada de personas que verían al pequeño témpano como una criatura a la cual enjaular.

Estaba en Asgard y ahí estaban las cosas eran diferentes.

Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, cuando se volvió era Thor quién entraba por ella.

—Hola —le saludó el rubio envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían a frutos de primavera. Todo en él era tibio y le daba una sensación de bienestar y protección… Lástima que fuera un sueño—. ¿Qué pasa? - respondió Thor al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

Loki se alejó de él y retrocedió poniendo distancia entre ellos.

"Embarázate de uno y culpa al otro" —había sido el consejo de su hermano pero… ¿Era justo? ¿Lo era para Thor? ¿Podrían soportar llevar una relación clandestina? ¿Entregar su hijo a otro? ¿Tratarlo como si fuera ajeno a él?

La respuesta era no.

Para los aesir, el linaje era algo muy importante, un sentimiento de orgullo solo equiparable con ganar una batalla, no podría privar a Thor de eso.

¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar Thor tratando una vez más de acercarse.

—Nada —respondio recuperando los dos pasos de distancia que Thor había librado.

—Loki ...

—Esto no puede ser —le cortó de golpe.

—¿Cómodo?

—Esto, lo que pasó anoche, no se puede volver a repetir.

¿De qué estás hablando? - Esa era la primera vez que vio a Thor actuando tan inseguro y Loki pudo ver al joven que era. Lejos de su actitud de guerrero, de su porte de príncipe, Thor era solo un joven no mayor que él.

—Dime de que manera necesito decírtelo para hacértelo entender —se mantuvo firme, era por su bien—. Simplemente, no podemos estar juntos.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Thor aguantando la voz—. Lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué?

—Porque soy el consorte de tu hermano.

—Eso no parecía importante ayer —le espetó sarcástico. Loki pudo ver como sus ojos se inyectaban de rabia.

—¡Pero me importa hoy! ¿O crees que eso va a cambiar por el simple hecho de desearlo? Esa no es la realidad.

-Yo te amo.

—¡Eso no importa! - gritó desesperado. No se dio cuenta de cómo estás palabras estaban afectando a Thor.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego? —Le gruñó Thor avanzando a él con determinaciones. Loki no lo había visto tan enfadado antes, al menos no con él—. ¿Crees que mis sentimientos son cosa de broma? No puedes simplemente venir a mí en busca de consuelo y luego votarme cuando te venga en gana ¿Quién crees que soy? —Loki retrocedió aturdido hasta que quedó acorralado entre la pared— ¡Soy tu jodida pareja! —Rugió. El rostro de Loki refleja la sorpresa ante sus páginas— ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Llevo tu maldita marca tatuada en mi pecho! y sé que llevas la mía en la cadera, la vi anoche ¿Vas a negar ahora lo que sientes por mí? - le susurró cerca del rostro, el cuerpo de Loki temblaba de pies a cabeza.

No resolvieron con resolución. No puedo negarlo. Pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo. Enamorarme de ti ha sido el peor error que he cometido en mi vida.

Thor se alejó de Loki ante aquellas palabras. Si hubiese recibido una puñalada, habría sido menos tormentoso.

Loki vio el dolor nublando sus ojos y su corazón se estremeció, sabía lo que sufría porque él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo: una agonía insoportable.

—Balder es mi esposo, eso no va a cambiar. No importa cuando te amé, le debo lealtad al igual que tú, así que no puedo corresponderte.

Thor asintió dándose por entendido. Sus ojos, dos zafiros sin brillo, estaban clavados en el piso. Jaló aire como si se estuviera asfixiando y se incorporó.

Aquel hombre frente a él había sido el que una noche antes lo besara con pasión, quién le había prometido recorrer los nueve mundos con él, quién se cortó el cabello para obsequiarle una espada. Ahora lo contemplaba como el resto de Asgard lo hacía, con frío recelo y con desprecio, justo como el temía que lo viera alguna vez.

En un par de zancadas se acercó a donde había arrojado la armadura la noche anterior y desprendió la garra de la bestia. Luego sin mirar atrás lo pasó de largo y se fue de ahí.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Frandal se acercaba por el pasillo cuando vio a su general acercarse, por su semblante lucia bastante enfadado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. Thor no se detuvo, siguió su camino dando grandes zancadas.

—Envía un cuerpo a Nornheim —le ordenó.

—¿A quién debe de ir dirigido?

—A Karnilla. Dile que necesito un gran favor —le entregó una extraña garra del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó sorprendido, aunque se hacía una idea de lo que era; Hogun le contó cómo se había llevado acabo la batalla el día anterior. Él se encontraba solventado contingencias en otra provincia.

—Pídele que rastree el origen de esta cosa, no importa que pida a cambio, si esta en mis manos, lo tendrá.

Luego de eso siguió su camino, dejó a Frandal desconcertado por su actitud. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para generar dicho cambio? Frandal solo podía ocurrírsele una cosa, Loki

**0o0o0o0o**

Estaban en la cámara de guerra.

Luego de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos durante aquella semana, su padre había convocado a una reunión extraordinaria.

Todo había comenzado con una situación en Nidavellir, quienes habían incumplido con los pedidos de arsenal estipulados para Asgard. Su pretexto, un conflicto con los mineros debido a la alza de precios en la materia prima.

Balder había sido enviado allá para fungir como intermediario y dar cuenta de la situación real. Lo que nunca pensó encontrar en ese lugar, fue a Amora convertida en el líder de los artesanos de Nidavellir.

—Su alteza —lo saludo con una condescendiente y sarcástica reverencia—. Un gusto volverlo a ver.

Balder sintió que le hervía la sangre. Había amado a esa mujer más que a nada en el mundo y había sufrido tanto cuando lo cambio por aquel vejete podrido en oro.

Ahora, luego de diez años, la encontraba nuevamente, poniendo su mundo de cabeza una vez más. Si tan solo se quedado donde pertenecía... en su pasado.

—Tengo entendido que solo se trató de una distracción ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó uno de los concejales, revisando algunos pergaminos con anotaciones.

Balder asintió. El personalmente había enviado un informe con sus observaciones. Había estado tan molesto por su reencuentro con Amora, que no omitió ningún detalle.

Había notado ciertas irregularidades que en un principio había adjudicado a la corrupción, cuentos como la salida de más material por parte de las minas, que no estaba registrado en los libros de ventas.

—Al parecer, el "dinero extra" que se estaba pagando no era debido al incremento en el precio dado por los mineros, sino como comisión por una cantidad de material adquirido de forma ilegal —resumió alguien más.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Elaboración ilegal de armas.

Aquello tuvo que ver con el segundo asunto a tratar: el conflicto entre los elfos oscuros y los elfos de Luz.

Estuvimos entre ellos una antigua tensión que por fin había estallado con un enfrentamiento en una de sus fronteras; Motivo por el cual, su padre había ido a echar un visto personalmente. Balder ignoraba cómo había arreglado el rey para sofocar aquel levantamiento, la verdad, prefería no saberlo.

Durante aquel período, ambos bandos adquirieron armas provenientes de Nidavellir. Debido al conflicto interno, ambos contaban con los permisos necesarios para adquirirlas.

El problema surgió cuando entre dicho cargamento de armas, encontramos algunas adquiridas de forma ilegal; necesariamente que estaban fabricando en Nidavellir de forma clandestina.

En ese momento Odín miro a Balder de forma significativa. Las armas estaban para terminar con el ejército Aesir.

Todo había sido una pantalla para lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Se prepararon para declarar la guerra a Asgard.

_\- __Por favor —había suplicado Balder, cuando se enteró—. Dime que lo que dijeron mis hombres es mentira._

_El semblante siempre alegre de Amora se puso rígido y Balder supo que no iba a gustarle nada la verdad. _

_\- __Mis artesanos son especialistas en la elaboración de armas —le dijo rígidamente—. Son muy cotizados y le vendemos al mejor postor. Lo que decidan hacer con ellas no son nuestros asuntos._

_\- __¡Joder! —Se llevaron sus manos al rostro para cubrir su angustia y desesperación—. ¡Joder!_

_\- __Tranquilízate._

_\- __¡¿Qué me tranquilice ?! —Estalló, una silla salió volando en el proceso—. ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Por las Nornas, Amora! ¿Tienes una idea en lo que te acabas de meter?_

_\- __Ya te dije que lo que hagan esas personas no ..._

_\- __¡¿Acaso quieres verme la cara ?! Es imposible para los elfos tener los recursos para acceder a este tipo de tecnología. No de forma legal, al menos. Alguien les entrego esas armas. ¡No me mientas!_

_\- __Bien, no lo haré._

_\- __¡Dioses! —Exclamó aterrado ante la situación— ¿Por qué?_

_\- __¿Por qué? ¿Y tú todavía lo preguntas? —Fue el turno de Amora para desesperarse—. Porque estamos hartos, por eso. Estamos cansados de que Asgard pase sobre nosotros y sobre tengamos que estar agradecidos por explotarnos._

_\- __Hablas como si no fueras parte en esto, te recuerdo que también eres una aesir._

_\- __No desde que tu padre me desterró._

_\- __¿Qué dados?_

_\- __¿Acaso no lo sabías? No solo arreglo mi matrimonio con un anciano al que despreciaba, sino que me prohibió volver a pisar la tierra que me vio nacer. No pude despedirme cuando mis padres fallecieron, no pude ver a mis sobrinos nacer y todo porque cometa el horrible crimen de enamorarme del príncipe heredero. —Balder no supo que decir, de pronto las palabras lo habían abandonado. Amora sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Acaso creíste que me había casado por mi propia voluntad? ¿En verdad lo creíste?_

_Balder bajo la mirada avergonzado. En el fondo de su corazón se había negado a creerlo, pero los hechos habían hablado por sí mismos y el no entendió una mierda porque había sucedido todo de esa manera. _

_Amora sonrió decepcionada._

_—"__Eres una mala influencia para mi hijo", fue lo que dijo tu padre —le narró la chica—. "Has llenado su cabeza de estúpidos ideales. Por fortuna, el solo sigue tu camino porque cree ilusamente que está enamorado de ti. Una vez que te hayas ido, lo olvidara por completo"._

_En ese momento, Balder se odio a sí mismo. No quería darle la razón a su padre, pero había hecho justo lo que este había vaticinado que haría; no porque dejara de creer en eso, sino porque se sentía traicionado por Amora, quien le había hecho creer en una serie de preceptos para luego ir a hacer justo lo contrario. No pudo evitar sentirse manipulado y terriblemente tonto._

_—"__Tienes dos opciones", me dijo —prosiguió la rubia—. "Puedes salir de Asgard en un cortejo nupcial o puedes hacerlo en un cortejo fúnebre. Deberías pensar en tu familia si eliges lo segundo. No puedo asegurarte que la pena por tu perdida no acortara sus días". No hay que ser un genio para detectar la amenaza velada en sus palabras._

_—__Amora — Balder se acercó para tratar de reconfortarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Tan pronto Balder la tomó del brazo, ella se libró de sus manos como si fuesen tenazas que la quemaban y se alejó de él._

_—__Fui mandada aquí en medio de la nada, rodeada de seres que despreciaban a los aesir para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio. Pero ya ves, supe ganarme su cariño y su respeto. Son mi familia ahora y no voy a permitir que venga un estúpido aesir a imponer sus jodidas reglas sobre algo que no tiene ni puta idea, por muy príncipe que sea. _

_Balder se quedó sorprendió, no sólo por el florido vocabulario que manejaba la dama ahora, sino por la determinación y pasión con la que se manejaba, propuesta a dar todo por los que consideraba su familia._

_—__De acuerdo —aceptó Balder sin tener opción. Aun a pesar de los años y la distancia, Amora había sido la mujer que eligió su corazón y no estaba dispuesto a perderla ahora que la había recuperado—. Te ayudare a arreglar esto. Sólo ruega a los dioses que mi padre no se entere o estaremos muertos._

Aquello, sin querer, los había unido nuevamente al grado de estar dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ella. Desafortunadamente tuvo que volver.

—Balder —lo llamó su padre cuando la sesión termino. Los miembros del consejo estaban saliendo del salón—. Un obsequio —le entregó una pequeña caja—, solo para recordarte un poco tus prioridades. Espero que no olvides el trato que tenemos —palmeo su hombro "paternalmente" y se fue.

Balder abrió la caja con manos temblorosas, en el fondo descansaba un anillo de zafiros. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, aquella no era un recordatorio, era una advertencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La puerta se abrió como venía haciendo desde que llegaron de Vanaheim y Balder apareció. Su semblante lucia tan resignado como seguramente luciría el propio. Le ofreció amablemente el saludo de buenas noches y entro.

Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa en absoluto silencio, de forma mecánica, como si se tratara de un trabajo que debía hacer… y así era.

A pesar de ver su cuerpo desnudo en innumerables ocasiones, Loki no sentía nada. Y no es que Balder no fuera hermoso, probablemente era el hombre más bello que Loki haya visto en Asgard, pero no despertaba en él las mismas sensaciones que su hermano.

Se había preparado a sí mismo para ese momento. Balder solía ahorrar en tiempo y esfuerzo así que, si no quería salir lastimado, era mejor que hiciera algunas cosas por su cuenta.

Se despojó de la bata que cubría su cuerpo y se tendió en el lecho. Balder se situó por encima de él. Sus rostros, se hallaban a centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que eran capaces de compartir un mismo aliento. Aquello era realmente incomodo, pues a pesar de ser los ojos de Balder de un azul tan intenso como los de Thor, simplemente no eran iguales. Faltaba esa chispa de calidez y pasión que poseía el guerrero. Sus brazos, aunque fuertes, no se comparaban con los de Thor, que era como ser sostenido por una escultura tallada en mármol, pero con la reconfortante tibieza de una frazada.

Balder entro en su interior de un solo empuje y Loki cerró los ojos soportándolo. Hizo el intento por disociarse de la realidad, ya lo había hecho antes y le funcionaba. Mandaba su mente lejos, a un lugar en donde era Thor quien lo poseía y no su hermano; solo que esta vez no estaba funcionando, tal vez porque ya había experimentado lo que era estar en brazos del original. Esto, simplemente no se sentía real… se sentía incorrecto.

—Espera —rogó a su marido para que se detuviera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me estoy sintiendo bien.

—¿Te lastime?

—No… solo —Loki aprovechó la pausa para quitarse a Balder de encima y se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana, como si esta fuera suficiente para resguardarlo—. ¿No te parece que esto está mal? —le pregunto a Balder. Este resoplo frustrado y se tendió al lado de él.

—No se trata de si está bien o mal, sino de lo que debe o no hacerse —le dijo Balder.

—He olvidado porque estamos haciendo esto.

Habían estado intentándolo por casi una semana, pero nunca lograron concretarlo. A veces era Loki el que pedía espacio, el viaje había sido muy cansado, era su excusa. A veces Balder era el que simplemente no podía, le costaba concentrarse lo suficiente, decía. Al final, el tiempo se les estaba terminando y ellos no podían concretar la tarea.

—¿Acaso no es por el heredero? —dijo Balder de forma mordaz—. Tu padre fue quien puso las condiciones.

—Y el tuyo quien nos obliga a cumplirlas. Yo no tengo inconveniente en que mi hermano herede el trono de Jötunheim.

—Yo no tengo esa opción.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Continuemos —le dijo el rubio, intentando volver a entrar en él. Pero Loki era incapaz de soportar más de aquello.

No - le dijo. Pero Balder parecía no estar escuchando. Estaba centrado en intentar abrirle las piernas—. ¡Dije que no quiero! —Exclamó mientras forcejeaba con su marido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieto! —Gruñó Balder, inmovilizando sus manos contra el colchón. Loki le propino una patada en la entrepierna y huyo del otro lado de la alcoba—. ¡Maldito Jotun! —Se quejó Balder con furia y se arrojó en busca de venganza.

Loki alcanzó a llegar hasta su espada, la cual desenvaino y blandió contra Balder.

No me toques —le advirtió.

-¿Or what? ¿Vas a matarme? —Se burló de él.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba enfrentando una batalla contra su esposo. Este último, era demasiado ágil, era notorio su entrenamiento en combate. Sin ningún esfuerzo, logro desarmarlo.

—¡Suéltame! —Le grito, mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos. Balder le propino tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo caer.

—Eres mi consorte —rugió abalanzándose sobre él y obligándolo a cooperar—. Es tu maldito deber, así que no lo hagas más difícil.

Loki jamás había recibido un golpe que proviniera del puño de un avión, según le habían contado, era como ser golpeado por una pesada roca. Su cabeza había rebotado contra el piso y ahora estaba aturdido.

No pudo oponerse cuando Balder abrió las piernas nuevamente, simplemente lo invadió su cuerpo de un fuerte empellón.

Mientras embestía su cuerpo con furia, un manantial de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos. Su mente no paraba de repetir una sola cosa: perdóname Thor.

**0o0o0o0o**

_\- __Huye conmigo —le había pedido Amora cando le había informado que regresaba a Asgard._

_\- __¿Y a dónde iríamos? —Inquirió él—. ¿Qué lugar de los nueve reinos escapa de la vista de mi padre?_

_Amora simplemente asintió. Había lágrimas de impotencia queriendo escapar de sus ojos, pero sabía que no se permitiría llorar, era demasiado terca para eso._

_\- __Ven acá —la atrajo entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza, quería bañarse con su dulce aroma una última vez; tal vez su olor le brindaría las fuerzas que necesitaríamos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_\- __Encontramos otra forma —afirmó ella con decisión._

_\- __Lo haremos —le aseguró el, porque si hubiera alguien capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera, esa era ella—, pero por el momento, no tenemos otra opción._

_\- __¿Pesaras en mí? —Permitió con una sonrisa traviesa, hacendó lo posible por dejar de lado el pesar._

_\- __A cada momento —le prometió con una caricia en su hermoso rostro._

_\- __¡Mentiroso! —Se rio ella y lo besó, sin saber que aquel serio su último beso._

Pero el había cumplido su promesa. Hemos pensado en ella a cada minuto de su día, desde el momento en que sus ojos se abrían hasta que se cerraban por la noche. Luego soñaba con ella.

Pero en momentos como esos, odiaba tanto que fuera así. En momentos donde tenía que "cumplir con su deber" y yacer en la cama de alguien más, deseaba Amora saliera de su cabeza y su corazón.

Tal vez si ella alguna vez habría existido, todo sería más fácil. Pero las cosas eran como eran y por más que se esforzara, simplemente era algo que no podía cambiar.

Balder observaba el cuerpo inerte de Loki. Había odiado tanto hacer eso, lo había odiado desde el momento en que se casó. Ahora habían llegado a esto y tampoco era algo que deseara, pero su padre tenía una forma "sutil" de presionar a la gente, que tenía que sacaras lo peor de ti.

Hemos estado atrasando ese momento todo lo posible, hasta que su padre le haya grabado nuevamente lo que estaba en el juego.

Contemple el anillo en su mano, el mismo que el colocara en el dedo anular de su amada.

_\- __Que hermoso anillo —lo contemplo Amora._

_\- __Está encantado —le había anunciado el—. Solo podrá dejar su mano el día que dejes de amarme._

_—__¿Quieres decir que si intentan robarme, tendrán que cortarme el dedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona._

_—__¿Cómo puedes convertir un momento romántico en algo tan mórbido?_

_—__¿De qué otra forma podría abandonar mi dedo? Dime —preguntó regalándole un beso—la otra forma seria solo si muero._

_Eso ni pensarlo, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo_.

—¡Ya está Heimdall, puedes decirle a mi padre que he cumplido!

Luego, tomó la espada con la que Loki lo amenazó y la observó. Era realmente hermosa. Un desperdicio en manos de alguien que carecía del conocimiento básico sobre armas.

Ató la espada a su cinturón y salió de ahí, estaría mejor bajo su resguardo que en manos de un inexperto, podría lastimarse o lastimar a alguien.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Thor volvió de dar la ronda. Era muy tarde, pero necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o iba a estallar. ¿Cómo Loki había sido capaz de decir algo como eso? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente su decisión?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza y que sin querer lo había llevado hasta la habitación del pelinegro. No tenía idea de que podía decirle, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y su hermano salió por ella. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y la ropa desordenada, una reveladora señal sobre lo que había estado haciendo en el interior.

Thor apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar la ira efervescente que estaba burbujeando en su interior. A punto estuvo de moler a su hermano a golpes, pero la visión de cierta espada lo detuvo.

—Es hermosa ¿no es así? —Presumió Balder al notar hacia donde se dirigía su vista. Tomó la espada entre sus manos y la seleccionada a Thor. No había duda, había tenido de Laevateinn—. Un regalo de mi consorte.

—Que afortunado desafío Thor con semblante derrotado.

¿En verdad lo crees? —La voz de Balder se escuchaba abatida, mortificada. Si Thor no hubiera estado tan hundido en su propia decepción, tal vez lo habría notado.

Dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido. ¿Qué caso tenia insistir? Si Loki había sido capaz de desprenderse de aquella arma con tal facilidad, era porque en verdad estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta a la página. Bien, el respetaría eso, aunque doliera con toda el alma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Loki despertó con el sonidodel cuerno. En algún momento de la noche había perdido la conciencia.

Se había sentido sucio y contaminado luego de lo sucedido, así que lo primero que había hecho era ir al baño y tallarse con fuerza hasta lograr arreglar la esencia de Balder de su cuerpo. También había vomitado hasta las entrañas, como si su cuerpo mismo quisiera expulsar lo que Bastardo había inoculado dentro. Quedó tan débil luego de eso, que tan pronto toco la cama quedo completamente inconsciente. Hubiera deseado dormir para siempre, pero el potente cuerno sonó una vez más.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No era una alarma.

—Parece que las tropas están saliendo de Asgard rumbo a la guerra —le informamos su ayuda de cama.

Un pensamiento invadió por completo su pensamiento: Thor.

Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, obligó a su magia a vestirlo de prisa y corrió rumbo a la salida.

La reina Frigga despedía a la tropa, como era ya costumbre, les deseaba la mejor de las campañas y obsequiaba su bendición. Este tipo de protocolo solo se llevará a cabo en misiones importantes, cuando tenía conocimiento del riesgo que se correría y cuando era poco probable que la mayoría regresara con vida.

El puente se iluminaino a la distancia. A pesar de que los últimos de aquel escuadrón apenas iban cruzando las puertas del palacio, los primeros ya estaban viajando en ese momento por el portal. El general siempre iba al frente.

—Thor —susurró Loki con un nudo en la garganta. No pudo despedirlo ni brindarle su protección.

¿Loki? —Loqueamos la reina, se acercó al preocupada—. ¿Te encontramos bien?

¿Estaba bien? Loki no estaba seguro. Estaba temblando, mientras gruesas abandonaban sus ojos.

¿Loki? —Insistió la reina, se apresuró a acercarse para sostenerlo justo a tiempo.

Su vista se nublo por completo y las piernas dejaron de mantenerlo, la conciencia lo fue abandonando lentamente.

—¡Loki! ¡Rápido, ayuda! —Gritó la reina—. Tranquilo, cariño, te pondrás bien. ¡De prisa, ayúdenme a llevarlo! Está ardiendo en fiebre.

Unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, fue lo último que percibieron, antes de que todo se oscureciera por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué es lo que tiene? —Cuestionó la reina, se vio terriblemente preocupada. Balder observaba todo a prudente distancia.

No lo sabemos —le dijo Eira—. Algo propio de su raza. Nuestros sanadores no pueden explicarlo. Tampoco se los está situado su alteza Loki.

—Creí que estaba inconsciente.

—Lo está, pero un campo mágico parece protegerlo, no permite que nada se le acerque. Será mejor pedir ayuda a Jötunheim, ellos sabrán que hacer.

Un mensaje fue enviado al reino de hielo y este fue respondido a la brevedad notificando el próximo arribo de Helblindi.

En todo ese tiempo, Balder permaneció en los pies del lecho de Loki y continuo ahí mientras su hermano procedía con la revisión.

—Esto sí que es peculiar —murmuro Helblindi para sí mismo, mientras rodea a Loki con su propia magia y se concentraba en tratar de hallar la causa de su mal.

¿Qué sucede? —Cuestiono con curiosidad, todo aquello era completamente nuevo para él.

No es Loki quien está colocando este campo. Parece ser un ente dentro de él.

¿Un ente? —Se asustó Balder, entonces una sospecha hizo acelerar su corazón: un bebe.

_\- __Este es el trato —le había dicho su padre—. Volverás a Asgard y cumplirás con tu deber hasta que el celo del jötunn haya terminado. Un cambio, fingiré que tu linda novia no "vendió" armas a los detractores de Asgard. Tal vez, con suerte, conserve la cabeza._

_\- __Ella es inocente —trató de defenderla._

_\- __¿Lo crees? Porque entonces realmente eres un idiota. Pero seré benevolente. Ya que te empeñas en hacer de esa zorra tu esposa, voy a conceértelo. Si al término del celo de tu consorte no ha obtenido concebir, yo mismo tramitaré la anulación de tu matrimonio._

_\- __¿Está jugando conmigo?_

_\- __En absoluto, tienes mi palabra. Sin embargo, si el niño viene en camino te olvidaras de esta tontería seudo-romántica y cumplirás con tu obligación como es debido. ¿Aceptas el trato?_

_Balder lo meditó unos segundos, estaba seguro que su padre tramaba algo, nunca hacia una jugada si no tenía asegurada la victoria. _

_\- __Estoy aguardando —le dijo Odín con impaciencia._

_\- __¿Si Loki no se embarazada podría ser libre?_

_\- __Tan libre como ser el heredero te lo permita._

_\- __¿Y me podré casar con Amora? ¿Usted no se opondrá?_

_\- __No. No es una persona de mi agrado, pero puedo hacer una excepción._

_\- __¿Cuál es el truco?_

_\- __No hay ningún truco. Tómalo o déjalo, pero decide ya, no tengo todo el día._

_Balder seguía desconfiado de toda esa situación, pero al menos era algo._

_\- __Lo tomó —aceptó el trato._

_\- __Perfecto Y no quiero trucos —le aconsejé Odín—. Sabré si no cumples con tu parte del trato._

Pero Balder creía tener una como bajo la manga.

_\- __¿Qué está pasando? —Le pidió a Balder al sanador una carga de su chequeo de rutina._

_\- __No entiendo su pregunta, mi señor —le contestó el anciano._

_\- __¿No? Vera ... —trató de explicarse—. Él pertenecido a la milicia los años prácticamente como para saber que este examen no tiene absolutamente nada de rutina. Así que ... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tengo alguna clase de enfermedad incurable o algo por el estilo? —El sanador se removió incómodo y tragó, fingió ocuparse en algo mientras una falsa expresión de serenidad enmascaraba su rostro—. ¿Es eso? —Preguntó Balder está vez sin amabilidad._

_\- __Yo no lo considería incurable, mi señor. Engorroso tal vez, bochornoso, hasta ridículo viniendo de una persona tan vigorosa como usted._

_\- __¿De qué se trata?_

_\- __No me está permitido decirlo, la reina ordenó que este asunto fuera tratado con la mayor discreción._

_\- __¿Me estás diciendo que mi madre ordenó que no se me dijeran absolutamente nada acerca de un asunto que me concierne del todo a mí?_

_\- __Así es, mi señor._

_\- __¡Maldita mar! —Gritó enfadado y tomó al sanador por el cuello con furia—. Escúchame bien, idiota. Vas a decirme de que se trata todo esto o juró que te arrepentirás._

_\- __Es sobre su incapacidad para producir un heredero a la corona —se defendió el hombre completamente horrorizado—. Padece de una enfermedad que lo imposibilita para cumplir su deber. —Balder soltó al sanador y retrocedió aturdido por sus palabras._

_\- __¿Me estás diciendo que soy incapaz de tener hijos? ¿Qué soy estéril?_

_\- __De ninguna manera, mi señor —se apresuró a explicar el sanador—. Simplemente tiene un padecimiento que dificulta en mucha dicha labor. Pero con tiempo y un tratamiento adecuado ..._

_\- __¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Quién más posee está información? ¡Habla!_

_\- __La reina, pero como lo mencionó, ella ordenó que no se supiera nada._

_Así que su madre lo sabía, así que por qué su padre también y aún así le había ordenado yacer con Loki todos los días de aquellos malditos tres meses. _

_\- __Responderme una cosa, si yo decido no tratarme ¿Podré engendrar un hijo?_

_\- __Como mencioné antes, usted no es estéril. Sólo que posee una cantidad menor en el contenido de su semilla en comparación con un hombre completamente sano._

_\- __¿Puedo o no puedo? ¡Responde la maldita pregunta!_

_\- __Puede, aunque sería un milagro._

—Bien, aquí esta —concluyó Helblindi mostrando una imagen orográfica del interior de Loki. En ella, dos extrañas criaturas más parecidas a un par de larvas vivían ahí—. Felicidades alteza, al fin será padre.

Ahí estaba, el milagro se había hecho realidad y él estaba perdido, cada sueño, cada plan de una vida diferente se había ido al carajo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

La alarma se había dado en Svartálfaheim cuando sus habitantes se percataron de algo andaba mal en el fondo de la tierra.

El suelo se había calentado de la nada y tenían grietas se formaron en la superficie. El aire se volvió toxico acabando con la flora y la fauna del lugar. Las personas empezaron a enfermarse sin razón aparente y los sanadores fueron desbordados con casos de vómitos, mareos y dolores de cabeza. Los más afectados habían sido los niños pequeños y los ancianos quienes tenían que estar conectados a una bomba de aire artificial.

Tras varios derrumbes donde decenas de vidas fueron sesgadas, los gobernantes optaron por cerrar las minas. La economía quedo suspendida periódicamente y la gente corrió a las calles a manifestarse. Fue entonces que vinieron las primeras explosiones.

Svartálfaheim era un reino minero, todas sus provincias estaban conectadas por túneles subterráneos de los cuales, debido a la alta condensación de metales, gases de manaban, algunos altamente inflamables. Alguna chispa había alcanzado el subsuelo y el fuego se expandió por los túneles en todas las direcciones. En cuestión de minutos, el reino entero estaba ardiendo.

Aquel episodio no pudo pasar desapercibido ante los ojos del guardián e inmediatamente, varios escuadrones fueron enviados para controlar el siniestro.

Se convirtió en un proceso masivo de mitigación y contención en el que participaron más de un millón de einherjar, pero el fuego se había convertido en un ser vivo que se crecía constantemente y se alimentaba con todo lo que tenía su alcance.

Thor había usado su poder sobre las tormentas para tratar de aniquilar las llamas, pero estas se mantuvieron con vida gracias al gas metano que manaba de la tierra.

Luego de una batalla que no podría ganar, su general emitió la orden para evacuar Svartálfaheim. Para entonces, ya había más de mil afectados con lesiones agudas debidas a las llamas e intoxicaciones producidas por los gases que se respiraban en el lugar.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo aquello? era algo que se desconocía. Thor revisaba en ese momento un mapa para tratar de ver algún patrón o algo que le diera una señal de que estaba pasando.

—Te buscan —le dijo Fandral, dejando entrar a un mensajero de la reina Norn.

—Mi señora envía esto para usted —le entregó una carta sellada y luego se fue.

Thor sabía cuál era su contenido. Hacía poco le había pedido que ubicara el lugar donde había invocado a Mangog, pero en ese momento sus problemas estaban centrados en controlar el fuego antes de alcanzar alcanza otras ramas de Yggdrasil. Guardó la carta entre su ropa y se concentró en el mapa.

—Aquí —señaló Hogun lo que parecía ser el centro de una flor de fuego.

—Nidavellir —reconoció el lugar, extrañamente, el único lugar que no había dado la alarma—, ¿Heimdall? —Llamó al guardián.

"Mi visión no puede encontrarla": escuchó su voz en su cabeza.

Teniendo un extraño presentimiento, Thor perdió su martillo y salió volando hacia aquella provincia.

Incluso antes de llegar ya podemos sentir el calor abrazador sofocando el ambiente. El fuego se había alimentado del oxígeno en el ambiente y apenas si se podría respirar. Thor tuvo que descender en lo alto de una colina carbonizada. A sus pies, un enorme cráter incandescente era todo lo que quedaba de la antigua Nidavellir.

Ignoraba la causa que había dado inicio a aquel incendio, en ese momento se alzaba como una inmensa pira funeraria tragándose todo. ¿Acaso no había tenido ningún solo sobreviviente de aquella tragedia? ¿Alguien que pueda dar aviso cuando pueda haber sucedido? La respuesta fue ser negativa y tal vez por eso es que se había extendido a otras comunidades a través de los túneles.

Un potente rugido se escuchó proveniente de las profundidades de aquel infierno. La tierra retumbó y las llamas se revolvieron en espirales convulsas y temerosas, formando lo que parecían brazos que rasgaban el aire de forma frenética y desesperada. Trozos de madera ardiente surcaron los aires como aves de fuego, mientras la ceniza crea remolinos denso humo. El crepitar del fuego asemejaba terribles lamentos, que se alzaban de ese infierno que se negaba a morir.

—Mangog —lo reconoció Thor y rápido se aprestó a buscar entre su ropa la carta de Karnilla. Una sola línea estaba escrita sobre el papel, con rústica pero contundente caligrafía:

_"__ El lugar que buscas es Nidavellir ... por nada del mundo debes acercarte, esta maldito"._

¿Qué jodidos había pasado allí? —Susurró Thor sin aliento. A pesar del calor infernal que lo rodeaba, un aire frío registró su espalda y pequeños espasmos sacudió su cuerpo. No podría recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo tanto miedo.

* * *

Hola.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que pueden tomar la molestia de seguir esta historia en esta plataforma y tener la paciencia de esperarla y comentarla. Se que no soy muy dada a contestar mensajes es por eso que quiero usar este medio para hacerlo.

La verdad es que publicar en fanfiction a veces es un poco engorroso y es por eso que me cambie de plataforma, pueden buscar las historias en wattpad y posiblemente las encontrarán más actualizadas. Sin embargo se que hay quien esa plataforma no le gusta y que son leales a ff y por eso es que la sigo subiendo aquí, aunque para hacerlo tenga que hacer mil corajes y este un poco atrasada.

Este es el final de la historia pero no acaba aquí. ¿A que me refiero?

Al principio, no recuerdo si lo mencioné, esta historia es una adaptación de la historia con un poco de ayuda de Lycoris Black. La historia de ella tiene un final muy diferente ya que su contexto es diferente y termina más o menos aquí. Pero esta historia no, así que espero sigan al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos. En wattpad, la continuación se llamara un poquito de amor, pero aquí es probable que la siga subiendo en esta misma historia sin que se interrumpa.

Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos luego.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
